Akina Chronicles: Book 1 Crimson & Clover
by MangekyoMarie
Summary: Follow the life of my OC, taking the journey to become the head of her clan. What will happen when things don't go easily as planned? Will her rival/comrade Itachi Uchiha become her only friend? Find out, ya already wasted time reading this. ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Akina Chronicles: Book 1 Crimson & Clover**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey everyone, I'm Marie the author (Duh, go figure?) Thank you so much for choosing to read my story; I hope you love it and will review and stay tuned for the coming chapters. I'm gonna make this author note short, so you'll get right into the story, so… enjoy.

**Chapter's song:** "Boulevard of broken dreams" by Green Day

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**_Vigor in Violence_

**Prologue**  
>She was born in Konohagakure— to her parents Kimara Ruri and Mochizuki Yasuo, who gave her the name Mochizuki Akina— princess of the Mochizuki clan. Yasuo, her father was the head of the clan and the members of the Mochizuki have the Kekkei Genkai known as rose style jutsu and their also known for their kunoichi and jutsu-developing prowess. Akina grew up through the Third Shinobi World War, and as the war went on, and the four-year-old Akina witnessed so many lives taken. It just made her want it all to end, and it did, but before it did— Akina witnessed the death of her mother.<p>

**Day of funeral  
><strong>The morning of her mother's funeral, Akina's father turned to her. "You've got to stay strong, my bud." he was a man with black eyes and the same color locks that were long, but brought up and pinned with a red hair-tie at the back of his crown.

The wide-eyed green gazing girl looked up at her father with no emotion, yet trying to pawn herself off as brave. "I will not cry… I'm not weak." She'd say swallowing her emotion, pulling a strand of ebony curl behind her ear.

Yasuo reached into his pouch and pulled out a watch, kneeling down to hand it to Akina. "This watch has been passed down through the generations. My great grandmother gave it to my grandmother and my mother passed it onto me… and now, I think it's time I gave it to you. It's time to start keeping track of your life."

Akina looked at the watch with a blank stare. "Keep track of my life?" she asked bemused.

Her father nodded with a grin— Akina then jumping into her father's arms and silently sobbing as she tucked her features. "Thank you! I'll make you proud, I promise." She was happy, that watch meant a great deal.

"Your welcome, my bud… but I thought you just said you wouldn't cry?"

"Only in front of you father, I am weak… b-but, these are tears of joy."

Akina's Aunt Iva— a woman also with dark hair and eyes, just like her brother, only her bangs that hung beside her cheeks were much longer, extending to her elbows. The woman sway into the room to say, "The funeral is starting."

Yasuo placed the long chain of the watch around Akina's neck, closing it after he read the time— closing his eyes as well, and replying sadly and going off in his memories. "So it is."

The father picked Akina up into his arms and walked out of the room, passing his sister coldly. Iva shot an evil eye to Akina— the young girl noticing that action and tucking her features into her father's shoulder as they passed. _So little brother, you gave your little mistake the watch. Hmph… oh well, it's not as if she'll have a life to keep track of._

* * *

><p>Akina stood at her mother's funeral— in front of Ruri's headstone on her father's left side and her two older cousins to her right— Benjiro of the age of sixteen and Akanah at the age of thirteen. Then there was Iva, who was just waiting for her little niece to cry— to shame the clan's laws by displaying emotion. But Akina never did; she stood like a brave warrior, never shedding one tear.<p>

**2 years later  
><strong>Akina, now at the age of six, has now entered the ninja academy and everything was fairly peaceful in Akina's life— and she loved it, but things didn't stay peaceful for long.

On a pitch-black night, when the full moon haunted the sky once again, a Nine-tailed fox appeared and started terrorizing the village. Shinobi suited for battle with the beast and one of these shinobi being Yasuo— but Akina wouldn't let him go. She gripped to the cloth of his pant leg and held on so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white. "Please father, you can't go out there! You'll go just like mother did… in warfare. I can't live without you; you're the last thing I have in this life! I know I'm being selfish, but please don't go or it will be the death of the both of us!"

Yasuo's eyes soften, his hands stretching down; holding Akina's cheeks, making her look up to him. "No it won't… at least not yours. I don't know if I will live or die, but I have to serve my village, whatever the outcome. So listen to me bud, I love you and I know you will keep track of a worthy life… you'll become a bud that blossoms into a beautiful rose. Don't cry; we'll meet again. Make me proud when that day comes, goodbye, my bud."

Yasuo then disappeared as white rose petals into the night. "No..." Akina whispered to herself as she stood in front of the empty doorway alone, holding back tears. "NO!" She'd burst out the door falling over her own feet. Akina ran as fast as her legs would carry her, running down the unlit streets— it was because of the power outage the Nine-tails caused. Who was this demon? What or who could stop it? Could it even be stopped? Akina asked herself these questions, until she made it to the fox's location.

She felt a tense feeling come over her and she froze in an overwhelmed stance. The emerald-eyed six-year-old broke out of this trance when she heard Benjiro's voice scream out to her as he came closer. Benjiro grabbed around her waist and tried to get her away from the fox, her struggling against her cousin's lecture. "You can't help, you're just an academy student. You'll be just getting yourself killed and neither your father nor I want to see that… so please, princess Akina!"

Said girl waved a hand sign and replied darkly, murmuring, "My father won't get to see my death, if he loses his first. I'm sorry… please, forgive me." Thorns and rose vines then wrapped around Benjiro's arms, to make him release the girl. He was pinned by the vines to the ground where he just watched as Akina ran off— towards the fox. _She's already got her Kekkei Genkai of the Mochizuki clan?_ Benjiro thought, but then to his surprise, he'd see a black rose bloom from one of the vines. He looked at it with a scared shock in his eyes as he thought, _A black rose, impossible. She's not just got the rose style jutsu… she's achieved the rare and forbidden… black rose style jutsu. To think she might surpass her own successors. Oh man, if my mother finds out about her being able to control black roses to her command… she'll have her dead. I promised uncle Yasuo I'd protect her, but I don't think it will be long before she can protect herself._

* * *

><p>The young six-year old ran though the trees and brush, trying to find her father, but then she seen a huge toad on the other side of the fox. Realizing that it was the Fourth Hokage— Akina knew that meant that all the other shinobi must have headed back to the village and her father could be back home. As she was heading back to the village, the fox and the Hokage started to engage and the nine-tails whooshed its tails and a massive chakra wave rushed through the air. Taking down trees and everything in its path—including Akina. The red chakra wave rushed right up her back and knocked her out. She slowly lost consciousness, as she blacked out to the sound of voices screaming in her head.<p>

* * *

><p>Akina woke up, opening her bright green eyes to the hospital ceiling tiles? She lay in the bed as her long wavy black hair swept over the pillow, her trying to recall what happened. <em>Was it all a nightmare?<em> She then tried to lean up, but fell from the bed as she felt the pain of the scar the fox had left. Akina was on the floor on all four; thinking sadly with her sarcastic reply to her own thoughts, _Didn't get this from a dream. _She then tried pulling herself back into the bed, but the pain of her scar was too much to bear. "AHhhhh…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down stairs in the hospital's lobby, Benjiro was checking in for visiting hours, when he heard the scream— to shoot off in the direction it came, shoving himself from the reception desk. <em>That's Akina's scream? <em>He ran as fast as he could to Akina's room, entering with brute force and skidding across the room to his knees and giving her a shocking hug. Akina screamed again as he held her tight, "Akina?" He asked in concern as he pushed her back to meet her emerald eyes.

"My scar… it burns." She murmured in fatigue and frustration, looking away from her cousin ten years her senior.

A teenager that wore the leaf vest over a white dress shirt, and he had brown trousers and using his shuriken holster for a belt. A man with his bangs forced more to the right side of his face, a dull brown color that was strange in the Mochizuki— usually always having black hair. His eyes were also not the same; his being a unique chocolate color, narrowed with nothing but care behind them. "I bet it does. You're lucky to be alive…" he would smile, petting her face, the pale doll features. Her hair being parted on the left side, the black remnants of bangs only falling over the right side of her face, while her bangs that fell beside her left cheek would usually be pinned back with the rest of her long hair.

"Benjiro… I apologize for that jutsu I casted on you, but I needed to stop my father from— from. Tell me is my father alive or…" she kept her composer, waiting for his answer.

Her cousin would swallow, gulping as he stared into the poor wide green eyes. "I'm afraid he has passed, Akina. The funeral was about two weeks ago."

Shock hit the young girl like a truck, running over her heart completely. "What do you mean? H-how… how long was I out?" Akina asked keeping her composer, changing the subject so that her breaking heart wouldn't reveal weakness.

"About two and a half weeks." Benjiro breathed bemused by the still very young girl that hadn't broken down crying over her daddy she cherished so much?

She would keep that proper appeal to her the whole time, averting her crystal cold green gems. "Why couldn't you wait till I woke up?"

"My mother decided not to wait… she didn't believe you were going to wake up." Benjiro stared at her thinking, _She died and came back at least four times. Because of the black roses is why she's still with us?_

"Benjiro…" said man broke from his thoughts to the smooth child's voice she had. "I want to see my father." Benjiro nodded his head sadly and then picking her up in his arms, to not dare deny his princess for what she wanted.

**Cemetery  
><strong>He brought her to her father's tombstone; setting her down in the grass in front of it. "I'll let you have some time to yourself." Benjiro stated to walk away and sit on the hill over looking the cemetery— watching Akina limp body and head hang in a prayer. _I can imagine what you're going through. I was half your age when I lost my father; but I guess it hurts no matter what. You must have double the pain; since you don't have your mother either._ He let out a breath, after he halted his thoughts. "It's not polite to eavesdrop, mother…" Benjiro stated as Iva snuck out from the shadows, merging out from a willow tree.

Her hips would sway seductively in her advancing steps. "Well, it's not polite to sass your mother either; so I guess we're even. So, little miss Akina finally woke up I see?"

Benjiro didn't seem wavered by the bloodthirsty woman standing over him to his side. "Don't sound so excited, you'll hurt yourself. Besides… now you don't have to worry about being the leader of the Mochizuki clan for much longer." Benjiro stood after he made his sarcastic comment, ready for the worst.

Iva would just smile evilly inward. "Didn't we just discuss that it's not polite to sass your mother? And **yes**… once Akina turns sixteen, my privilege of being the rightful leader of the Mochizuki clan will possibly come to an end."

"Possibly?" Benjiro questioned with distrust in his snarl.

Iva replied cackling, "Yes… if Akina reaches jonin rank, receives the Mochizuki clan Kekkei Genkai, develops two jutsu and becomes a respected member of the clan by her sixteenth birthday; then she can become leader. But if she doesn't… the leadership will remain in my hands and my second born Akanah will secede me."

Benjiro rolled his eyes to come closing them. "Wow, and I thought it couldn't get any worst with you as leader, but you're going to put the only ninja that refers to a stiletto as a type of heel and not the knife… brilliant."

Iva eyebrow would twitch in annoyance. "Aw, you make it sound like I'm a bad person, son… but I can't be since I'll let Akina stay with us in our new home. Your sister is even going to share her room. So I suggest that you lose the sass soon!" She hissed stopping there, soon going to turn and head back to the shadows.

Benjiro eyes would go narrower, keening in on Iva's crest on her back— the Mochizuki crest. A phoenix stretching its wings up and rounded with the full moon ring he was set in, holding a thorny stemmed rose between its beak. Benjiro would then gain his courage. "You mean Akina's room, and her home. That's the head families house, not ours!"

Iva would coldly look over her shoulder mewing, "It's mine now." To leave it at that, puffing into purple rose petals into the air.

Benjiro would shake his head, looking back to Akina. To then march down the hill finally coming to stand behind her, while she was still knelt to the grassy ground praying. "Can I talk to you?" Benjiro asked, only having Akina nod.

Her cousin would kneel down beside her, having Akina come out with, "Did aunt Iva have some bad news?"

"Well uh… you see since both your parents have passed, your aunt Iva is willing to let you stay with Akanah and myself in your house…"

"What?" Akina asked softly scoffing, confused under her breath.

"Don't ask… my mother is not exactly the mother type, but this is not what I wanted to talk to you about. You know that your father was the leader of the Mochizuki clan, right? Well, you see now that he has passed you will be the next to lead, but you cannot do such until you reach the age of sixteen… but there are conditions you have to fulfill before then." Benjiro took in a breath as Akina stayed quiet, waiting for him to finish. "You have to reach jonin rank, develop two jutsu and become a respected member of the clan?"

Akina replied with a scoffing smirk, as she looked down emotionless. "Is that all? Don't worry Benjiro… just one question though?"

"Shoot?"

"Why would you be telling me all this? Why are you so kind to me? You do realize that if I don't fulfill these conditions… your mother will stay leader until she secedes it to her first born… you."

Benjiro placed his hand on top of her head, grinning down to Akina from the side. "Well, first of all… I want you to become the leader of the clan. Second, because I'm your cousin and I love you, and thirdly… I don't have any expectations of being leader and I don't want my cynical mother leading the clan and not that it makes a difference… but my mother isn't seceding the leadership to me, it's going to Akanah."

Akina would then giggle to then jump into Benjiro's arms. "Thank you." Akina said as she tucked her head in his chest.

Benjiro was in shock to his cousin's actions, but still being able to hug back. "There is nothing to thank me for. Just doing what I'm supposed to." He reassured as he made sure not to hold too hardly on her back to irritate her scar.

Akina pulled away, playing with her hair and bringing it forward. "Well, you were suppose to just say you're welcome… because you don't have to be nice, but you are. So I thank you."

Benjiro gave a giggle, she was profound for a six-year-old. "You're welcome."

"Now you say it." Akina said sarcastically snapping at him, while Benjiro admired her, the girl who put on a brave face just after losing her father. _She's gonna go far._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Okay, this time I'm gonna gab so if ya wanna skip this go ahead. First: they need to let us authors give a better summary on the story; I had to chop it up something fierce! Two: one of the things I took out was because of it being M-rated ^_^ which is because of violence, language (mostly because of Hidan in later chapters) and lemony chapters also later on. For now, as you've started reading Akina's still young and at home in the Leaf, and as for this chapter the clever weasel will be making his appearance, so keep reading and review!

**Chapter's song: **"Art of losing" by American Hi-Fi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**_Peerless_

**About nine-and-a-half months later  
><strong>Akina was attending her graduation exams— sitting at her desk daydreaming with her cheek lent dully into her palm with her elbow set to the desk. But when the teacher Daikoku called her name— her heart started pounding. She would stand, and directly turn from her desk to walk down the stairs to the front of the class. _Okay, here we go… failure is not an option. The weight of the good of the clan is on my shoulders… I need to succeed to make you proud, father and mother."_

Her green eyes scanned over her classmates, she keened her eyes to the top student that always beat her— Uchiha Itachi. She would close her eyes once she seen him, coming to focus her chakra and produce— five clones.

Daikoku would nod in praise, writing on his clipboard. "Wow, Akina… five clones that is very good. You may pick your headband and take your seat… next, Uchiha Itachi!"

Akina passed Itachi as she wet back to her seat— purposely carrying not to notice the boy; clutching her headband in her hand when she retook her seat at the desk, staring into the metal protector's reflection that officially made her a ninja. But she was tempted to lift her head— to watch how Itachi would do.

The young Uchiha would also close his onyx eyes, focusing his chakra when— he also produced five clones. Akina frowned; disappointed that yet again they became each other's competition. She would now be definitely placed as the **second** best student. "As usual, outstanding job, Itachi. You may take a headband and your seat."

Itachi headed back to his seat, headband in hand, while he walked up the stairs— passing Akina's desk when the green-eyed girl sat at the end of the row next to the stairway. Him glancing right at her with those smoldering onyx eyes until— **THOB!**

A blue-eyed girl with long pin-straight black hair, squished Akina down over the seat of the desk to get to the edge, so she could greet Itachi while she pressed down on Akina's back, holding her there. "Hi Itachi! Congratulations on passing, even though it was no surprise… it's great to be a fellow ninja with you and all!" She gave a flirtatious smile to the Uchiha heartthrob with her ice-blue eyes.

Itachi just glared down with concealed concern, before saying, "Um, thanks Leiko. Congratulations to you too… and I would like to congratulate Akina, if you weren't squashing her."

Leiko smiled and then pouted, leaning up quickly and off, placing her hand behind her head and the other waving up and down— while Akina popped up, sending a death stare to the peppy girl. "Oh I'm so sorry, Akina. You're all right… _right_?" She'd hiss evilly.

Akina looked at her with disgust before regaining her emotionless composer. "Yeah? Thanks Itachi… congratulations."

Itachi gave one nod as he turned away. "Same to you."

Akina closed her icy-crystal stare from Leiko, tilting her head downward to wonder what to chew out. "Why do you have to run me over every single time Itachi does something great? Which by the way, in your eyes is a 110% of the time."

Leiko had a snottiest about her, sticking out her tongue while Akina would just ignore her. The green-eyed girl didn't even know why she asked Leiko that question; she could careless. "Oh, get over yourself you tomboy… as far as I'm concerned you only did a good job. Itachi did an **expected** outstanding job. So that means we don't expect you to do anything right, so don't be so arrogant." Akina rolled her eyes— looking to the teacher.

"Great job, Shisui… you may have a headband and please head back to your desk. Okay class, you now have all become ninja, but it is not totally official yet. Tomorrow you will be paired into three man squads and led by a Jonin. Once this is announced you will all be Genin, serving your village and you will do so with your team, but until then class dismissed."

Leiko then would continue talking, while Akina got up from the booth, placing her bag over her shoulder. "So are you even gonna show up tomorrow or runaway? You'll never be a true ninja like Itachi… whattaya say about that?"

Akina looked over her shoulder with her emotionless stare to address, "I personally and honestly say… I don't care. Because unlike you that cares about what other people think, I don't. I don't care what people expect out of me… I expected that I wouldn't lose to anyone else and especially Itachi; as far as I'm concerned… I didn't. Itachi and I produced the same amount of clones, so the only thing I can say is, see you in class tomorrow."

Leiko glared with utter defeat when Akina leave the classroom— the weird girl in the class, the outcast, and the only one that didn't fall over Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

><p>Akina headed home— taking the back roads to avoid the crowd. She'd nonchalantly hop to a rooftop, walking along when she would stop all of a sudden. The girl with wide green eyes looking down to a boy running away from girls, loosing them as he took a corner into an alley. The boy would stand down below the rooftop that Akina stood— her realizing when she caught the crest on his back. <em>Ugh… Uchiha. Trying to getaway from Leiko, Keiko and the others again. It's so annoying why these girls throw themselves over him… we're suppose to be kunoichi for Pete sakes.<em>

She would come to break from her thinking, watching as an academy girl turned the corner. "He's over here!"

Akina would chuckle, watching Itachi run away from the schoolgirls. She would then hop from her rooftop, leaving Itachi to deal with his own problems. But— even though it was amusing watching Itachi be set in dismay— more fun would come from destroying the girl's fun. Akina glanced back over her shoulder with her curiosity getting the better of her. She would come to sigh to then puff into rose petals, blowing away in the wind as it carried her off.

Itachi lost the girls turning down the alley, but it wouldn't be long before they'd find him. He had to think where he could hide. Until, a hand stretched from the wall he leaned against— Akina's hand, pulling him through to the other side. Where she would stand. "Whoa… wh-" Itachi would exclaim to then look at Akina standing in front of him.

He looked back over his shoulder to the brick wall she had pulled him from the opposite side. And then when he would look back to ask how she did it— she was gone? Itachi looked to his side, focusing on the crest on Akina's back. A crest of a phoenix holding a rose in its beak, and with that alone Itachi would quietly follow the Mochizuki. The emerald-eyed girl glanced to her side when Itachi came beside her. "How'd you do that?"

"…You should know, Uchiha?" Akina would coldly convey.

Itachi would frown, slightly pouty. "Itachi…" he would come correcting.

"Hmph…" Akina would smirk; it was hard to annoy this annoying boy. And yet it was hard to annoy Akina, but this "Uchiha" managed to get under her skin.

"I asked you a question?" He would murmur gently, averting his stare.

Akina would come to playfully stretch and lock her hands behind her, turning almost ballet like to now be in front of Itachi, as he'd stop. He didn't trust this girl, yet he blushed when she leaned in a little closer to his face, eye-to-eye. "Did you…? I have ears, Uchiha. I just believe I'm not obliged to answer you… am I?"

Silence.

Oh how he annoyed Akina, but she would just turn and walk away— him yet still following. "Akina…" his voice coming to state seriously; deeper than before.

Said girl would turn to see he had now stopped again.

The two were both and the only expressionless seven-year-olds in the whole academy— the whole village maybe, or even in all the Lands. Akina would sigh, closing her green gems— only to reopen and gaze out to set on Itachi. "Merging jutsu… Mochizuki development and business only, which means none of yours. And if you ever copy it, Uchiha… well, heh-heh." She was never one to be violent, but she couldn't let an Uchiha know that.

Itachi would smirk, raising the corer of his smile. "Whatever… thanks for what it's worth."

Akina nodded, watching him turn away, he was just as distant as her. "Don't mention it… we're even."

Itachi glanced over his shoulder, watching Akina blow away in petals, it amazed him how adept she was with jutsu— but she was a Mochizuki kunoichi after all, what did he expect.

**Mochizuki clan  
><strong>Akina came to her clan's black iron rod gates and rose bushes high reaching to go to the sky. She walked through the Mochizuki clan, as she made her way to her house that sat towards the far-east corner. She'd see the people of her clan smile when their princess returned home from her long day at the academy. An old man that stood at his fruit stand would yell out to Akina from the street. "Good morning, Milady Mochizuki… productive day?"

The princess nodded, she wasn't one for words, but she felt she had to reply since it was the elder of the clan. She still didn't wish to waste words, but her prideful nature made her want to brag about the Leaf headband she had placed in her sleeve. _That's it!_ She would think having her epiphany.

Akina dug through her sleeve for it and then held it up to the elder with a slight smirk. He blinked a few times and smiled. "Productive day indeed. Very good, my darling… congratulations."

"Thank you… but I have to go."

The old man then stopped her again when he shouted out, "Hey, hold your horses!" Akina stopped and looked back— the man tossing her an apple. "On the house."

Her green eyes blinked a few times looking at the apple, and then back to the elder to smirk, only to continue running home. "Thanks!"

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>When she came to her old-fashioned Japanese home that was so vast sitting on the ground that she could reach down from the porch and touch the river that ran threw the backyard. Approaching onto the front porch, she'd see a note with a list of chores hanging on the door. Akina pull it down to read.

-Akina, me and Akanah decided to have a girls night out for the rest of the day. So as usual here are your chores. Mop the floor, wash the dishes, do the laundry, wax the floor, dust, plunge the toilet, scrub the toilet and tub, wash widows, prepare dinner and feel free to do anything that needs to be done if you have the time. Be back at six o'clock sharp. Have everything done.  
>-Iva<p>

Akina went inside and seen that everything had already been done. So she headed up to her room. It had two beds one sat besides the window, being Akina's and Akanah's in the far corner, besides the dresser. Akina walked to it as she still held her headband in her fist— she looked in the mirror to then see Benjiro reflection in it, coming in the doorway behind her.

"Did you do all my chores?" Akina asked as she turned around to face him.

"Yeah, why?" Benjiro stated nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders, like it was no big deal.

"But, you didn't have to—" Akina asked confused as Benjiro cut in.

"Hey now. No buts… you have to start focusing on your ninja training. Now come on, let's see that headband on ya, green-eyed girl." Akina lifted it up, bending her head slightly, tying it around her forehead— she rose her head as Benjiro said, "Congratulations, milady…" he then knelt down bowing to Akina, continuing to speak. "One step closer until you'll take back the clan… right, Akina-hime?"

The princess with her fist held tight raise it to her heart. "Right! But when I become leader of the clan… I wish you wouldn't call me Lady Akina." Benjiro rose onto one knee looking to her with question and shock. She continued with explanation for his expression. "Formalities are not needed. Don't get me wrong its my title, but because you are the only one who cares for me— if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be given the chance to redeem my right as leader. So as I see it… I owe you a great deal and I will not have someone in my debt, call me at so high of ranking."

She then had a small smile grace her face, making him smile as well— a big grin as he raised a devilish smirk on his lips. "As you wish… Akina-hime." The green-eyed girl would frown pouty— knowing he was just being a smartass. "Hey, that was for my enjoyment not your big head." Benjiro explained to her un-amused expression.

Akina pushed one side of her mouth up, it slightly twitching, as she snapped out, mumbling, "My big head… how dare you talk to your lady that way; it should be off with your head." Akina said it so believingly, but Benjiro knew she was being sarcastic when Akina gave a slight smile, having Benjiro come with relief and to just start bursting out laughing.

**The next day  
><strong>Akina woke up and looked in the mirror— pulling her hair up and pinning it with bobby pins. She grabbed her headband, placing it around her forehead, making sure to pull her side parted bangs forward. Akina raised her head to the mirror to scan herself. She wore a green hakama pants that rose all the way to under her bust— her top a black long sleeve kimono that had those sleeves tied up, and her clans crest placed high on the back of the collar— embroidered in white thread.

Once ready, she headed down the few steps to the kitchen and table where her family sat. "Morning everyone." Akina exclaimed happy, which was odd for her usual blank personality.

Benjiro looked at Akina with happiness for her, while Iva looked at her with a stern peer, scanning her. "You're too happy this morning… it's strange on you." Iva stated, having Akina go back to her emotionless trance.

As they stared at each other with Benjiro in the crossfire of these deadly glowers, Akina broke them with a sarcastic reply. "Is there such a thing as being **too** happy?"

Iva scoffed while she raised her glass to her red lips— Benjiro popping up energetically, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, uh… Akina, I think you should be getting to the academy. You're running a little late, you must have been extra tired from all those chores you did last night."

Akina thought back to herself somewhat annoyed, _I'm not late… I'm never late. If I leave now, I'll be early._ But she knew Benjiro wanted her to leave. "Okay… bye."

When Akina headed for the door— Iva's mewing hiss spoke out to her. "I'll see you at the academy after lunch. They're assigning me a squad and hey, it might even be yours."

Benjiro had a bead of sweat awkwardly drip from the back of his head, thinking, _Oh please, the poor kid gets enough of you already._

Akina ignored Iva— turning away to proceed for the door, but Iva spoke once again. "Akina. One more thing, about your chores… the way you folded the laundry was pitiful yesterday! Next time do better… you may now go."

Benjiro's eyes bugged, buckets of silent tears flooding from them— his mouth dropped with shock. He thought he did a great job. _If you don't like it, fold your own stinkin' bra, ya witch!_

**Academy  
><strong>Akina sat at her desk— thinking that this would be the final time she ever sit here. Finally forcing herself out from her thoughts when Daikoku spoke up. "Alright, today's the day I will be announcing the squads… so let's just get to it." He raised his semi-thick amount of papers to begin reading them off. "Squad 4… Nakamura Leiko, Aburame Torune and Shimura Hyo."

Leiko was deeply disappointed— complaining to herself. _Aw… I wanted to be on Itachi's squad. All I can hope for now is that he gets put with Akina. At least if he gets on her team I won't have to worry about the competition… _Leiko listen eagerly to the teacher when he continued on with, "Squad 5… Mochizuki Akina, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui."

The blue-eyed girl spitefully smirked to herself, _Yeah! _clutching her fist tight, ready to punch into the air.

Akina frowned, closing her eyes in dismay. "_Ugh… out of everyone to get paired with. I get on the same team as Itachi, mister perfect. Not that I dislike the guy, I just do not care for his fan girls, dealing with them chasing him around all day… it's just going to be a big pain in the—_

Akina was cut off when the teacher still went on, "Squad 7… Uchiha Keiko, Miyamoto Mozuka and Tatami Iwashi. And there we have it… after lunch I will announce who will be leading your squads, but until then, class dismissed."

Shisui walked up to Itachi as he rose from his desk. "Hey, Itachi… ya think we should ask Akina to have lunch?"

Itachi glanced over to Akina just with the corner of his eyes. "…I don't think she was that thrilled about me getting on the same team with her." He acted like he didn't care, and he really didn't— Shisui was his only true friend and he was enough to deal with. Shisui was the kind of friend you couldn't get rid of if you wanted to— like a bad penny.

"You don't know that. Akina's always emotionless… never know what she's thinking. So well, let's go find out." Itachi just followed Shisui, leading the way to Akina while Leiko bugged her.

"Hey, um, Akina… do you want to come and join us for lunch." Shisui asked friendly to have Akina glance over her shoulder, debating, _No… not really._ But just to spite Leiko, she forced herself to say yes, turning away to face the boys. "I'd _love_ to."

Itachi blush that he'd try to hide in his shock, while Shisui led the two out of the classroom. Leiko steamed red and growled how Akina ignored her and walked away; Keiko coming up the stairs from behind Leiko, while the blue-eyed girl she complained to herself. "Who does she think she is? No respect for the girl code!"

Keiko just stared and blushed when she seen Itachi turn the corner out the door.

* * *

><p>Out under the tree with the swing, Akina and her new comrades sat on the ground in a triangle. Shisui was the first one to speak, since he knew his always-silent comrades wouldn't. "So um, Akina… you're the daughter of the leader of the Mochizuki clan, right?"<p>

Akina glanced over to Shisui coldly replying, "Yeah… well I was and why do you ask?"

Shisui perked up. "Well, you know… Itachi's the son of the leader of the Uchiha clan. Coincidence, huh?"

Akina glanced over at Itachi with her green gaze, he could have sworn she was going to blush— he didn't wish to have his cheeks change pink, so Itachi changed the subject. "What do you mean by _wa_s?"

She looked up at sky, the birds flying around free— she stayed quiet while Shisui thought, _Give it up, my brother… she don't tell anyone anything._ Shisui was then shocked as he heard, "He died in the battle with the fox demon."

Shisui then rethought about when he asked his question, now ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

Itachi then cut in, focused on Akina. "You know, just because your father died doesn't mean you're not his daughter anymore. You're still the daughter of the leader of Mochizuki clan… no matter what happens."

Akina blushed ever so slightly, and then re-sat her composer quickly to reply in a mumble, "Thanks, Uchiha."

Shisui looked back and forth between the two with suspicion— deciding to ask, "Sooo… do you guys have any idea who are squad leader will be?"

"Well, I know my aunt is going to be paired with one of the squads."

"Well that would be cool if you got her." Shisui counter.

Akina regretted her words after they slipped from her mouth nonchalantly. "_Yeah_… not really. She's um to—" **RING-RING.**

"There's the bell… let's go see." Shisui assured, getting up with much enthusiasm as he walked away with Akina watching him and then the kunoichi asking herself out loud, "Is he always like that…" she then turned her head when Itachi replied, "Pretty much… but he's a good friend." Itachi go to his feet coolly, placing out a hand to Akina on the ground and inquired, "Coming?"

**Classroom  
><strong>Akina took her seat— watching her teacher Daikoku step into the classroom and say, "Okay, now let us start bringing in the Jonin leaders. Squad four… will be lead by Mochizuki Iva."

Said woman then walked through the door in her usual attire— her Leaf vest and a navy blue kimono that fell off her shoulders under that, she also wore the Leaf navy pants with cloth wrapped around her ankles and red heels. She stood tall, her huge chest stuck out high and mighty— watching squad four approach her. They'd follow her out the door after Daikoku said, "There all yours."

Akina was then relieved, loosening her shoulders. _Okay, I might have gotten paired with mister so-called perfect, but no complaints at least… I'm not stuck with __**auntie.**_

Daikoku then continued, raising his clipboard to read, "Squad five… your squad leader is Yakushi Yutaka… they're in your hands" Daikoku said, when Yutaka stepped up and said, "Good to know… well follow me."

Yutaka raised his hand, pulling his fingers inward when Akina and the Uchiha boys followed him out. Yutaka was a lean yet burly man, he looked like an old war-hero. That wore the standard Leaf uniform, but wearing his white bandana headband tied around his waist with the medic logo in red writing. He also wore his brown-gray hair sleeked back with a beard and mustache as well.

Akina looked at her squad leader, she had no opinion of him, but her natural nature didn't trust him. They proceeded down the hall, all the other Jonin waiting for their turn to be called. They passed one particular Jonin that looked over the squad and then at Yutaka to smirk saying, "Hey kids… good luck."

The young kunoichi heard how he said it, which made her even more uneven with Yutaka, and that man made it worst with, "Hey now… don't go getting them scared just yet, Taro."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Here we go, chapter three and it's just getting good. To tell ya the truth I really hated writing this chapter… tossing ideas away, and bringing them back, all just seems scrambled. Originally, I was gonna make Squad 5 go through the bell training, but I urged for something new… so? *Sigh* so this is really a thrown together load of crap that I've come to love and hate. Haha, Enjoy!

**Chapter's song: **"Ignorance" by Paramore

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**_Meet ones maker_

**Stairs in the park  
><strong>Master Yutaka leaned his hands back on the rail— the genin taking their seats on the bench in front of their sensei. "So why don't we start with you introducing yourselves to me. And then tell me a little about yourself why you're at it." Yutaka would address, with a really sheepish grin, trying to pass himself off as nice.

"Like what?" Shisui would ask with no enthusiasm.

Yutaka then explained, raising his index finger! "Well, whatever you want to say."

Akina closed her eyes as she offered seriously, "Why don't you introduce yourself to us first… it is common courtesy to tell someone their own name before asking for other's."

Yutaka chuckled, which bothered the kunoichi. "Well, what Lord Third told me is true… your prettiness is a likeness of your mother's, but that personality is all your father's."

Akina smirked, re-closing her eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hah! Well, you already know my name… Yakushi Yutaka. I'm the chief of the medical corps, my dream is to stop as many deaths in my village, my hobby is developing medicine, I hate selfish people and I like spending time with my son and I might even be squad five's leader. Okay, now starting from the right with the precious young kunoichi."

Shisui then cut in, "Hold on a second… what do you mean by 'might be' our leader?"

Yutaka shrugged, looking up to the clouds above. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you that… I'm afraid only 9 ninja out of the 27 get to become genin. To determine this the Jonin captains of the squads must put them through a test of their choice—"

Akina cut in, "So there's only a 33.3% chance that we will even become genin."

Shisui then turned to Akina, bemused. "But that's less than 50%… we don't even have half a chance?"

Green eyes close, blowing off Shisui's stupidity. "No kidding… but what about the other 18?"

Yutaka lowered his features, a shadow playing across his brow. "They get sent back to the academy, but don't worry. This test is based off all your abilities. But for now let us get back to introducing ourselves. Okay, from the right!"

"Mochizuki Akina-hime. I'm the heir to the Mochizuki clan, my dream is to become the leader of my clan and bring peace to it and try and bring it to the rest of the world as well. My hobby is none of your business and I'd like to travel. I hate… particularly not really anything and I don't really like anything either."

"All righty then… next!"

Shisui smirk devilishly. "My name is Uchiha Shisui of the elite Uchiha clan… I'm the younger brother of the heroic and late Uchiha Obito, my dream is to become a medical ninja and join the police force, so that I can make my brother proud. I hate bloodthirsty people and I like achieving more jutsu."

"And last."

"My name is Itachi… I'm also from the elite Uchiha clan. My dream is to serve my village and like Akina, I want to try and bring peace to it. I enjoy playing with my younger brother Sasuke and I hate unnecessary violence."

Akina blinked a few times, kind of surprised to Itachi's answers. But she turned her attention back to Yutaka as he nodded his head continuously in pleasure. "Good, good… now that I've gotten an idea of your personalities… I think it's time to get to your abilities—"

"Let me guess, this will be the elimination test?" The kunoichi with emerald irises asked.

"Well, you stay on your toes… and yes, this will be the test. Follow me."

**Training area  
><strong>Yutaka took a stance in front of three training stumps— the three genin standing before him for an explanation. "This is where the test will take place and here are the rules… you must get one of these gems." He'd point to one of the three gems that hung on a necklace round his neck. A sky-blue crystal, that was thin and semi-long. "They're scattered all over this training ground. If you don't get one by the time this clock goes off in twelve hours, then you will be sent back to the academy. Any questions?"

Shisui was the only one to ask; because he knew the other two weren't going to. He would have to be the leader of this squad. "But you said if we fail this test, the whole squad goes back to the academy, not just the individual?"

"Did I… well that's because I assumed that none of you will be able to get one, but if you manage to get a gem, you get to stay. If you don't, you're sent back to the academy. It's that simple, those are the rules and one more thing… there'll be clones of myself guarding these gems, so if you get caught by them, then you will be tied to the stump here and more or likely won't be able to get away in time to get your gem. So there you have it… BEGIN!" The genin then all scattered, leaving Yutaka to smirk once again.

* * *

><p>Akina kneel in a tree overlooking clones in the distance. <em>Five of 'em… it's gonna be hard taking all them down. The other area of clones only had two or three, but this one has five. All the more meaning, that there is definitely a gem hidden here, because of the heavier guarding. <em>With a sigh, Akina rummaged through her pouch. _Here we go._ She'd throw her bo-shuriken that would pin one of the clones to a tree with fast-unexpected precision! **POOF!**

"It came from that direction!" One of Yutaka's clones would yell, pointing. Two of the other clones went into the woods. Passing under the tree that Akina sat high in. She'd stay quiet and once they were out of sight to go deeper into the woods— Akina turn her attention back to the two last clones that stood— guarding the gems that were hidden from her. She'd just have to use force, even though it wasn't her style. It was the only way she was getting her gem— for the good of the clan.

* * *

><p>The two clones that wandered through the forest, looking for which genin threw the bo-shuriken, but they would only run into— a blaze of fire headed towards them! One of the clones being hit, and burnt up! <strong>PUFF<strong>.

Yutaka's last clone hopped back away from the flames— looking to the Uchiha, once the smoke cleared to see— Itachi. "So you're who threw the bo-shuriken?"

Itachi came with slight shock as he processed what bo-shuriken. _Akina._

As Itachi stayed silent in his thoughts, Yutaka was forced to smirk, "Not the talking type, eh… then let's stop talking." The medical ninja would draw a kunai in his hand.

Itachi being un-wavered by the action, to reply, "No, I'm not… and I don't use bo-shuriken either. That's Akina's specialty, but if you want to see my power…" The Uchiha then flipped a kunai in his hand from his holster with much style as it swung around on his finger.

Yutaka chuckled, it was a shame he couldn't stick around. "No thanks… I have others to deal with at the moment." The Jonin would then disappear to Itachi's dismay.

The Uchiha then looked to the ground below, under his feet— **RRRUMBLE!** Being pulled into the caving ground! "H-how…?" Having his head be the only thing to stay above the surface.

He would then only hear Yutaka's voice, while he set off into the trees. "Earth style. Groundhog technique decapitation… learn it, Uchiha."

Itachi sneered, but was distracted, having something catch his eye— he looked up and saw a glitter in a far off tree as he wondered what it could be?

* * *

><p>Akina in the meantime was looking through the bushes and all around the area for the gem. But then one of Yutaka clones that Akina had tied to a tree with vines, started going off somewhat hysterical. "You'll never find 'em!"<p>

The green-eyed girl glared at her weird "master," as the other clone she had tied up hung from the tree branch by his angle— and he was the quiet one? She'd shake her head to this thought, but to then have something catch her eye in that action— a glitter, coming from deep in the bushes. She went into the brush, bending over and picking the gem up that lay out in the open. Not really hidden at all. While Akina held the slender, blue short gem in her palm, she breathed, "Oh great."

* * *

><p>Itachi also followed to the glitter that he had saw, somehow after he managed to get out of the hole. He jumped to a tree, bending over to pull the gem out of a crack in the trees bark. Once he wedged it out, Itachi also held the gem between his fingers, eyeing and scanning it before stating to himself, "Hmph, so that's his game."<p>

The young shinobi looked to the way where Yutaka had come— that was Akina's direction. With that surmise, he then began shifting through the trees.

* * *

><p>Akina just threw the gem up and down in her palm, pondering for her next plan. But then— "Akina!" Itachi's voice came as he hopped down from a tree to her.<p>

"…Itachi?" Akina stopped playing with the gem, holding it in her fist, hiding it.

"Did you notice it?" He'd show Akina the gem he had found, transforming it into a pebble.

"Just as I thought." Akina closed her eyes. _Substitution jutsu._ She broke from her thoughts, when she then heard another voice come down from the trees— Shisui's voice. "Itachi, Akina?" He landed behind them to come running up. "I've been looking for you two everywhere… listen, master is just trying to separate us. We need to all work together to take each group of clones down… to assure we all get a gem."

Akina nodded arrogantly. "Good plan, but there's one small problem." She'd transform her gem into a twig as she sternly breathed, "They're fakes." Shisui looked at the twig in Akina's hand until she dropped it to the ground and crossed her arms. "And besides, taking the clones down wasn't that much of a problem anyway."

"Oh please, Akina! He's a Jonin, no way you took him down all on your own."

Akina was somewhat annoyed, but she stayed calm, lifting her hand out straight to point to Yutaka's clones that she had tied up by her Kekkei Genkai.

Shisui looked blankly in shock, his eyes bugging out of his skull. "HUH?"

The Yutaka clone that hung upside down saluted to Shisui with a smirk. "How do you do?"

Shisui shook his head really fast, trying to grasp his Uchiha composer. "Well, what do we do now? If the gems are fakes, how do we pass the test? We got to think of what we have learned."

Akina then mumbled, "Master held back during our fight and it seems that he's trying to waste our time."

"Well, I didn't fight him at all and I still found a gem and they're fake. So how do we get our hands on a real one." Itachi asked as he turned to Shisui that was in deep thought, him placing his hand to his chin. Then after a few long seconds Shisui popped out, "I got it. And I was right, we'll have to fight master together…"

"And?" Akina and Itachi muttered slowly, waiting for Shisui to finish. The "leading" genin pointed his forefinger up to imply, "Remember when master showed us the gems. Those were the real ones. And how many were there?"

"Three!" Akina and Itachi gasped out. Then they heard a chuckle come from Yutaka's clones.

"Good work, you figured it out… ninja need to be able to see through deception. But you still don't have gems and there's only thirty-minutes left." **POOF, POOF!**

Akina then scoffed, "Should we split up and search?"

"No! The whole idea of this test is teamwork. We already wasted enough time not working together… besides I know where he is." Shisui would order, his stare slitting out to look with mischief out the corners of his eyes.

* * *

><p>The three genin made it to where they left Yutaka at the stumps. He smirked, seeing the three surround him. "Well, what's the plan?" Yutaka would simper.<p>

"Teamwork." Shisui would answer straightforward.

"That is what you wanted." Akina would add— Itachi giving a nod of his onyx eyes, keening on the Jonin.

"Well, well. So you have intelligence, but lets see how you fight." He would whip through a bunch of hand signs for— a medical jutsu.

The genin took a fighting stance when Shisui ordered, "Stay on your toes you two. That scalpel will separate your muscle tissue so you can't move."

Yutaka charged for Shisui when Itachi address, "Here he comes."

Akina focused her chakra, holding out her hands stiff, to have white roses come and block the Jonin— growing into a vine gate. "Get you two." She commanded.

Shisui instructed, "Itachi?" Said boy nodded and the two Uchiha boys disappeared.

Yutaka stayed on his guard— waiting for the two to attack. But he couldn't forget about the girl with the teasing green eyes beyond the vine barrier. When Yutaka's eyes were set on Akina's green ones— peeling as he tried to read the expressionless young lady, but then— the Uchiha boys appeared, Itachi to his right and Shisui to his back. "Fire style. Fireball technique."

Akina disappeared when the tumbling flames came combining together— heading for Yutaka. **FWOOOM-SIZZLE! **Went the vine gate, going up in flames. Itachi and Shisui waited for the smoke to clear, to reveal— Yutaka unharmed?

The Uchiha boys grinded their teeth when Yutaka chuckle, but then stopped, when— "Thorn thrust technique!" Akina shout out from nowhere; to have vines come whooshing and swinging in a gyration.

The kunoichi reappeared standing by Shisui and Itachi. She'd slightly growled in her breath as she missed Yutaka every time when he'd cut through every vine and dodged every attack. _Darn it! That attack is always flawless._ The young kunoichi came slightly more annoyed when Yutaka began to laugh. "Is that all you got? Come on… I want to see you at your best and if this is it… have fun at the academy."

Akina smirked softly, laughing off his crude humor. "I don't think you want to see me at my best, **Master**…" she'd focus her chakra again. "Purple rose style! Poison spoke… boys! A fire style, now!"

They'd nod when Akina's purple roses bloomed around Yutaka— growing a lush field of roses, gassing off poison.

"Fire style! Fireball technique!" Itachi and Shisui yelled out— Yutaka standing blinded in the spoke, holding his breath with a special medical jutsu. _Oh great… I can't tell where the flames are coming from. Didn't think I'd have to use this._

Akina kept her eyes peeled and then focused her chakra. "Poison smoke release." Yutaka was gone and the Mochizuki bit on her lower lip. _Uh… where'd he go?_

"Below, possibly." Yutaka voice came ringing. **CHRANK!** Two hands came to both ankles of every genin— Yutaka using his clones and scalpel to disable their legs. Squad five all fell to their knees when Yutaka showed himself— coming back to the surface from the ground. "Well? Two minutes left and you three haven't got a gem and now that I paralyzed your leg tendons… you are unable to walk." The two clones standing behind Akina and Shisui went **POOF!** The real Yutaka standing behind Itachi— the Uchiha heir smirking slightly as he hid it from Yutaka with the shadow on his face. Itachi glanced back to reply, "Yeah… barley enough time." A clone of Itachi's appeared behind Yutaka with a kunai poked into his back— the clone finishing to say, "But still enough."

Akina and Shisui that sat on the ground also went **POOF.** The real ones appearing in front of Yutaka to again have him surrounded, but this time for the final time.

The kunoichi took a few steps forward and pulled the stringed necklace with the gems off Yutaka's neck. She then backed up to Shisui who took his gem and asked, "How do you like our teamwork, Master?"

"It needs a little work. But I'm sure having me as your master, you'll get better."

Akina then breathed, "So does this mean we passed?"

"Of course." Yutaka sincerely gratified, grinning. Hearing the clock go off dinging and ringing.

Shisui made a wide smile, gasping happily, Itachi flipping his kunai back into his holster, and Akina closing her eyes in relief with a slight smile. _Perfect._ She thought when she'd listen to her new squad leader give his first order. "Okay, tomorrow will be our first mission, as squad five!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Marie again… so there's a pretty good time gap coming up in this chapter. Which for why is because Itachi's gotta get his sharingan activated, people. He mastered his sharingan by eight, and graduated the academy at seven, so we'll be falling somewhere between that time, after the time gap. And sooo sorry for this being shorter, but chapter 2 was like 9 pages, so it evens up I guess… still sorry. ;P

**Chapter's song: **"I will not bow" by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**_From scratch_

**Next day  
><strong>Yutaka spoke into his headphone— hiding in the bushes. "Have you spotted the target?"

Shisui answered first, quietly to his squad leader. "No, sir."

"No sign of her here." Akina would add.

Itachi looked around before replying, "Nothing yet… wait, I've spotted her. Four meters to the east! She's on the move!"

"Don't lose her. GO!"

Akina focused her chakra, following the fleeing target. "Rose release. White rose style." Vines wrapped around the cat— making a cage. "**MEEE-OOOW!**" she'd cry when Akina and the Uchiha boys arrived on the scene.

Shisui went closer to the caged brown cat with the red ribbon. "Akina, I got her. Release your vines."

Said girl would assert, "But… we could bring her back just like that."

"Yeah. But you're just wasting chakra. I got her."

Akina looked to Itachi as she sighed, "If you're sure, Shisui." She'd release the roses to have the cat attack Shisui, latching to his face! "Ouch!" **SCRATCH-SLISE-SLACK!** Akina and Itachi just closed their eyes, just listening to Shisui's cries. "You stupid feline! I'm not the one who casted the jutsu on you!"

Yutaka would talk back into his radio. "It Tiger?"

"Yeah… red ribbon." Itachi answered back.

"Good job you three. Let's get her back. Akina, can you make your vines into a cage, so we can get her back without anyone getting hurt?"

The green-eyed girl would glance at Shisui as the cat flipped its tail up, to be done scratching the boy— him lying out on the ground like he had been put through a shredder. Akina then mumbled, "Little late for that."

Itachi nodded. And Akina sighed, "Yes sir, at once. Rose release. White rose style."

**Hokage's place  
><strong>A larger rich woman hugged the brown cat tightly, as she'd cry out between her breasts, suffocating the cat. Akina watched when Shisui lean into her ear to comment on this, but Akina spoke first. "I know you called her a stupid feline. But she was smart to runaway."

Shisui then added, "I wouldn't be surprised if she'd do it again."

Itachi nodded, silently agreeing— Yutaka looking with vexation upon his students, as the Hokage was about to speak. "Look alive you three." Yutaka ordered.

The Third glanced up to the genin from his paper. "Very good. Squad five, I'm impressed… now to discuss your next mission."

**Few months later  
><strong>The morning sun shined through Akina's bedroom window— her lying in her bed. The sunrays made her wince, them hitting her face to wake her sleeping eyes. She'd lean up to her elbows, looking out the window. _What a peaceful morning. _She thought it to soon as she then heard Aunt Iva yell from down stairs. "AKINA! IS YOUR BUTT STILL IN BED?"

Akanah fell out of her bed in shock and a** KER-WHUMP **to her mothers scream while Akina rolled out of her bed. Throwing back the covers to stand on the cold morning floor to answer, "No, ma'am!" She'd roll her eyes as well when she said 'ma'am' but then started dressing herself.

* * *

><p>Iva walked away from the bottom of the stairs to the table. "WELL, HURRY UP! YOU GOT WORK TO DO!" She then sigh, sipping her coffee and asking herself, "Remind me again why I keep her around?"<p>

Benjiro came down the stairs, answering from behind to his mother's question. "To make yourself look like a saint, so you can suck up to the clan. _**So**_ you can keep Akina's rightful place as head."

Iva glanced over her shoulder with a snobby/flirtatious look. "I don't recall asking you for your opinion. And you know something… I don't have to make myself look like a saint because I am one. And as for Akina's rightful place…" Iva paused and headed for the stairs to go up.

Akina was just leaving her bedroom when Iva came to her doorway. The young girl forced herself to speak to the corrupt woman. "I'm sorry I over slept, milady."

The middle-aged woman placed her hand on Akina's cheek with her nekote, mewing gently, "It's okay…" **WHACK!** Akina fell to the floor when Iva slapped her across the cheek. "As long as it doesn't happen again!"

The young girl held her cut cheek— her palm filling with blood. Benjiro watched shocked, standing frozen at the top of the stairs, to grind his teeth when Iva approached towards him and placed her bloody iron-nails on his cheek— gently wiping off the blood and mewing in his ear, "That's not her rightful place… you see, I forgot to fill these with poison, so..." Iva proceeded down the stairs leaving it at that. "Akanah!"

Said girl looked when her mother called her and then back to Benjiro as he came and knelt down beside Akina. Akanah looked scared, warning, "You two need to learn how to stay out of her way."

Benjiro glared up to his sister. "You need to learn to get away."

"AKANAH!"

Said redhead cowardly ran off. "Coming, Mother!"

Benjiro lifted Akina's head up as she tried to hide her cut in her hand. He'd insist, "Come on, green-eyed girl, let me see it." He pulled Akina's hair back from her face to see three wide cat-like scratches that leaked out blood down her pale cheek. "Ooh… come on, lets get you cleaned up before she comes back and slices the other side for dripping blood all over the place."

* * *

><p>Akina sat on the bathroom counter, while Benjiro dabbed a rag, cleaning the wound. "That's twice this week… I don't think the other scar has even healed yet?"<p>

The seven-year old girl lifted her shirt to a cut on her ribcage, stating bravely, "No… but these scars can be hidden. I got to get going… thanks." She'd hop off the sink counter and leave to have Benjiro smile a breath of, "Anytime."

* * *

><p>The green-eyed girl ran as fast as she could— for she was now running late to meet her squad. But then her thoughts wandered, <em>"Forget that… what am I going to tell the guys? They'll want to know. Doesn't mean I have to tell them though… what to tell them?"<em>

* * *

><p>She'd approach a bridge that her squad waited on, as she ran to them— Shisui yell out to her. "Hey! You're um… late…" Shisui stopped, seeing the wide bandage on Akina's left cheek.<p>

Itachi leaned off of the rail of the bridge and turned to face Akina straight on. "What happened?"

The kunoichi smile wide and pointed to the bandage. "Oh this… don't worry about it. I was training, but I'm okay."

Yutaka frowned and also stepped up to her. "Well, that's good, but how about I heal it up for ya?"

Her usual emotionless expression crept back on her face, thinking, _Yutaka will know exactly what kind of weapon sliced me if he heals it. Gotta think. _As the boys surrounded Akina, waiting for her answer, only for her to suggest, "Actually master… not to be rude to your offer. But Shisui… you're always never shutting up about how good a medical ninja you've become... well, here's the chance to prove yourself to me."

Shisui scoff, "Hah… well I can't say no after you asking so nicely."

Akina sat on the bridge side and pulled back her hair and then off her band-aid. Shisui placed his healing hand over her scratch— it closing up with ease, patching skin back together. She'd rub it lightly. "Thanks."

Shisui smirked somewhat cocky and annoyed to Akina's short answer.

Yutaka stood aside, scanning Akina. _She didn't want me to heal her because she knew that I'd figure out what happened. Well, even though I didn't get chance to set my chakra into the scar… I can see that it's a nekote slice…_ Yutaka broke from his thoughts, getting his squad's attention. "Well, now that that's settled… let's go. The Hokage wants to see us."

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Iva walked into the house— Benjiro sitting at the kitchen table playing solitaire. "Benjiro, where's Akina?"

Said boy kept his eyes on his game, replying nonchalantly, "Um, out on a mission, somewhere in the Land of Grass. She said she be back in a couple of days."

The Mochizuki woman looked with suspicious eyes, strutting to the fridge and mewing, "Do you know anymore about this mission?"

Benjiro glanced over his shoulder just as suspicious. "Like what?"

Iva shut the fridge standing in front of it, her eyes tilting to the back of her head to Benjiro. "What kind of mission… what are the details?"

Her son pouted as he went mumble-mumble. "A guarding mission."

Iva stiffened her back, spine locked tight, hissing, "A what?" She turned around sharply, putting Benjiro on edge! "Did you say a guarding mission?"

"Did I?" Benjiro mumble again, avoiding her inquisitorial.

Iva then snapped her conniving composer! "BENJIRO MOCHIZUKI, WHAT THE HELL WAS THE RANK OF THIS MISSION?"

Benjiro pointed one trembling finger in the air. "Um…" he'd stand backing up towards the door, sneaking away. "I forgot, let me go for a long walk and see if that will refresh my memory." He'd then run out the door with all his speed— Iva pouting over her geeky son's shameful exit. What would she do with him? What would she do about the green-eyed brat and already getting higher ranked missions?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Someone's going to get green-eyed and it's not Akina. But I'm leaving it at that… zip-the-lip, no spoilers from me. So… it's really weird how I'm ever gonna get Akina and Itachi together… their personalities suck at times. They're suppose to be very distant kids, so that makes things hard on me to stay close to that characteristic, yet getting them closer to one another. And did I just give a spoiler that I'm going to hook Akina and Itachi up?

**Chapter's song: **"Bed of Black Roses" by I Hate Kate (Love this song so much, it's awesome if you like a power pop/metal sound. If not you probably need your ears checked? Kidding! But I love it.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>**_Ivy and envy_

**Land of Grass  
><strong>Akina and her squad knelt waiting in a room of the Daimyo's manor— when a prosperous dressed man with black sleeked hair and hazel eyes would enter, with guards by his sides. "Welcome Leaf ninja. I am Chojiro, superintendent of the Lords protection. And the his right hand, I'll be helping you around during your stay here."

Yutaka bowed his head. "Thank you. Now about the mission?"

"Oh yes." Chojiro pulled a scroll from his kimono to then kneel. "The mission has been ordered by my Lord himself. He doesn't think my guards will be enough; he wanted Leaf ninja, so I got him just that. We have been having attacks on the Lord Hisoka; someone we believe wants to overthrow him. That someone is a masked ninja that we believed has also been hired. First signs of trouble came with the sudden passing of our previous Feudal Lord and ever since that day, Lord Hisoka has been beside himself, and he has only govern the Land from within the confined manor. The change of the Lord might affect the people next… that is if the assassin doesn't get him first… heaven forbid."

"So that's it, just to protect your Lord from an assassin?" Yutaka asked simply.

"Do not take this lightly! His life is in stake for—"

"That's enough, Chojiro." A young smooth voice came from the other side of the screen door. The young man then entered, a boy with raven short hair that had bangs fall in his face, highlighting his purple eyes. He was only around the age of Akina and her comrades. Shisui leaned into Akina to comment on this, placing his hand up to cover his mouth. "He's no older than us. Can he really be a Lord?"

Akina just glanced at Shisui with no enthusiasm— Yutaka whacking Shisui in the back of the head. "Ow! What I say?"

The young daimyo chuckled to this and waved his hand up and down. "It's quite alright…" He sat his entice eyes on Akina to Itachi's slight dismay. To have Akina pout in a blush, that she hated to be placed on her usual emotionless façade.

Chojiro then would cut back in. "Ahem… anyway. The servants will show you to your room and please be on your guard." He would almost say in a threatening way, walking out.

The Daimyo then laughed again, explaining, "You'll have to excuse him. He takes his job very seriously."

"It's a serious job." Akina stated with a close of her eyes.

"May I have your name?" The daimyo would breath, asking the kunoichi only.

Akina reopened her eyes. "Mochizuki Akina… heir to the Mochizuki clan."

"And I'm Uchiha Itachi." Said boy cut in right after Akina. Which she'd notice. _Is he jealous?_ Akina cheeks went slightly pink again, but then stopped herself. _Forget it… fools._

Shisui was enjoying this all as he then decided to add, "Uchiha Shisui."

"And I'm Yakushi Yutaka, squad leader."

The Daimyo gave a nod. "I am Hisoka… it's a pleasure to meet you. All of you."

A servant then opened the screen door; bowing her head to Hisoka. "Sir, you are of need."

Hisoka stood. "If you'd excuse me."

Yutaka stopped him, placing a flat hand up. "Actually… one of us should tag along at all times."

"…Of course." Hisoka would sigh, but then smiling to set a gaze back to Akina. Which she'd disregard, listening to her Master's orders. "Akina, you up to it for the first shift?"

Akina gave a firm nod. "My job sir."

Itachi then thought, _Akina… at night… with him._ But he wouldn't say a word, keeping quiet as usual to not even watch Akina walk out with a close of his onyx eyes.

**A little later  
><strong>Akina would follow the daimyo— walking down the porch that was vast to the ground that you could look over the rail to see koi swimming in the pond. "Well, now that we've got all my errands done… anything you'd care to do?"

The emotionless emerald-eyed girl shook her head gently. Hisoka smiling at her beauty, gazing over his shoulder, and by this time, Akina learning to control her blush with ease.

"My mother use to walk this porch with me…"

Silence.

"She was almost as pretty as you."

Still silence, but a thankful bow of her head.

Hisoka would stop, to then sit down on the stairs, looking over the butterflies in the garden. He'd look up to his side as Akina still stood, her eyes closed. "Akina?" His breath would order in question, making her open the emerald orbs, to coldly gaze over him. "You may sit."

"I must stay on guard…"

"If you wish… I don't think my attacker will dare try and murder me in broad daylight. That's better I suppose, since you'll be taking the day shift of my watch… I wouldn't want a flower to wilt because of my sake."

"I am a trained kunoichi… from the only and highly elite kunoichi clan of Mochizuki. I can handle any situation just as well as my male comrades."

Hisoka chortled, Akina keening her eyes to believe he was mocking her. "Forgive my laughter… it just proves my point."

"Your point?"

"I don't know if the attacks will ever stop even after the assassin is caught. Another one will just come along… it was because my father's to soon of death. Me at the time being young as well… all of my advisers believing I was too young to succeed my father. They were all vehemently opposed to me, but in the end..." Hisoka would give another grinned smile to Akina, her still staying stoic.

"And what was your point?"

"I think I'd be interested in hiring a full time personal guard… and I've really taken a liking to you… interested?"

Itachi's eyes would go wide, just when he was coming around the corner to switch shifts. Stopping himself behind the corner to listen in on Akina's answer, but none. Itachi couldn't see how she shook her head to Hisoka, making the Uchiha sadly come out from behind the corner— Akina turning to look over her shoulder.

Hisoka would slightly frown when he saw Itachi, wondering who he was to his fair Akina? "Yutaka said you can get some rest now." Itachi would apprise.

"Alright… night you two." Akina breath pressing pass Itachi, leaving behind Hisoka to watch Itachi's eyes scan over her in suspicion.

**Later that night  
><strong>Akina lied out on her sleeping mat, watching the ceiling while Shisui and Yutaka played a game of cards. But Itachi would enter, Akina peeking her eyes to the door. _Is his shift done already?_

Itachi smile lightly when Akina glanced to him, her coming annoyed to his glance back, her asking, "What?"

The boy looked away, closing his onyx eyes. "Nothing… Shisui." He'd simply state, it being said boys turn to take over watch of Hisoka.

"Beat this… a full house, baby." Shisui cockily snap.

Yutaka laid down his cards on the table, snapping even more cockily then his student. "Hah, four-of-a-kind! I win…" Akina and Itachi sent a scolding stare to the two as Yutaka turned and asked, "What? Oh yah. Shisui your turn."

Said boy nodded, to rise and leave for the door. Once gone, everything felt awkwardly quiet with Akina and Itachi— making the Jonin sheepishly stand as well. "I'm gonna go circle the area. Check around."

Once Yutaka left Akina lent up to begin digging through her backpack, looking for her hairpins. Itachi just watched the ebony waves he never seen down as she'd pull it all up into its loose messy bun. Akina could feel his onyx eyes on her as he sat on the floor across from her. "You want to ask something, Uchiha?" Akina said, to just keep brushing through her hair.

"It's Itachi. And um, no." He'd lie, really wondering if she'd leave the village to be a personal guard for Hisoka. _It would be a great opportunity for her…_

Akina would chuckle, grasping Itachi's attention. "Pretty stupid."

"What is?"

She'd finish rewrapping her hair back up and into the pins, continuing, "Leaving the most quiet members of our squad alone. Not a very good way to cough up a conversation."

Itachi was taken back. "Do you want a conversation?"

Akina lie back down on her mat, flat on her back, placing her arms behind her head as she stated sarcastically, "Not really."

The boy stared slightly annoyed, just peering at the girl. Keeping his distance as he averted his eyes. "Are you thinking of taking Hisoka up on his offer?" The Uchiha didn't know how it slipped from his lips, it almost being inaudible, but yet Akina hearing it clear as a bell— to pitch herself up on her elbow. Itachi just stared emotionless at her staring back, him then wishing to change the conversation. "Did everything go all right?"

Akina smirked. "With Hisoka? There were no attacks… everything went smooth." She'd tease. To then see Itachi look away again. "Oh… you meant _**with**_ Hisoka. Jealous much… to think I thought you were heartless."

Itachi looked back to Akina's green eyes, which seemed to give the dark room light. She would close those exact gems, pondering. "Hisoka's a flirt. I prefer someone a little more… subtle, someone quiet and gentle, ya know."

The boy looked away once again, him being the only one knowing that deep down those were his traits. But Akina then would add, not seeming to be talking to Itachi anymore, to herself and the open. "But there's no guy out there like that. Even if there was… I don't have time. I've got to focus on my clan. That's why I turned Hisoka's offer down."

"It's pretty deep with you and your clan. The trouble it's in?"

Akina realized she had said too much, lying back down on the mat. Itachi knew he had lost her to her silent side again. But he got his answers. Akina thought for a few seconds, until, "Night, Uchiha."

"Huh… goodnight, Akina."

**A little bit later  
><strong>Akina and Itachi were sound asleep, until— **BOOM!** Would quake the house, Akina leaning up, Itachi standing quick and sliding the screen door open to roaring flames. Akina froze to the sight of them, the spreading fire glistening in her green eyes. Itachi back away from the screen, scoffing, "What in the world?" He'd look back at Akina, her just looking into the fire, hearing screaming in her head. "Akina!" Itachi shouted when he then set his fingertips across her cheek to have Akina snap back into reality.

She'd smile, "Thanks, Itachi-kun." Akina then stood and pulled Itachi through the walls with her merging jutsu, passing through to the outside of the house, where they met Yutaka. "Here we go you two… the assassin has made his move!"

The three ninja dodged kunai when they were thrown from the shadows. "Get inside and help Shisui! I can handle these chumps!" Akina nodded, grabbing and pulling Itachi back through the wall.

* * *

><p>They slid back Hisoka's bedroom door, boards falling from the ceiling and smoke smothering the air. "Where's Shisui?" Itachi gasped out.<p>

"He went— **cough! **After the assassin."

Akina pulled Hisoka off the floor by the hand. "Come on."

* * *

><p>They made their way running out of the burning house, Hisoka dragging his feet while Akina pulled him along. "This is just like the night this blazed fire killed my father."<p>

Green eyes glanced over and behind to the whining boy. "Fires have killed many generations of my entire clan. You don't see me wavering."

Onyx eyes glanced to Akina, almost happy for her answer to Hisoka. They turned the corner of their final hall when— a masked man appeared in front of them, blocking their path. "Where do you think your going? And by the way, the fire didn't kill your father. I did!"

Itachi flipped a kunai from his pouch, stepping in front of Akina and ordering, "Akina, I'll hold him off… go."

"But—"

"I can handle it."

Akina blink her eyes gracefully a few times, scanning over her comrade guarding over her and then grabbing Hisoka's wrist to pull him the way they came. Green eyes would glance back, past Hisoka to Itachi. _You better not die, Uchiha._

Itachi also glanced to Akina, until she was out of sight. But his attention turned back to this masked enemy that scoffed, "Oh please… not even the Uchiha brat with Sharingan could hold me back. What makes you think what one without it can do?"

_Shisui?_ Itachi thought sadly as he kept his guard up to his enemy. _He got his Sharingan?_

* * *

><p>Akina dragged Hisoka through the house, turning a sharp corner off the main hall. "This way." She'd order, heading straight for a wall.<p>

"But it's a dead end?"

"Not for long." Akina picked up her speed, ready to go through wall, when— **BANG!** They'd hit it, toppling back to land on their butts. "What? I should have gone through it?"

The hissing of the masked enemies voice rang again. "We should do a lot of things we can't do."

Akina stood quickly and pushed Hisoka up to his feet and then away, protecting over him. "Run."

Hisoka was confused; the only way he could run was towards the enemy? "But…"

"Run!"

Hisoka ran towards mask, hoping to get pass when the masked man hissed, "Hee… oh not that way." The man then froze— "Owwww!" He howled when a kunai pierced into his back.

The Daimyo slipped past, staying running, passing Itachi. Akina smile in relief, the boy raising his face with eyes closed as he spoke. "You know… you were right. I can't beat you without Sharingan" Itachi then opened his eyes slowly to reveal his crimson glower— his Sharingan. Akina breath was taken away when she saw the red color of Itachi's eyes, beautiful crimson. "But I can't beat you up when all you our are clones." Itachi threw another kunai at the masked man— **POOF.**

Itachi glanced to Akina, her speeding to him with a quick hug to swing around his neck and then grab his wrist. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Akina and Itachi ran down the halls, Hisoka coming in view. When they came just to come up to him— "AHH!" Akina screamed when the floor caved in. Itachi fell over, but leaping to other side of the floor, pulling himself up to safety, while Hisoka's backed away quickly tumbling backwards to be on safe ground. "Akina!" Itachi shouted as said girl hung onto the slipping and splintering floorboard.<p>

Itachi went to help her up when— the masked enemy appeared to grab Hisoka placing his arm around Hisoka's windpipe! "Now what do you do, Uchiha? Save the client or your friend. The second you turn around to save her I'll be heading out that door!"

The Uchiha stood there above Akina, between the two— saving Hisoka or his friend? The kunoichi bit her lip, not able to hold on much longer, ordering, "Itachi, save Hisoka… it's all right."

Said boy glanced in shock to Akina, listening how'd she go on bravely, "My existence is just another ninja… and a ninja secedes in their missions. That's all that matters… my life? It is not of importance!" Akina's nails grinded into the wood trying to hold herself up with chakra, but she'd close her eyes and bite, clenching her lower lip as she's go to slip— **CLUNCH!**

Akina would reopen her eyes with full shock to the sound of Itachi grabbing hold of her!

Itachi lied on the floor, hanging his arm over the edge as he held Akina up with all his strength— her dangling from his hand for her life. "Yes it is."

She'd still look with slight shock and sadness. "Itachi?" She stated when she then heard the masked mans fleeing footsteps out the door with Hisoka screaming. Akina would swallow, her gazing into Itachi eyes— him turning off his sharingan. "Why?"

"Because I'm your comrade… I won't let you fall. Because your life is important."

"No, it's not and to think I thought you could understand. Thank you though." Akina smiled to Itachi, as he'd growl with her slipping out of his sweaty palm. She'd close her eyes and then— let go! Itachi tried to re-grab her, but she was already out of sight, falling quick to the bottom of the black hole. Straight to the concrete basement floor that was now covered in her splattered blood! Itachi leaned back away from the hole, tightening his eyes closed in pain. He ground his teeth and stood pushing off his knees slowly. Itachi stopped grinding his teeth, to place his emotionless façade back on— to re-open his eyes to his Sharingan.

* * *

><p>Itachi came running out of the burning down house, to Master Yutaka and Shisui covered in soot. "Itachi… where's Akina?" Yutaka asked as Itachi just steered his eyes shamefully away from the two.<p>

Shisui and Yutaka felt their hearts drop, but then the mission reared its ugly head again when the masked villain appeared on a hill, holding the Daimyo now unconscious. "Is this your Lord? If you want him alive you'll have to bow down to me." The people of the village cried for their leaders safety in the burning down town.

Yutaka drew a kunai, giving his orders. "Push aside the pain boys. For this is the life of a ninja. The mission is all that matters. Akina knew that."

The masked man chuckled to Yutaka's speech. "You ninja are all the same… to give your life for a mission, others. The only protection a person should worry about, is themselves and another thing—" All of a sudden a tense chakra filled the air. A smell of roses filled in the night dew; but not just any roses bloomed— they were black ones; they were Akina's.

The mask man showed slight worry as he muttered, "Black roses? I hope this doesn't mean what I think it does."

Akina step out of the burning house as she had a slight glow, being dusted it black smoke. "Akina?" Itachi breathed when Shisui and Yutaka's faces just lit with happiness.

Her green eyes picked up to her comrades, a light smirk. Then the Daimyo's house fell totally to the ground. As Akina felt the wood of the former house crash to the ground, only a few feet behind her, she stayed calm and sauntered to her squad. Once she came to Itachi's side, they all faced the enemy far off on the hill. Akina kept her eyes straight ahead when Itachi turned off his Sharingan, his features turning to the side, scanning over Akina. "…But you—"

"What, not happy to see me?" Akina said it like nothing happen, to turn her breath taking emerald eyes to face Itachi— them silencing him so she could speak. "I'm not a damsel. You can't save me, Itachi. I'm a kunoichi… I have to save myself. But it was a nice gesture, yet it doesn't change a thing. I won't let you steal my thunder."

"How 'bout teamwork." Shisui offered, cutting in, to grasp his comrade's attention. Akina batted her eyelashes once over the emerald eyes that directed back to the enemy. Shisui chuckled, "I'm the one with the plan."

* * *

><p>Once squad five came out of their huddle— the masked man watched to see they were all slowly approaching. The man growled as he then picked Hisoka up by just the back of his collar, dangling him over the cliff side.<p>

Akina smirked, "That's it." Giving the order, "Okay, Shisui… now!"

"Teleportation jutsu." Shisui teleported to the hill behind the masked man to his surprise when Shisui took out a tanto to swipe— the masked enemy acted quick, dropping Hisoka off the cliff while he'd also pull out a tanto to block Shisui's attack.

Akina rushed to catch Hisoka, turning into black petals and then appearing below the falling Daimyo to catch him— doing somersaults with him in her arms. Yutaka rushed over— Akina getting off the ground, slightly struggling with Hisoka, as he was heavier then her small body. She'd hand Hisoka into Yutaka's arms, instructing, "You get him out of here, master. We can handle the rest." Yutaka nodded, just disappearing to bring Hisoka to safety and heal him.

While up on the hill, Itachi had join the fist throws with Shisui against the enemy. Itachi leaped back, taking a breath to fill his chest with fire! "Fire style! Phoenix flower technique." **POOF!** Shisui and Itachi were shocked, when the man was nothing but another clone all along.

Akina caught the masked enemy when he was stinking away down the hill. She'd hide herself around the corner, whispering, "Black rose release." The ground began to shake to bring black roses and vines shooting straight up— piercing the enemies foot, a vine going right through the arch of it. "AHHHHh!"

She'd step out from behind the wall when the enemy screamed. "Where do you think you're going?"

The man chuckled evilly to Akina's question, quickly starting a hand sign, when— Itachi and Shisui surrounded him. Itachi behind with a kunai to his back, and Shisui in front with a kunai to his throat— Akina relaxed, to add, "Apparently nowhere."

The Uchiha boys smirked, to Akina really did have to be all right; she was still making jokes with her serious demeanor. Shisui then gave a stern nod of his head, giving Akina the honors of finishing the job, their mission.

Akina placed her hand straight out and flat, commanding, "You're finished. Black rose jutsu! Bind!" The vines listened to Akina's order when they shot out in thick bunches to charge at the enemy and hit him hard and far like a bus. **BAM!** Went his body, the vines tightly bounding him to a tree trunk. The man coughed up blood when trying to speak. "These vines. T-they're sucking my chakra."

Once the man was loosing all his strength, the Uchiha boys headed to unmask him. Akina felt faint, following behind the boys over to the enemy, but all of a sudden she couldn't conceal her fatigue any longer— bringing her hand to her head. At that moment Itachi for some reason got a feeling to look back at Akina, when she was just falling forward into unconsciousness. "Akina?" Itachi gasped to barely just catch her.

Shisui rushed to her side, placing a healing hand on her forehead asking, "Is she okay? What happen?"

Itachi shook his head, picking her up bridal style for better support. "She'll be all right. Let's just get this mission over with."

Shisui nodded, proceeding to the assassin bound to the tree, the masked man chuckling wildly. "No! It seems she is the one who is finished." Shisui looked annoyed with a glare down on the enemy, staying calm— to punch the enemy silly across the head. "We don't want your opinion." Shisui added as the man also went unconscious, his head going limp to the side. Shisui then turn back to gaze at Akina and Itachi. "Let's just go find master. This guy's not escaping and she's used all of her chakra—"

The masked enemy broke from his unconsciousness when he heard Shisui say this— a large swelling lump appearing where Shisui whacked him. "All of it, eh? Well, I'll leave you alone to cope." The man smirked when the black vines disintegrated and the masked enemy still had enough chakra to disappear quickly!

"Hey!" Shisui growl, to stretch out his hand to stop the assassin, but— "Well, he's gone." Shisui added in a sigh, turning back to Itachi focused on Akina sleeping. Itachi implying, "No concern at the moment."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Sorry, sorry, sorry… very, very short chapter. But I really wanted to cut it off here before I carry on to the 7th chapter that will bring us back to the Leaf. And I kinda squeezed a new idea into that chapter… so it's all a work in progress. I'm also tryin' to get my artwork for her together, and then I got Akina Chronicles book 2, and my life away from my imagination! All in a days work I guess… haha? (Tired) x_x

BTW, I really need reviews right now, keep me motivated people and I hate being bummed, so review, review, review! Or you won't get chapter seven, and yes… that's a threat! If you do review you get a virtual cookie, and yes… that's a bribe. ^_^

**Chapter's song: **"Whisper" by Evanescence

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**_Die for you_

Akina slept peacefully in a bed as her squad waited for her wake— if she would wake? But she was still unconscious. Stuck in her own mind, stuck in a dream. Akina wandered this nightmare, voices ringing through her head. _Come to us… you are the next black rose. You will join us. Follow my voice and join us… we the black roses of the Mochizuki clan… Akina... Akina—_

Said girl shook her head to the voices mewing in her head, but they faded away. At least their voices did as Akina heard another voice calling her name. It was Itachi's voice. "Akina?" At the last try of calling her name, said girl fluttered her long eyelashes open to show her healthy glowing green eyes.

Itachi was the first thing she saw, but he then backed away to having her lean up to sit in the bed. She looked around the room, seeing Shisui and Yutaka as well. They showed a relief of happiness in the breaths they took. Akina smiling to this, but then recalled, _Those voices again?_

"You worried us, Akina. Say something you silent, self-sacrificing kunoichi." Shisui scoffed to grasp her attention.

"I'm all right." She said, trying to get up, her knees wobbling to have Itachi catch her, Akina holding onto his shoulder. Itachi gently pushed Akina back down to the bed to make her sit— it being to her great annoyance. But Akina then heard another familiar voice come ringing from the opening shoji screen. "Akina… you're okay. What a relief." It was Hisoka, all right and well as he stepped in the room with Chojiro— who was limping?

Akina noticed this, replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. But mister Chojiro, you're limping?"

"Just a sprain." Chojiro snapped, looking away from the kunoichi.

Akina then whispered, "Itachi?" Said boy sat beside her on the bed when she'd continue whispering in his ear, while Shisui and Yutaka continued a conversation with the others. "Do you remember when I pierced the masked guys foot?"

Itachi didn't answer, glaring over and focusing on Chojiro's foot. Before he then stood and replied, "I see where you're going with this." Itachi then spoke out louder to confront Chojiro. "Sir, I'm sure Shisui or master can heal your foot for you."

"That won't be necessary."

"Something to hide?" Akina muttered with a gaze of her green eyes to have Chojiro start to get nervous.

"Akina! Are you blaming my closest adviser?" Itachi glared evilly at how Hisoka raised his voice to Akina— but when she'd stand again, using Itachi's shoulder, and pointing to Chojiro's foot. "My thorn whip pierced a hole through his foot and that's why he's limping."

Shisui now was also glaring as he asked calmly, "Only one way to solve this…"

Yutaka then also cut in. "Let's see the scar, Chojiro. Unless you do have something to hide."

"I will not remove my sock. How dare you accuse the head of all the guards!"

"Exactly… it's been you all along. To mislead the people to take the Feudal Lords seat, you would be the one who would benefit from it all if the Lord would die… you're the one who killed Hisoka's father as well."

"Chojiro as an order from me. Remove your tabi." Hisoka would order, glancing to him in suspicion to Akina's case.

Said man then turned swiftly away. "I'm offended, My Lord."

"Guards!" Hisoka called as they blocked the doorway out. Chojiro turned around sharply, lifting his leg to remove his tabi. "Fine!" He hissed. But when he took off the sock— nothing was there. "An apology is in order." Chojiro scoffed.

Hisoka stared at Akina with disappointment to her own face dropping in sad wonder. Itachi glared back at Hisoka, ugly, to place his gentle hand on Akina's shoulder. Grasping Akina's full attention, to when she looked to that hand and then leading her eyes to Itachi's own, as he had his sharingan activated?

All while Hisoka bowed low to Chojiro, an apology, but while he was bowed all of a sudden a hole appeared in Chojiro's foot. Hisoka noticed this instantly as he was directly with his head placed down to the floor to see the piercing.

Chojiro was taken back in a cold shock, looking over at Shisui who scoffed, "Genjutsu. An illusion… a trick."

Hisoka was baffled. "Y-you, but…"

Chojiro turned to leave, flipping a kunai into his hand to kill the guards, but Hisoka gave warning. "Guards! Arrest him." They did instantly; to it were two on one.

They pinned Chojiro, making him bow before Hisoka, to then only have the Daimyo ask, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"At least I killed one peace loving fool… your father."

"Take him away!" Hisoka ordered to turn frustrated to Akina. "I'm sorry."

"So am I… the mission is complete though. We can go home." Itachi smiled when Akina said it. Her whole squad did.

* * *

><p>Akina and her squad stood on the outskirts of town, she'd turn back to face Hisoka. "Thank you. My life is in your debt." Hisoka directed to Akina.<p>

But Shisui was the one to humbly reply before Akina could brag. "Just doing **our **job."

Yutaka chuckled when Akina smirked a glare to Shisui cutting her off. "Okay squad five… what do ya say we head back to the Leaf?"

"I wish you could stay. But I do understand you're all needed back in your village. But please, don't forget to visit often."

Yutaka smiled, saluting when he turned away to follow Akina and the two Uchiha boys leaving. "Don't worry, we will."

Itachi and Akina sighed when Yutaka passed them, making them feel slightly guilty. Akina was told she was always to cold, people said the same thing about Itachi. So they looked at each other and then turned back, to both wave their goodbyes to Hisoka. Akina's green eyes glimmered as the sun hit them from the tall hilltop, waving softly with a movement of every finger to cause a blush to appear on Hisoka's cheeks. She'd then turn away first to have Itachi follow her. "Take care…" Hisoka breathed when he couldn't see the Leaf kunoichi anymore.

Yutaka walked beside Shisui while Akina and Itachi strolled beside each other behind them. "I can't wait to get back." Shisui would utter.

"Yeah." Itachi added in an apathetic nod.

Akina glanced to this and then joke, "Well then, stop dragging your feet, race ya, Itachi." She then leap to a tree branch, swiftly leaving all the boys in the dust. Itachi smirked and followed, while Shisui also caught up while whining, "Why do you two always have to compete against each other… wait up."

Yutaka just kept his sauntering pace. "Huh… and to think this is only the beginning?" He'd question himself while he watched his students take of through the tree branches, flitting into the rising sun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **I've been forgetting to mention that my disclaimer is on my profile page and I don't own anything taken from the Naruto storyline. I do own my OCs and the plots in this story.

Which in these next few chapters are something of a filler I came up with last minute. It will give a lot more info on the Mochizuki clan, so tell me what ya think. But first, let me send shout-outs to all those who are reading this far. Thanks so much, I'll hope you continue with the story, I really appreciate u all!

Oh! BTW, today was Itachi's birthday (June 9!) ^_^ So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ITACHI, and this chapter will be my gift for him. -/_\- I'll be updating for chapter 8 on Saturday for Akina's birthday too (June 11.) And another on my regular scheduled Sunday update for chapter 9. Being the last chapter for this filler arc! And I'm done talking… now.

**Chapter's song: **"Fat lip" by SUM 41

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**_Stuck with you_

**A few weeks later  
><strong>Akina and Benjiro wandered through the streets of the Leaf. Benjiro reading make-out paradise, and the princess munching a shiny red apple, while she'd march up on the stonewall to the side of the old dirt road. "So what we doin'… you already blew all your money at the arcade?"

Benjiro would slip the novel into his pouch. Growling to his free-spirited cousin that walked, balancing up to his side with no concern about what could happen if she'd fall. "I don't know… things have been dull lately."

"…Yeah." She'd munch on her apple again, Benjiro eyeing her with suspicion. "What?" She'd mumble to his gazing.

"Didn't you have geisha training today at the Mochizuki stable?"

The girl would deeply ponder that, acting like she didn't know, when she rightfully did. Benjiro slapped his forehead hard to Akina actually hearing the slap! "You're such a tomboy, green-eyed girl."

Said girl would hop down off the wall when it came to an end, standing by his side. "Hey Benjiro!" Genma's voice would come calling, the Mochizuki turning to look over their shoulders at the eighteen-year old with a senbon in his mouth.

"What's up, man? Any missions for us?"

"Nah… hey, Akina."

Said girl would just give a nod, apathetic to her cousin's comrade.

"Headin' somewhere special… mind if I tag along?"

"No… just to the bookstore. Where's Raido?"

"Dunno… something about training."

"What?" Benjiro would scoff.

"Train-ing. Teach a skill to a person through patience over an amount of time." Akina would explain, speaking slow and like a dictionary to flare up her cousin's patience.

"I know what training is!"

Genma chuckle, getting a dirty un-amused look from Benjiro. "Good one Akina… hey, I thought you had that geisha training, speaking of the word."

Akina shrug. Benjiro taking a breath and shaking his head to his cousin walking coldly away from them— tossing her apple into a far off trashcan with perfect precision. Leaving her "friends" trailing behind.

* * *

><p>They'd come to a different bookstore than Akina had in mind— setting her with dismay, seeing poster girls in the window. Benjiro having his eyes pop into hearts as he read the flyer in the window. 'Make-out paradise vol. 1 Now here!'<p>

Akina and Genma would have their heads hang, dropping dead to the side, shoulders shrugging down to Benjiro devilish face that was plotting something devious. "Oh no." They'd mutter.

The green-eyed girl would then cross her arms. "Don't tell me you're here to get that book of Master Jiraiya's?"

"Hey now, he's your dad's sensei… we should acknowledge his artistic work."

"Artistic? I wonder why there's an eighteen and older rating for something you call 'artistic?' You're not even allowed to read what this 'artistic' book has laid in its pages. My seventeen-year old cousin."

Benjiro was yet again, annoyed by his cousin— even though she was much younger, she was just more mature than both Benjiro and Genma combined. "I'm seventeen and eleven months, so ha."

Akina smirked, opening her eyes to glance at her cousin gawking at her. Knowing he had a plan causing that twinkle in his eye, going to make her take part of this plan. "I'm leaving." She would state to turn away, only to have Benjiro grab her collar.

"Oh no you don't… come on, green-eyed girl, I need your help."

"…What?"

"Just slip past the clerk and get me a copy."

"Yeah… now we're having an eight-year old going after the 'art.'"

Benjiro would sigh, Genma snickering again. "You wouldn't be expected to go after a book like that… so—"

"Now I understand when they say looks are a curse."

Genma would chuckle again, Benjiro being sat in more dismay to her stubbornness. "Listen, sis… I'll make it up to ya, just— huh—" He would exclaim to look to his comrade, tapping him on shoulder, and then pointing. Benjiro followed his finger, to Akina heading into the store. "Come on… we'll keep the clerk distracted."

"We?" Genma mutter.

"Just come on!"

They would begin talking to clerk, asking do you have that, this and that book again. While Akina rummaged through books, acting very innocent to what her cousin wanted. She loved books and reading, especially fairytales or geology. But yet no such books would be found in the pages of these publishing's of porn. To this Akina would rummage over to the make out paradise series, looking over her shoulder to the clerk that Benjiro kept busy. She'd nod to her cousin, making her way to the door nonchalantly as she kept the copy hidden in her hands from the clerks view. Benjiro slapped his money down on the desk and then turned away, fleeing with Akina and Genma nonchalantly out the door. "Thanks dude, gotta run!"

The clerk was very much bemused, picking up the money. "But you didn't buy anything?" He would look over to the front shelf in the window, having arrows go pointing in his head to the missing book from its spot. "BENJIRO."

Akina and her friends were already far running, but the cries were heard loud and clear over the rooftops. "YOU ROTTEN MOCHIZUKI."

The princess of the clan would secretly chuckle, taking the lead as she swerved a corner, skidding to stop— seeing Shisui and Itachi headed slowly coming her way. Akina went into a calm panic, looking down to the dirty novel, throwing it back behind her— hard and into nowhere.

"Ow!" Akina closed her eyes to her cousin's cry, hearing the book slam into his thick skull. "Don't throw the merchandise, sis."

"What's all the ruckus about?" Shisui would inquire, coming to stop in front of Akina with Itachi.

"Just my cousin… Benjiro ya remember my Uchiha comrades."

Said man rubbed his eye, it becoming blackish-blue. "Hey, guys…"

"What's up?" Genma address, taking a good scan at Benjiro's shiner. "Yo Akina, ya ever think of going out for the baseball team?" He'd ask, getting a death glare from Benjiro's good eye.

Akina didn't answer, sheepishly with a dull shrug of her shoulders to ignore the teenager. "Squad five gotta meeting or something?"

Shisui would shake his head, arms crossing. "Nah… we were just coming to see if you wanna catch a bite to eat?"

"Really?"

"Dumpling shop?" Itachi offered.

"Um…" Akina really didn't want to, but she knew Benjiro would go off with his squad anyway. And even though being alone sounded much better— "Alright, I guess."

Itachi smirked to her agreement, turning away with his hands coolly in his pockets to hide it. Shisui would also turn away, Akina going off with them. "Bye guys…"

"It seems we've lost her?" Genma would ask, while him and Benjiro watched her jog off.

"We're not really friends… more just annoying brothers."

"I wonder if Akina considers them friends… her comrades?"

"Probably not, knowing her."

"Maybe more than friends?"

There would come that death glare from Benjiro's eye again. "Shut-Up! That's my baby cousin you're talking about, dude."

"Sorry. Just saying that's all. How'd we get three guys on our team anyway?"

"I dunno," Benjiro shrug. Going back to read the pages of his porno book, turning a blind eye to his friend. No pun intended.

**Dumpling shop  
><strong>Akina and Itachi munched down on dango and tea, Shisui having a cup of red-bean soup in the beautiful spring breeze that swept through the shop. "Things have been so peaceful lately?" Shisui pout, placing his cup dully back to the table.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, brother?" Itachi would murmur.

Akina controlling herself from blushing— being irritated by having to stop the blood from filling up her cheeks. Itachi was weird for an Uchiha; he always seemed to prefer the relaxed peaceful life. Being amble to keep himself content with getting no missions, unlike Shisui. And yet, Akina always told herself he was probably just like all the others deep down, but she didn't care to find out. Swallowing the curious nature she had.

"How 'bout you, Akina?" Shisui pry, seeing that she was yet again spacing out.

"Huh?"

"Anything new?"

"No."

Shisui looked dull, thumping each finger across the table, pouting as he lent his head into his palm for support. "Man, you two are cut from the same cloth… what do I have to do to get a conversation?"

"Get new comrades." Akina would comment straight-faced, raising her tea to sip.

The bored Uchiha would give something akin to a growl, coming from a closed pouted lip. Itachi held his chuckle to both her joke and his best friend's expression.

"Why aren't you off training at the hospital or something?" Akina scoff, after she placed her hot tea back down.

"Master's booked with jobs and doesn't have the time for my training,"

"Ya ever think of training on your own?"

"Shut it… if I don't have someone to spar with my mother will make me stay home."

"That's because she knows you'd just go lax off in a teashop."

"Hey, I work hard twenty-four seven. And at home… it's too quiet with just my ma."

Akina could tell Shisui was slipping into a slight depression. "Wanna switch houses… my family never shuts up."

Shisui would burst a chuckle, shaking his hands and head at her offered joke. "No, no. Thanks, Akina."

"I was being serious ya know?"

"Whatever… I can imagine though. Your clan's mostly only kunoichi, the Mochizuki clan was the one that brought forth the first known kunoichi in the ninja world. Weren't they?"

"That's right… that was way back when the Mochizuki settled in the Leaf with Mochizuki Chiyome. Back in the days of Uchiha Mandra and the First Hokage."

"Speaking of powerful ninja… you hear about all the people who have gone missing from the village?" Itachi voice would address, placing his cup to the table to get his comrades full attention to **him** speaking?

"Oy vey, Itachi… I hate it when you get that eerie trance on ya expression."

Akina would come with the same expression, looking to the floor. "I've heard. I think someone in the village is gathering human specimens."

"Not you too, Akina… come on guys, this is sick."

"Shisui this is serious." The kunoichi would scold, hating ninja showing fear.

"Really, I couldn't tell the difference from your normal look."

Akina would slit her emerald hues, to the pouty Uchiha boy known as Shisui, unfortunately her comrade. She wondered why Itachi and Shisui always hung out together, them being complete opposites.

"I think I'll be going guys… see you around." The young Uchiha heir would say, rising out of the bench, leaving the dumpling shop without another word. Akina and Shisui's eyes followed Itachi out, until he was gone. Shisui's eyes looking back to Akina as she still stared at the exit way, even though he was gone. "A-kin-na?" Shisui asked slowly, separating the syllables in her name. "Akina?"

Said girl looked slowly back to Shisui, breaking from her trance. "Ya daydream a lot, huh?" The boy would ask, once grasping her attention.

"Um… I guess?"

"What about?" Shisui wondered devilishly.

Akina shrugged. "Nothing of your concern."

Shisui pouted once again, his fat bottom lip going over his top one. But he would have that expression fade to watch Akina also now stand, leaving her bench seat. "You leaving too?"

"See ya." And with that she was gone behind the curtain into the crowded street.

"Why me… I wouldn't pick any other comrades, but still why me?" He'd ask himself, his eyebrow then twitching knowing that he was talking to himself as always. He could hold a better conversation then either of his own comrades.

* * *

><p>Akina walked the Leaf village streets, avoiding from going home— going in circles, not wishing to go "home" if she could call it that. It hadn't felt like home for a while, not since her parent's presence in that house. But it soon become dark though, streetlight flickering on and the sun setting beyond the hilly horizon.<p>

She knew Benjiro would become worried. Making Akina glance to her watch at a time of ten-to-nine. Ten minutes to her curfew he had set for her. It was such a pain being controlled— Akina hated that feeling, the feeling of being unable to do nothing with her life. But not complaining, she would use up her last ten minutes, hopping to a high rooftop. Sitting down on the edge with her legs hanging off dangling. She loved the night, waiting for tomorrow to come, and to watch the sky from rooftops made it even better. Gazing to the walls surrounding the village, her.

She loved resting on the rooftops. The only place she would ever rest, feeling everything become clear, while the moon swallowed the rest of the sun from the sky. But she would never stay still for long, to come standing atop the tiled roof— looking over to the academy, as it was lit?

_No one should be there at this hour, unless… Uchiha. _She would curse his name, knowing he'd be correcting to "Itachi" at this moment. She couldn't let him get stronger than her, so she hopped from her high spot, back to the dark empty street. And headed for the academy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **OMFG, I love the new single "Faster" from Within Temptation! Unfortunately it won't be this chapter's song. But I will… repeat… will use it somewhere along the line? BTW, that line is an estimated 64 chapters… yes, Akina Chronicles: Crimson & Clover is 64 chapters long. We're only on 8, so if you're feeling discouraged, turn back now because we got another 56 to go! And if you guys have any request for a chapter song, then go on ahead, don't be shy.

And Happy Birthday to Akina! I chose June 11th because of three reasons. 1: Because it was around this time last year that I really got serious about creating her and her story. 2: Because in Japan, June 11th is known as the beginning of the rain season and I really just thought that was cool. 3: The flower of June is the rose (Go figure) and she had to be a Gemini to be compatible with Itachi. And that's all. Enjoy everyone!

**Chapter's song: **"Those cannons could sink a ship" by A Skylit Drive

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>**_Fang vs. Flower_

The young Mochizuki kunoichi pushed her way into the academy's doors— dark long leading halls, with air that seemed chilled. Akina ignored it, assuming the air-conditioner was busted or something. With that thought, she'd proceed further in, no fear, which was strange as the door would creek when she re-shut it behind her. She wandered past classrooms, passing over the floorboards heading for the room Itachi would be training in. _It was on the east side of the academy… room 306._

That being known, Akina turned the corner to where the room would be at the end of this hall. But the young genin stopped— to see Orochimaru coming her way.

Akina stood un-wavered; she hated this "snake" as he slivered towards her, halting in front of the young girl. A greedy look in his gold slanted eyes— eyes that hungered for power, that had been denied and deprived of it just a few moments ago. Peeking in on this girl's comrade Uchiha Itachi with his Sharingan eyes that Orochimaru just had to have.

The emerald-eyed girl would gaze up at his expression, she should have been bowing to the Sanin, but her own pride got the better of her. "Evening, Orochimaru sensei." Was all she could force from her throat, her lips to not seem disrespectful to this "man," her "superior" or so she was to believe, her wishing to puke when calling him sensei. What she'd pay out of her own prosperous pocket to have Jiraiya or Tsunade kick his ass.

But Tsunade had been gone for a little while now. And Akina knew it wouldn't take long for the rest of the Sanin three to fall, Orochimaru being the one to fall from grace.

"You're Itachi's comrade, aren't you?"

That annoyed Akina deeply, the only thing that really could. Knowing how Jiraiya felt about Orochimaru was comparable to what Akina felt about Itachi. Yet, Akina could beat Itachi in a fight and she was wondering if she could beat the snake as well?

But she hoped it wouldn't resort to that. The blood and violence, she had already had enough. "Names Mochizuki Akina." She'd correct.

"Oh yes… Yasuo's daughter."

Akina was again annoyed, not as much, but still. Always connecting her with someone, always never just knowing her by her own name. _There he goes again. I gotta ditch this… whatever he is?_

"If you'd excuse me, sensei…" She would "ask" going to move around him, but he stepped to the side, to stay in front of the kunoichi. Akina glared up, looking to his hissing and or chuckling features. "You're headed to see Itachi, are you not?"

"What does that matter to you… sir?"

"Such a shame you're placed on a team that has members that over shadow you… a family as well."

"Nice analysis, but I really have to be going. Train you know… I won't stand in the shadows very long."

Akina would then try to press by again, but yet he blocked her way, the same way as before. "How would you like me to train you?"

"I'll pass."

Orochimaru was offended, his eyes scowling. "Do you know who you're talking to? The power I could grant you, me… being a Sanin."

"Forgive me, but I still say no. Good day, sensei." It would come almost as a threat, daring him to step in front of her again. Akina go to press by, but— he dared.

"Please, if you'd follow me… I can tell you many things you wish to know." He'd mew, now pressing past her.

The debating girl stood still in the same spot, letting a few seconds past, as did the sound of the snakes steps leaving behind her. "What exactly can you tell me?"

**Below the village  
><strong>Akina followed Orochimaru, through something like the sewer. Knowing this was a mistake she knew she had probably made— but even if she'd lose her life. It did not matter to her, not even when Orochimaru stopped to turn— making Akina stop, grimacing at him in suspicion. "I've been watching over your squad for some time now… mostly because of Itachi, but you are the one that might still be… achievable." He would hiss at the last word.

"I think I should be offended by that."

Orochimaru would begin chuckling evilly. "You're a rare one… I like that." He'd mew again, going to pet her cheek, to brush back her bangs, but— vines shot up from the ground, wrapping to his white wrist tightly, stopping his reach. Orochimaru would look with shock, and then smile— his malevolent smile. "No need to be frighten."

"Not frighten… wary. I don't trust you."

"Aw… to think I could show you so much power."

"I don't want power… what do you want from me?"

"The power you already possess."

Akina's eyes went wide, realizing. "Y-you're the one w-who…" She would regain her composer, growling lightly to know he was the one that had made all those villagers disappear. "Once I tell the Hokage he'll have you—"

"The Third won't find out a thing… you're not going to tell him."

Akina would flip a knife in her hand, jumping back to place some distance between her and the snake. He would just cackle to that action. "Do you think that will do any good?"

The young Mochizuki did something she never thought she'd do, placing her guard down to his question, wondering, but then— Orochimaru's neck extended from his body! Coming to latch onto her neck. "Ahh!" The young girl gasp!

"You're a black rose." He'd mew as his teeth were sunk in her neck; finally retracting and having Akina grab her nape when a curse mark revealed under her palm. "Ahhh!" She'd scream, dropping to her knees hard. **SPLASH!**

Orochimaru would turn, walking away, nonchalantly leaving her there in the shallow water. "You'll probably die… most of my test subjects haven't survived my curse mark. But don't worry, being a black rose you are granted with twelve lives to be reborn into. And you're probably aware of the ones you've already used."

Akina thought back to when she let go of Itachi's hand, when he held onto her for the sake of her life back in The Land of Grass. When her black roses released the full power they possessed, and all she could think about was how she failed. How she knew nothing about these roses and allowing someone else to know more. After she would stop scolding herself, grinding her teeth to fall face down into the water, scolding herself when the last thing she thought about, was Itachi's face.

* * *

><p>The Mochizuki princess would lay unconscious or more a death state as she waited for her soul to come back to her body. In her wait, the Hokage and two ANBU would come running down the sewer hall, lights flickering. They'd stop, the Third kneeling down and the ANBU staying in the pursuit of Orochimaru.<p>

He'd place his two fingers to her jugular, trying to sense a pulse, but yet— the Hokage would close his eyes, in shame, she was dead. "I've got her, milord."

Itachi would say, coming from behind, out of the shadows. Going directly to his knees, rolling Akina into his arms, looking over her still features. The Third would watch with sympathy, he had no emotion for his dead comrade. The Hokage looked to Akina's shoulder, where the curse mark was now to his notice. _Orochimaru… she died from the take of your mark!"_ But when Hokage seen the curse disappear from her pale skin that confirmed the mark could no longer live off her chakra— she was indeed dead. He'd lower his head, closing his eyes to pray, he had no right calling himself Hokage, allowing one of his children to die.

The Uchiha felt no heartbeat in her, holding her close in his crouched lap. But when he placed his hand to sweep her hair out of her face, to his touch— Akina fluttered her emerald orbs open— color coming back to her pale face, a light shade of rosy snow. Itachi came with relief, and a slight smile, sheepishly retracting his hand from her hair. Akina's eyes settled, her vision coming out of its blurry haze, clearing from seeing heavens lights. She looked at his Sharingan eyes, to then mew, "Itachi?"

The Hokage raised his head quick, looking to Akina when he heard her smooth voice. _But she was… she's a black rose? No wonder Orochimaru was after her. _The old man would watch Itachi now.

"Everything's going to be all right." The Uchiha would assure, picking her drenched body up into his arms, bridal style. She was still very weak, and his body was so warm— she hated him so much when he'd play the hero, but yet she lay close into him; taking in his body heat. "Milord please… don't allow Orochimaru to escape." Itachi behest.

The Third would give a curt nod, before speeding away, treading on the water under his feet. Itachi would stand still, looking down to Akina's closing eyes, but she forced herself to keep opening them, trying to stay awake. He'd start walking with her in his arms, to the exit out of this dreadful place. She'd keep her eyes peeled in annoyance, forcing herself to stop looking at his stoic expression, but only going to look at his arms he held her with. Strong-arms that she gazed over, every muscle, him wearing his sleeveless Uchiha shirt. "…Akina?"

She'd bring her eyes back to his face, locking eye-to-eye with the Uchiha. "Were you just dead a moment ago?"

How could she answer such a question? With the truth possibly? She was too tired to think of an answer, being irritated by this Uchiha treating her like a damsel was so… stressful. And with that she was out like a light.

**Hospital  
><strong>Itachi sat on the bed with his legs crossed, across from Akina's bed, his foot wrapped in bandage. "What ya do, Uchiha?" The girl would ask from the bed set to his side, it was strange and rare for them ever to talk, nonetheless to each other.

"You don't like hospitals at all, do you?"

"Huh… Mrrr?" Was all she'd reply in a groan, there was no need to complain about how she hated hospitals, it wasn't gonna get her out.

Silence.

Akina flop back to her laying position, grabbing her pillow to slam in her face, making everything dark, the boy swearing he could hear her mumbling to why she had to be placed on the same team with him.

Itachi would just wonder what was with her angst all of a sudden. "Not that I give a care… but why do you hate me?"

The green-eyed girl was breathless, dumbfounded even. As she went to speak, the door then opened— Yutaka entering. "Okay you two… you should be clear to leave by morning."

"Master?" Akina would ask, grasping his attention. "What of Orochimaru?"

"Master Jiraiya is now on the pursuit. Orochimaru escaped the Third… his two ANBU being a causality."

Itachi's eyes averted, thinking about the ANBU, the blood and what they sacrificed. Akina just nodded. Yutaka was slightly confused, just taking his leave as he headed for the door. "Just sleep, and don't even think of sneaking out… Akina."

Said blamed girl would roll her emerald gems, to hear a murmured giggle from the boy to the bed at her side. "Hate?" She'd repeat.

Itachi raising his attention, and his guard for what she would say. "Hate is a strong word… I don't hate you, Uchiha. You just annoy the bloody hell out of me."

His eyes rose up, somewhat shocked, but they'd soon come settling. "…Itachi." Would be all he'd say, to correct her.

"Just like that…" Akina mutter, being yet again annoyed.

"You started it…"

"Whatever."

"Still haven't received an answer."

She'd raise her wide emerald orbs, not knowing what he was talking about? She just answered him, what question was he referring to? She lay back down flat, not wishing to see his expression as she stared to the ceiling tiles once again. Thinking about why she hated him so, the boy watching and waiting for her answer. Finding something else out by the way she stared at the ceiling.

"You're jealous of me?" He asked almost dumfounded.

Akina leaning up slow, and quickly turning her head to the boy who spoke, his expression being even more emotionless than her own. She'd grab her pillow to playfully throw it hard into his face! Only for him to catch it— shoving the plush of feathers down into his lap. "Shut it, Itachi." She'd giggle maliciously.

"You called me by my first name?"

"Huh…" Akina eyes peeked wider, and then smiling. "Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

Itachi shrugged, remaining quiet. "Power isn't all that great… the more you have, the more you want. Power is what Orochimaru has drown himself insane over… mine and yours."

"…I wonder how Master Jiraiya's doing?" Akina question, disregarding Itachi's own question.

"Comrade versus comrade… we'll never resort to that will we?"

"Huh…" Akina looked over to his stoic expression. "No." Was her soft reply.

The Uchiha look beside himself— out the window, not wishing to speak to her any longer. Watching the sun coming up already. And then, only to hear Akina's smooth low voice speak out to him. "You and me are very much like Orochimaru and Master Jiraiya. Not that I'm comparing you to the snake… just to the relationship he had with Jiraiya."

"Why do you always wish to fight?"

"I don't… not physically." She murmured the last part sad, averting her brows slightly frustrated to peer at the floor. Itachi only would think his ears were deceiving him. "Please don't see me as an enemy… I don't wish to be rivaled."

He'd shake his head, never seeing her this benign. "You're my comrade… that's all I know."

Akina saddened her eyes, disappointed that he didn't call her his friend, not yet at least. "Well good… cause I only tell close friends all my secrets."

Itachi looked to her, eyes opening and thinking about how she was dead? How she survived the fall back in the Land of Grass? What was the power she possessed, the black roses he never seen from any other Mochizuki? He would one day honestly wish to call her his friend. When she honestly would let him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Sorry to Akina, but I must say Benjiro is probably my favorite OC, or at least at a tie with Akina. I just love his personality; he's so nonchalant and hilarious in that demeanor. He acts like a rebel, but he's really just a geek and he embraces that. They'll be more OCs coming along in the story and u readers really should express who your favorites are. Or even if you dislike one… like Iva. ^_^

Oh Right, I forgot… this will be the last chapter of this filler. And I really wish it would have come out better. ;-P But What can ya gonna do? I think it's a little corny, and maybe not put together that well. And it's TEN pages… double of what I try to end at. I wanted to end it here though because the next chapter is where everything will kick off. Me wanting to start it all on chapter 10. So yet again, I'll shut up so u can read.

**Chapter's song: **"Let it happen" by Jimmy Eat World (LOVE this song! It's awesome!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<br>**_Have a tiger by the tail_

Akina lay in the hospital bed, sleeping soundly, the same for Itachi across from her. They had closed the shades, so the sun wouldn't keep them awake. But in one snug fast pull of tugging back the curtains— the rays of the bright sun hit the comrade's eyes, for them to wince and wake to the sudden light shining in. Itachi lean up, rubbing his eyes and Akina pulling the covers over her head. Whoever opened those shades were asking for it.

"Shisui?" Itachi would say, getting a look at him now as he stood at the foot of the hospital bed, just beside the window.

"It's noon you two… come on, ya gonna sleep your life away?"

Akina leaned up un-amused as she shoved off her covers. "I fought with a Sanin last night… that give me any respect?"

"No. From what I heard you got your ass kicked."

A twitch of her eyebrow would be all to show of her loathing annoyance for her comrade. "…Hmph." She giggled, just laughing off his comment.

"Did they catch Orochimaru?"

Shisui lowered his head in shame, shaking it slow, while he closed his eyes. Akina and Itachi also now lowered their heads in disappointment and prayer for the village.

But the few silent moments would be broken to hear— **ACHOO-ACHOO-ACHOO**, Akina would sneeze going off like a siren. She sniffled rubbing her one index finger under her nose, giving a moan afterwards.

"Bless you," Itachi add, looking over to her with his emotionless façade.

Akina wave a hand sheepishly, fast to stammer out, "Oh, I'm fine… perfect… no need to—" **ACHOO-A-ACHOO** "…Ugh?"

Shisui would give a chuckle, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Itachi would do anything but, more frowning to then state, "You probably caught a cold from laying in that cold water last night for so long."

"I said I'm fine… really."

"I think you should stay here a little longer… just to make sure it's a minor cold and not anything worse you picked up in that sewer." With that statement Shisui would head for the door, leaving behind his comrades and shutting the door.

Akina moan in frustration, she hated hospitals and worst she hated to complain when there were worst off patients in this hell of a place. She'd rise out of her bed, going to the window and looking out to the outside, past the old pane. Itachi stay quiet, just watching her, captivated to his free-spirited comrade. Having her just stare out the window to her desires of seeing more of what was outside that wall, that surrounded the village, surrounded her. _To think Orochimaru just left so easily…_

"Don't even think about it, green-eyed girl." Benjiro's voice would come almost growling from the doorway. She'd turn to bring her cousin in view, seeing him enter with a daddy scolding face on his expression, eyeing her— and Akina just tucking her head down with an innocent infinitesimal smile.

He'd go to the nightstand, set between the two beds against the wall and both the young genin watching the chunin in question. He'd raise his hands over a vase— to have yellow roses fill the empty vase in an instant. Itachi's obsidian eyes rose only slightly, Akina giving a smiley pout. "Show off." She'd scoff, learning from the best. "I'm not staying ya know."

"I know… do you know you scared the crap out of me last night?"

Akina roll her eyes, it wasn't like he was her dad. "I had a hunch." She'd reply with a carefree glance up to the ceiling.

Benjiro was annoyed by her comedy, so nonchalant about it. Akina turning away back to look out the window, to then open it and glimpse over to Itachi. "I'll see you and Shisui later at the meet…" with that said; she winked one flirtatious eye to the Uchiha, just to tease as he pouted for his cheeks to turn slightly pink, and then her blowing out the window in her white rose petals.

Her dismayed cousin would sigh heavily, moseying to the window as well. "Someone help me…" he'd scoff, doing a hand sign, having him then also flow out the window in petals. Itachi would still remain quiet, the blush fading from his cheeks.

Luckily at that time Shisui re-entered at the time Itachi was back to his emotionless self. "Where's she… Akina, where'd she go now?"

Itachi wouldn't answer, just turning his eyes to his friend from the window, not having to say a word. Shisui sigh, just knowing she escaped. "Where'd she wander off to now?"

"…Well?" Itachi knew where she was headed, he didn't know how or why, just where.

* * *

><p>"No Akina… no, no, no, no. I'm putting my foot down." Benjiro state, stomping his foot as he stopped in the middle of the dusted street, stomping it again and again, trying to make his point— Akina only passing him nonchalantly, not listening to his order. "Akina!"<p>

"Benjiro… come on, I've gotta see what he's hiding."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah, but cats have nine lives… I think I've got twelve." She'd mew, walking backwards, pulling her finger inward to gesture him to follow.

"Think?"

Akina nodded, and turned away. "That's why I'm headed back to the snake's hole."

**Below the village  
><strong>Benjiro followed Akina through the water, being completely disgusted as he lifted his feet high out of the muck, taking big steps. "Why do you always get me into these situations?"

"Because you follow me every where I go."

"Oh… right." He hated when she was right. "Don't have to be cruel about it, sis."

Silence.

"We shouldn't be down here… not at all."

"I thought you were a Mochizuki man… where's your sense of rebelling adventure?"

"I hate when you're right." He'd state, then smirking to skipping a step to take the lead in front of his cousin. And then daring Akina, when he got her attention with a shift of her green orbs. "Race ya, princess."

Akina smirk, picking up her speed, passing many halls, Benjiro still in the lead and her gaining on him, but she'd stop— Benjiro not noticing, being now long gone somewhere in this sewer.

The young kunoichi pressed inside a cracked open door that she had stopped in front of. Set back by what she'd be confronting. It wasn't like she never seen such a scene, her clan known for its jutsu developing labs, such as this.

Specimen such as these, many tigers and deer, bloody dead on operating tables, some stuffed. She'd proceed, focusing on one curtain stuffed tiger, and Akina swore it looked back at her, so gentle. Akina felt bad for the helpless creator, the beautiful female tiger that never had a chance.

**CLANG-CLACK!** Akina shot knives into her fingers to grasp hold at the sound, but it was only a pan falling from a table in the corner. Her green eyes shifted amongst the room, someone was in here.

"I heard it over in that room." A man's voice would holler from out in the hall.

Akina quickly placing her knives back in her sleeve and scurrying to a tall crate to hide behind. She crotched down with her back to it, listening to the footsteps of cleats… ANBU. "I swore I heard something."

"No one's in here… if so, Orochimaru has them dead."

"What a twisted man… to do this to a mother tiger."

Akina listened closely, but her fiery emeralds shifting to a pair of small ice-blue ones, deeper into the dark corner. _Tiger eyes?_ She'd be quiet, going to her knees, and holding a hand out to the creator to gain its trust to come. The young tiger would strut its shoulders, strolling out of the dark to reveal it was indeed just a cub.

The young kunoichi would bring the cuddly creator into her lap, feeling the poor scared cub stop her trembling, once in Akina's arms. _Her mother was killed by Orochimaru… the one that is stuffed._ She'd sadden to that realization, petting the cub's white and black striped coat, making her purr. _I'll take care of you… we'll be each others friends._

Akina would stay quiet, still listening to the ANBU. "He's stolen many things from the Hokage's chamber… look at this."

"Mochizuki forbidden Kekkei Genkai?"

Akina's eyes shot wide, she couldn't let the ANBU take that book, holding all her answers. She would have to think fast, but— **A-ACHO!** That would do it.

"Behind the box!"

With that said and the ANBU come attacking towards the box, Akina slip between the man's legs, as he moved the crate. A little girl easily evading the large men with ease, the swinging tiger in Akina's secure one arm and her other hand stealing the book off the table and placing it in her pouch as she fled from the room! The ANBU were hot on her tail, Akina making sure to hold her cub friend tight, wrapped in now both her arms, as she swung back and forth.

Akina run past Benjiro, him being at the end of a side hall off the main one, the boy just wondering where she was going? "Hey, where's the fire?" He'd then look to the ANBU, his eyes bugging and then screaming like a girl to catch up with Akina's side. "Why you being chased by ANBU…? And wh-what… is that a tiger cub?"

"No Ben, it's an oversized house cat."

"Don't get snappy with me… huh?"

Akina would give him the book. "This coming turn… you go right I'll go left. Head home and keep that book safe."

"But, green-eyed girl?" He'd whine.

"I'll be fine… you know me."

"Alright… please stay safe." With that said he'd go right, against his will to what he wanted to do.

The green-eyed girl turn left, seeing a dead end, picking up her pace, to merge through the wall. The young girl would let out a breath, being safe. "Lost them now…" She'd look around to where she was, not far from the park. She was to meet Itachi and Shisui there in a little bit.

* * *

><p>Akina jogged to the closet set of stairs, climbing them to see her two Uchiha comrades at the top. Shisui smiled when he saw her, but it quickly faded when his eyes bugged when she reached the top, holding her tiger with her front paws wrapped over Akina's wrist, her bottom half just hanging in mid-air. "That's a tiger!" Shisui squealed, grasping Itachi's attention from the bench, peering to his side. Seeing Akina and a tiger no doubt.<p>

The girl remained expressionless, green eyes glancing down to her pet. "Mm-hmm."

"Akina, you can't have a tiger. Where'd you get him?"

"**Her**… I found **her** in Orochimaru's lab. He stuffed her mother." Itachi smiled to the gentle side Akina was showing, walking over to slowly place his own gentle hand to the kitten's head, rubbing behind its ear.

"Itachi!"

Said boy would ignore Shisui, continuing to smile and pet the cub, getting Akina to giggle at his gentleness. "You going to take care of her now?" Itachi's would ask, glancing eye-to-eye with green gems.

She'd give a positive nod. Shisui to come bursting, waving his hands. "You can't, Akina… this thing will grow to be like three hundred pounds! We'll have to get rid of it somehow?"

"No way! She needs me now… she has no one."

Itachi eyes would scan over Akina, this sudden burst of emotion that never came from this numb girl. "So this is about your parents?"

Akina wouldn't admit to anything, averting her eyes to have them be the only sign of trembling.

"Sorry… but she's not yours to decide to keep." Akina would freeze to the sound of the Anbu's voice. She gazed over her shoulder, keening to both the masked men. _They shouldn't have followed me… they don't want the book… they want—"_ Akina look to the cub in her arms, turning around, and Itachi taking a protective step in front of her. "Itachi!" She'd scold; it was none of his business. "Itachi?" Akina murmur again, him ceasing to move.

"The creator will be detained for testing for what Orochimaru did to it."

"You won't… she's just a cub that escaped Orochimaru. Her mother was killed and is why I've taken her in to my care… I'll take care of her."

"She's not yours to care for,"

Shisui would step from behind, placing a firm stern clutch on Akina's shoulder, her glancing to it. "I'll see to this, gentleman… in the name of the medical corp. it's my job and none of yours now. You need the Hokage's permission before anything. So will that be all?"

The ANBU were furious, but the kid was right, making them vanish, but giving one last warning. "You'll report in by tomorrow, at dawn or else." **POOF!**

Akina would violently shrug Shisui's hand off her shoulder, turning fast around to face him. "Shisui, how could—"

Itachi shook his head, shutting the blaming girl up. "We're your comrades… not your enemies, Akina."

Said girl looked to Shisui, a devoted look to his smirk. "So whattaya wanna do with the puss? What's her name?"

"Tora." Akina would look down to the purring cub. "I'll sleep on what to do… and, I'll meet you guys out in the forest behind the Mochizuki compound at dawn."

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Benjiro paced back and forth in Akina's bedroom, Akanah playing with the cub, teasing Tora to bat a hair ribbon the redhead dangled. Meanwhile the green-eyed genin would be reading up on the book she took from Orochimaru's lab, trying to find her answers. Ignoring Benjiro and his pacing for what he had been through tonight.

-Every twelve years in the Mochizuki clan a forbidden kekkei genkai, will be possessed by the purest heart of the clan, at that time period. A black rose will reveal itself when the wielder feels their most despair. Black roses use dangerous amounts of chakra and because of this, black roses give the power of rebirth, the wielder has twelve lives to live. When one life is used you experience death and stay in the afterlife until your soul is returned to its body. Once you use all twelve lives, you die and this last life may or may not make it to heaven. Depending on how the individual behaved in their lifetime. People of the Mochizuki despise the black roses and have a practice of eliminating that member of the clan with a forbidden sealing jutsu that has been banned its use because of death affects.

Akina felt slight fear hit her, but disregarded it with only a silent gulp. This is why Benjiro always told her to never speak or show the power she possessed.

Flipping to the next page, and having been stuck to the book that had told her nothing that she didn't already figure out. Pages being ripped from the binder, missing links to have it go on about "empathy jutsu" and "Mochizuki summoning?"

"Akina?" Benjiro asked to try and grasp her attention. He only called her by her real name when he was dead serious.

Said girl raise her emerald orbs from the book, to her cousin gazing down with half-slit eyes filled with concern. She'd shut the book, sighing to his observing. "I'll be all right, Benjiro… now, to focus on less petty of matters." Akina say, peering over to Akanah and the tiger cub sleeping in her lap.

**Next Morning  
><strong>Akina walked down the dusty dirt streets of the Mochizuki clan, having Tora be ahead of her, chasing a butterfly that flew just above the cub's head, the tiger trying to catch it. Swapping the black swallowtail butterfly with its gigantic paws. The green-eyed girl wouldn't watch her "pet" as she had her head stuck in the book that she had taken from Orochimaru's chambers, trying to find explanations— but none. Akina would let out a stream of breath, putting the book in her pouch and then stopping, peering down a side street Tora had taken. "Taro?" The girl would call sweetly to her "kitty" but Tora would just keep strolling down the street.

The green-eyed girl watching with a devilish smile. _That leads to the Mochizuki shrine… I wonder? _With that thought, Akina would follow after Tora, picking her up and heading for the shrine.

**Mochizuki Shrine  
><strong>Akina would be down in the hidden meeting place below the shrine, entered through a wardrobe set in the meeting hall— pulling up the bottom of the floor in the wardrobe to reveal stairs going down to the clan's secret meeting room.

The green-eyed Mochizuki held a candle in her right hand lighting her way, and Tora in her left arm. Akina raised the candle up, leading to a hall she had never noticed before, reading the carved writings on the walls.

-Having the ability of empathy jutsu, which is only accessible once someone masters the black rose release; the wielder can absorb the pain of distressed people and take their suffering away or simply read emotion and or thought if the person has a weak mind. Taking on pain with the empathy jutsu also has deadly amounts of chakra loss and ninety-eight percent of the time, will kill when used. If the wielder has a contract with the flytrap though, the pain can be drained to them as they use it for food, eating away chakra in the process.

"Flytraps?" This writing always gave Akina more questions than answers. But the kunoichi would place Taro down, taking a notebook and pen from her pouch. 'Empathy' she wrote quickly and then bringing the pen to her lips, nibbling on the end of it. _That gives me an idea for a jutsu development… _Akina would then continue writing, 'telekinesis jutsu; my work in progress of development jutsu if possible?' She then placed her notes away, reading on about the clan's history, proceeding down the hall.

-The Kunoichi is trained differently from the male Ninja. Their training teaches them to use their gender as an advantage, using poisons and Henso jutsu (disguise and impersonation) Kunoichi would dress up as prostitutes, Geishas, fortunetellers, entertainers, and a like. They can impersonate a member of cleaning staff, students, waitresses, and customer service. As such, even strikingly beautiful women get a lot of attention and still can blend in, but continue to execute whatever secret mission and can get away with the murder. Generally the Kunoichi's physical skills were used as a last resort or in self-defense, and those skills were most effective in combination with psychological warfare or in a surprise attack. There is no castle guarded well enough that a Kunoichi cannot enter.

Mochizuki Chiyome was the one who taught the first members of the clan, after the tragic death of her husband in the war. Taking in, and adopting young orphaned girls to teach the art of the ninja. Once Chiyome established the clan and expanded it, she and her girls settled in the newly found Leaf Village with the Senju and Uchiha clan. Her star pupil, Mochizuki Amarante took the leadership of the clan and after that, Chiyome mysteriously vanished…

_Amarante was my great, great grandmother._ Akina then look down to Tora lying on the cement floor. "Come on… let's get you home."

* * *

><p>Akina would exit the shrine, choking as she stopped abruptly in the doorway— to the two ANBU standing out in front of the shrine. "Hand over the cat in the name of the Hokage!"<p>

"Never."

"She is to be detained."

"Wait!" Shisui order yelling, coming over the grassy hill with Itachi.

"Itachi, Shisui?" Akina question, having qualms to what side her comrades would be on? Seeing the Hokage mounting the small hill as well, coming up next to the ANBU, as they bowed down on one knee.

"This is the tiger Tora?"

Akina had no emotion on her face, but her stomach twisted with worry. "Please sir, don't order me to hand Tora over… I won't do it."

"Hm?" Would be his serious question in her. "I wouldn't expect anything else from a Mochizuki… come now."

Akina question his sudden sincere smile, her looking to Itachi as he gave a nod telling her it was all right. The Third would approach and affectionately begin petting Tora. "We'll be releasing the cub to roam free. She'll be known as the only one that survived Orochimaru's experiments. There will be no hunting of her, a friend to the Leaf… correct?"

Green eyes would close tight in relief, grateful to her Hokage. "Oh thank you, sir."

Shisui would smile, seeing her and thinking back to himself, _So she's not heartless._

Akina held Tora tight, she would know what she'd have to do when she saw Itachi approach her, ascending the few low stair steps. Walking up to Akina to have Shisui confront, "What you want to do?"

She stay quiet, averting her eyes to nowhere, and then back to Itachi's onyx ones in front of her, he was only a hair taller as he looked down into her green gaze. "It's your call." His raspy comforting voice assured her.

Akina let out a sigh, looking down to the cub, she knew a tiger didn't belong in the village, and Akina knew these fleeting feelings to be free, all to well. It was so hard making true friends like Tora, but not as hard as losing them. This was Akina's fear for becoming close to her Uchiha comrades, if she never befriended them, it wouldn't hurt when she'd lose them. But Akina would hand out Tora to Itachi, him looking down at the confused cub, before taking her from Akina's tight mothering grasp, not wishing to let go. "Wait!" Akina gasp, when Itachi took a half-a-step down the stair, him turning back to the girl.

Itachi would turn to Akina, giving an action to hand Tora back. And Akina quickly and gently taking her pet, proceeding down the steps. "I can do it." Akina bravely state, walking over to the forest of pine trees in her distance. Going to her knees, and setting Tora on all four paws, pushing her away. "Shoo!"

Tora would not understand, rubbing her face to Akina's knee, purring. Akina would pick the cub up by the skin of its neck, setting it away from her. And then getting up and leaving, the bemused cub watching, Akina would go back to Itachi's side, before looking back to nothing. Taro was gone. Akina smiled sadly, looking to Itachi with that same exact smile.

"Well, you still have us, Akina!" Shisui would scoff at this heavy-hearted moment. Akina would force a chuckle from deep down, it being very cute to Itachi's ear. "Hey, that wasn't a joke." Shisui would pout.

The Hokage now laughing too, letting out a breath of smoke from after sucking on his pipe. "Come on you three… lets get back to the village."

Shisui and Itachi followed the Hokage— Akina following behind them, watching and daydreaming to keep looking back over her shoulder. But always back to the Uchiha crest on her comrade's backs. _I'll always have you two… if only I could be positive of that?_

Itachi would glance back to Akina, wondering why she lacked behind; she always kept up with him? But he could see she was stuck in a dream, a nightmare of not knowing what to do. And he could understand exactly what she was going through.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Do any of you think I'll getta car for my birthday next week? No… I don't think so either, but I'm a dreamer, so let the dreamer dream! My dream car would be a rebuilt Chevrolet Chevelle, preferably a '69 with red leather seats and a black paint job (or maybe white with black flames like Itachi's Amaterasu) I love classic cars and this is my favorite, I also like El Camino's and GTO's. (My mom thinks I'm crazy for liking old cars, just to point out!) Maybe I am, I dunno? ^_^ But I'm not getting one, and I realize that, so yeah I'll shut up. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter's song: **"Face down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (I know this song is about a girl being abused by her boyfriend, but it kinda works for Iva and Akina's relationship too, from Benjiro's perspective maybe. So it will have to do as this chapter's song.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>**_Morning glory_

**Two years later  
><strong>Green eyes gazed at a picture of her squad, on the tabletop of the dresser, as she was getting ready for the day. She broke from her peaceful trance when— "AKINA!" Iva shouted from downstairs.

Said girl looked to her watch apathetic, to then go back to her thoughts, staring at the time a bit too long. _Wow, not even seven and she's already being a pain in my ass._

Akina made her way down the stairs to face Iva at the kitchen table. "You called, aunt Iva?"

Said woman slid a piece of paper across the table to Akina. "I need you to pick some things up."

The green-eyed girl glanced at the list reading down it and ignoring Akanah bolting in the room, and out again. "I'm heading out now mom!"

Iva turned her whole attention away from Akina— the emerald-eyed kunoichi stuffing the list in her pocket and slipping out the door unnoticed. "Bye sweetie…" Iva mewed, before she'd turn her head back to where Akina stood. "Now where was— huh… where'd she go?" Iva chewed on her bottom lip. "That pain in my ass is starting to be more like her father everyday… and it's not even seven o'clock!"

* * *

><p>Akina ran to the bridge where she was meeting her squad this morning. She skidded to her stop, in front of Yutaka— the medical chief glancing to the only kunoichi of Squad five, her being also the first to arrive.<p>

"Morning, Master Yutaka."

Yutaka smiled, she seemed to be in a lighthearted mood? "Good morning, Akina."

She stood up straight, looking around to not see, neither of her Uchiha comrades? "So what's this all about?"

He'd raise his index finger to gesture and declare, "An occasion… I'll tell you when the others get here."

Akina glanced to her back and then turned to her side, smirking to the Uchiha coming their way. "Well, start telling… because here they come."

Shisui nudged his elbow to Itachi, smirking like the know it all he was. "So ya going to blush or say good morning to your girlfriend?"

Itachi kept his calm demeanor, averting his onyx eyes out the corners, correcting, "I don't blush… and she's not my girlfriend."

Shisui nodded placatingly, when they were coming up on the others, but spitefully getting in, "Yeah, but you want her to be."

The Uchiha heir sent a death stare to Shisui as Akina leaned into the conversation, questioning, "Want who to be what now?"

Itachi closed his eyes and looked away from the girl coldly. "It's nothing."

Akina glanced to Shisui, wondering if he would tell her what was up with mister moody? Yet Shisui would just change the subject, with a teasingly flirtatious tone. "Good morning, Akina… master."

The slightly younger Uchiha glared slightly annoyed to his "brother" once again. Shisui would then change the subject once again, as he caught Itachi's glower. "So what are we doing?"

"An occasion?" Akina said sarcastically with a calm closing of her eyes. And a clasping of her fingers behind her back freely.

Shisui and Itachi looked with question, turning their attention towards Yutaka. "Not any occasion, but the chunin exams. I'm proud to announce that I think it's time to progress in your ninja studies. And so, that's why I've recommended you for the chunin exams."

"Bout time… so whatta we do?" Shisui scoffed, becoming anxious.

Yutaka pulled out three forms from his pouch, passing them out to the genin for them to scan over. "All you have to do is fill out those forms and show up tomorrow at room 201. Four-o'clock sharp, if you want to participate. You can all decide as individuals, but to give you my opinion, in these last three years you all have improved splendidly and I think your all ready. Well, think that's about it. And by the way, come by tomorrow morning. I want to teach you three a new jutsu." **POOF!** Yutaka then disappeared unannounced, Akina lifting her eyes from the document, to only glance to Shisui strolling away. "Well, I'm off as well."

Itachi watched, folding his form to place in his pouch. "Where you going?"

Shisui turned just to glance over his shoulder, a determination gleaming in his eye. "To go get master… can't be letting my medical jutsu get rusty for these exams. You two should the same, do some training of your own." **POOF.**

Akina stayed quiet, lowering her head with her eyes closing. "Hmph… he amazes me at times."

She didn't realize she said it out loud, until Itachi gave his own reply. "Yeah… but he wouldn't be Shisui if he didn't." Akina turned straight around as she left Itachi's side "Where you going?"

The kunoichi was slightly taken back by Itachi's constant questioning today. _Since when is he so warm?_ Akina glanced slightly back to the boy, her ceasing to give an answer. Finally turning away coldly to Itachi's question. "I'll meet you by the dumpling shop at one. And try to drag Shisui away from master, if ya can."

Itachi lowered his gaze with a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. Watching to see Akina blow into rose petals. _Since when is she so warm?_

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Akina ran through her houses gate, to the backyard of her home, catching her breath. "Benjiro… Benjiro! I have great news—"

"Oh… and what news might that be?" Iva mew asking, sipping away her sake on the porch. Akina turned around, not noticing her aunt at first. Benjiro came beside Akina, from the tree swing— and then to only have Akanah drive the screen door open fast! "Mother! You won't believe it… I'm participating in the chunin exams! Eek!" The girl with died bobbed red hair, and Mochizuki onyx eyes, began jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Her pink and brown kimono, worn the traditional Mochizuki woman way, of having the sleeves fall off her shoulders— the ruffles of her mini-kimono fluffing up, when she'd jump. Iva stand, calming and holding her daughter down by her shoulders, the mother smiling to Akina's disgust. "That's great, I'm so proud."

Meanwhile Akina and Benjiro stayed expressionless. Akina just watching apathetic and Benjiro with his arms crossed, to then lean his head down to Akina's short height, when she'd tug on his shirt. The ten-year-old girl whispered in Benjiro's ear as a smile then graced his face. He'd lean back up, a spiteful smirk playing on lips. "Well, mother, you're going to be double proud now… because Akina will also be participating too."

Iva turned and looked at Akina, a blank stare that then turned into her deep jealously, but she'd just put on an act, placing her fingers together. "Wonderful… and to make this even better, I was going to wait till Leiko told you… but I guess I'll tell you now. Squad four will also be participating."

"Wonderful… now if you would, I have groceries to get." Akina said with a movement of her head to the side, mocking Iva. The young girl then turned away, to exit back through the garden gate. Akanah broke the heavy mood. "Oh this is so great! I'm so excited!" The bubbly redhead would then run into the house, knowing to get away before her brother and mother went at it, again.

Benjiro looked at his mother with a cocky smirk, Iva noticing this to become furious. "**Oh!** Wipe that smirk off your face, before I do it for ya!" Iva went inside with a slam of screen, and Benjiro going after Akina.

"Hey, green-eyed girl… wait up."

Akina kept walking, Benjiro finally catching up, coming by her side. "What is it, Benjiro?"

"I want to talk to you."

"I don't really have time. I've got to get the groceries, and then I've got to meet Itachi and Shisui over at the dumpling shop—"

"Don't worry, I'll get the groceries. Just spare me a moment." Akina nodded, stopping in the middle of the street to face her cousin. "Do you remember the conversation we had after you came back from that mission in the Land of Grass?"

Akina stayed quiet, as she gave a soft nod. "About the black roses."

"You know that the black rose kekkei genkai only comes every twelve years. Which makes it rare. Being rare… and black roses meaning death, it scares people and if the clan found out. They would treat you as if you had the plague and Iva would jump at the chance to have you banished from the clan… just as black roses have been banished before. If that ever happened; this clan would go to pot because you weren't here to save it—"

Green eyes abruptly closed, cutting her cousin off. "I've heard this before, Benjiro. You don't have to tiptoe around the matter."

Benjiro looked confused, yet knowing, to be scared of his knowledge. "What are you talking about?" Akina slowly opened her emerald eyes to glance up at Benjiro, saying nothing. "You've been reading deeper into this… the clan's secret meeting place. I guess I can't say anymore then this," Benjiro took a breath, preparing his words. "Akina… I just want you to be safe and stay that way. Just crawl before you run, don't get arrogant. If you reveal you have that power during these chunin exams. Your safety could be in danger."

She'd glance at her watch and then turn away coldly. "I've gotta go. And Benjiro…"

Said man raised his head, to Akina looking over her shoulder. "Thanks." Benjiro smiled, he knew her cold exterior had a warm heart underneath the shield of ice.

"Anytime… now get out of here."

Akina ran back to Benjiro, as he'd imply, "Huh?" She'd whip out a grocery list from her kimono, handing it to her cousin.

"Here's the grocery list."

Benjiro took it with an un-amused look, pouting almost. "**Thanks?**"

Akina gave a hidden giggle, running off again, to only mock him. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>Akina stopped her steady running pace as she glimpsed down a beaten path. One she had taken before, pulling out her watch once again and popping it open. <em>Since Benjiro's taking care of the groceries… I've got an hour until I meet the boys.<em> She brought her glance back to the beaten path, to put her watch away, continuing down the street with a curious step. "What to do?" Akina asked herself somewhat devilishly as she stealthily made her way.

The young kunoichi headed through a garden of roses, as she came upon a shrine. She crept open the doors to head straight to the back wall. There stood a huge wooden wardrobe that Akina would open, having the doors creak. It was empty— but Akina then pulled the floor up and out of the old wardrobe. Taking a lighter out of her pouch, to step into the wardrobe, which revealed a dark stairway that Akina would light, descending into the darkness.

Akina came to a bolted trunk that she'd trifle with the lock, until it came undone. When she lifted the lid and pulled out a scroll. The old scroll had flytraps designed along the edges, making Akina look up at the wall in front of her, where writing was carved into it.

-Sign your name in blood to access the Mochizuki clan summoning. But be worn black rose wielders… if you give them your pain you will be sentenced to surrender half of your soul.

The black rose gave a gulp, swallowing her slight fear and regret, as she'd bite her thumb and sign her name swiftly in blood across the paper. The scroll leaped from Akina's hand, wrapped itself back up and magically re-entered the trunk.

* * *

><p>Akina left the dark hidden chamber, to leave the shrine as well. To then re-bite her thumb to then slam her hand to the ground, ready to test what she had signed. "Summoning jutsu."<p>

Three flytraps appeared at Akina's feet once the white smoke cleared. The two flytraps on each side went from the ground to wrap around both of Akina's arms. To then whisper in her ear. "We serve you milady and anytime you need us… just call." The one on Akina's right arm, with the lighter pink tongue, spoke her name first. "I am Dokueki" **POOF!** Once she left in smoke; the flytrap on Akina's left arm, with the dark pink tongue stated her name before leaving. "And I Doku." **POOF!**

Akina turned her attention to the flytrap that remained at her feet. He had a red tongue, she would see after her questioning. "Who are you?"

"I am Ibara. Son of Lady Kinsei and brother of Doku and Dokueki."

"Where's this Kinsei then?"

"You'll have to give a little more chakra to summon her. She is Lady Kinsei after all. So will this be all or how can I serve you?" He'd ask as he curled around Akina's ankle, not phasing or scaring Akina as he intended to.

"What's the warning for black roses mean?"

"Means what it means. Now you should use a little more chakra next time to summon my mother to become our new master… I'll be looking forward to serving you, Lady Akina. Now you should be getting along, don't want to be late." **POOF!**

Akina then rummaged quickly for her watch in her kimono. "Huh… Itachi and Shisui?" She then started running, putting her watch away as she traveled back down the beaten path she came.

**Dumpling shop  
><strong>Akina waved to the boys as they leaned against the shop outside, waiting for her. "Hey, sorry I'm late guys." Akina implied when she stopped and caught her breath.

"Where've ya been, Akina?" Shisui asked with his arms folded and his expression pouty, as always.

She shook her hand sheepishly, not telling, to Shisui's annoyance. Shisui then coughed, turning away. "Well, come on… I'm starving."

The three genin sit at a table in the dumpling shop. The waitress served their tea and a plate of manju. Shisui picking up his piece and inquiring, "So what's the plan?"

Akina kept her mouth shut, chewing, to then glance to Itachi, only to see— him get tackled from behind? "Hey Itachi!" Leiko grabbed said boy, latching onto him like a leech and pressing the side of his face into her fairly large breast. Itachi stayed calm, with slight annoyance showing as he could see Akina was amused to his dismay. "Long time no see, huh? _Way, way too long._" She flirted, to take a few steps back from the boy.

Itachi looked away, standing from his bench seat, a closing of his onyx eyes as he faced Leiko. "Well, I've been busy training… and actually, I was just on my way out to do some more—"

Leiko then pouted in a mewing whine, cutting him of. "Oh no… you've got to stay. Please—" She then latched onto Itachi's wrist tugging at him playfully as she was about to beg again— when Akina pulled Itachi by the bag of his Uchiha collar, away from Leiko's grasp.

To have Itachi stumble behind her, Akina swiftly stepping in front to stand face-to-face with Leiko, confronting the girl. "Hey, Leiko… congratulations by the way."

Leiko looked in ponder and distrust at the teasing Akina, the green-eyed bohemian was plotting something? "On what?"

Akina calmed herself down, forcing her smirk away from her lips. "About the chunin exams… you'll be entering with us, right?"

"I'm not sure… no one told me about it."

"Really, that's strange." Akina said to catch her aunt in a lie, then only turning away from Leiko to leave the shop. "Well, see you around." Itachi and Shisui followed Akina, leaving Leiko steaming mad!

Keiko came up beside Leiko, a wondering glance to her best friend and why she was mad? Leiko looked over at her friend, seeing her cautious staring, to make Leiko calm her temper. "Did your master talk about the chunin exams at all?"

The Uchiha girl with bobbed black hair and side bangs tucked her head sheepishly down into her Uchiha collar. "Well… um?" Keiko turned to a waitress as she then ignored Leiko. "Can I get a green tea please?"

Leiko knew she was now avoiding her question as she snapped and shouted, "Don't stall, answer me!"

**Mochizuki manor  
><strong>Akina sat on her bed, reading a book, while Akanah posed herself in front of the mirror. "Hey, isn't this awesome… we're going to become chunin!"

Green eyes didn't faze away from her book. "You've got to pass them first."

Akanah twisted herself back and forth on her heels, giggling to Akina's crude remark. "Oh right… silly me." She then began gawking in the mirror once again. "Well, you know I should really get in shape. Maybe I should start on a diet. Say… what are you making for dinner tonight?"

The green-eyed girl was becoming slightly annoyed, where would she have to go to read in peace? But if she didn't reply Akanah would keep bugging her. "Ramen."

"Oh no, that's too high in calories. What do you know how to make that's low in calories?"

Akina stayed focus on her book as she pushed away her annoyance, to keep hold on her composer. "Water."

Akanah waved her hand up and down, laughing off Akina's quick reply. The redhead leaving the room, with her last reply of, "Ha-ha? Even I can make water."

Once Akanah was gone, Akina spoke back to herself, flipping her page nonchalantly. "Yeah, but you couldn't make ice if your life depended on it." Akina finally got a peaceful moment as her reading was getting good— "AKINA!"

Said girl slammed her book closed, with one hand by the binder, plopping the book rudely on the bed to leave her shared room to go down stairs.

As she went down the closed staircase, to Iva's call— Akina took a slumped last step off the bottom step, to have Iva turn and confront, "Where's the Eki-Kyabe I asked you to buy?"

Akina had no clue, since Benjiro did the shopping, but she replied quickly, "They were out."

"Well, what do you expect me to do about my hangovers?" Iva asked snottily to growl at the apathetic ten-year old.

Iva then turned her back to Akina, the girl giving no answer, but then when Iva was pouring herself some sake. Akina would mumble her answer. "Stop drinking?"

The middle-aged woman's spine would lock, turning slowly back around to try and scare the sarcastic girl with her stare. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Would you like to repeat it?"

Akina closed her eyes nonchalantly, not being wavered by her aunt's attempt. "No not really."

Iva then grabbed the front of Akina's collar, having it with the serious snapped jokes. "Good! Then go get me my Eki-Kyabe." **BANG!** Akina was the thrown out the kitchen door to do a summersault, landing face down in the dirt.

She spit out the grit, into her palm, taking her dirty scraped hand, to wipe her undone ebony locks from her eyesight. When Akina heard Benjiro running to her side, from the garden gate, coming to kneel beside his baby cousin. "Hey you okay—"

Akina got up fast, wiping herself off when she brought herself to kneel on one knee. "I'm fine! It doesn't hurt."

Benjiro saddened his expression in his eyes, something akin to sympathy that Akina didn't want, treating her cousin coldly as she'd stand. He glanced sternly, to then watch her above him. "I still don't understand why you don't just leave?"

She'd stay quiet, and giving a cold glance that sent a look of telling, "you know" in the stare. Benjiro crossed his arms and nodded. "I know, I know. You wouldn't have a place to go, but you could, I could be your guardian and we'll get an apartment together."

"What?"

"Do it for me, my dear cousin."

"It's not just having no place to go… that's my father's house! I grew up there. It's my home… you expect me to just leave it? I can't runaway from my problems."

"You don't have to leave forever, just for now. Just till it's your home again… till it's safe for you. Please as a favor to me, as a favor to your father?"

Akina shook her head, she knew Benjiro had her, the young girl finally opening the emerald orbs. "Alright."

"Really?"

"What will the clan think though? That's are main concern. We can't bring attention to this matter. Showing the village that the Mochizuki is having problems will bring much controversy. And we can't really do much until the exams are over."

Benjiro gave a nod, pondering. "Don't worry. We'll just tell them we want some freedom. They'll understand that with our nature…" Akina agreed emotionless again, still watching her cousin with question to his hand gestures. "Now to figure out how to go about it?"

"Just leave that to me."

Benjiro smirked, knowing she had a devious idea. "What's the plan?"

"When she has her hangover." Akina slightly smirked, to have Benjiro smirk much wider and devilishly pleased. "You really are your father's daughter."

**Next Morning  
><strong>Benjiro walked into his mother's master bedroom— when morning sun came around is when he peeked his head in the door, entering slowly. "Mother?" He'd asked quietly to his slumped mother still in her bed?

"Whattt?" Iva moaned annoyed and whining to the sound of her son's voice.

"I want to tell you something important."

"Tell me already. Just speak quieter. They're starting to skimp on this Eki-Kyabe." She'd complain, as she shook the empty bottle, to throw the bottle violently to floor.

"Well, Akina and I want your blessing to move out?" Benjiro spat out fast, squinting his eyes and ready for the worst.

Iva raised her head, dazed and hysterical from her pillow. "Oh that's great. Getting you pain in the asses out would be just dandy." She then plopped her head back into her pillow as Benjiro backed out into the hallway, where Akina waited. "Thank you, mother." Benjiro added as he left, closing the door before she changed her mind.

Akina had Ibara wrap around her arm as he had filmed Iva and Benjiro's conversations. "Did you get that?" Akina asked, glancing down to the flytrap.

"Oh yeah." Ibara would hiss, chuckling.

Benjiro finally turned around to Akina— a shocked face stealing his once calm expression, when he seen Ibara in Akina's arms! "Demon!" He'd squeal, to then point scared and trembling with his eyes shot wide. "Where'd you find that thing?"

Akina slit her eyes in much vexation; she hated when people pointed. She kept her composer to then calmly explain, "Relax. He's part of a summoning contract I signed."

"Contract? I don't like were this is going."

The green-eyed girl continue, taking a breath, to scoff sassy and seriously, "Don't worry I read the small print."

"I hate it when you get like this, green-eyed girl."

"Stop worrying. He's a witness." Ibara then went **POOF!** "Just in case Iva tries and stops us. Now I got to go… I'll see you later." With that said, she'd leave her stressed cousin in the hall, her puffing into black rose petals.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **I know it's Friday and I usually only post every Sunday night, but toady's my birthday and my gift to you is to give you chapter eleven a little early and I'll also be giving chapter twelve too, but you gotta read this author's note… Okay!

So happy birthday to all those who were born on July 1st… like me. And if you're turning sixteen, that's super freaky and cool at the same time, because so am I. Today was great as expected. I get the same birthday cake every year… red-velvet. (Mmm… ^_^)

And you're probably wondering why I'm going on about desert… *shrugs* I have such a terrible sweet tooth I should be guilty. And BTW, I didn't get that Chevelle, if you were wondering… you weren't wondering were you?

**Chapter's song: **"The dirt whispered" by Rise Against

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**_Demons haunt the angel_

Akina ran out into a grassy plane; where she was meeting her squad. Itachi and Shisui glanced when the wind picked up, petals blowing around to form into the Mochizuki princess. "Morning guys… where's master?"

Itachi and Shisui just kept an emotionless glance, until their attention turned to Yutaka's voice. "Right here." **POOF!** He'd smirk announcing as Itachi and Shisui rolled around in their heads. _These two and always making dramatic entrances?_

Yutaka would adjust his voice to continue, for his instructions. "Today we'll be learning how to summon a creator like so…" he then bit his thumb and did his hand signs to slam his palm to the ground and announce, "Summoning jutsu!" Smoke smothered the air and once it cleared— a huge owl that stood fifteen feet above the three genin appeared—Yutaka looking down on the slightly amazed students.

He'd then join them back on the ground once he let the owl leave. "Okay. First we need to have each of you sign a contract. Which might be in your clans history or we can find one in the library."

Akina then raised her hand to address, "What if I can already do this jutsu."

Yutaka was slightly taken back, and yet it didn't shock him that they all probably already learned the jutsu under his nose. "What creator can you summon, Akina?"

Said girl ignored her fellow students peering at her, so that she could just simply reply to Yutaka. "Flytrap."

"Interesting… never heard of that type of summoning before? Now, can you summon the chief of your creator like I did?"

"Sure." Was Akina's answer, her arrogance getting the better of her to then think back sarcastically, _Well ya haven't done it yet._

Yutaka placed his hand up in a gesture as he offered, "Well, the stage is all yours."

Akina stepped up when Yutaka passed her to stand beside the boys. She bit her thumb, then doing her necessary hand signs. _I need to pour more chakra into my palm to summon Kinsei. _Akina then slammed her hand to the ground. "Summoning jutsu."

Smoke once again filled the summer air; and once it cleared, Akina opened her eyes to see herself standing atop the head of a gigantic flytrap.

"Whoa?" Akina said unenthusiastically, getting down on her hands and knees to peer over to see her squad members about seventeen feet below. Akina loved when she got bragging rights, but she couldn't even see Itachi's or the others faces; they only appeared as dots. She shook from her immature thoughts to seriously ask, "Are you Lady Kinsei?"

The huge flytrap held an equivalently huge pipe in the side of her mouth, as the other side of her lip curled up to let out the smoke. Akina coughed when the smoke came up into her face for the flytrap to speak. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

Akina rubbed her eyes and face from the smoke, letting out a light cough, before she bowed her head in respect. "Well, it's an honor to meet you… I am Akina-hime."

Kinsei grinned happily, letting a small stream of smoke out again. "Pleasures mine, but may I ask one little question?"

"What?"

Akina expected things were going good, but she built her guard back up, as Kinsei continued cruelly, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SUMMONING ME FOR NO PURPOSE!"

The kunoichi stood quickly to send chakra to her feet, so she'd stay atop Kinsei when she trembled with her loud voice. "What the—" Akina caught her balance once Kinsei waited quietly for an answer. "But there is a purpose. Not a very necessary one, but—"

"If it's not necessary. I'm not necessary…_** so**_ I shouldn't be here."

"I promise you, I won't summon you again unless it's necessary." Akina said sternly and sincerely, only hearing Kinsei hissing though.

"It's a little late, but while I'm here I should really put my so-called new master to the test… so let's get it over with."

Akina pondered, eyes peering cynically to what she stood on. "Test?" To have Kinsei jerk her head up, sending Akina flying into the air above. "Whah…" Akina plopped back down onto Kinsei's head, grabbing on for dear life this time.

Kinsei then chuckled, sucking in on her pipe. "Listen, little anorexic girl. I'm not gonna go easy on you."

Akina chuckled as well, mocking Kinsei. "What's the point of this test again?"

"To see if you're fit to be my master. If you can control me then I'll accept you as such, but if not, then…"

"Then what?" Akina snapped, showing no fear for what might come.

"I'll just have to eat you." Kinsei hissed and mewed again.

"What? Come on, you said it yourself… I'm anorexic, there's no meat on me."

"True. But I'm sure you have good blood… what type are you?"

Akina pushed to stand on her feet once again. "That's my business… rose style. Blue roses." Roses of said color shot from the ground binding Kinsei to it, wrapping thick stems around Kinsei's ground bound stock. Akina leaped back to the ground. Watching Kinsei struggle, until she did indeed break the vines. Akina grabbed a knife waiting for Kinsei to come at her. But she just buried into the ground.

The other members watched Akina from a far off hill, watching over the open field Akina fought in. Itachi tilted his head slightly to grasp Yutaka's attention. "Shouldn't we help her?"

Yutaka shook his head. "This is her fight. Even if we did help… Akina couldn't win that way. Secondly, if we offered help… do you think Akina would take it?"

Itachi looked back to Akina in the distance. "No." He'd answered emotionless, but almost disappointed.

Akina waited for Kinsei to reappear, wondering when or where she'd come back to the surface. _She must be deep in the ground… I can't feel her—_ Then at one short second that changed— when Kinsei shot out of the ground, right below Akina's feet, to swallow the girl whole!

Kinsei gave a chuckle, her mouth clasped closed to then start mumbling, "You really are an impossible one." Sucking in more spoke into her mouth, causing Akina to hack as she held onto the top of the pipe that sat in Kinsei's mouth. "**Hack**… ugh…"

Akina placed her hand over her mouth and nose. _Note to self: Never kiss a guy who smokes… it'll be like kissing an ashtray. _Akina then took out another knife to cut her wrist, letting the blood drip on Kinsei's tongue.

"Yum… O type." Kinsei mewed happily, assuming Akina was hurt and dying. Akina then crawled into the pipe. Now that Kinsei was enjoying the taste of her blood instead of sucking in the tobacco. Once she got to the end of the inside of the pipe; she casted a hand sigh. "Rose style! Blooming paper bomb!" **BOOM!**

The whole end of the pipe busted into pieces, having Kinsei complain in sorrow, "My pipe!"

Akina then appeared atop Kinsei's head, covered in soot from head to toe, smirking nonetheless though. "Sorry, but I'm not done yet." **POOF!** Akina appeared and disappeared numerous times, placing bloody knives all around different places of the area. All while Kinsei was going crazy. _Oh great… I smell her in various directions. Her delicious blood… which way?_ Kinsei then realized she was outsmarted. "Hmph… to think she would— Okay… I surrender."

The emerald-eyed Mochizuki reformed in petals on Kinsei's head. Crossing her arms and asking, "Good. So do you call me master now?"

"Hah, don't push it kid. I'm only surrendering because I need a smoke. But I do accept you as a fine ninja and it will be a pleasure working with you. So what do you say… can we put today besides us and start fresh?"

Akina tilted her head up with a distrustful aura. "Well, let's see… you tried to eat me and you ruined about ninety-nine percent of my lung capacity… but sure, why not."

Kinsei chuckled at Akina's personality. "Good. Well, next time you summon me… make sure it's necessary." **POOF!** Akina blew away in petals as the smoke from Kinsei's leaving appeared— to then reform behind her squad on the hill. "Well master, how was that?"

The boys and Yutaka turned to Akina— Yutaka chuckling, but with a sad expression gracing his face. "Very nice… sometimes I wonder if you even need me? You should be ready for these exams. Or are you…"

Akina looked at the boys, smiling and stepping up on each side of her. To then make emerald eyes fix back to her Master. "I just tousled with a bloodthirsty creator and you think I'm not ready?"

Yutaka grinned, pleased with her witty answer. "Of course not… well, then I wish you good luck" **POOF.**

Shisui rolled his shoulders, with his arms crossed, grasping the kunoichi's attention. "You're such a show off. Now Itachi and I didn't get a chance."

Akina ignored Shisui at first, but she couldn't resist. "Me? I'm not the one who hangs on master twenty-four-seven."

"I don't hang on him." Shisui argued to look to Itachi. "Itachi, tell her I don't hang on master."

Said boy kept his hands in his pockets, closing his serene eyes. "I'm gonna stay out of this one."

Akina then leaned into Itachi, causing the boy to peek one eye open to the kunoichi as she implied, "This one? You stay out of** all** of them."

Itachi gave a slight pout in his smirk, Akina smiling back. They never saw each other smile like they just did, to each other. Shisui soon then cut in, "Um well… forget it. We gotta get going." He then began marching off— Akina looking at her watch and then showing it to Itachi, as he leaned his head slightly over, to catch a glance at the face of the clock. Itachi pushed away, to calmly call out to Shisui. "Hey, wait for us."

Akina followed behind as she looked over her soot covered clothes. "Hey guys, mind if I head home and change?"

Shisui was the one to reply. "Sure… fine with me. Can't have you looking like that anyway." Akina tried to hide her annoyance as she replied, _"__**Thanks?**__"_

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Akina walked onto her porch, as she opened the front door, leaving her Uchiha comrades in the walkway. "I'll be just a sec."

She made her way upstairs, but then to her surprise at the end of the hall— her father's den door was left open. Akina frowned, to pick up a faster pace to the door. _No one should be in there? That is all my parents left belongings._ When Akina came to the doorway, there stood Iva, Leiko and Keiko. "What do you think you're doing in here?" Akina asked mainly to Leiko, who wore one of Ruri's kimonos.

Iva looked over her shoulder and mewed, "Oh hello, Akina. Since you are moving out with Benjiro, I thought I'd help pack. And you know; there's a lot of useless things up here?"

Akina growled meanly, trying to hold it in. "Those are my mother's dresses! And all of this stuff was very important to both my parents!" Akina let out a calm breath trying to grasp her composer. "So Leiko, if you will… take off the kimono. It wasn't my aunts place to give it to you."

Leiko stepped straight on with Akina, hips swaying snottily to protest. "It's not like it's doing any use up here… surrounded by stupid books! You'll never wear it and you know something miss mistake? Neither will your mother…" Leiko paused, smirking to hiss, "Because she **died**."

Akina's right hand curled tightly, having Keiko notice and scold, "Leiko… you're crossing the line." Said girl scoffed, then— **BAM!** Leiko fell back over boxes to having Akina punch her right in the nose!

Leiko scrambled to her knees as she cupped her nose, looking to Akina. "This is your last warning. Take. My. Mothers. Dress-off."

Iva and Keiko just stayed in silent shock from the action of the punch. Akina, a very calm and un-wavered person; was wavered. Leiko then stood, once again as she dared to hiss again. "No! Besides, I'm determined that I can beat you."

"That ain't strength, love." Akina breathed to slip bo-shurican into her hand, but— Keiko jumped in front of Leiko, with her Sharingan activated. "That's enough. I'm sick of it. We should be leaving anyway… Leiko the dress."

Said girl slipped the dress off over her head as she then followed Keiko out. The Uchiha stop at Akina's side. "And Akina… let the best kunoichi win." Akina glanced and smiled with a "thank you" glance to Keiko when she left through the door. Leiko now came to Akina's side, but getting a cold death glare instead. "Which will be me…" The blue-eyed girl added.

Akina not giving the girl the time of day to answer, just keeping her emerald eyes on the two as to then feel herself not looking at them, when Iva grabbed the back of Akina's neck, tugging— petals flowing around, just when Iva pressed her nails into the girls nape. "What the?" Iva declared to have Akina reform in the hall. "Why you little… come here and accept some justice for what you did to my student!"

A cold green crystal looked back glowering over her shoulder to her aunt. Iva just grounded her teeth together, allowing Akina to continue to walk away.

Keiko and Leiko left the Mochizuki manor, to ignore Itachi and Shisui across the way, leaning on a wall. Shisui noticed this, when the girls continued down the walkway. "Well, that's weird?"

Itachi didn't show any interest, lifting his eyes up slightly from his collar, glancing to his friend. "They're usually falling all over you?" Shisui then shoved himself from the wall, going to catch up with the girls. "Let's go ask them."

"Shisui," Itachi scolded, but he followed his friend, his full dismay unfolding.

"Hey! You two ladies all right?" Shisui friendly snapped, having Keiko step in front of Leiko as she tried to hide her bruising nose in her palm. "We're fine… thank you for your concern, but we must be going."

Leiko kept walking when Keiko turned back. "Oh and Itachi… best of luck on the chunin exams, to you as well Shisui."

Itachi kept his gaze on Keiko, her crest as she strolled away. "She's different in a way, isn't she?"

"Uh-huh. And I think I like it." Itachi glanced with slight annoyance at his friend's behavior. But Itachi broke from his scolding stare when he heard Akina's chiming voice from behind.

"You two ready?"

The boys turned— Itachi slightly wetting his lips and gulping to whisper, "Wow?" When his onyx eyes got full sight of his kunoichi comrade.

Akina stood in a new look. A dark, dark green kimono type romper with draping sleeves and a black obi tied into a rose with her headband pinned to it. Her hair let down, only held back by a red clip. But still letting her ebony remnants of bangs fall in her face. Shisui looked back and forth, between Akina and the other girls, already far down the sidewalk._ You've got the life, Itachi!_

Itachi forced his composer back on, to choke down, "Ready when you are."

Akina smirked, slightly flirting, "I've been ready, Uchiha."

The Uchiha heir wouldn't reply; letting Shisui cut in, "Yeah, we can see that."

Akina never noticed Itachi's almost blush, just taking in Shisui's compliment. "Huh? Oh…" Akina twirled one of the curls in her hair, around her finger. To then fling it away when she turned and gestured the boys to follow. "Well, let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **To me, last chapter was the funnest… (yes I know funnest isn't a word, but whatever) chapter I have ever written! Akina punched Leiko right in the nose… not that that's a good thing but it's so fun giving Akina emotion even though I try to make her a very stoic character. I was originally going to make Leiko a blonde. *shrugs* But it kinda gives blondes a bad rep. And yes I'm blonde. (Like you've never seen another blue-eyed blonde before?) ;-*

Speaking of blondes, anyone catch that new show The 9 lives of Chloe King? I haven't turned in for a full episode really yet, only catching the show in the middle or at the butt end. :-P But what I can tell… it's AWESOME. I love things like it, she is the chosen one to save her race. Giving her the gift of nine lives. And why I turned into it because I was wondering if it'd be like Akina and her 12 lives. And it kinda is, I caught the show when Chloe got pushed off the building, splattered and then just got up and ran away, after she used one of her lives of course. Kinda the way Akina's rebirth works, but Chloe only has 9 lives. Akina is a black rose and gets 12! ^_^ If ya have any Q's about black roses or anything just PM me.

**Akina: **Miss Marie also watched the show because she thinks Alek is a cutie with a witty personality to die for—"** Marie: **"Shut-uppppp. Hahaha… uh don't listen to her. Anyway, sorry, I tried to make this a short author's note." **FAIL **(Yes I know I'm a geek for talking w/ my OC, but I don't care)

**Chapter's song: **"Letterbomb" by Green Day

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>**_Stop at nothing_

**Academy  
><strong>Shisui took the lead through the academy halls, not being able to contain his excitement. "Room 201, here we come." He'd growl. Getting his lacking comrades to roll their eyes, finally smirking and it fading quick to what they came upon— a mob of people? They surrounded some boy, who was bullying two girls. Akina and her squad shoved the crowd away to come to the front. Watching the girl's, slightly scared by the boy that had a devilish aura to him. "Hey guys, look at this. A couple of schoolgirls… maybe we should escort them home so they don't get hurt."

The girl slightly behind the other, with a soft demeanor then would raise her meek voice. "We don't want any trouble. We're just here to take the exams."

"Are you calling me trouble? If you want to pass, pay up!"

The other girl now spoke, her demeanor being the opposite of her friends. "MAYBE SHE IS! AND WE AIN'T PAYING NOTHIN' JERK!"

The young man became steaming red, clenching his fist, making knuckles blister white. "Why you little. Just trying to save you from getting hurt, but I'll think I'll do it myself!" **SMACK!** "What the?" The boy breathed as his fist went into— Akina's palm.

Akina held his fist in hers, green eyes sending a seductive, yet scary peer, making the young man gulp, his throat coming dry. "You know… it's not polite to hit a lady."

The boy chortled something akin to a growl, mocking Akina's comment. "OH YEAH? WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?" Akina took her other hand, straightening it as stiff as possible to whack across the boy, sending him flying away into the wall.

The green-eyed girl now straighten her stance, to the beaten boy looking back to her as he sat slumped on the ground. To when she decided to reply, sending that unidentified stare to him. "I'm not a lady… I'm a kunoichi."

The boy wiped his mouth, standing and taking a few paces advancing. "So who am I suppose to play with while we're waiting for the main event?" He'd slip a kunai in his hand, when— Shisui and Itachi appeared quickly behind the boy. He'd sense this and slowly and daringly turn his sight over his shoulder to see the two Uchiha with their Sharingan beaming crimson, bloody red.

"Maybe on someone your own size?" Shisui would assert, replying to the question that had been forgotten from the boys whirling mind, stuck in the tension caught in the air. Having the boy cower down to his superior.

Itachi and Shisui walked past the boy, to then stand by Akina's side. "Wait a sec… you three are squad five." Some stranger expressed gasping in the crowd, everyone whispering amongst themselves, passing the word around the room.

Akina attention disregarded the whispers, bringing her soft emeralds to the room number sign that read 201. The Uchiha boys had noticed it too, Shisui being the one to point it out. "Don't know what the fuss is about… this isn't even the right room."

The meek girl would gaze from Shisui to the sign. "What are you talking about?"

Itachi closed his eyes, simply putting it through his callused tone. "Look around."

"Huh!" The loud girl asked, with her attitude.

"Don't even need your Sharingan, huh boys… to see through tricks of the trade." The mysterious kunoichi would murmur, pointing for the girls. "That room down there is room 102. So that means this is room 101."

Shisui released the genjutsu; as the sign had a blur come over it, now reading 101. The crowd's eyes sent daggers to the boy, him chuckling sheepishly, scared when one boy cracked his knuckles.

The crowd tied him up, binding his wrist and ankles, picking him up, swinging him to preparing to throw an old heave-ho. "Hey wait one sec… guys it was a joke!" They threw him in room 101, which was just a janitor's closet that had a lock on the outside of the door. "Come on… don't take it seriously!" The boy begged, it muffling to the crowd's ears to them spreading out.

The meek girl turned to Akina. "We're in your debt."

Akina shook her head. "Don't mention it." The emerald-eyed kunoichi then turned on her heel, away from the young girls, following Itachi and Shisui, to their real destination.

* * *

><p>They came to room 201, Yutaka waiting with his arms crossed, making the genin stop to the slight surprise of the sight of their Master being here? "You're all here… perfect. I would've hated to turn you down."<p>

Shisui would be the one to question Yutaka first. "What are you talking about master?"

"All three of you would have to participate in the exams to take them. Those are the rules."

"But I thought we could decide individually?" Akina scoff.

"Yes. I decided I wanted all of you to make your own dictions. Not based on the peer pressure of your comrades."

"Well, you're just lucky that you have brave and sensible students." Shisui smirk, crossing his arms cockily.

Yutaka grinned to his star pupil, stepping aside. "Yes I am. Now go on… make me even prouder." Squad five then stepped forward to push past the doors, entering the first stage of the chunin exams.

Once the doors swung close behind Akina and her squad— the entire room of people glared them down. Akina was becoming slightly annoyed; she didn't like it when people stared. And these stares felt like they we're looking right through her. But her annoyance was distracted as other annoyance came upon her, having Akanah come barging across the room like a nymph.

"Akina!" Akanah latched onto said girl in a hug that Akina didn't participate in. Akanah then pulled back and grinned widely and happily. "Hey there sista. What took you so long? Isn't this great, I'm so excited."

Akina just stared at Akanah babbling. "_Okay…"_ Akina said slowly muttering, as she closed her eyes and shook her head before continuing, "Itachi, Shisui. You remember my cousin—"

"Akanah?" A boys voice called out.

Said girl waved to the two boys, when they came towards her. "Over here guys."

Once they came up, one of the boys had his hair covering over his right eye, smirking. "Hey, Akina." Then the other with a band-aid across his nose asked, "What's up?"

Akina went back to her speaking as she then have to introduce them. "…And her comrades Izumo and Kotesu."

Kotesu then shrugged, lazily. "So when do these exams get started already?"

**POOF-BANG! **"I hope you are ready. Because the gates of hell are opening." Morino Ibiki stated when he appeared at the front of the class, with his special jonin.

Kotesu's mouthed slightly dropped to he was startled by the loud entrance. He was brought back to reality, hearing Akina's voice. Seriously joking to get a rise out of Kotesu. "I'm guessing now…"

Kotesu peeked back irked with a narrowed stare. Izumo secretly chuckling to his friends face— Kotesu now sending his stare to him, making Izumo instantly stop laughing. Akina then turned her attention away from the others as she looked back to Ibiki.

"I'm Morino Ibiki, and I will be your proctor for the first stage of the exam. Now if you think you're ready… turn in your applications and pick a seating assignment card, and take that chosen seat. When you're all seated the written test will begin."

Akina was separated from her squad and the others— sitting just about in the farthest row back. She kept her eyes to Ibiki to him still ordering loudly stern. "Now there are some rules to this test that you need to be aware of… and I won't repeat myself, so listen up. Rule one: this test is based with a ten point score, every time you get a question wrong, one point will be deducted from your final score. Rule two: you all pass as a squad, if one of your members manages to get a zero as their final score you all fail. Rule three: these sentinels seated around the room are here to watch for cheaters, if you are caught cheating, two points will be deducted from your final score and if they catch you five times you and your team will be escorted out. Anyone who gets caught doesn't deserve to be here. There will be a tenth question asked fifteen minutes before the end of the test. You have one hour. BEGIN!"

Akanah was the first one to have her mind scatter, whirling almost, looking at her test. _These questions make no sense… and this guy is scary… and where's Akina? Izumo? Kotesu, oh…"_

Shisui was next, chewing down on the tip of his eraser. _These are integrated problems based on prediction… huh, I wonder how the others are doing? Well, I suppose I should just be worried about how I'm going to do. No pressure._

Akina watched Shisui way in front of her, he was writing fast, to make his kunoichi comrade ponder. _Shisui how do you do it? You're whipping trough these… I can't even begin an analysis and I'm sure Itachi is having the same problem._ Akina gave a roll of her eyes, to then set them on a sentinel that marked someone down on his clipboard. _Huh, someone just got nailed. They'll have to be stealthier than that._ Akina then had an epiphany, her eyes opening. _STEALTH._ Akina re-calmed herself, scanning over the test. _That's it._

She then thought back to Ibiki's words, _"Anyone who gets caught doesn't deserve to be here."_ Akina closed her green eyes as they were shifting around. _They want us to cheat. That's why these questions are so hard, they're temping us to cheat, but not get caught. It's a test for us to discover information… I wonder?_

Akina slid her hands under the desk, hiding them in her deep sleeves, piercing one of her fingernails into her thumb, until it bled. Once it let out a little blood after making the skin rip, Akina slid it across her wrist, then pressing her palm in her other. _Summoning jutsu! _Ibara appeared in Akina's sleeve, coiled around her forearm, hissing. "Where am— how may I serve you, milady—"

"Shush." Akina looked to the sentinels, as they weren't watching the back row very well. She was also pretty alone on her sides for those participants had already been caught and taken away. Once Akina knew she wasn't being watched, she spoke slow and quiet to Ibara. "I need you to get a message to someone. But you need to be stealthy about it. Don't let these Jonin spot you or my comrades and I are out of these exams."

"Ibara is my name, stealthy is my game. What's the message?"

"Tell Itachi over there that I want him to cheat."

Ibara chuckled, devilishly satisfied. "Man, now that's what I call a girlfriend."

Akina was slightly flustered, snapping back quietly her correction. "Not on me… on the exam, nimrod! And I'm not his girlfriend!" Akina then flopped Ibara out of her sleeve to the ground, a little cruelly to get a whimper from the abused plant, now under her desk. "Now get."

"I got it, I got it." Ibara then slipped into the floor, as it appeared soft to him, like slipping through water.

Ibara came through the floor at Itachi's feet hissing, "Itachi?"

Said boy instantly looked down, slightly taken back at the monster at his feet. Watching to have the demon speak again. "I deliver a message from Milady Akina."

"What are you?"

"A Venus flytrap, but more importantly an ally. I repeat I deliver a message from Lady Akina." Itachi turned to glance over his shoulder to said girl; she smiled, to then have Itachi turn his attention back to Ibara.

"Well, let's here it."

"The proctor wants you to cheat, but there's a catch—"

"We can't be caught."

"Exactly… well that will be all." Itachi then turned on his Sharingan, when Ibara was gone, back to Akina.

Akina glanced to the floor, Ibara coming back through. "So how are you going to get the answers?"

"Well, I've answered half, but who knows if they're right or wrong."

"Well, how about we check?"

"Got a plan?"

"That man in that row, in front of Itachi. Way down by the window is a Chunin."

Akina nodded, keening in on the man. "They slipped him in with all the right answers, for us to copy off of." She glanced back to Ibara. "So you'll just copy his answers and pass them to me."

"Not exactly, I'm stealthily not invisible. I don't think I could get by without getting spotted. But Itachi is using his Sharingan to cheat, if I tell him to imitate his answers and then report back to you, it will be all good."

"Well, get to it. Oh and give Shisui the 411 as well, before you go to Itachi." Ibara then slivered into the ground once again.

Shisui looked to the ground, feeling something under his feet, having Ibara come through. Making the boy slightly jump in his seat! "WHOA—"

"Shh… I deliver a message from Lady Akina." Shisui looked to her, as she smiled once again. Shisui shook his head, taking a frustrated breath to her causing mischief once again. "Okay then, but what are you anyway?"

"You kids don't study biology, do you? I'm an ally let's leave it at that! Now, the proctor wants you to cheat, but not get caught, this test is about stealth, I want you to use your Sharingan to copy that guy's answerers." Ibara all stated at a fast pace.

Shisui then scoffed, almost conceited, "Why would I copy his answers?"

Ibara then went to slip in the ground, getting in his reply. "Because he's smarter than you." Shisui frowned at the sarcastic reply, but what would he expect, being sent by Akina.

Itachi looked to the floor once again with his crimson eyes, Ibara appearing again and smirking, "We meet again."

"What is it now?"

"I want you to copy that guy's answers. He's a Chunin, he already knows all the right answers to this test and once you got them, I'll bring the answers back to milady."

"Why don't you just copy them?"

"Enough with useless questions! Just start copying… we're running out of time."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **Hope everyone will have a great Fourth of July, all those in the U.S. of A. Gonna light off some BIG fireworks! _ When it comes to holidays though I have to say Halloween is my favorite. That, and New Years is fun too. I actually love all the holidays. I take after my grandmother when it comes to the holiday spirit and I love that because she was a great and "spirited" lady. ^_^ Sorry… I'm getting off track and babbling again. So I'll put a cork in it and allow you to get on with the story.

Oh wait… I'm introducing the development of Akina's first jutsu in this chapter and to give you a hint… I got the idea for it from watching Star Wars. So start guessing and read on.

**Chapter's song: **"Help I'm alive" by Metric

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>**_There's no "I" in team_

**Tick-tick, sketch-sketch.** Ibara anxiously waited for Itachi to get done. When the Uchiha then passed a piece of paper to the flytrap, Ibara going as quick as possible into the floor.

The flytrap came up at Akina's feet, wrapping up her ankle. "Milady, I'm here—" **RING-RING! **"Oh no…" Ibara hissed when Akina looked to Ibiki. "Pencils down!"

Akina wet her lips nervously slow, puckering in— Ibara just scolding himself shamefully. "Damn! Forgive me, My Lady… I wasn't fast enough."

"It's all right. Thank you for your service… you may go."

"My pleasure… good luck." **PUFF!**

Green eyes lifted back their attention to Ibiki, just praying she'd not fail. "It's time for the tenth question. But there is one more rule I need to address…"

Akina narrowed her eyes, rolling them around to close. _More rules… doesn't this guy know I'm from the Mochizuki clan?_

Ibiki would keep his stony expression on the genin remaining, eyeing each one. "Sorry to say, but your not just competing against all the others… you're competing against your own squad members." Akina was now getting an eerie feeling, keening her eyes on the sadist. "Whoever scores the lowest in your squad will fail… and the one who fails can never take the exams again." Akina had her breath stolen, being lost to a daze of thoughts. "You may withdraw, but keep in mind if one withdraws the whole squad does as well. Of course you may take these exams again in six months, but it's your own decision… so what will it be?"

The Mochizuki princess tightened her fist in her lap, a shadow falling over her green eyes. _I'm dead… but if I raise my hand, Itachi and Shisui will be held back. They've got the right answers, they could move on and become Chunin. Who cares about them— I have to raise my hand… the good of the clan depends on it. I need to take back my clan, that's my priority for being here in the first place. What kind of leader would I be though if I raise my hand? Being that selfish it wouldn't be right… yet…?_

Shisui watched Akina, waiting for her to raise her hand. _Come on already! Akina, just raise your hand… don't worry about us, you're done if you don't._

Itachi also watched Akina, not even blinking to keen his cold onyx orbs, fixed on his kunoichi comrade. He knew why she wasn't raising her hand. _She's too prideful. Come on your clan depends on you. You think we don't know what goes on, but we do and that's why... _Itachi looked back at Shisui, who gave a firm nod— and they both raised their hands.

"Huh?" Ibiki gasped to himself, eventually smirking. Akina was in her train of thought, not seeing her comrades as she fought her thoughts, until— "Number 40, 65 and 74… you're out."

Akina raised her head quickly, eyes shooting wide, watching her Uchiha comrades stand. She also stood, her stomach whirling and breathing, "Why…?"

* * *

><p>She'd then repeat herself when squad five left the room, Akina facing her comrades. "Why did you do that?" She'd hiss, not asking them to do such.<p>

"Because your answers… there's no way that you could have answered them right and we couldn't leave you hangin' like that. You're the one who needs to become a Chunin the most." Shisui would explain, peeved that Akina wasn't showing any appreciation.

"Still, I'm just—"

"Still what?" Itachi's soft stern voice rang out to catch Akina's gaze.

"Shocked! It's none of your concern! I would have never thought when it came right down to it… that you would think about my selfish needs."

Itachi closed his eyes, murmuring, "That's the thing… there not selfish—"

"Of course they are. All I think about is my clan, my clan and redeeming my right as head."

"Yeah, but for your clan, your people. Making your clan a better place for the people of your clan. They need you to do this, besides you made a promise to your father… did you not?" Itachi state.

Akina now was really shocked, her eyes sinking and loosing her breath. "How did you know that?"

"I see how hard you work, Akina… how hard you try to keep how hard you work a secret. How you keep everything a secret."

Akina closed her eyes; just accepting that what happen couldn't be changed. "Well, there's the pot calling the kettle black. Thank you, Itachi… thank you, Shisui. I still don't get why, but I know that it doesn't change what's done—"

Shisui would slap his forehead, a raspy groan escaping his pouted lips. "You don't? Come on Akina you know why… we're your comrades; we'll always have your back. Each others backs, we're loyal to each other, we'll fight till the end and come six moths from now… we'll become chunin together—"

"Actually… you still have a chance of becoming chunin this time around." Ibiki's voice corrected, making all the genin raise their eyes to him up behind the railed staircase, just when they all were about to walk out. Ibiki look over the large room, the three-dozen genin, waiting for him to explain further. "I am proud to announce… that you all pass."

Akanah then looked confused, bleat out to confront him. "But you said—"

"I know what I said… it was a bluff. To test the loyalty to your comrades, and you passed… my job is done—" **POOF?**

A sly voice took over after Ibiki's disappearance. "And mine has just begun…" The genin turned their backs to the opposite side of the room— looking up to a redheaded man with purple eyes that sat in the crick of the rafter. "Hey there kiddies. I'm Chotan, your second proctor, nice to meet ya. Since you're all helplessly confused about what went down, we'll start the second part tomorrow. I'll tell your squad leaders where you'll meet me… now get outta here."

**Next day (4th training ground)  
><strong>Akina made her way to the training ground; she was the last one to arrive when she came upon Itachi and Shisui, her asking, "Did I miss anything?"

Shisui was the one to reply, "No… but I think it would be better if we did. I've got a bad feeling about this place."

The Mochizuki suddenly became more solemn then usual, ready to tease Shisui. "Why's that… is it the barbed fence, the creepy forest or our proctor?"

Shisui glared annoyed, his bottom lip curling over his top. "Don't start with your humor."

Itachi ignored his comrades completely, keeping his eyes peeled, to have his uncanny voice ring in Akina's ear. "Speak of the devil…"

**POOF!** The proctor appeared. "Welcome kiddies, to the fourth training ground or also know as the forest of death, to what I prefer to call it."

Akina closed her eyes with a smirk gracing her face, her shadowed lips. "Forest of the death… well, I think that one takes the cake, huh Shisui?"

Said boy growled, still pouting as that lip showed his clamped teeth. Knowing Akina was taking pride in her joke. They then all turned their attention back to the proctor, taking thick stacks of paper from his pouch. "I need you all to fill out these applications before you enter."

Leiko was the one who questioned this, her affluent personality showing through. "Why do we have to fill out applications?"

"Just in case anything happens."

"What could happen?" Keiko disputed, stepping beside her friend.

Chotan would chortle under his breath, trying to hide his gleefulness. "You could lose your life… in this survival exercise."

"Uh-uh, no way. I'm going to have my father's lawyer look at this before anything." Leiko's comrades rolled their eyes, mumbling to each other behind her back. "She's such a drama queen."

"You two have something to say?"

While Leiko wrangled her comrades, Keiko apathetically walked away. Going to the proctor and taking an application. "Keiko… Wh-what are you doing?"

"There's only one way to become a chunin… and that's to get through this forest."

Akina passed Leiko and Keiko taking an application, and looking over to the girls from her side stance. "As long as you get through it alive is the goal… you won't make very good Chunin if you're dead."

"WHO ASKED YOUR OPINION?" Leiko snapped.

"Ignore her." Keiko ordered, closing her onyx eyes. Leiko calmed herself, still steaming, and wishing to rip the Mochizuki to shreds. Akina glanced to Keiko, her continuing to pronounce, "You're being a hypocrite you know that?"

"Really?" Akina ask arrogantly with a tilt of her hand.

"If you think we can't make it through the forest alive… then why did you take the form?"

"I never said anything about myself not making it out alive."

"Why you little… come here, I'll knock that Mochizuki pride right out of her!" Leiko flared to pounce while Keiko held her back.

Akina smirked to this amusement, finally walking away. "Let the best kunoichi win."

Keiko smiled softly to Akina's words, and her simper grew substantially, having Itachi pass with Shisui. As Itachi brushed past Keiko, she'd blush bright pink, when he'd look straight back to her out of the corner of his eye, over his shoulder.

Once everyone had their forms and moments passed to fill them out. Chotan would raise his voice, commanding every ones attention. "Okay people… hand in your forms." All the genin did as he said and when the last genin would hand in his form, it'd be time for the rules. "Now each team will be set at a gate. You will enter with a scroll… each team will either have a heaven or an earth scroll. Your ejective is to find the opposite of your own scroll, from another team by tomorrow… got it? Oh, and just a helpful succession… don't die."

* * *

><p>Squad five was placed at their gate, Shisui stood tall in the middle, Akina to his left and Itachi the right. "You two ready?"<p>

Itachi and Akina each gave one firm nod. To then have the gates fling open with the sound of a bell. Chotan chuckling low, "Let the games begin."

Akina and her squad vigilantly proceeded past the gate. Into the forest, Shisui taking the lead, giving the orders. "We need to find a heaven scroll."

"And what's the plan to do that?" Itachi inquired.

"Maybe we should split up… we have better chances if one of us finds a team with an earth scroll. Instead of all three of us searching at once."

"It does… but I think this is going to be a lot like the last test. It's going to be based on teamwork and not even just that… I think it's going to be like the test master gave us when we became genin. We should stay together as a team." Akina and Itachi always seemed to follow Shisui's guidance. They didn't know if it was because he was always one to just step up for the job. Or if it was because he was the only one who was devoted to keep the team together.

**On the other side of the forest  
><strong>"This place is really creepy." Akanah stated as she kept her hands together, close to her chest and knees buckling.

"Come on… we've seen worst than this place." Izumo reassured.

"I don't know… I'm with Akanah on this one."

"Why do you say that?" Izumo asked as he turned to Kotesu on the branch that they stood, high in an old oak tree. "Look at this poor squad."

Akanah and Izumo stepped over to Kotesu, to see and hear, "AHHhhh!" Bloody screams came, from a squad below. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Those poor people… we've got to help them." Akanah advised.

Kotesu shook his head, raising his arm in front of Akanah, ceasing her to go any further. "I don't think we can… it's too late. Those leeches detect blood temperature. They needed to learn to do their research before they stepped into our land."

Akanah shivered, watching blood and life being sucked away from the Cloud ninja. "It's okay, Akanah. We might have not been able to help them…" Izumo hopped down to the dead bodies, pulling out a scroll from one of the man's pouch. "But they can defiantly help us." Izumo turned back with a smile to his comrades following, having Akanah clap and hug her comrade tight.

"Yay! Now let's get out of this place."

* * *

><p>Keiko turned off her Sharingan, onyx orbs glancing to the scroll she held in her pale dirty hand. She smirked lightly, coolly turning back to her squad. "Well, that's done… let's head to the tower."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the other Uchiha's were just turning on their Sharingan as Itachi used his crimson eyes against a man who came with a kunai in hand. Just as he went to slice Itachi, the Uchiha transported behind the man— <strong>WHAP!<strong> Knocking him away with a kick to his back, sending the man skidding across the ground, to go unconscious as he lie on the dirt, that soaked up his blood. That man's comrades were meanwhile still dealing with Akina and Shisui. "Good work, Itachi… huh, picked up a few things from me haven't ya." Shisui bragged in a brotherly way.

The man that faced off with Akina got distracted, growling at Shisui's comment. "You little twerp—"

"I'd be keeping your eyes over here, love." Akina breathed with her smooth voice flowing calm like a wave.

_Her eyes might not be a dojutsu, but they're just as frightening. _The man thought this, clutching his kunai a little tighter, having Akina notice. Wondering why he hadn't got the nerve to attack? She'd have to push him to attack, taunting her enemy. "You need to be sent back a rank, not going for a higher one. What, forgot how to attack with a kunai?"

"I'll show you an attack!" The man shouted across the forest, charging at Akina, underestimating who he was dealing with— passing right through the girl like she was a hologram. His eyes turned in fear— he'd appear on Akina's backside as she weaved another hand sign, remaining with her back turned to him. "Rose style. Pedal paper bombs." **BOOM! **Akina's body blew up, orange petals filling the air. Knocking the enemy away in the wave of heat from the blast. Itachi and Shisui teleporting to a tree branch, to get out of the way, watching the man pass out as he went unconscious when he hit the granite cliff side.

A scroll rolled out of his pouch, having it unsnap when he hit. Akina reformed in her petals, piece-by-piece, until she was fully restored in her body's form. She looked at the man she had knocked out, approaching cautiously. She'd crouch down, right next to the beaten and burned man's body. Akina closed her emerald eyes, as she'd hold out her hand in a single hand sign of focusing her chakra. "Telekinesis jutsu." At that command, the scroll would come flying out of the man's pouch on its own, coming to be seized in Akina's hand. "You'll have to forgive me… just business."

Akina turned to glance back at Itachi and Shisui when they'd step up behind her. The kunoichi handing the scroll to Shisui. "Wait a go guys. Well, we're doing good… the sun hasn't even set. I say we head for the tower before it does." Akina and Itachi each gave a soft nod to Shisui, agreeing.

* * *

><p>The Mochizuki kunoichi walked behind her two Uchiha comrades, following slowly behind Itachi, while Shisui led. Which was strange, because Akina always kept up, right with Itachi's side. Because of this fact, Itachi glanced back to his kunoichi comrade. Akina held her head, her eyes fixed to ground. Thoughts and listening intensively to them, hearing sinister voices play in her head.<em> Come! You'll be safe here… escape your painful future before it happens—<em>

"Hey, Akina… you all right?" Itachi asked as he peeked over his shoulder, but she didn't break from her trance. "Akina!" He'd raise his smooth calm voice, slightly to snap Akina from her trapping thoughts.

"What! Oh um… yeah, I'm fine." Akina lied as she'd put on a brave face to convince her comrades from worrying.

But why did she have to be placed on a team with Uchiha. She was flawless at acting; it was of course in her blood as a Mochizuki kunoichi after all. Shisui was of course the one to continue to pry, stopping and turning his attention to Akina. "If you're not feeling good we can stop—"

"I'm fine…" Akina asserted in her normal stoic demeanor. "Now let's get going, before the sun goes down."

Shisui then started calmly arguing. "Akina, we don't know what's in store for us when we get to the tower, we need to be ready—"

Akina closed her eyes and started walking past the boys; she hated them worrying over her own problems. It was none of their business or concern. "I promise I'm o-kay…" She then stopped dead in her tracks, going limp, swaying and falling backwards. Shisui caught her with his quick movement, teleporting— she fainted. Itachi quickly rushed to Akina's side as Shisui held her. Itachi trace her porcelain face with his knuckles, she felt like ice.

Shisui would adjust her in his arms. "Here take her for me." He'd pass Akina's body over into Itachi's arms, him holding her bridal style, crouching down to the ground. Shisui did a hand sign for a medical jutsu to then place his hand on her forehead.

After a few agonizing minutes, he gave his diagnoses. "She'll be all right… let's get her over to that cave." Shisui exclaimed to point to a cavern by the riverside, behind a trickling waterfall.

Itachi carried Akina, following Shisui into the cave. It was set with damp shadows as the river flowed through and under the rock to sliver off into nothing but a small stream. "We'll all get some rest here," Shisui said to Itachi, who just had his onyx sat on the peaceful girl in his arms. His fragile and small kunoichi comrade, that lay almost lifeless.

* * *

><p>The sun set slowly, orange light fading to navy blue. Making the cave become darker than before. The two Uchiha waited for Akina to wake. They had started a fire as the full moon appeared in the night sky. Hopefully she would wake by morning. Shisui placed a hot towel over her forehead that he boiled in steaming water over the fire. "Well, everything seems to check out. Her chakra network and overall health is perfect."<p>

"…So we just wait?"

Shisui nodded. And then just headed over to his mat and laid down for some sleep, giving his last order to Itachi. "Get some rest, my friend. Akina will kill you if you worry yourself sick."

Itachi stayed calm, he didn't realize he was wearing his worry on his face. That was terribly unlike him, but it was Shisui. And Akina, the only two friends he had. Itachi lay down on his mat, that he placed horizontally at Akina's feet. Close to the fire and her, waiting in a light sleep for his kunoichi comrade to wake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **Wow! So I'm getting three chapters out this week. Lucky u guys, hope ya like. And if we count my 2 b-day updates that makes 5, people. x_x I'll probably start on getting three chapters out at a time now, because I've done most all of the corrections (Think so at least) from here to 30. The only time I won't put them in threes is when one chapter ends cliffy. ^_^ Yes, I'm mean. Sorry.

**Chapter's song: **"Hello" by Evanescence

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>**_Realistic dreams_

Once the Uchiha boys were sound asleep, is when Akina started slipping into her nightmares— sweating and grinding her teeth as she struggled in her conscious of memories that now haunted her slumber.

* * *

><p>"Akina… you're my baby bud, my beautiful brilliant greens." A beautiful woman said as she leaned over a cradle, looking to a baby Akina. She looked almost identical to Akina, slightly older and with short wavy hair to only reach her shoulders instead of down to her waist like Akina's. But the green eyes were exact; Akina inherited those eyes from this woman, her mother. "I will always love you, no matter what anyone says."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TACK!<strong> A toddler Akina threw kunai to a tree in the backyard, but stopped when she heard the garden gate lock _click_. "Daddy's home from his mission." Akina ran to the gate as it open to greet Yasuo with surprise, jumping into his arms!

"My bud!" He said happily, scooping her up in his arms. The man eyed the bull eyes she had landed on the tree and smiled to his daughter. "That's it… you're getting the hang of it—"

"Yasuo! What are you teaching my baby bud to do?" A woman's voice came from the back door, Akina's mother stepping out. Ruri was her name. And she was teasing sternly as Yasuo blushed sheepishly in his wife's presents.

"…Nothing—"

"Daddy's teaching me to be a ninja just like him." Akina said when she slid down to the ground, out of Yasuo's arms. The husband smiled an innocent grin to Ruri as she chuckled to the truth Akina told.

"Just be sure to go easy on him… I need him for later." Yasuo's blush deepened, but broke when Akina started tugging on his pant leg.

"So what's the next step?"

Yasuo sighed in a pout, acting very tired. "Hey now… you heard your mother. Go easy on you're old man."

He'd sit down on the grass, leaning his back against a tree. Coming to Akina's eye level when she pouted just like he did, mocking him sarcastically. "That's no fun."

Yasuo was taken back by his daughter, but he smirked, she inherited his personality. "Why you little… come here." Yasuo grabbed her lovingly as he started tickling her. Once he stopped, realizing his toddler was tired, drifting off in her father's arms, when he'd mew in his daughter's ear, "Sleep tight, my little bud."

* * *

><p>Akina knelt by her mother's bedside, eyes tucked in the draping white covers. "Please mother, wake up… wake up… please."<p>

A doctor and Yasuo stood outside in the hall, sadly glancing into the hospital room. "The poison is spreading fast. We can't determine an antidote, but the foreigner who poisoned her is being sentenced out."

Yasuo sent a glare to the useless doctor. "Will killing him bring back my dear Ruri?"

"No sir." The doctor said, not knowing how else to reply.

Yasuo walked away, to enter the room coldly. "Then just leave. I don't want to listen anymore."

The father leaned down beside Akina, but up further on the bed so he could be next to Ruri's face. She smiled slightly; she had much fatigue, as she'd mew, "Yasuo."

He smiled to his name playing off his young wife's lips, in a lustful way he had heard so many times through their teenage nights together. "Listen to me, my love. I don't have a lot of time left—"

"Don't say that—" Yasuo exclaimed, not even noticing Akina already with her head bowed, excepting the pain that would hit. Preparing her breaking heart for when it shattered.

"Yasuo, it's the truth and I want to say this… I love you and I don't regret one moment with you. I love the things we've done—" Ruri stopped and placed her shaky hand under Akina's chin to raise her daughter's features to meet her green eyes. Emeralds meeting emeralds as Ruri continued, "My only regret, Yasuo… is not being able to see our bud bloom. I love you, Akina, goodbye." Ruri closed her emerald eyes with the last of her strength.

Yasuo stuttered, teeth clenching in anguish. "Damn it all. Not you m-my love." Akina re-bowed her head, hiding the tears she had been taught meant weakness. But as she kept her head down, she saw tears hit the hospital tile floor— her father's tears.

* * *

><p>Akina seen herself free falling in pitch darkness as her fading dreams skipped from one memory to another. Her father smiling to her, before he left to his death— then coming to hear those damnable voices again, standing in nothing but a black blur. "We can help you… forget your pain… and keep more pain from occurring, pain that awaits if you stay… just come to us."<p>

* * *

><p>The young kunoichi started squirming in her sleep, which waked Itachi to lean up groggily, seeing Akina sweating bullets. "Hey Shisui, wake up!"<p>

Said boy shot up ugly, glaring at his friend, until he saw Akina— rushing to her side with haste. "She's heating up." Shisui placed a healing hand on her forehead, but to the reaction of his touch— Akina shot up quickly! "DON'T GO!"

Shisui was startled to her waking loudly and abruptly, him falling back over himself, stretching his legs over his head. "Ahhh! What the—"

Akina panted, trying to catch her breath, she looked at Shisui in his awkward position, as he tried to roll back up to sit. "Shisui, it's you… and Itachi?" She breathed, her pupils coming calmer and not dilated.

After Akina said Itachi's name, he'd kneel down by her side. "You all right…?" Itachi breathed to calm Akina.

"You scared us?"

"I'm so sorry." The Mochizuki stood, forcing herself away from her comrades. "We should get going…" Itachi looked with wonder as he watched her. "I held us back long enough." But when Akina turned to leave the cave, Itachi grabbed her wrist, she didn't say anything and neither did Itachi. But they didn't share the same reasoning for not saying anything, as Akina was caught in a trance, fixed on the hauntingly glowing full moon.

Itachi kept his hand wrapped to her wrist, feeling her. _She's trembling? What is she scared of? Something big… she never gets scared._ Itachi then broke from his thoughts, staying knelt on the cave floor, still keeping hold of Akina's wrist. To hear the girl he held whisper in a gulp, "The moon..." Itachi was confused, but he stood, still holding her wrist as he stepped close to her back.

"Calm down… now are you sure you're all right?"

Akina swallowed again. "Yeah…" She replied; shaking her head no, she was lying to herself. "I don't know at times like this… the moon." Akina dropped back to her knees, Itachi now letting go of her.

Shisui just watched, staying by the fire, he was going to let Itachi handle this. He was the one that had a chance to get through to her, knowing the torment. _…I've never seen her like this. _The medic would think back.

Itachi knelt back down, slowly going to one knee, slightly behind Akina and off to her side. "What's wrong?" His voice was so soothing and strong all at once.

Akina wasn't even listening though; she shook her head back and forth, trying to get rid of her nightmares, horrors. But yet she replied to her worried comrade that came as shock to both the Uchiha boys. "I lost both my parents when the moon was full… I never sleep. If I do I have dreams about them… the good times I use to have and then it turns into a nightmare and it brings me back to the nights I lost them." Akina couldn't control herself, why couldn't she stop herself from speaking? She looked away shamefully from Itachi when she gave into the words piecing out from her clamped lips. "It's so hard reliving those nights over and over and—" Akina stopped, when Itachi placed a warm hand to her back.

Shisui decided he needed to step in, approaching the two from behind. "Why haven't you ever told us this?"

Damn it! She had to answer as Itachi's hand on her back remained, comforting her. Comfort she hadn't felt in a long while, hadn't got. "Just the way I am… I didn't ever want to care for anyone again, I'll lose them and I can't take anymore loss." Akina then turned her emerald eyes to meet Itachi's onyx ones— she was threatening in that beautiful stare. Threatening for Itachi to remove his touch from her.

He knitted his brows in a stern look at her, starting to rub her back, no longer just a steady hand anymore. "We're not going anywhere… I promise you that."

Akina shook her head once again, calmer then before. Itachi's touch was brining her back to her cold demeanor. "You can't promise that."

Shisui knelt down, assuring with a brave smirk. "Watch us… we're with you. We promise." Akina smiled at Shisui. If Shisui said it— he was a loyal and true and a devoted soul. Akina then turned her gaze back on Itachi, he gave a nod with a slight smile growing on his façade, as his stern eyes softened. Akina wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck, then, only parting for a second to pull Shisui in as well, with a yank of his Uchiha collar. "Hey—"

"Thank you." Akina breathed when she tucked her head between each of the boy's shoulders, wrapping one arm around Itachi's neck and the other around Shisui's, in a hug. "I'll hold you to it now."

Shisui faintly smirk, pulling out of the hug to stand, leaving Akina and Itachi on the floor. "Good." Shisui stated firmly before ordering in his question, "Now… what do you say we get going, squad five?"

* * *

><p>Squad five proceeded through the forest. Akina now walking beside Itachi, and Shisui taking the lead to have him exclaim, "Hey guys… I can see the tower—"<p>

"And we can see you." An unseen man's voice hissed. To have all of Squad five get on their guard, looking around to try and spot who spoke. When they seen no one; Akina mumbled sarcastically, "Did you guys hear that or is it just me again?"

Three figures then revealed themselves in the pathway. "Hand over your scrolls if you want to live." The man that stood in the middle hissed again. All the men looked the same, they were all masked as only their eyes could tell them apart; with the identical gold cloaks they wore. "Don't make me repeat myself." The same man hissed, the one with ice-blue eyes, who appeared to be the leader.

Shisui, the supposed leader of squad five decided to question sternly gazing with his Sharingan activated. "Or what?"

The man to the right with purple eyes sniggered, "Or you'll make the boss angry… and you don't want that."

Akina now decided to confront the cackling creep. "You don't know what we want."

The last and final man spoke, pink eyes, and scoffing deep. "No we don't… but I know I want you three dead."

It appeared Itachi was going to stay quiet. Akina was also ordinarily a quiet person, but given the chance to always show her wits was her undoing when she also scoffed, "Good to know. At least our feelings are mutual for each other."

The blue-eyed leaders temper rose, hissing a growl. "Okay, that's enough out of you, baby." Akina just did as he said, staying silent. But she didn't need words— she just sent a smirk that irritated the leader to cause more annoyance than her words. As he then got down on one knee and shoved his hands straight out in front of his body! "STATIC SHOCK!" A sizzling was heard in the air, but nothing seen. Akina wasn't going to underestimate that though— doing a quick hand sign with one hand and pressing it out flat. "Petal shield." Petals formed in a transparent wall that was glowing red. It blocked the jutsu that was invisible until it hit the shield, sizzling on contact and controlling the electricity.

Itachi and Shisui watched Akina keeping the shield up, when they then nodded to each other before they'd disappear in a transportation of white smoke. Akina kept her composer, while the blue-eyed man eyed her up and down. Waiting for her to blink. But no, she just gave another arrogant smirk. Itachi and Shisui re-appeared across each side of the enemies, boxing them in. "Fire style! Phoenix flower jutsu." Flames surrounded the masked Hidden Rain ninja. The blue-eyed man growling to being trapped in the wall of fire, and he became more irritated when Akina put down the shield and disappeared, Itachi and Shisui following a second after.

The blue-eyed man hissed once more. Having the purpled-eyed man chortle, "What now, boss?"

"They're gone… cowards!" He then did a hand sign that released rain over the flames to extinguish them.

"Oh no, we're just getting started." Shisui's voice came from nowhere, the pink-eyed man scoffing to warn, "Guys, below!" But no, Shisui teleported with a knife to the leaders throat— "No… behind actually." Shisui added as Itachi and Akina stood off in front of the other two masked ninja. The pink and purpled-eyed men took a battle stance for Itachi and Akina.

"Think… you attack us and Shisui slices your comrades throat." Itachi gave warning, ceasing the enemies to attack.

The man with purple irises started his annoying cackling, but stopping to mew and attack Itachi, phenomenal speed as quick as light. "Shisui!" Akina screamed, to what Shisui thought was a scream to signal him to cut the blue-eyed man's throat— which he did. All while Itachi knew that's the last thing Akina wanted to see was blood gush from the man's jugular. Shisui hopping back to watch the man sink, and finally hit the floor when—**POOF!**

Itachi chuckled, which was confounding to Akina? "You're with Uchiha, Mochizuki."

Akina gazed to Itachi, locked looking into his crimson eyes, him locking kunai's with the purple-eyed cackler. Akina settled, perceiving and analyzing. _It was a shadow clone… Shisui's Sharingan seen that—_

"I'd be keeping your own eyes over here… little girl." The pink-eyed man heckled, standing in a firm stance. Green eyes met his gaze, having him now start cackling, Akina was becoming annoyed how bloodthirsty these men were. "A Mochizuki… our you along for the ride, you damsel?"

That wouldn't go over well with Akina. Itachi knew this, his tomoe placing a genjutsu on the purpled-eyed one, before stabbing a kunai in his gut! The man would retreat, hopping back to a tree branch. Itachi waiting for Akina to finish off her opponent, but even when she was deeply pissed by the insult this man gave her. She'd close her eyes, annoying the man with how arrogant she was. "You going to attack… ladies first!"

"Then why aren't you attacking?"

"Why you!" He flipped a kunai up into his grasp, charging towards Akina, when vines slinked, coiling out of the ground to tie around the man's ankle without notice. And just when he was about to slice Akina wide open— he'd be whipped and dragged up into the air as the vine grew high into a thick stock that touched the sky. Holding the man upside down at the top. Akina gave a flirtatious little wave to the man as he hung above, with a simple movement of each snobby little finger of hers.

He'd growl, but became woozy when blood began rushing to his head. "Ugh… you're depleting my chakra." Akina gave a cocky nod that slightly tilted to the side. "We surrender—"

The blue-eyed man once again showed himself, appearing on the branch next to his purple-gazed comrade that had a punctured gut. He had left the kunai in his flesh, for if he pulled it out the wound would pour blood like a busted faucet. "My brother… what are you doing?" The blue-eyed leader ordered for an explanation. "Like the brat said… it's just getting started. They haven't seen nothing yet—"

"No they haven't… let's keep it that way. To reveal our power now isn't the smart way to do things." **POOF!**

The blue-eyed leader growled, but he knew his brother was right, sighing. "We'll meet again… when we leave you dead on the stage." **POOF!** The purple-eyed man cackled once more before he also followed in the white spoke. They were all gone.

Shisui mumbled to his comrades when they huddled together. "What was the point of all this?"

"No clue." Itachi blandly stated.

"They're going to fight us in there." Akina added dryly, peering at the tower, that wasn't too far in the distance.

Akina didn't realize she spoke out loud, until Shisui snapped his reply. "Say again?"

"To move onto the next part of the exam… we have to beat a random opponent."

Shisui confronted Akina, as he was still confused, to her soft and vague reply. "But if it's random, why are they so sure they're going to fight us?"

Itachi cut into the conversation, cleverly figuring and explaining, "They must have access to the pairing of who fights whom."

Akina nodded, rolling her sore shoulders. "Yeah… they're going to hack it."

Itachi approached Akina's side, guiding her sight away from the tower. "So how do you know all this?" Akina locked an almost untrusting gaze with the Uchiha, having him then deactivated his Sharingan. Yet he kept a stern look on Akina's green gaze. She watched relentlessly for his eyes turning from the crimson red, to a deep glossy coal-black. Akina had a blush slightly creep across the apple of her cheeks, but she closed her eyes and walked away towards the tower, not wishing to show any emotion, pushing herself away physically and mentally.

Shisui came up on Itachi's side, where Akina once stood. He'd mumble to his brother, almost intended for Akina to hear. "And nothing's changed."

Akina stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly back to face the Uchiha's. A mean cold stare at her comrades, and yet her brows would change from a deep frown to sadden, getting lost in her thoughts. "I'm sorry, okay. But I don't know." Akina licked her lips and then bit down on her lower one, as she should had just ignored them. To late now though, they were listening. "I'm just able to sense their emotions."

Shisui continued his questioning. "So what? You can read their minds?"

"No…? I read their emotion. Like they were, confident and sly."

Shisui smirked, peeping at his friend to his side. "So could you sense any emotion? Like love?" Itachi sent a scolding stare to Shisui, this is why Itachi always stayed distant. People couldn't be trusted.

Akina luckily didn't notice Itachi, as she began walking away again. Her comrades soon following, to her aura not being as cold as it once was. "Yeah. See if a person has butterflies in their stomach, I have a good sense of it. Even if someone lying they get tense and I sense that. But only if I focus on that person… I only can read the weaker than me. I don't know anymore than that. There are no writings of this jutsu and if there is… it's very vague."

"Must be a family trait." Shisui would mumble again.

"Shisui." Itachi whispered in a scolding manner.

Only having Akina smile, letting out a short cute giggle. "It's alright… I know I am." Itachi lowered his gaze to set on Akina gently. "You two are the only one's who care and I just get paranoid sometimes. I won't put up my walls anymore… try not to."

"None of us will." Itachi forced out, to have Akina turn back. Once again, having the two most beautiful pairs of eyes in the Leaf meet again.

Shisui noticed this and cut in, breaking the moment. "Come on guys… let's go win us some battles."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **So I babbled on the last note, when I wanted to tell you about the telekinesis jutsu. I first got the idea from an article I found which I posted in my journal More on OC's (Akina's eyes). It stated that green eyes are connected with empathy and junk and that led to telekinesis. And one day when I was watching Star Wars I knew then that telekinesis jutsu would be so cool. And I really got into empathy reading articles on wiki about black roses and rebirth. Also gotta give props to Raven from Teen Titans. She uses telekinesis and empathy; she really was an inspiration on Akina.

**Chapter's song: **"Hands held high" by Linkin Park (Get use to songs by Linkin Park, because there'll be a lot more where this one came from.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<br>**_No rivals, no friends, no problems_

**Tower  
><strong>Squad five stood in front of a giant scroll that hung on the wall. Each one of them read over it quietly, Shisui would be the one to speak up. "So does this mean we open the scrolls… I never understood poetry."

Akina took a few steps approaching the wall, explaining, "It's not poetry. And yes we have to open them… at the same time."

The girl dug through her sleeve for the scroll, Shisui exclaiming, "Itachi?"

Said boy nodded, pulling out the heaven scroll from his pouch— Shisui stepping in-between his comrades, beside them both. "On my count."

"You sure about this my brother?" Itachi asked sternly, setting his sight on Akina.

"Akina's not the only one who needs to learn to trust, my brother." Shisui teased. "4, 3, 2, 1… NOW!"

**PEEL!** Akina stared into the scroll, as well as Itachi. "So it's just a word to fill in the blank spaces of that big scroll?" Shisui asked. **SIZZLE**. Akina and Itachi came alarmed to throw the scrolls across the room. **PUFF!** Akina watched as smoke filled smothering the room. _Some type of summoning?_

Itachi took a step in front of Akina as did Shisui, when they seen a man's silhouette appear in the shadows of the smoke. Akina frowned at that action, she was the strongest fighter of them all, and yet. She re-thought this, glancing back to the figure. It was— "Y-you?" Shisui breathed, while Akina's eyes settled on— Daikoku.

Itachi stepped back besides Akina, sensing her annoyance. "Don't ever do that again." Akina mewed when Itachi looked away, disregarding her. Shisui chuckled, to have Akina then glare at him as well.

"Me?" Shisui asked innocently.

Akina rolled her eyes back to their old academy teacher. "Been a while you three. Hope it wasn't to easy now." The three genin stayed silent to have Daikoku settle his eyes. "You're all still so quiet… even you Shisui, these two rubbin' off on you?" Shisui pouted a smirk, having Daikoku just glance to his watch. "You barely made it."

The kunoichi took out her watch as well, Daikoku was right. _Because of me… I slowed us down._ Akina slightly held her head down, clutching her watch. Itachi noticing this while Shisui pointed to the scroll on the wall. "Master Daikoku… the scroll on the wall?"

"Oh right… that. Can you figure it out, any of you?"

"It's a directive." Akina stated in her smooth voice. Itachi glancing to her— she knew what it meant all along?

Daikoku smiled. "Sharp as ever… yet you still conceal your knowledge." Akina stayed quiet. "**Sigh**… All right then, the scroll means that heaven or the mind and earth or body. Need to be equally strong to be a great Chunin. If your desire is heaven, then become stronger with knowledge. If you lack earth qualities, then train your body on the field and attack. But I don't need to tell you three that."

Akina closed her eyes, what he was telling them was the least she needed to know. "You would have killed us… that is if we opened the scrolls before hand."

Daikoku sighed out a big breath. "Ugh… oh man, Akina. Kill is a strong word, but you would have been eliminated from these exams. That reminds me… congratulations, you have stayed in the stated parameters of your mission. Now about the third exam—"

"It's a battle for the advancement isn't it? We have to do a preliminary round first though." Akina firmly stated.

"Wait… how did you know?" Daikoku asked, shock appearing in his gaping eyes.

Shisui pouted sheepishly, pointing out. "It's her emotion sensor."

Now Daikoku was really confused, staring back at Akina with bitty-eyed wonder. Akina looked away as Shisui went on, "It's—"

"It's of no concern." Itachi's voice came interrupting. Akina picked up her head to meet the Uchiha's vacant expression.

Daikoku then sheepishly waved his hand, then scratching the back of his head. "Well then, my job is done. I knew you three didn't even need my guidance… go on in."

Each member of squad five would nod, while Daikoku watched them walk away. _I never understand them. Especially you… Akina, Itachi. Maybe that's why the Hokage paired you three. Shisui was Itachi's only friend and Akina had none. Shisui devotion to his friends is something Akina and Itachi need to have such friendship bonds. Stick together you three._

* * *

><p>As the three members of squad five made their way through the halls, Shisui turned back to Akina. "So… what was the point of that scroll anyway? It's not like it gave us any good information."<p>

"Don't worry about it… it's nothing you Uchiha have to comprehend."

Shisui turned all the way around to face Akina; he had to defend his elite clan. "Hey now! What's with getting prejudiced?"

Akina raised her eyes to him; he was serious and offended. Akina stopped, but still holding an apathetic face. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Sounded like it sounded, Akina."

Itachi watched the two, staying out of it. _Meaningless._

"My cold words sometimes get the better of me. Do you wish for me to explain?" Akina glanced to Itachi with smirk adding, "Uchiha?"

Itachi gave one firm nod as a small smirk played across his features.

"It's the will of fire." Shisui stared at her with question while Itachi just took his time listening. "Fire for love, as in love to achieve peace. The Senju clan… that gave us our first two Hokage. You of the Uchiha aren't taught these teachings, being your clan past rivalry with the Senju."

Itachi lowered his eyes slightly to hers. "…And you are?"

"Wait, I thought the Mochizuki believed in power to peace like the Uchiha?" Shisui asked looking back to Akina

She closed her emerald eyes slowly. "My clan doesn't choose either to follow… we are of our own beliefs. Taking the two clan's ideals and making our own peaceful habitat."

"Again with the poetry… earth-speak please."

"She's saying, she's taught both beliefs of the Uchiha and Senju. As in yin and yang, taking both to make peace."

"Gotcha… but you side with the Uchiha a tad more, right?" Shisui grinned.

Akina ignored him, not being amused to walk away. Taking the lead. "No. I'm equally bound with both. But thanks for the peer pressure."

Shisui hung his head to her cold-humor. "Now you did it." Itachi exclaimed as he followed Akina. Leaving his brother behind in his dismay.

* * *

><p>They arrived in front of the Hokage and all the Jonin leaders, including Yutaka. Akina stood in the middle of the straight line they formed among the rows of genin. Shisui stood in front of her, and Itachi behind as he mentioned, "Everyone's here."<p>

Shisui smirked, crossing his arms. "And you mean everyone."

"…Huh?" Itachi asked as he looked in the direction Shisui was, at Keiko. She smiled back to the boys staring at her. Shisui somewhat pervish, and Itachi with his usual blank expression, but he was still staring.

"If you lover boys are done… you should notice your enemies before your allies." Akina expressed dully in her fact of opinion, peering at the Rain ninja that they had encountered earlier.

Shisui came back with a quick reply. "Well, she's kinda your enemy?"

"She is not my enemy… I am simply hers."

"What's the difference?"

"Shush." Itachi stated softly to grasp his comrade's attention that would then turn to the Hokage speaking.

"First hand…. congratulations to all, for you have passed the second exam. But before we continue onto the third part of the exams… I want to make something clear. These exams provide an arena for each nation to show off its strength from its warriors, the strength of the country itself. You are taking no ordinary test of life and death. You risk not only your own futures, your dreams. But the weight of your home villages pride and honor."

A lady then appeared and knelt bowing before the Hokage. "Shall I take it from here, Milord… Arita Sato, proctor of the third exam?"

"Very well."

The woman dressed in traditional Leaf uniform, turning to face all the genin. "Good evening, you all. I am Sato… your final proctor for the chunin exams."

The woman was very polite, a proper Japanese woman of average appearance. Her hair was done in a thick black braid that was held in a big red bow, and hazel eyes that had hints of gold in them. She adjusted her voice to the quiet group of genin. "I'm afraid… you all have to compete in a preliminary round. Before we continue onto the main event. Honored guest will be coming, and we can't bore them with petty fights. We want the strongest. I do understand this is quite demanding, being you just passed the second stage and going straight into another seems suicidal, with no rest… I beg, if none of you are up to the challenge now, please step down."

Akina clutched her fist as her gaze sat on Iva. _Not a chance… I won't fail._

Yutaka caught Akina's determined dismay on her face. _Who is she looking at?_ His eyes shifted to Iva that stood to his left. _Hmph?_

Itachi watched over Akina shoulder, her pulling out her watch once again from her sleeve. Not evening opening it to look at the time on the face, but just staring at the phoenix engraved crest in silver. _Dad… I will not fail._

The Uchiha heir wondered why she took the watch out, now of all times? _That watch is something more to her? Her clan's crest. __**Sigh**__…_ Itachi brought his face to Akina's shoulder, to whisper in her ear, "Got the time?"

Akina looked at Itachi hanging over her shoulder, all while Leiko growled from the other side of the room. Emerald eyes looked into the onyx ones of Itachi's, her comrade. _You don't care for the time… you arrogant— _Akina giggled under breath to her thoughts, popping the watch open as she just showed it to Itachi.

He nodded and pulled away, his hot breath absent from trailing on her cold skin. Akina closed her watch when she then heard Itachi smirk, "Time yourself." Akina glanced back to the Uchiha. "…Time me." He was proposing a challenge. Akina smiled happily and arrogantly to this, to the Uchiha.

Sato was also smiling, no one dropping out. "None then? You're all brave… hopefully it's bravery. Let the exams begin." **RUMBLE-RUMBLE!** The board revealed itself as Sato went on to explain, "Ten bouts. The winner of each battle will be the one to proceed onto the final round. Until you are either dead, un-able to fight or surrender will be the only way we will get our victor. I don't want too much bloodshed, so if I see an undisputed winner, I'll step in. Don't place your life on the line for it though. This scoreboard will pair our opponents for their match at the beginning of every battle. We will announce the first two to fight… now."

The electronic board started spinning, random names on the digital screen going too fast to read. **ONNNG! **It'd stop— 'Mochizuki Akina vs. Chino Masato'


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **So more about Akina's reference. Mostly Yuko from xxxHolic, except Akina's more serious. -_- As of now. She comes more lax with age and more events that will remain a secret for now. Byakuya Kuchiki is another BIG influence. ^_^ Him and Akina's personality are practically identical. My favorite story on here is by NobleButterfly about her OC Aneko and her love story with Byakuya. Whole reason I signed up for Fanfic, so tip your hats to her and if you're a Bleach fan, you gotta check out her story.

I've been trying to find a good Itachi love story, but still no luck for that one particular story I really admire. I get NO time to look though, what so ever between life/work, my stories, my art, SLEEP and then planning for school. :-P I want at least one, just one ItachixOC love story, preferably M-rated ^_^ Am I asking to much?

**Chapter's song: **"Bad Reputation" by Halfcocked

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<br>**_Fight fire with fire_

Akina would glower, watching, as the pink-eyed devil would come facing before her. Trying to control his cackling under his breath— Green eyes closing, ignoring the cheater. _Well… no waiting game, eh?_ Akina somewhat smirked to herself, waiting for the proctor to start the battle.

"Either of you have any objections?"

"I'm ready." Akina coolly yet dully stated, placing her watch around her neck.

"None here." Masato cackled.

"Now all but the combatants may move to the upper gallery." Sato ordered as everyone did as she said, leaving Akina and Masato on the floor. "You may begin." Sato announced, stepping back to let the match commence.

Masato now cackled under his breath, not holding back. "I think I'll go first… though, I should be polite and let the lady do so. What to do?"

"Well you're not polite… so hit me with your best shot."

He'd hiss, becoming inpatient. "You want a piece of me?"

"No love, I want the entire thing." Akina proclaimed.

Masato growled, coming at her with kunai in hand— Akina doing a quick hand sign— **BOOM!** She'd blow into a thousand orange rose petals. Sending Masato to hit the wall, cracking it as his back slammed against the concrete, sliding to the floor. Akina only could feel to underestimate this fool.

But he began cackling again. "Don't do that… rr-release!" The kunai that he had stabbed into the ground, before Akina blew— it began to set off a shock wave. "Ugh…" Akina shrieked as the electricity slit her clothes, ripping through her frail body and her steady stance to crumble, falling, clutching the floor. She couldn't restrain the pressure of the wave. Masato began another hand sign. "Sinner coffin jutsu!" The wall behind Akina formed into iron, rusty nails sticking out in the open box like chamber, as it would lock her in with her own blood if she were to hit it, doors closing and burying her alive, suffocation. Akina sent as much chakra to her feet as possible. Having Masato do another hand sign— "Storm wind."

_Crap!_ The wind now shot blowing in Akina's face, her feet slipping and being blown back by the strong gust. Feet skidding across the arena, heading backward to her death as she slid. Akina quickly flipped out two kunai at the same time to toss one in each hand, stabbing them into the floor. She still slid as they grinded up the floor. But yet slowing down, finally stopping when she felt one small rusty nail in the back of her calf. Akina hung her head in the shadow of her bent position; she then dropped to her one knee, grinding her teeth in pain.

_Huh?_ Itachi gasped. But then, Akina lifted her head from the shadows as her ground smile turned into a smirk. _Akina…_ Itachi scolded in his mind, happily.

"That's our comrade, Itachi." Shisui scoffed, crossing his arms.

_What is she playing at?_ Masato questioned when Akina placed her arm straight out in his direction— "Striking flytrap!" Ibara came shooting out from her sleeve, the flytrap diving into the ground— and then burying through to come up under Masato's feet to bite and latch onto his angle! "AHHhhhh!" Masato kicked the flytrap hard, off with his other foot, fighting back the pain. **POOF! **After Ibara was gone, Masato would also disappear.

Akina spun around when Masato came up through the ground, her sliding back avoiding his punch— her doing another quick hand signs.

Yutaka looked with surprise. "Wait, that hand sign?"

"Fire style! Burning ash!" **BA-BOOM!**

"Yep… that's our comrade." Itachi added as Yutaka hung his head. "You don't even need me, do you?" He muttered it, so the boys didn't hear. They were still fixed on the battle Akina had in the bag. Once the smoke spread, Akina threw her double-bladed knives into the smoke, about a little more than half-dozen. And then waited; Sato waiting patiently for the smoke to clear or Masato to come charting out, but then— he wasn't going anywhere. Masato was pinned to the wall by the knives outlining his body with blades holding him to the concrete. Held down by mostly clothes and possibly pierced skin. Sato raised her hand, in Akina's direction. "And Mochizuki Akina is the winner."

Said girl smile, taking calm breaths, to turn away and limp to the bottom of the stairs. But stopping, not to be discouraged by the climb, but the board that started spinning again. Random names rolling by, one-by-one— **ONNNG! **'Uchiha Shisui vs. Chino Kogen'

Green eyes would stare at her comrade's name, to then look at the real boy coming down the stairs, his expression being stony, as Akina had ever seen it. He'd stop by her side when he'd stand at the bottom of the stairs with her. "Ya did great, my friend… never showing weakness." He'd scoff, to then kneel down and place a healing hand to her calf. And then coolly pushing of his one knee to stand and head to face off with Kogen.

"Thanks." Akina whisper, watching him over her shoulder to then look away, carrying on up the stairs. Itachi would glance when she'd come to stand by his side, her leaning on the rail, crunched over to watch Shisui's fight.

The Uchiha would activate his Sharingan, with a smirk to his opponent. Un-wavered cold blue eyes staring back. Sato's eyes would shift between the two, she knew she wouldn't even have to ask them if they wished to fight or surrender. She could see it in their eyes. "Begin."

The two wouldn't move, remaining to just eye each other down, seeing who would make the first move. Blue eyes and brown brows coming to knit together, when three tomoe would begin to spin in the red pool of iris! The Rain ninja would teleport away, but then feeling the Uchiha at his back in the air. Shisui going to kick when— Kogen grabbed his leg. Shisui would smirk, confusing his opponent to why when he had his leg.

The blue-eyed man would growl, twisting Shisui's ankle to make it— **SNAP!**

Akina cover her hands over her mouth, letting out a secretive gasp to the sight and sound. "Don't count him out."

Green eyes would glance to the boy at her side, that husky voice that just spoke to her. He'd glance to her; once he felt her fiery emeralds fall on him, Itachi looking back at her with the rubies of the Sharingan. _Why's he got his Sharingan activated? Wait!_ Akina look back to the match— **POOF!** Shisui was nothing but a clone to set Kogen in a daze of a genjutsu— having leaves fly around in the air. Kogen hacking up blood when Shisui teleported behind him, stabbing a kunai right through the man's side! "You can't escape me or my eyes. I'm the fastest there is."

The Rain ninja would fall forward when Shisui would pull his knife swiftly away. Sato staring to the Rain ninja, who lied there with no movement. "And Uchiha Shisui is the winner."

Akina smile lightly for her comrade, clutching her watch to see medics come out to save the blue-eyed man. Was it all worth it, just to get a higher rank? Just for recognition? Akina would ask herself this, but coming up with the same answer that she lived in the shinobi world. She'd break from her daydream, hearing Itachi's voice again. "Good work, my friend."

Akina look to the stairs, seeing Shisui ascending them. "Thanks, my brother."

"Wait a go, Shisui." Yutaka congratulate to his star student.

"Thanks."

Itachi turn of his sharingan, but to only hear a smooth voice play in his ear. "Turn it back on, Uchiha." Akina say, Itachi looking at the board— **ONNNG! **'Uchiha Itachi vs. Chino Rei'

"I'm timing you…"

He'd walk away, placing his hands in his pockets as he passed behind Akina's back. Her not watching to when he'd leave down the stairs. Just never keeping her eyes front when she watched Itachi and Rei face off on the battlefield.

"Either of you, any objections?"

"No." Itachi answer.

"Bring it on."

"You may begin then."

Rei swipe shuriken from his holster, throwing them at Itachi as he held his eyes closed. Them shooting open to reveal his Sharingan, swinging a kunai up and out around his finger to grasp and dodge every shuriken— an estimate of twenty stars falling to the floor!

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER." Rei shout, to Itachi keening his eyes when he'd do a hand sign as slow as possible.

_What's he planning?_

"Acid rain!" The purple-eyed man would shout, going crazy to allow a black substance fall to cover over everything.

Once the rain stopped, Itachi gazed at the black liquid in-between his fingers, rubbing it together and then smelling it. _Oil._

Rei would begin another slow hand sign, Itachi eyes going wide and copying his movement with his Sharingan.

"Lightning style. Spark starter!" The boys would yell at the exact moment to have lightning fill the arena, shooting off every which way. Akina and all the others shielding their eyes, to the bright flashes, only to hear a big— **BA-BOOM!**

Akina would shove herself, to lean over the rail, looking for movement in the black smoke. _Itachi?_ She'd think worried, her green eyes scattering around to try and spot her comrade. _Rei used oil to then use a lightning style to set off an explosion. If Itachi got caught in the blast, then… please don't die, Uchiha._

Green eyes would shoot over to the top of the hand statue where Sato appeared, coughing, being covered in soot. "And the winner is…" she'd announce, causing Akina suspense, but to then see a figure back flip to the rail across from squad five, standing on top of it. Akina's eyes would settle, softly smiling in her relief. "Uchiha Itachi." Sato declaim winner.

"You show off." Akina mew under her breath, not taking her eyes off the Uchiha, until she'd click open her watch. _He beat me by three seconds?_

The kunoichi would close her watch in her clutch, feeling Itachi teleport, faced back-to-back with her. "Well… my time?"

"Two minutes, fifty-seven seconds."

"…And yours?"

"You'll never know… Itachi."

Said boys concern wasn't that she wouldn't tell him her time, but that she just called him by his first name. _Did she just…?_

"Nicely done, bro."

"Splendid job you kids… it's been a while since a whole team went onto the final rounds."

"Splendid job indeed… Itachi baby." Leiko would mew, passing by him to blow a kiss back as she headed down the stairs— Itachi showing a face of like he was going to hurl to who flirted with him. Akina smirking to his dismay, giving a small cute giggle to grasp Itachi's attention. "Ya get fan girls when you put on a show, Uchiha."

_And things are right back to normal._ Itachi think to then as always have to correct, "Itachi."

Akina ignore him, looking to the screen. 'Nakamura Leiko vs. Oki' _Well, this should be interesting… her going up against a Mist ninja._

"The fourth match of the preliminaries. Any objections?"

"No way." Leiko would mew, making the Mist ninja blush.

Shaking his head to answer, "N-none."

"You may begin."

"…Shall I go first?"

The man would change his expression to a cold look in his eyes to the lady, just nodding for his answer.

"Alright then." Leiko would focus her chakra placing two fingers together, right in front of her chest. Raising that hand slowly to point directly into the sky. "Water style. Hail fall!"

To the man confusion, nothing would happen, him chuckling, "You poor thing… there's no such jutsu. No water style of that type. And I'm from the Mist village, take it from me."

"Well, you need to do your research. This is the Leaf village… and I'm a kunoichi of Konoha. **Don't **underestimate me."

"Ow!" The man would exclaim, to a sharp pain hitting his shoulder, him grasping it and looking to a white ice ball at his feet. It was the size of a softball, picking it up in his palm. "Hail?" He'd scoff, almost in a chuckle.

Leiko grow steaming red, clutching her fists. "Yes hail! What part of Water style. Hail fall didn't you understand?" The Konoha kunoichi would then swipe her hand across her front, signing to release a tense cold chakra in the air. "Bury him!"

"Bury me?" The man would chuckle, underestimating Leiko again. To then feel hail fall, him dodging every chunk of ice, until one would strike his shoulder again. Him stopping to grasp it, and more hail falling. "Ow, ow! Ow! Ow!"

Leiko would watch un-amused to how weak this boy was, he hadn't done anything, but dodge. Try and dodge that is, as one final strike of hail fell from nowhere to hit the Mist ninja right in the head. His eyes would roll around in his skull, far to long until he'd fall back going unconscious.

"Uh… and Nakamura Leiko is the winner." Sato announce, then sighing to watch Leiko strut away the victor. "Let's just carry onto the next match, shall we?"

'Kamizuki Izumo vs. Ao'

"Kick his butt, Izumo!" Akanah encourage.

"You're really related to her?" Shisui scoff, annoyed to the loud Mochizuki.

"…I'm still waiting for the test results." Akina answer, just as annoyed.

Izumo would face off with the Mist ninja with an eye patch, something very odd about him and what he was thinking. _I wonder if I'll need it… my Byakugan?_

Meanwhile Izumo was dealing with his own problems. _Man this sucks… me and Kotesu always fight together._

"You can start when you're ready."

"Water style. Bullet blast!"

Water would shoot out from the ground, right under Ao like a geyser to blast him into the air— **SPLASH!**

_A water clown?_

"I really hate when ninja don't have a clue."

"Hmph… you're in our land here, bub." Izumo would throw shuriken, Aoi smirking to let them hit him. _Crap… another water clone._ But when Izumo seen blood, he was alarmed to not have him melt into water. "Huh?"

Aoi would pull the shuriken out of his arm, dropping them to the floor and then doing a hand sign. "My turn. Watch and learn." Aoi would place his hands out, water beginning to form a circle. "Bullet blast. Straight shot!"

Water would whoosh in a powerful wave to hit Izumo to the wall. Keeping him their until the water stopped flooding him. "Ugh…" Izumo would slide down the wall, to his butt, hacking out buckets of water. Sato seeing he was unable to battle. "And Aoi of the Mist is the winner."

**ONNNG—** 'Hagane Kotesu vs. Jikai'

The Mist ninja would walk down to the main floor of the arena, waiting for Kotesu. Sato would look up to the lazy boy, leaning on the rail. "Mister Kotesu. Are you competing?"

"Nah… I'm gonna pass this time around."

"But, Kotesu!"

"What's the point? You and me will take them again. It was too soon for us to do these exams."

"Well then… let's head onto the next." **OMNNNG—** 'Shimura Hyo vs. Aburame Tortune'

"Comrade versus comrade… this should be interesting." Keiko state.

"Do you think they'll fight each other?" Yutaka would ask, pondering it by placing his hand to ruffle his beard.

"I don't think so…" Akina would breath, getting her comrade's attention.

Itachi peering at her until he'd look back to Hyo and Tortune. "Yeah."

"Just have to see if they've changed since the academy days?" Shisui claim.

"Whattaya mean?" Yutaka inquire, having no clue what his students were agreeing on.

"Both Hyo and Tortune… very dark characters." Shisui explain.

_Because of the war… all of that generation; either turn bloodthirsty, untrusting or completely lost._ Yutaka would scan each of his students, a sense of sympathy he couldn't begin to understand.

"Well, Aburame… Where's the bugs?" Hyo would ask.

"You should know better than to underestimate me. They're called Kikaichu-Parasitic destruction beetles. If you value your life my comrade… this is do or die. And there's no way you'll survive an onslaught of this magnitude."

"Huh?" Hyo would turn around, just to his side to see hundreds of troops of beetles on the ground. "Hmph!"

"Come now, Hyo… you were always one to show your skill? Where I have kept my ability unknown, for a situation such as this. What will it be… attack me, turning your back to my little friends or attack them and turn your back on me? It's your choice."

Hyo would take sideward steps, stomping on a bug to hear it crunch. "You asked for it." Tortune hissed to have bugs crawl onto his cheek as he raised his hands to focus his chakra. "Attack, my pets." They'd swarm to latch onto Hyo.

Him just ignoring them as he did his necessary hand signs to cast his jutsu. "Wind style! Tornado swoop." Nothing would happen— Hyo's eyes going slightly wide. "Huh… why didn't it—"

"Not enough chakra… again, you should have done your research. My beetles have sucked on your chakra before the match had even begun. Surrender now or you'll drop dead of chakra loss."

"Never…!"

"That's enough you two!" Sato would shout, only to see Hyo drop to his knees.

"I won't surrender." Hyo utter, relying on his willpower.

"No need… Aburame Tortune is the winner."

"That was really disgusting." Shisui sneer.

"Absolutely." Akina add.

"Indeed." Itachi agree.

"Without a doubt." Yutaka state, after his students.

**ONNNG! **'Miyamoto Mozuka vs. Tatami Iwashi'

"Not again." Yutaka whine.

"No." Akina proclaim. "I don't think this will go the same way."

"Why not… they're both comrades, just like Hyo and Tortune." Yutaka inquire once again.

"Comrades… but not like Hyo and Tortune." Shisui explain further.

"What you mean—"

"We surrender."

"Oh… now I got it." Yutaka add, humiliated a little.

"You both surrender?" Sato would confront.

"You're not destroying our comradeship."

"Alright then… that means we move onto the final battle."

"Mochizuki Akanah versus Uchiha Keiko… hmm, should be interesting?" Akina mew.

Itachi would slightly smirk to glance at Akina and her words directing to him. But the green eyes would leave, off to the spinning board— **ONNNG! **'Mochizuki Akanah vs. Uchiha Keiko'

The two Konoha kunoichi would stand off— the elite Uchiha clan versus the famous Mochizuki clan. A clan known for their fire and a clan known for their kunoichi. Who would win, would be unknown until the end.

Keiko would activate her Sharingan, and Akanah unbuttoning her holster to pull out a metal fan. "So, no objections?" Sato would ask, looking back and forth between the girls.

"Not here."

"No way."

"Then begin." Sato would back away, watching the girls stare down each other. Akanah would open her fan, revealing a red sharp pattern with a pure gold phoenix designed on it.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Shisui would scoff.

"A perfectly good one… it is custom in our clan to master your own weapon."

"Yeah, but out of everything to choose from… a fan?"

"A weapon. And sometimes you don't choose your weapon, but the weapon chooses you."

"Well said… if I recall, your aunt has her nekote, correct?" Yutaka pry.

"…Uh-huh, and I to all types of shuriken-jutsu. Bo-shuriken and double-bladed being my preferred."

"Interesting… so your bets on Akanah?"

"Well, it's not on the Uchiha."

"Ha! Ya hear that Itachi?" Shisui scoff.

Said boy would just smirk, keeping his eyes on Keiko, with her Sharingan that made her so… _sexy_. Keiko would do a quick hand sign, sucking in a deep breath and streaming it out in a breath of a fire blast. "Fire style. Phoenix flower jutsu."

Akanah smirk, dodging the blasts with one movement of a finger to have a vine wall block the fireballs. Eventually burning down in ash. "Phoenix flower? Sounds like a jutsu more fit for my clan."

"If I recall, you Mochizuki can't take the heat."

"Hmph…" Akina would exclaim, laughing off the crude humor of the Uchiha kunoichi. Green eyes could see Akanah wasn't taking the joke as lightly as she appeared. "Akanah!"

Said girl would look up to her cousin, wondering why she would speak now of all moments? "In the name of your princess… don't you dare lose."

Iva would growl, chewing nails to see her daughter smile to Akina's comment. Akanah nodding her head happy and clutching her fan tighter to smile fiercely. "I won't give in! Wind style. Petals farewell." Akanah would swoosh her fan through the air, a blasting wind to cut up Keiko in slices. The Uchiha would wipe her blood off her shoulder, looking at the red liquid smeared on her fingertips— looking at the red liquid with her crimson eyes. She'd roll her fingers into a fist, and sternly gazing back to Akanah.

The Mochizuki coming alarmed to see the Uchiha's tomoe begin to spin! "Right back at you."

"Huh!" And the next thing Akanah knew she felt a blast of wind come back at her! Covering her face with her forearms and they began being shredded up with the harshness of the sharp gust.

"She's amazing. Mastering her Sharingan to that extent already?" Shisui declare, surprised as he folded his arms impressed.

"Yeah." Itachi agree apathetic.

"Hmph… what, just cheating in the use of stealing someone else's original jutsu? We Mochizuki slave over our jutsu development."

"All's fair in love and war." Itachi state, speaking up to catch Akina off guard.

"So they say?" Akina reply, yet eyes ignoring her comrade's words.

"Got anything else for me, Uchiha?" Akanah chuckle, not wavered by her wounds.

"No… your move."

"You're going to regret mocking a Mochizuki woman." Akanah would focus her chakra, smirking to breath, "Rose release. Blue rose jutsu!"

"No way?" Akina breath, dumbfounded.

"What? What she do?" Shisui ponder, prying Akina for an answer. "Akina?"

"Blue roses are the highest level of all the mastering of our kekkei genkai. Except black of course." She'd add murmuring the last part.

Vines would shoot from the ground, wrapping amongst Keiko's wrists as she struggled— to only be slammed to the wall and pinned there while the vines weaved into the cement. "Don't resist… you'll make matters worst."

"Y-you're?" Keiko would growl, feeling her Sharingan deactivate without her consent of turning it off. "You're sucking out all my chakra."

"Uh-huh." Akanah would grin, nonchalantly. Giving another whoosh of her hand to release Keiko, letting her drop to the hard floor with a thud of her limp body.

Sato would watch over Keiko's form, her unable to battle. Raising an arm to Akanah's direction. "And Mochizuki Akanah is our final victor."

Shisui would slam his forehead to the rail in dismay, whining, "No!"

Akina smile, gently giving a closing of her eyes to think back to herself, _Wait ago… my sista._ Emerald eyes would re-open peering to Itachi. _Wonder what it'd be like if we fought… all's fair in love and war, huh?_

She'd look away from Itachi, to Sato once more, listening to their proctor's final words. "And that's all of them. The preliminaries to the third exam have come to a close."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **So we got the final stage of the chunin exams coming up and that means a lot of kickass. I find it hard to write good fight scenes… keeping them interesting and all. It's more fun watching them drawn out on the page, then writing about them. Maybe it's just my writing, so please tell me what u think. I need those reviews to keep coming and don't be shy to PM me if ya have Q's. I'd love to talk to anybody… except stalkers, sex offenders, psychos or serial killers. Yeah, anyone besides those. ;-P

**Chapter's song:** "You gave me a promise" by FireFlight (LOVE this band)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<br>**_Taste Blood_

The winning genin stood in front of the Hokage and the other superior shinobi. Waiting for the Third to speak and explain. After a few breaths taken in on his pipe, he'd blow out the stream of gray spoke. "You all should be proud even for those who will not be moving on to the final stage, but for those who are, please listen to Ibiki's directions"

"Okay! Open your ears and listen! You all will take a number from this box and then I'll pair you with your opponent for the finals."

After each genin took a number, Ibiki showing the clipboard— Akanah immediately reacting, to read across the board. _Oh man… she's gonna kill me._

Leiko smirked as her eyes lit a fire, filled with passion. _I have to fight Itachi! Alright, now he'll notice me!_

Itachi softly glared to Leiko with wonder. _Imagine this… she's actually glad I'm going to fight her?_

Akina just closed her eyes. _These damsels are screwed._ Emerald eyes then looked to Ibiki. "Report back in one month at the arena. You may go."

Ao passed by Shisui, the Uchiha keening his eyes on the Mist ninja, seeing the violent look in his eye. _To think I'll be facing the Sharigan, it's very ironic._

Shisui shoved his eyes away, falling on Akina and Itachi approaching him. Akina also watched the Mist ninja with the weird eye-patch leaving. Only to blow him off as Shisui did. "You guys wanna get some tea and manju, Mochizuki's treat?"

"Go ahead without me… I'm gonna get my nose to the grindstone." Shisui said as he teleported away.

Akina shake her head, Itachi glancing away from Shisui's leaving direction to Akina's action. _Aoi passing really ruffled him. _Itachi wished really to remain his distance, but Akina was trying to be friendly which was rare for her. "I'll think I'll join—"

"Itachi?" Keiko's voice came as she walked over.

Akina eyes saddened, but forced a smile to the Uchiha kunoichi, but then hearing Iva's voice, calling from the exit way. "Akina… a word!"

Said girl's eyes looked back to Itachi, almost thankful and seductive to what the Uchiha could see. "You two go ahead… see you around, Itachi."

"Go where." Keiko asked, turning to Akina trying to just walk away.

"Teashop. You two go…" Akina painfully assert, not showing it though.

"Really?" Keiko breath; wondering why Akina was doing such a thing. She'd then turn back to Itachi though.

Him giving a nod to the fellow Uchiha, but yet peering back to his comrade. "Akina… you sure you can't—"

"Nah… I would have been a third wheel anyway, later, Uchiha." Akina would kind-of flirt, putting on a brave smile to walk away.

* * *

><p>Once Akina and Iva went around a corner, where no one was around— Iva shoved Akina to the wall, clutching around her windpipe, pinning her! "I'm gonna tell you something right now. If you even think about winning, you'll be losing your home and all your precious belongings, maybe even your life… understood?" Iva took her hand away, Akina gasping for air as she held herself up by supporting on the wall.<p>

Iva grounded her iron-nails into that cement wall, digging and grinding into it. Akina stayed calm, not showing fear to eye the woman looking down on her. "You want me to surrender to Akanah?"

"You're smarter than you look… having your mother's looks, that is. Yet your father's mind… what a terrible combination, reproduction." Iva shoved away from the wall, thankfully leaving.

Akina slid down the wall that she leaned against, until her butt met the floor. "Terrible girl, for a terrible life." Akina sighed, glancing to a corner. "Who's there?"

Akanah peeked out from around the corner, putting on a smile. "Hey there sista. I've been looking for you… why are you on the floor?"

Emerald eyes looked up at Akanah, not replying at first, for a few moments. "Just thinking."

Akanah had her bright smile disappear, being trapped in her thoughts._ Is she really thinking about surrendering to me? Change her mind… get her to think about something else. _Akanah of course put back on her big grin. "I saw Itachi leave with Keiko… they seemed pretty peachy?"

Akina tucked her chin on top of her knees, closing her eyes. "Good for them… I was hoping it'd work."

"You set 'em up?"

"Kinda… I just rolled with the situation."

"Shame, it didn't roll in your direction."

Akina eyes fluttered for a second, rambling for a reply. "What the hell are you talking about? Me and Itachi could never happen."

"Why not?" Akanah asked in her innocent way.

"Cause he's… he is… and I'm." Akina sighed, her hand rising to massage her temples. _Just shut up Akina… explaining anything to her is worthless—_

"He's smart, mysterious, strong and handsome." Akina picked her head up to Akanah as she giggled. "And you're telling me you're not none of those things?"

Akina was done talking to her, staying quiet with an arrogant close of the emeralds. She didn't need to explain. Akanah coming to think she was being modest. "You're crazy, Akina! You were second in the top of your class; you always keep your emotions at bay, never letting anyone see you sweat. You've mastered so many jutsu, so young that you're already on your way to chunin. But there is one thing…" Akanah paused to get Akina's attention, when emerald eyes shifted up somewhat. "You're not handsome… you're gorgeous emerald-eyed girl—"

"No. It's green-eyed girl." Akanah and Akina placed their glances to the entrance, Benjiro approaching. Akanah then turned back to Akina, sheepishly scratching the back of her head, sticking out her little pink tongue. "Oh sorry…"

"You can call me what you want."

Akanah smiled sincerely now. _I've never seen her warm like this. She's always cold, but—_

"Do you ladies need an escort home?" Benjiro smile, tipping his hat. "It's just the three of us tonight. Iva's got a mission and I'm gonna take you two to dinner. Our future chunin." Akina smiled and stood.

Akanah asking surprised under her breath, "The three of us… together? Really?"

Benjiro grin, nodding kindly to his sister. Her acting like she wasn't welcome. Akina watched Benjiro, give a look of "invite her." "Unless your still on that diet." Akina smirk to get Benjiro to shake his head to her "invite?"

Akanah giggle. "Forget it… I'm one of the boys tonight!"

Benjiro laughed when Akina glared at Akanah in dismay. Did she just call her a boy?

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Benjiro unlocked the front door, Akina slipping past him to speed up the stairs. "Hustle!"

"Just gotta change."

The man nodded, taking off his vest at the door, neatly placing it up on the coat hook. "B-Benjiro?"

Said person stare went to Akanah slightly quivering as she rolled her thumbs, tumbling over each other. "I have a problem I need to tell you about."

He'd place his hand on her shoulder, the redhead looking up to him. "You can tell me anything… and call me brother."

Akanah smiled happily soft, knowing how kind he was being. "Yes, big brother."

Benjiro smirk, hiding worry to what could be wrong. "That's better… now talk, little sister."

Akina brushed through her hair as she then seen Benjiro appear in the mirror, reflecting from the doorway. "Who are you and what have you done with my baby cousin?"

The "baby" just smirked as she continued brushing— Benjiro proceeding into the room, to sit on her bed. "I'd say the daughter of Ruri, but let's sew another— um, I don't know— five feet on that kimono."

Akina sat the hairbrush down on the dresser, turning to Benjiro, confronting her sarcastic cousin. "**I'm** barely five feet."

Benjiro pouted the corner of his lip, thinking the first sarcastic remark that popped in his head. "Really? You're short."

Akina then softly through a makeup pad covered in powder into Benjiro's face. Leaving his features dusted in white powder— him wiping the makeup from his lips. "Blah! Hey, just joking. You really look mature, like a chunin should… that is if you win. But nothings stopping you, right?"

Akina then knew— a completely apathetic expression stealing her features. "Akanah over heard and told you."

"…Yeah. Why didn't **you** tell me?"

"Hadn't thought about it."

"Well, what are your thoughts now?" Akina remained quiet, ignoring Benjiro to turn back to her reflection. "You know if you surrender all this work would have been a waste. Think about the clan… if you surrender that's more time to take the leadership. We need you the second you hit sixteen."

Akina shook her head and then faced Benjiro sternly, confronting him like she was already the leader of the clan. "What good would I be to the clan if I'm dead? At least I can take the exams again. I promise… I'll do what feels right at that moment."

Benjiro knew it was impossible to change her mind. He then nodded in a sigh, eyes averting to look away onto the floor sternly. "Just promise me something else… don't push me away like you do others, I want to know, Akina. And speaking of people you push away… what is the excuse this time to Shisui and Itachi when you surrender? What are they gonna think?"

Akina looked out at the stars, across the dark room into the night sky. "It's a little late to think about what he thinks of me."

**Dumpling shop  
><strong>Itachi and Keiko were just leaving the dumpling shop as they stood from their table to leave. The two stood outside for a few moments, Keiko rocking on her heels to eye Itachi seductively. "You really did fight great… I'm just so embarrassed you seen me fight so, not great."

"You fought fine. Going up against a Mochizuki, trust me… they're hard to beat."

Keiko frowned to his reply, walking away. "Well, it's getting late… I should get going."

Itachi sighed in slight irritation. As he then came up beside her, Keiko looking bemused to his action? "If you don't mind… our homes are in the same direction."

"Why would I mind?"

"You seemed a little insulted—"

"I wasn't insulted, just nervous."

"About what?" Keiko stopped her pace, turning to face Itachi, leaning up and in— to peck a kiss on his cheek. Then going to his ear to whisper, "That you wouldn't walk me home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** The ending to this chapter is one of my favorites. I'm not going to spoil it, but I must say it's something of a cliffy. It's also only 3 pages. x_x too short!

What do you guys think will happen? Will Akina surrender, will she fight to the death, could Akanah possibly be stronger than Akina, will Akina lose? You gotta read on… I would really like your opinions on this chapter, so drop a review. It'll be deeply appreciated. :-)

**Chapter's song: **"Eyelash Wishes" by The All-American Rejects

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<br>**_The Silent Majority_

Benjiro sat fishing, glancing ever so often to his cousin across the lake, up on a cliff. Akina lay on her tummy in a ruffled bathing suit, writing in her lyrics journal. "Shouldn't you be getting to the exams?" Benjiro would call out, Akina not hearing, to be set in her daydream and deep thoughts. "Come on, kiddo!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Akina then closed her blue beaten book. Standing to turn away from the cliff and head down the path— stopping. To then glance over her shoulder, setting her book down on a tree stump. To turn and go running off the cliff, diving into the water, tucking her legs in for a cannibal! Benjiro's eyes going bugged to shriek at her danger— **SP-SPLASH!**

"AKINA!" Benjiro shrieked again, standing and ringing out his soaked, droopy fedora hat. "That was new, green-eyed girl."

Said girl would pop her head up out of the water, sleeking her wet hair back out of her face. The man would sigh, watching her swimming, it being very playful and free-spirited. She'd then just calmly float on her back, staring to the big blue sky filled with flocking birds. He'd hadn't seen her like that since her father died— so carefree, as a kid her age should be.

"Something you want to talk about?"

"No… it's so peaceful out here."

"Yeah, you're right. What's the rush getting back to reality?"

**Chunin exams arena  
><strong>Akina form in a small twister of petals on the wind, forming behind her comrades. She'd trot over to the rail, wearing her old genin hakama. Shisui scolding, "Where've ya been, Akina? You're lucky my fights just starting!"

"Then why are you up here talking to me?" Akina sarcastically scoff, nonchalantly stretching her arms behind her back.

Shisui would pout, passing her with a death stare while he mumbled away. Akina watch him leave for the stairs, and then she'd just proceed to the rail and Itachi's side. She'd shift her emerald orbs to the corner of her eyes, scanning up and down the Uchiha to her side.

"What?" He'd retort to her eyes that made him uncomfortable.

Her seductive glances would eye up and down him once more, finally looking into his onyx eyes. "…You win?"

He'd smirk, nodding slow and affectionate for his kunoichi comrade. Akina sneer her nose high and away, smirking as well. "And Tortune his battle?"

"Yeah."

"Leaf's done good."

"So far…"

"Don't you dare think I'm gonna lose."

"Never crossed my mind."

Akina mouth would go softly slack, eyes batting in question to the mysterious young man— her finally looking to her side, over the rail to her other Uchiha comrade. _Shisui?_

Her eyes would fall, back and forth between Shisui and Ao, as they were mere flashes as they exchanged fist in their speed. Shisui back away, letting out a slow calm pant, watching Ao with his blood red Sharingan. "I wonder what's stronger… your Sharingan or my… Byakugan?"

"How'd you…" Shisui breath dumfounded, but realizing, "You lousy descent of traitors."

"I believe you Uchiha are the thieves… I've heard the Sharingan was stolen from the Byakugan?"

Shisui was coming inpatient with this man, pointing the finger at his Uchiha pride. "Let me show you what an Uchiha really is capable of." Shisui cool himself, taking in a breath. "Fire style. Fireball jutsu!"

Ao would react quickly, doing his own hand sign. "Water style. Water bomb jutsu!" It was water versus fire, and to Ao's surprise, fire was winning. The flames roaring to evaporate the water as they'd wrap to spit embers on Ao's arm. "Ahh!"

The Mist ninja would hop back, patting the sparks off his arm, when Shisui took this to his advantage— teleporting behind Ao, but him grabbing Shisui's fist as he went to punch— Ao chuckle, mocking, looking straight into Shisui's Sharingan with no fear. "There's nothing I can't see… this is the power of the Byakugan."

"And this is the power of Uchiha Shisui—" **SLASH!** Ao's eyes would bug out, feeling a kunai pierce through his back— his white eye glancing back to Shisui who teleported so quickly. "You can't see the future." Shisui reply.

"H-how…"

"You're slow at losing too." Ao would then collapse to his knees, hacking blood onto the grass.

"And Uchiha Shisui is our winner!" Sato would announce to have the crowd go wild. Akina and Itachi shaking their heads with a small smirk to Shisui getting a big head as he waved proudly to the audience. But he'd then feel the wind blow and then someone pressing a back to his— Akina's back. He'd see when he'd glance over his shoulder, her fiery green emeralds coming to glance back. "Off my stage."

"Yeah, yeah… good luck."

_Luck? Guess that's all I got now days?_ Akina scoff to herself, when she'd see Akanah come out from the entranceway. _Well, here's the moment of truth…_ Akina thought, taking her position, Akanah doing the same. Listening to Sato announce, "Begin!"

Akina and Akanah didn't make any moves, when Akanah wondered somewhat scared, _She's not going to surrender? Not yet at least, you're going to put up a fight so your comrades won't question. You're so prideful. Akina's also a counter fighter… she's waiting for my move._

Akanah slipped her fan out and opened it up, Akina watching and was ready, as she'd slip knives in between her fingers from her sleeve. "Wait... I surrender!" Akanah stated, snapping her fan shut.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **SORRY, day late dollar shy! So I'll apologize now, for the late update and if I do it again… why? Because I found a great Itachi love story to read and I've. Been. Reading. It! Only the first few chapters so far though, it's called Bloodstained roses and of course, yes… the title made me click on it and now I'm glued to my computer screen. I also found out Devi (The author) has already got the sequel out and running. So I've gotta read the first book, find out what happens and get onto the next. And speaking of book 2's… Akina Chronicles: Book 1 will be ending at chapter 35. ~_~ And I've been working on Akina Chronicles: Book 2 Crimson & Clover. So get ready because this is just the beginning.

**Chapter's song: **"Misery Business" by Paramore

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<br>**_Blood is thicker than water_

Akanah slipped her fan out and opened it up, Akina watching and was ready, as she'd slip knives in between her fingers from her sleeve. "Wait... I surrender!" Akanah stated, snapping her fan shut?

"WHAT?" Iva chewed nails in the stand. Wondering what had gotten into her own flesh and blood?

Akina dropped her knives to the ground, her eyes going soft in her perplexity. "Y-you?"

"Am a good kunoichi that knows when to except defeat… I'm no match for you." Akanah smiled as she nodded, pushing Akina to just accept her surrender.

She could see Akina was saying "thank you" through her eyes, even if she would never say it out loud. That's where that pride came in.

Iva was still chewing nails, standing and leaving from her seat in a heavy fast pace. "Well then… I'm not a good kunoichi!" The middle-aged woman would hiss, smirking when she got evil thoughts twisting in her head.

Akina started walking towards Akanah and the door, but she stopped and turned back, when she remembered she dropped her knives. "Telekinesis jutsu." The knives came to Akina's command on their own, just zipping through the air, as Akina caught them and placed the blades in her sleeve.

Sato was taken back, as was the rest of the audience. _What jutsu was that? _Sato broke from her distracted thoughts to announce, "Mochizuki Akina is the winner!"

Said girl stood on Akanah's side, glancing across her shoulder as the crowd cheered. "And you are a good kunoichi… an even better cousin." Akina then proceeded walking, having Akanah smile, tears of joy rolling down her face. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>The green-eyed girl began ascending the stairs and on her first turn, Akina sensed someone and prepared herself for— <strong>BAM!<strong> Iva grabbed her and slammed Akina against the wall!

Akina smirked to Iva holding her by the front of her shirt, off the ground. "How do you do?" The young Mochizuki would ask nonchalantly in the anything but situation.

"Don't get cute. Why didn't you surrender? I thought you understood?"

"I did… and I was about to surrender, when she stole the words right out of my mouth."

"Well, I'm about to steal your life!" Iva grabbed Akina's chin lightly scraping her nails under and around it.

Akina showed no fear, suggesting an offer in her bad position. "How 'bout we settle this fairly?"

"I'm not fair, but what do you have in mind… a battle?"

"No a treasure hunt… yes a battle." Akina rolled her eyes, hissing her words sarcastically. "When everyone leaves the arena… if you win you get my life,"

"And if you manage to win?"

"You hand over the headship to Benjiro, until I'm eligible to take it."

"You got yourself a deal."

Akina then started continuing up the stairs when— her comrades were just coming down. "Whattaya dawdling for?" Shisui would scold.

Akina stayed quiet just giving a shrug. Itachi then sent his onyx stare on Iva that had her arms crossed, hiding her nekote in her sleeves. Itachi peered his view back to Shisui who began to speak though. "You want to go celebrate… we're headed over to the dumpling shop?"

Itachi gave a nod, wishing for her to say yes, but— "Itachi!" Came a happy scream as Keiko skipped up the stairs, and turning the corner to jump into Itachi's arms after shoving past Akina.

Green eyes shifted away from the couple, now getting her reply out her mouth. "Actually… something's come up guys. I'm gonna be with my own family tonight."

Itachi gave a sad smile, his stare going back to the girl wrapped in his arms. "So we leaving?"

"You get a head start… go get Leiko for Shisui." Itachi ordered as said boy sent a dagger stare on Itachi. It wasn't fair, how'd he get his pick of girls? The beautiful miss Keiko.

Keiko nodded and then lovingly pulled out of Itachi's hand— Shisui catching how Akina and Itachi's gazes were locked afterwards. She wasn't telling him something, but neither was Itachi. So once again that left Shisui to do the talking. "Come on, Akina… manju and tea, Uchiha's treat."

Akina shook her head with a smile. "I would if I could… thank you both anyway."

Shisui let out a breath. "Okay? Come on, Itachi." Shisui then proceeded down the stairs, turning the corner. Itachi wouldn't follow, remaining in his spot a few more seconds, still watching Akina's façade as he was waiting for any signs of emotion, the truth.

"Go on… get outta here, Uchiha. You can't leave the girls waiting." Itachi closed his eyes and somewhat left coldly, passing Akina, turning his back. Akina watched, until Iva mewed, "Should we be going too?"

Akina didn't look back, but still answering, "Not until everyone is long gone. I'll meet you in the arena then."

Iva then also walked away. Akina didn't wish to watch her, as she went over to the stairs. She'd sit on the step Itachi had stood, as she'd steepled her fingers together, resting them on her knees. She was roaming all around in her young thoughts, but then— "Green-eyed girl?"

Akina knew that voice; only one person called her that. That person being Benjiro as he stood above her, after saying her nickname slightly worried. The way he always was for her.

"Did you tell her to surrender?"

Benjiro scoffed a chuckle, shaking his head sincerely. "No actually… she did that all on her own." Akina stayed quiet, listening to Benjiro just continuing to speak. "I think she's on our side now." The girl persisted to remain quiet, Benjiro sighing in his annoyance. "Are you listening?" he'd shriek, trying to get her attention.

Akina averted her stare even more away, closing her eyes. "I heard you, if that's your question?"

Benjiro hung his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled back to himself, gesturing her to follow him as he headed back down the few steps. "Come on… Iva said she had a mission when I was headed this way. That means we can goof off. And we still got a little packing to do and I'm signing on that apartment in the morning."

"You go on ahead… my squad already asked me to go to the dumpling shop."

"Really? You found some good friends, haven't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'll see you at home later then." Benjiro then leave her be.

Leaving Akina to add under her breath, "Found… and lost." Akina progressed back into her thoughts. Not knowing what she could do anymore, she was always fighting something. Whether it being others or herself.

* * *

><p>It was getting late; the sun was beginning to dim from the sky as Itachi and Shisui made their way to the dumpling shop. The orange ray lighting the Leaf's streets, Shisui starting to question his more quiet than usual comrade. "So are you two like an item now?"<p>

Itachi broke from his thoughts, shrugging. "We've gone out a few times… both our fathers think our dating will benefit the clan."

"You like her?"

Silence. Something was stopping him, making him hold his tongue?

Shisui knew what it was, watching Itachi slip back into his thoughts. _I've got an uneasy feeling… Akina?_ Itachi almost growled her name, scolding said girl.

_He's worried about Akina… gee-whiz. Out of the girls that threw themselves at you… ya go for the one that doesn't?"_ Shisui would ponder, letting out a loud sigh to have Itachi glance to his friend. "Listen Itachi, you consider me a friend, right?"

Itachi gave a curt nod.

"Now listen to me as a brother. You need to follow your heart, not your father's, not Keiko's, not even mine. Take it from a guy who wants the best for his clan… if you live a miserable life that will also bring down the clan. So find out what is stopping you."

"Thanks, Shisui— Huh?" Itachi turned to Shisui, but then glanced over his shoulder to see Benjiro and Akanah walking together. Just Benjiro and Akanah?

Benjiro stopped his walking and talking with Akanah, feeling a gaze fall on him. He'd lift his head to peer to Itachi and Shisui. Just Itachi and Shisui? "…Akina?" Benjiro growled, getting Akanah to look slightly worried. "You keep heading home, sis… I forgot something."

The Mochizuki started towards the two Uchiha, Itachi turning to Shisui. "Can I ask something of you, my brother?" Shisui gave a curt nod. "Tell Keiko my apologies for my absence,"

Shisui chuckled somewhat scared. "You want **me**… to tell **her**… that **you're** going after another girl?"

"I'm not going after another girl. I'm going after a lying comrade." Itachi finished as he walked away.

"Same diff… Itachi?"

"You're smart, you'll figure something out."

Shisui whined as he then teleported away.

Itachi approached the Mochizuki man, they had little trust for each other through their first gazes upon each other, until Benjiro came demanding, "Where's Akina."

Itachi peeled his gaze and stayed quiet for a moment. "…With you?"

Benjiro breathed out a growl, rolling his hair back out of his face in dismay. "That stoic, secretive little… Akina—"

"I'll help you find her." Itachi stated calmly to Benjiro's slight surprise.

**Chunin Arena  
><strong>Akina was just approaching Iva, the sun now fully set and everyone gone. "Took you long enough!"

"Something's are worth waiting for… such as death."

Iva snarled a chuckle, keening her evil stare. "Is that a threat?"

"No… it's a warning. This all can be avoided if you just stop."

"I won't… I'll defeat you here. My little brother's only descendent, so just keep hoping."

Akina slipped her bo-shurican into her hand. "Hope doesn't help."

Iva also took a battle stance, Akina waiting for her first move. Several tense seconds would pass. "Blue rose release! Twine!" Iva shouted out when she sent winding and twisting vines after Akina.

Blue roses were the strongest, besides the black ones. But Akina couldn't resort to her full power, but what other color? Akina turned and faced the blue vines chasing her up the wall. "Red rose shield." The vines hit said justu— splintering off the red rose petals that glowed and knit themselves together to form the shield.

Iva chuckled her cynical laugh once more. "Using red roses, such childish puppy love. Tell me my daughter… who's the lucky boy?"

Akina's patience was slipping with this woman; she tried to retain her gentle nature, but— "Don't ever call me… YOUR DAUGHTER!" Akina then swept her arm in a fast motion to have blue rose petals start flying towards Iva— **BAM-CRICK!** Iva was shot to the wall like a cannon ball— rose petals sweeping into her like thin razors, forcing her to the now blood coated wall.

"My mother is Kimura Ruri. You don't even know how to mother your own children. So don't grace yourself with the title of motherhood or the title of the head of the clan… you're unworthy of both." Akina would sternly state, believing it was her victory.

But then Iva laughed once more, even when blood was filling up in her mouth and lungs. "I'm unworthy? You're just a mistake! Your slut mother lost her home because she got pregnant with you… your father didn't even want you, none of us did and we still don't!"

Akina clutched her fist, forcing herself not to tremble when her knuckles became pale. "It's a lie." The young girl would murmur, lowering her green gaze to the same color grass she now stood upon. Iva leaned against the wall across the arena from Akina, she couldn't move, but she wasn't done, she threw a kunai— with a paper bomb—

Akina picked her head up, being a deer in headlights to see the knife directly coming to hit— "Uh-oh…" **KA**-**BOOM!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **This chapter has gone through a LOT of editing from the first draft. x_x And yet, I kept a lot of the main focal points the same. And I know I said that chapter 18 was one of my favorites, but this one is also really good in my opinion. At least I keep telling myself that whether it is or not? And do Akina a favor and keep track of her lives.

**Chapter's song: **"The Resistance" by Anberlin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<br>**_Die on the vine_

Itachi and Benjiro had splinted up in their search— Benjiro went back to his clan, while Itachi searched the streets. But when the Uchiha stood on top of a rooftop, being his first guess where Akina would be— the boom that came from the arena made Itachi feel like an idiot for ignoring what he had realized long ago.

* * *

><p>Smoke filled the field of the arena— Iva couldn't see a thing as she coughed and hacked up her blood. And eventually having shock come to her eyes when the dusty smoke cleared. "…It couldn't be?"<p>

Akina stood in a field of black roses that formed a transparent black shield, she had similarly used before with the red roses. Ibara was also wrapped to her right leg, hissing in his statements. "Black roses return to reveal the pain you feel, so it seems you have some emotion. Shall I relieve you of it?"

Iva was still dumfounded— she couldn't stop her trembling. "…Black roses and a Venus flytrap… s-she's?"

Akina looked to the demon at her feet, coiling around her calf and higher to her thigh. "Relieve my pain?"

"Yes, you see I can take pain away… leaving you a little numb, but you won't feel the mental pain you do right now."

"And why do you want my pain?" Akina frowned in suspicion. Wondering if the demon would tell her the truth she already knew.

"Oh, sharp and skeptical. Anyway, it's how I survive. You see, the black rose kekkei genkai blooms in a person that is pure but also has pain. The black roses also have the power to sense others emotions, as well as can take them away… it's called empathy jutsu. That's where I come in and take the pain you've collected."

"So when I take on others pain, I feel what they felt?"

"Exactly, but there's also one detail… if you drain all the pain into me, giving it all away, you would no longer be human."

Akina wanted to gulp at that moment, but she couldn't show fear, so she directed her flinty gaze back to Iva, replying, "I'll pass then… pain is just a compromise of life. I'll deal with it, but I could use your services later so please stick around."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Ibara hissed.

Until Iva gave a small evil chuckle, "You're done, I'm victorious."

Akina furrowed her brows. "You hit that wall a little too hard, didn't you? You haven't won this battle."

Iva then mewed, smirking, "No… but I've won the war."

At that exact moment about nine cloaked and masked Mochizuki ninja landed aligned behind Akina. The one man, that stood directly in the middle then sadly mewed, "You called, madam?"

"Yes… seize the black rose!"

"W-what!" The masked leader burst, why would he seize his princess? A black rose? The two ninja that stood beside him then took hold of Akina's arms.

"Unhand me." Akina lifted her legs off the ground and swung them back down into the men's shins, for them to instantly release her. Akina placed knives in her grasp, the other seven ninja surrounding her.

"Don't bother my brothers… take her away and purify her of this terrible jutsu." Iva order, shooing her hand.

The leader of these ninja contended, "B-but, she could lose her life in that sealing ritual."

Iva that walked away into the shadows with her little remaining strength, strongly mewing, "…That's a risk we're willing to take!"

The man couldn't argue. "Yes, milady." Akina snarled to the Mochizuki man behind the mask that only revealed his onyx eyes. "…F-forgive me, princess." He then did a hand sign. **POOF.**

* * *

><p>Akina was lost in the spoke as she felt herself go in a trance. She broke from it when she realized they teleported her to another place. "Where am I?" Akina asked sternly to stand in a gloomy leaky room, filled with mainly pipes and cement walls.<p>

"Silence!" One of the ninja ordered, the co-captain Akina presumed to then have the man that revealed his onyx eyes explain to his princess in a hidden tremble. "Mochizuki underground."

Ibara stayed planted in the middle of the arena, watching when they took Akina away. "This is bad." He then turned his senses to Itachi's arrival— the Uchiha walking over, to look down upon the flytrap. "Itachi… it's good to see you my boy—"

"Where's Akina?"

"In danger… no time to explain, please follow me." Ibara then wrapped onto Itachi's leg. Ready to tell him the way.

**Mochizuki clan  
><strong>Itachi ran through the gates of the Mochizuki entrance, this being the place where he could find— save Akina. As they passed alleys of the clan, they passed Benjiro to him dodging Itachi's fast speed. "Whoa… where's the fire?"

"Akina's in danger." Itachi calmly stated, keeping up his pace.

Benjiro's heart seemed to have stop for a second, but then he also started following Itachi. "How do you know where she is?" Benjiro asked as he came to Itachi's side.

"That would be thanks to me." Ibara mewed, to have Benjiro look down upon the sound of the voice. Benjiro looking down to Ibara wrapped to Itachi's calf. "Ahhhh!" Benjiro shrieked, tripping over his own feet as he tumbled backwards in his shocked fear of the demon.

Itachi ignored the idiot, also disregarding Ibara's whimper, "Always with the same reaction?"

Benjiro caught back up, rubbing his head, having a swollen lump appear. "Ow-ooh… I'm gonna feel that in the morning." He also whimpered, as the flytrap would creep him out again by talking. But Benjiro listened to the wise flytrap, for what he said was crucial. "She's in the Mochizuki underground, they're going to remove the black roses from her veins… her blood."

The cousin's heart sunk once more, sadly sighing his knowing silence. "They know?"

Ibara seriously saddened his features. "They know."

Benjiro gritted his teeth in his utmost worry. _…I was hoping it would never happen to her. _Itachi glanced over at Akina's grieved cousin. Whatever she got herself into, it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Akina stood off with the seven ninja, waiting for what they were going to do to her. Two ninja latched onto her arms, that she had knives hidden under her sleeve in her hand as she jabbed three of the razors into the man that seized her right arm— him letting go immediately. But to only have another man grab her arm and pin her to the wall, bending her arm violently backwards to get a small whimper from the girl. They cuffed her wrist with vines and then locked them in a shackle that was bolted to the cold cement wall.<p>

Akina felt herself become with much fatigue, a headache pounding in her skull. _Those black roses… they use all my chakra in one blow._ Two other men started approaching her, one with a medical knife— the other with a white towel; making Akina become pissed that her own people would actually betray her. At that moment when they came close enough— Akina swung her legs out— **SMACK!** Hitting hard right across both the men's bodies, to send them flying across the room. "Five down, four to— Gah—"

"AH-ow… uh!" Akina screamed in pain, the man that told her to be quiet earlier, snuck over somehow and jabbed the medical knife right into her leg. "Damn? **Huff-Huff**…"

Akina's strength was fading, just listening to the man that stabbed her. "Stop it! We're here to do a job."

"**Huff**… huh, and what job is that?"

The man that showed his eyes stepped over with the white towel. "To remove the black roses power."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"…By removing points of your chakra network, now let us begin." The other man held up the medical knife. "Five main points… five cuts, princess. Calves, arms and the possibly fatal chest cut."

* * *

><p>Itachi and Benjiro had entered the Mochizuki underground— they had just moved the manhole that led to what appeared as the sewer. Sure did smell like it. The two boys, and flytrap had two paths lay before them.<p>

"Which way now?" Itachi asked as he looked down to his leg that Ibara was still wrapped to.

"I don't know… my sense of smell is obstructed because of this stench. But since there's two of you… Benjiro you take the one on the left and Itachi will take the one on the right. This way, whichever one Akina is at the end of, one of you will be there to help. Now, I have to be going, good luck." **POOF.**

* * *

><p>The back of Akina's calves dripped in blood, drizzling out through the long thin burning scars. Akina couldn't think about the pain that still lingered at her calves. For the pain they just got done with at her left arm— it was still in its stinging agony from the bloody knife that then kept opening and opening up her paler than usual skin. Akina prepared herself, for the man positioning the knife next to Akina's wrist and then— <strong>SLICE!<strong> "Ahhhhhh! Uh…! Oh hell!"

He ran the knife straight down the back of her forearm. The man placed his hand over the fresh cut which poured out an unhealthy amount of blood. His hand lit up in chakra, making one of Akina's chakra strings come out of the cut to the man's hand like a magnet. He then sliced off the now dead chakra string. Akina feeling like she was going to puke. "**Huff**—**Huff**…" Akina breathed, sending daggers off her green eyes to the man with the onyx ones. Guilty onyx ones, always assuring by telling her, "Just one more… next to your heart."

* * *

><p>Itachi ran at a fast pace through the tunnels, when his foot sank slightly when he stepped on a curtain tile— the walls opened up and started shooting kunai left and right— Itachi activating his Sharingan— to dodge them all. About a hundred kunai lied on the floor in around him. "I must be getting close. I'm coming, Akina… just hold on. I heard your cry."<p>

* * *

><p>And Itachi might hear another cry if he didn't hurry, Akina's possibly last cry. As the man pulled Akina's kimono slack, revealing the middle of her chest, raising his knife straight to the middle to go and cut— "Easy now… don't slice to close." The man with the onyx eyes ordered in his anguish.<p>

Which only annoyed the man cutting. "I'll be cutting you, if you don't shut—" **BAM!** Went down the iron door as— **SLISE! **Went the knife imprecise when the man cut to the sound of the door swinging open! "**GASP-HACK**…" Akina wheezed as she felt the knife go in too far, her blood spilling out it gobs, while the man felt gilt also come over his angered mind. _I— I missed._

The man turned his gaze to the door that had been kicked in— and there stood Uchiha Itachi with his crimson glower. "He's an Uchiha… kill him!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: **Oh baby, it's getting good! This is so heartwarming, and yet so sad in the end.

(No spoilers) :-x Let's just say, I'm a cruel author that's gonna try to get those black roses red. Itachi's gotta help me out though and it takes a lot of motivation to work with him -/_\- so I'll hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter's song: **"All around me" by Flyleaf

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<br>**_Never say die_

The man turned his gaze to the door that had been kicked in— and there stood Uchiha Itachi with his crimson glower. "He's an Uchiha… kill him!"

* * *

><p>The five ninja charged, Itachi staying calm to the coming men. <strong>Smack-Smack-Smack-Smack-Smack!<strong> Akina heard the beatings, trying to lift her peering green gaze. The onyx eyed masked man helped his one comrade up off the floor, ordering to the one who had cut Akina. "We retreat! We've done what we could."

They all then vanished into the dark night, white petals on the wind. Itachi brought his slightly scared Sharingan to Akina, to deactivated his kekkei genkai as he went to her aid. "Ita— **HACK**…" Akina mewed bravely while Itachi played with the lock to try and release her.

Why did she have to be practically nude? She was pinned high up as he stretched up, fiddling with the lock. Her clothes were draping from her revealing much, but only to reveal drying blood against the exposed pale skin. Once Itachi did the last lock, Akina fall limply forward from the wall, as she fell down into Itachi's hold. "I've got you." Itachi soothed to Akina relaxing in his arms as he held her up bridal style.

Akina was barely conscious, looking up into his onyx eyes that were of no comparison to the evil ones she had faced tonight. Itachi's were gentle and comforting and the ones Akina wished she could keep smiling at, but she slipped into her swoon instead. She tucked her features into his chest, snuggling to get in one final breath. "Hey… I'm a kunoichi, not a damsel."

Itachi smiled, that reminded him how strong she was. _She'll be all right._

"Akina!" Benjiro yelled, coming belting through the door to Itachi as he held her small limp body. "Is she all right…? I'll never forgive myself."

The Uchiha looked down at her peaceful face that looked like a precious angel sleeping, tucked to the fabric of his shirt. "She's holding on, but let's get her some medical—"

"We can't bring her to the hospital… they can't know of this. It needs to stay under the table."

Itachi gave a half-nod, understanding what he meant. "Let's bring her back to my place."

"And what will that do for her?" Benjiro snapped untrustingly.

"My mother can help." Itachi simply stated not going into detail as he kept his gaze on Akina.

"No offence, but we can't let the Uchiha get word of this either."

Itachi raised an ugly gaze to the Mochizuki man. "Do you want her to die? I know I don't…" He'd say trying to remain calm, feeling that Akina wasn't breathing— she had slipped into that same "coma" or "death state" that she always woke from, making Itachi wonder. But he could only move onto wonder if she would survive this time or remain permanently in the state she was in.

Benjiro silenced himself to Itachi walking out, the boy talking to no one in particular. "My father's on a mission as of now and I trust in my mother not to need an explanation to save someone's life."

The Mochizuki man agreed, yet remaining standing in the leaky room. "Very well… you go ahead, I'll catch up later."

**Uchiha Manor  
><strong>"Mother!" Itachi called sternly as he entered the kitchen while Mikoto did the dishes, she glanced over her shoulder. "Yes Itachi, what is—" she then dropped the plate, seeing Akina's bloody abused body. Mikoto didn't even fret about the broken china, rushing to Akina in her son's arms. "What happened?" Mikoto asked in a breath.

"Could you patch her up… please mother."

"Bring her up stairs… I'll get what I need."

Itachi did as his mother said. He'd pass Sasuke's room, to the younger brother peeping out his door. "Itachi— whoa! What you do to her?"

Itachi stayed placid to his four-year-old brother. "I didn't do this." Itachi simply respond continuing to his own room to lay Akina down on the floor. Sasuke stood in his older brother's doorway. "Is mom going to fix her up?"

"Going to try." Mikoto addressed as she patted Sasuke on the head before proceeding to Akina's side. Itachi scooted to sit above Akina's head, supporting it down in his lap— green eyes wincing, fluttering foggily open. Mikoto smiled in relief as Akina looked at her uneasy. "Just relax, sweetie… you're in good hands. Can you lend me your arm?"

Akina tried lifting her hand, allowing Mikoto to pick it up the rest of the way. She then started cleaning her wounds, and to Itachi's slight surprise, his mother pulled back her kimono blouse. Leaving Akina just in her bra, still remaining on her shoulders but open in the front as Mikoto cleaned the wound in her chest. Itachi felt slightly cheeky watching, but he couldn't look away. He did look away to Akina's face once she winced when Mikoto began sewing the wound. Akina raised her arm up to grasp Itachi's thigh tightly to the equivalence of the pain— the boy taking her nails away from digging into his left leg, to hold her hand in his. Akina opened her eyes to their normal wideness as she leaned her head back in his lap to look up at his face, for his action. Itachi gave a forced sheepish smile, Akina felt so embarrassed and not because she was just in her bra. That was her least concern. "Itachi…" Akina sadly said as she took her gaze shamefully off him. "I—"

Itachi closed his eyes, smirking sadly. "Shut up…" Mikoto looked to her son, his soft voice and sharp words. Mikoto then went back to her work— slipping the needle into Akina's leg— grinding her teeth, to only feel Itachi's grip in her hand tighten for her. "I— t-thank you, my friend."

The boy was filled with slight surprise. _Friend?_ Itachi asked himself, just to force another soft smile.

But Mikoto informed, "Alright… last stitch." Akina closed her eyes, Itachi doing the same. To re-open them after Mikoto was finished sewing the open skin together. "All done… you should be all right now."

Akina was very grateful to this lady, Itachi's mother. "T-thank you… you're too kind."

The Uchiha woman chuckled. "There's no such thing as being too kind… you can stay here for the night. You really should get some rest. We don't need those stitches reopening." Mikoto started out of the room, taking her youngest son with her. Akina taking a tiring breath, letting go of Itachi's hand. _This is going to be hard to get out of?_ Akina asked herself, looking for excuses.

She'd lean up, showing her bare back, her long scar. _It's an older one. Where's she'd get that in the past?_ Itachi asked himself, his onyx eyes roaming up and down her frail back.

Akina caught him staring, glancing over her shoulder. Itachi seen her green eyes and stood immediately; walking to his closet and away from the girl. He rummaged through his clothes, pulling out a red yukata that would be a fresh change for his comrade. Itachi laid the clothing on his bed, glancing over at Akina watching him, the boy going directly to exit his bedroom. "I'll be down stairs… you can change into that for now."

The kunoichi slightly chuckled, blushed even, once the shinobi was gone. _Damn…_

* * *

><p>Itachi walked down the stairs, seeing Benjiro standing at the bottom. "Itachi… I need to talk to you." Said boy didn't answer, just leading the Mochizuki to the porch.<p>

They went and sat on the edge, hanging their feet off the porch side. "I bet you want to know what happen tonight?" Benjiro addressed while sitting down.

"I can't say I'm not curious, Benjiro."

"I know Akina can be distant, but I do want her to tell you herself… but, I need to ask something of you," Benjiro took a pause and a gulp. "can you protect Akina if something ever happens to me?"

Itachi averted his gaze, looking to the stars. "I remember a mission we had… where she said that's she a kunoichi not a damsel, that I couldn't protect her. She just repeated it to me again tonight."

"You protected her tonight and I want to know you'll do it again."

Itachi gave a curt nod. "Of course, you have my word… why wouldn't you be around?"

"Don't tell Akina… at least not until I'm long gone, but I've been banished from the clan for interfering against the head's orders."

"Your own mother banished you?"

"She's done a lot worst to Akina."

"…All those training accidents?"

"Yeah… if you consider slapping your nieces face with her nekote an accident, than yeah." Benjiro then stood, Itachi watching him.

"When do you leave?"

"When Akina falls asleep." Itachi then also stood. "I'm trusting you, Uchiha… try and keep tight tabs on her. She's a handful." Benjiro then leaned against the porch beam. Itachi walking back inside, leaving Benjiro in his thoughts— also now staring at the stars.

* * *

><p>Itachi walked down the hall to his room that had the door wide open. Turning the corner to see Sasuke was sat crossed-legged on the floor, in front of the beautiful girl wearing a red yukata. It was Itachi's, so it was a little big for her small body; but she wrapped it tight enough so it could show her developing curves. They both had grown up together, over these past three years and it was the way her long grown black hair fell down the front of the red yukata that complimented each other so beautifully. Itachi seen how gently tempered Akina was being with his chatty little brother. "Sasuke, don't be a bother… let her rest. Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed yourself?"<p>

Sasuke pouted, whining to his older brother. "But I'm not tired—"

"Your big brother's right… I'll teach you that jutsu other time, okay?" Akina convinced, giving a mischievous wink to the wide-eyed boy.

The little Uchiha let the pouty look leave his face slowly as it grew into an accepting grin to jog out of the room. "Alright, night, Akina… night, big brother"

Itachi went over and knelt down in front of Akina, where Sasuke had sat before. "I hope he wasn't bothering you?"

"Not at all, he's sweet… wonder where he picked that up?" Akina teased as she implied it to Itachi. She really wanted to make him blush, but Itachi stayed straight-faced. _He's not the same boy I graduated the academy with. _Akina smiled, just continuing, "I enjoyed his company— **cough!**" Akina meekly hacked into her fist, bending her head down to hide it, but Itachi place his hand on her back.

"Hey, go easy… you need to calm down." Akina looked up to the kind man that saved her tonight. Green eyes meeting jeweled onyx ones— Itachi only to stand, going to his closet once again. "…I'll take the floor."

Akina then argued in her smooth tone, watching him rummage for a sleeping bag. "I couldn't… I can take the—"

Itachi argued in a smile. "You need to heal… I'm fine." He then rolled out a thin mattress on the floor. Akina struggle to stand— Itachi noticing this and starting over to her. "Need some—"

"You've helped enough already." She'd joke, standing straight, forcing herself not to fall as she made it safely to the bed. _They coulda at least gave me some anesthetics. _Itachi seen through her brave act, but broke from his staring to listen to her voice. "Are you sure?" Akina seriously asked as she plopped back to the bed.

Itachi nodded sincerely, lying down on the mattress he rolled out. Akina took down the sheets of the made bed, feeling eyes on her, looking back at Itachi that watched her intensively. She knew he was remembering her scar he had seen, even though he couldn't see it now— the yukata fabric covering her back. But Akina got an idea to jokingly break the ice and his staring. "Can those Sharingan eyes see through clothing?"

The boy snapped out of his trance, eyes being sucked back in embarrassment to her comment at this moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's all right." Itachi never seen Akina be this serene, her getting into his bed. "I got that scar from the nine-tails." Itachi looked amazed to two things— that Akina was telling him this and that she was still alive after being hit by that fox demon. She still wasn't telling him something of how she could survive fatal blows to her? "Night…" came Akina's smooth voice as Itachi then closed his eyes, having Akina turn off the lights with her telekinesis.

"Goodnight, Akina." He'd mew, tiredly.

"And Itachi…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you… thank you so much."

"…It's all right, Akina."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: **I am a mean, mean, mean chick. WTF, did I get rid of my favorite OC for? Bye Ben, we'll all miss you in ur absence. *Sigh* Okay… onto other business.

As you've all have already probably noticed, I changed the starring characters in this story. Instead of Itachi & Akatsuki… I changed it to Itachi & Shisui, why? Because as I've realized long ago, but haven't changed ^_^ is that none of the Akatsuki really "appear" in Book 1. So look for them in Book 2 and that will be all… for now. ;-*

**Chapter's song: **"Brand new day" by FireFlight (Again! LOVE this band)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<br>**_Their byes are my blame_

Once the two young ninja went to sleep, the door cracked open letting the hall light come in— Benjiro slipping in too. He took precautious steps over to Akina in a sound sleep; brushing back her hair lightly not to wake her. A soft kiss to her forehead, murmuring, "You'll make things right, my green eyed girl… this isn't goodbye. You're gonna go far." Benjiro then left the room and for good.

Itachi listened to the Mochizuki's footsteps, walking out and down the hall. His dark half-lidded eyes being camouflaged in the night shaded room. Akina on a normal night— where she wasn't so exhausted would have heard Benjiro too, but not tonight. Not after what she'd been through.

**Next Morning  
><strong>Akina woke a little after dawn— sitting up in the bed, stretching her arms up into the air. Taking a glance over at Itachi sleeping, a sweet yet sad smile gracing her lips. Akina stood and took dainty footsteps out of the room. And as she shut the door behind her, Itachi raised his head up groggily. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>The emerald-eyed girl sat down on the porch, running her fingers through her tangled hair— but stopped when she heard a husky voice come speaking from behind. "Morning, did you sleep well?"<p>

Green eyes would turn, forcing a smile to Itachi standing in the doorway. "…I did."

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm all right." Akina lied, not needing to be anymore of a nuisance.

Itachi knew she was lying, sitting down beside her. Watching the brisk air blow her bangs, her jet-black tresses. She had become so beautiful, Itachi just admiring it now. How tranquil of a goddess she was, how she stared off into the small garden. "Benjiro should have come by now?"

The Uchiha had quick shock come and leave his eyes— Akina noticing this and standing to coldly begin to march away.

Uchiha Itachi wasn't going to tell her anything, and yet he felt he was compelled to. "Where are you going?"

Akina stopped to the sound of his voice; she had to get use to the sound of it. A more manly voice, a husky voice that shivered her spine. She'd blow it off though, glancing back with her own seduction, yet slightly sorrowful eyes. "Home." Was her simple answer, to proceed walking.

"What? To your loving family?" Did Uchiha Itachi just throw a seriously told joke? Akina turning back to look at the boy— going back to sit beside him on the porch once again. She locked her gaze with those onyx eyes that had saved her— they were like a night sky without stars. And Akina's that looked like fresh greens that only bloomed after the bitter winter had passed— the first bud of the season. "All I know is that he's gone… I'm sorry."

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?"

Itachi sigh, he practically heard her heart breaking, even if it didn't show on her features. "He left the village… I don't know how to say it, Akina—"

She then placed one hand to her heart in a fist and the other gently sat loose on top of Itachi's hand. "Please."

Itachi close his eyes tight, just feeling her cold hand on his, how fragile her small palm was. "He was banished from the clan for interfering with Iva's orders."

That hit Akina like a truck, turning her eyes and staring blankly off into the distance of the garden. "It's all my fault," she'd breath faltering.

He kept his eyes shut, opening to barely and slowly shake his head. "No. You'd be dead if we didn't interfere." Akina shoved up and away from the porch as she began walking away again, thinking maybe it should have been that way. "Where are you going now?"

"…After Benjiro."

Itachi now had to interfere, standing to tread after her. "You're in no condition… I gave my word to Benjiro to protect you," Akina wouldn't acknowledge the boy stomping after her, picking up her pace to get away. "I'm not breaking it, no matter what you do or say."

Akina turned back sharply— abruptly to face the Uchiha. "You don't even know what the whole situation is— c-**cough**." Akina then meekly hacked in her hand, squinting her eyes to the sharp pain.

"Well, than you'll just have to tell me… when you're better that is." Akina opened her eyes to look at Itachi untrustingly and then averting them to the ground.

Itachi sighed, scanning over her body while she wasn't noticing him, finally speaking to the girl to grasp her attention. "But if you don't want to… I'm not making you. I just got to keep my promise to Benjiro, that's all." Itachi proceed walking— past Akina, making her question why he was now being the cold one?

She grabbed his hand, not wishing for him to leave— this being to Itachi's surprise, peering back, to then watch the girl drop to the ground choking for air. Itachi knelt down with her, placing a hand to her back. She'd raise her eyes to his gentle touch, why was he so gentle for someone so cold? "…I can't tell you. I promised myself that Benjiro would be the last one I'd care for. If I care for you, if I let you into my heart, you will leave me as well."

"I thought we went over this already. I'm your comrade, I'm not going anywhere." Itachi lifted her off the ground, placing his hands in hers to gently pull her to her feet.

"Someday… but not now. You don't need my explanations to protect me, so—"

"That's all right."

Akina smirked, seeing if she could trick him. "I don't need any protection at all."

"Don't have to tell me that." Itachi lazily shrugged, just pacifying her.

Akina bit her lower lip, chewing on it in her annoyance and passion for his reply. "Again… thank you, Uchiha."

"Itachi… and you're welcome. Now let's go see what Master and Shisui are up to."

**Hospital  
><strong>Shisui was focusing on a dead fish that lay on the table, trying to heal it, when— **KNOCK-KNOCK?** "It's open." Yutaka's firm voice called out, being sprawled out on the couch as he "supervised" his student. Itachi opened the door, holding it for Akina as she came in. "Itachi, Akina?" Yutaka announced surprised.

Shisui turned away from the fish, a question of concern, mainly for Akina. The girl at the time was averting her eyes away from either man. Shisui then looked over to Itachi, who sadly smirked to Akina who opened her eyes when she felt Itachi's onyx ones softly back on her. Akina glanced under her black feathery eyelashes that shadowed the bright green eyes perfectly. Itachi searched her eyes for an answer until he found it. _Your secret stays with me…_

Itachi sighed, advancing into the room nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it, Shisui, everything's all right now." Itachi then sat down on the arm of couch, Akina to remain standing by his side.

Shisui looked at her now, pouty like as he always was. "You're not going to tell me either?"

Yutaka was all but confused at this point, as he stayed in the background. Akina shrugged and went to open her mouth, when—

"Nothing to tell, my brother… you know how Akina is, always wayward."

Akina got a little flustered, being the one to pout now, hearing Yutaka chuckle. Akina sent a death stare to Itachi, him smirking a small an apologetic smile that he really didn't mean.

"Still… what's wrong with you, Akina?"

Said girl shook a stiff flat back of her hand, close to her throat, Itachi catching on what she was gesturing. "She's a little hoarse this morning."

"Oh… all of a sudden and for no reason?"

Akina eyes went aslant, mumbling sarcastically in her thoughts, _No… I screamed my bloody lungs out when they cut into my body with my aunt's orders, okay?_

Itachi than cleverly replied, "I think she's got a case of laryngitis… that's why we're here."

Green eyes glared at Itachi once more, pondering over this boy. _First he wants me to spill my guts and now he's gonna make me shut up completely?_

Yutaka then stepped in, standing to face his kunoichi student. "You can't speak?" Akina nodded her head, just playing along with the lie. Yutaka sighing, "Well, there's nothing we can do… just wait it out, for at least three weeks. It'll come back."

Akina now had to sell it, nodding her head despairingly. Shisui was still suspicious, but he went along with what was going on. "I'm sorry, Akina—" The fish then started flopping along the table, behind Shisui's back, having Akina point when— **SPLASH!** Too late. Akina brought her hand to her mouth in a giggle she held in. Shisui was soaked, cursing his dismay in mumble-jumbles. "Ah… what the hell, now you come to life?"

Itachi smirked to hearing Akina let her cute laugh out. He'd never seen her so brave, so happy. _And considering all that's happen?_

Akina watched Shisui continue to mumble and continuing to make her giggle, "Haha—**ha-hack!**" Akina went as she brought her hand to her mouth, she spat out a little blood into her palm, quickly concealing it away by curling her hand into a fist!

Itachi noticed this, standing right beside her. "Hey, calm down. You shouldn't speak at all… Shisui." Itachi scolded his name softly; knowing it would change the subject so there'd be no more suspicion.

"What, it's not my fault she's got a twisted sense of humor."

Akina smiled sheepishly, glancing up to Itachi next to her. "You all right?" Akina nodded, smiling bravely once again.

To then have Shisui ask, "What else is wrong?"

"…Nothing." Itachi tried to convince.

Shisui still not buying it, but now being the one to change the subject. "Keiko missed you last night. Don't ever do that to me again… if so leave me with one girl, not two. On second thought… don't leave me with Leiko at all."

Akina snickered again, Itachi eyeing Shisui once again with his Uchiha glare. "Sorry?" Shisui spat, shutting up.

Itachi manly rolled his shoulders, leaving for the door. "Thanks anyway, Shisui… we'll see you guys later." Akina watched him. _We?_ She repeated in her mind, since when did he tell her what to do? But Akina then glanced back to Shisui and Yutaka. _Yeah we._ The girl then rushed for the door as Itachi opened it, and held it for her once again.

Yutaka and Shisui stood alone, the sensei leaning towards Shisui. "Did you get any of that?"

"…Not really."

Yutaka sighed, crossing his arms with a shrug. "I'm not surprised… it is Akina and Itachi. They're both so distant?"

"Yeah… yet they seem to be getting along."

"That's weird… they're usually competing with each other. They're usually loners?"

"Loners together. Leave the loners alone, I suppose."

"…Yeah."

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do now?" Itachi asked, sauntering by his comrade's side.<p>

"I don't know, I can't speak… apparently I have laryngitis?" Akina scoff, peering her eyes out the corner of her sharp glance.

"Well, you didn't want to tell them."

"I know… thank you for not telling. You might actually get my trust, Uchiha." Akina teased.

"Itachi… and might?"

"Maybe. If well… um, I know you've done enough already but—"

"What do you need?" Akina smiled as he finished her stammering question. Why was he willing to do anything for her?


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **So if you're a Bleach fan, (A Byakuya & Hisana fan) check out my new and first Bleach story, about how Byakuya and Hisana came to be. You always can check out coming stories on my profile and when I'll be planning to summit them. This one was a tad early. =D (Shocker)

**Chapter's song: **"Let the flames begin" by Paramore

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<br>**_Crimson or Clemency_

**Mochizuki clan  
><strong>Itachi and Akina came to an apartment door, the Uchiha's knuckles knocking. A man with familiar onyx eyes opened his apartment door; a surprise coming to his face to the sight of— "Princess Akina? Thank goodness you're alive." He then dropped to his knees, groveling at Akina's feet, his nose snubbed to the floor. "Please forgive me! I was only following orders, I couldn't disobey! Please spare me. Is there anything I can do?"

Akina sadly smiled, pity for the fear she placed in him, glancing to Itachi who looked with slight disgust at the groveling man. Itachi nodded to Akina's glance as he replied, "There is…"

"You're the one who saved Lady Akina." The man informed when he lifted his head just enough to look at the Uchiha.

"I'll be giving you orders of what Akina wants you to do."

"Name it… whatever it is?"

"She wants you to bring all her possessions to an outpost town. Not far from the main gate."

"I understand… but what if Iva catches me?"

Akina glared at him, she couldn't pretend she couldn't speak anymore. "That's a risk we're willing to take." The man bowed his head in shame, remembering those exact words Iva gave when he followed her orders. "I'm not that kind of leader that would say that. This is not a dictatorship… but I wish for you to take on this mission, will you?"

"Your wish is my command, Akina-hime… when do you want me to do this task?"

Itachi cut back in, "The next full moon."

Akina then held out her hand to the man, offering to help him up off the floor. He shook his head violently and bowed deeper, placing his nose back to his floorboards. "Bless you, milady." Akina took her hand away sadly and placed it to her heart in a soft fist. Itachi placing his own hand to her shoulder, guiding her out the doorway to leave.

**Mochizuki Gate  
><strong>Akina stood at the gate with Itachi, him leaving her here. "You sure you'll be all right?"

"Yeah… thanks again. But I can't put you out another night. I'll grab a hotel."

Itachi sighed, how she was so free-spirited and nonchalant about it. "It was nothing. Just call, if you need anything else."

"I just might… and, it wasn't nothing. You better get going, Keiko will get Leiko to kill you if she finds out."

Itachi shrugged, not concerning her comment at all. "Master will get Shisui to kill you if you don't fake the laryngitis."

Akina rolled her eyes, smirking to gasp another cute giggle. "Correction, they will kill us both… don't worry; I've had laryngitis before. And I can be quiet on a regular basis anyway, though, I don't have to tell you that."

The Uchiha nodded and then began walking away. Akina sighing softly, happiness fading from her face fast. _Even after the laryngitis fades… will I ever be ready to speak to you?_

**Uchiha clan  
><strong>Shisui leaned on the Uchiha gate, seeing when Itachi come approaching. "Hey, Itachi?"

"Hey…" he said suspiciously to what his friend was up to. Waiting for him here?

"I found out what is stopping you."

Itachi was already annoyed at what Shisui was getting at. "What?" He'd ask just to amuse Shisui.

The two Uchiha friends walked through the streets of their clan, Itachi closing his eyes waiting for his reply as Shisui snap happily, "Akina!"

Itachi shot open his eyes and stopped, turning to confront his friend. "What? You're crazy… Akina's a friend, a friend in need—" Itachi stopped, he had said to much already.

Shisui crossed his arms, smirking his suspicion again. "Uh-huh, whatever. I think you need her, more than she needs you." Shisui than began walking again, Itachi pondering his brother like friend. "That's all I'm saying… just ask yourself, do you really love Keiko—"

"Keiko! I forgot… I'll see you later, Shisui." Itachi than ran off, leaving his clan, to have Shisui smirk sadly.

* * *

><p>Keiko watched the river flow by under the bridge, glancing to Itachi when he came rushing to her side. "I'm sorry, Keiko… the day just slipped away from me."<p>

"It's okay," She cupped his cheek in her palm, caressing his creases etched in his strong cheeks. "Everything all right?" She then placed her arms around his neck in a hug.

"As far as I'm concerned." Itachi murmured, peering off into nowhere as he held his girlfriend— onyx eyes shifting in double thinking over her shoulder.

**About a week later  
><strong>Akina woke from her bed, the morning pale yellow light shining through her hotel window. She'd stand stretching to go over to that window, opening the shades— sliding open the windowpane, sticking her head out in the warm summer breeze. Akina took in a breath, smiling to how peaceful the morning always was, but finally going to dress for this beautiful day.

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Akanah walked around her bedroom, pacing, and finally also going to her window to relax by sitting on Akina's bed. _I'm so worried… Akina hasn't come home yet, not that I blame her. And Benjiro… is it all my fault? I just wish things would get better._

The redhead looked further out her window, a hawk flying around in the air. "Lord Hokage?"

**Hokage's place  
><strong>The Third sat at his desk, when— **KNOCK-KNOCK?** "You may come in." The Hokage's voice announced to have Akanah enter.

"You sent for me, Lord Hokage?"

"Yes… I've been expecting you, Akanah."

"For what reason, sir?"

"Your rank promotion." Akanah eyes went big, gleeful as the Hokage removed his pipe from his mouth. "You have the qualities I'm looking for in a chunin, congratulations."

"B-but, I didn't even fight?"

"Why's that?"

"…Because I had no chance of winning the fight."

"Mm… you knew that. That shows much, that you know how to balance risk and sacrifice. Those are the qualities I look for in a chunin… to protect, and put the survival of your squad members first. Even though there was no fight, all those who witnessed the un-fought match had high praise for it. So in this case, from this day forth I put my faith in you, so that you will strive to be fit to wear that headband in your new chunin ranking. As of now, congratulations, you become a chunin."

"I'm thankful Lord Hokage, but… may I ask of you a request first?"

"Being what my dear?"

"Akina didn't fight either… will she be promoted too?"

The Hokage narrowed his stare suspiciously. "…No, but why—"

"Because she would have surrendered if I hadn't… please, Lord Hokage I can't—"

"I understand… no, Akina hasn't been chosen to become a chunin. Although, the other two members of squad five will be—"

"What! Lord Hokage that's totally unfair! Akina's so much stronger, if they become chunin so does she! I'll give my position to her, please sir just…" Akanah stopped herself as she seen the Hokage's eyes go slightly wide. "Forgive my outburst."

"You believe she has what it takes?"

"Absolutely… she needs to become a chunin, more than anyone."

"Hmm… I see where you're going with this. I'll see what I can do." Akanah didn't know to be excited or not, as she just decided to bow anyway.

**Mochizuki hotel  
><strong>Akina sat on the windowsill, watching the clouds go by freely. _Benjiro… where are you? You knew this would happen if you befriended me. So then why do I still feel so guilty? Why did you ask Itachi to protect me, out of all people? To have him protect me like you did, I wouldn't want to lose him either. _Akina shook her head. _Damn… your friendly nature is rubbing off on me, Benjiro. I can't befriend Itachi, no matter what… besides if I were, it might turn into something more. Love is forbidden in the clan… my clan?_ Akina pulled back her sleeve to reveal her stitches, staring at them on her forearm, hoping everything would just disappear, when— **BIZZ!** Akina looked to the intercom, as she went over and pressed the button to speak into it. "Who is it?"

"Itachi."

Akina blushed to the sound of his voice, hearing it again for another frequent visit. "Come on up… door's open."

She'd say before pushing away as she went back to her windowsill. _He's Keiko's, he's Keiko's… goddamn it, he's Keiko's._ Akina sighed in a slight giggle as she started shaking her head, scolding herself. Akina kept shaking her head, but stopped when she turned her shaking head to the door— Itachi entering, standing in her doorway. "What brings you out to these parts?" Akina mew, teasing the boy.

Itachi stayed standing in the foyer. "It's been a week…"

Akina sighed looking away, he had bothered her on this subject everyday this week. "Again, it doesn't concern you… my clans affairs are—"

"Are harming you." Itachi sat his onyx gaze to the scar on her forearm, he knew Akina had been gawking at— because her long sleeve had been cuffed up and tampered with. Akina instantly rolled her sleeve down, keeping her gaze out of Itachi's.

"I preferred you when you were the cold, arrogant, academy ass." Akina chuckled.

Itachi frown, pushing his feet to go sit across from the young princess on the windowsill. "Really now…? people grow up, Akina. And I'm still that way… just not to you, because you're just as cold and arrogant or you wouldn't have to cover that scar."

Akina then watched when Itachi would just re-stand, dawdling back to the doorway while placing his hands in his pockets. "We're no longer those same genin… so I presume, that's what the Hokage has called on us for?" Akina picked her eyes up, meeting Itachi's onyx gaze.

* * *

><p>As Itachi and Akina came up on the Hokage's place, they seen Shisui leaning on the building waiting. Akina leaned to the side slightly into Itachi, him peering to the girl by his ear? "By the way, I still have laryngitis."<p>

"You're milky this a little too much, don't you think? It's been a week."

"I've actually have had laryngitis before… when I hit a high note. It lasted six weeks, so… hmph."

Itachi smirked, learning something about her. "You sing?"

Akina got flustered, looking away and staying quiet when they came up on Shisui. "Morning you two… got your voice?" Akina shook her head, Itachi glaring out the corner of his eyes. Shisui then turning on his heel, ascending the stairs. "Come on you two…"

Itachi then leaned into Akina, just as she did before. "Wish I could say I like you better as the prideful, stoic, arrogant— how you put it… academy ass?"

He then started walking away, Akina pinning her scowling eyes to his clan's crest. _Jerk… wait, wish he could…? Hmph, guess I deserve that. Good one, Uchiha— Itachi._

**Hokage's office  
><strong>The Hokage sneepled his hands as squad five stood lined up in front of his desk. "To be honest with you… this has been a struggled decision to process, but? It seems I've gathered much other recommendations. So in this case my opinion doesn't matter much. All three of you, from this day on… will take hold of your new ranking as chunin of the Hidden Leaf village. I know you three will serve your village proudly and unyieldingly, together.

Akina closed her eyes unnoticed, almost in relief. She at least thought it was unnoticed, but Itachi glanced over to her when her eyes were shut. Having Shisui reply to the Hokage. "We will, sir."

The Third smiled, placing his hands to his desk, and then lifting up a file. "Good to hear… now, I know this is of short notice, but we've already got a requested mission for you. It's a B-rank; you three will go together, without Yutaka this time. For you are chunin now… keep that fact in mind as you learn to come to know what that means in value. This is a responsibility, a right to your village. Come back safely to it."

"Of course, sir." Shisui reassured as he took the file.

"The details of the mission will unfold, most of what you need to know are in that file. Good luck." The three newly appointed chunin bowed slightly, Akina last as Shisui lead the way out, Itachi following him and holding the door for his kunoichi comrade. "Oh and Akina," came the Hokage's voice. Akina turned slightly back, looking over her shoulder. "Thank your cousin and wish her good luck on her mission as well." Akina raised her eyes slightly and nodded softly, leaving with Itachi to follow.

* * *

><p>Once they stood outside of the Hokage's mansion, in the three way street, Shisui turned back. "We'll meet at the gate in an hour, good?" Itachi nodded sternly, then looking over his shoulder to see where Akina went. He then glanced to the right— the Mochizuki princess walking away down the street. The street that led to the Mochizuki clan; Itachi took a few steps down the path as he quietly called out, "Do you think it's a good idea to go back there now?"<p>

Akina stopped dead in her tracks. He didn't need to bring attention to the matter; it was her decision in the end— even if it'd bring her to her own end.

After a couple long seconds, Akina turned back brushing the hair that fell from her side-part away from her eyes, so they could meet Itachi's clearly. She gave a glance of uncertainty, but also mostly sympathetic towards her concerned comrade. Itachi expected a cold gaze of green that would scorn him for his voiced concern. But he couldn't keep his words in all the time, especially when they needed to be spoken. And the only other one that was around was Shisui, and he was trust worthy. Akina kept walking, Shisui coming to his brother's side, watching him and then agitatedly watching Akina walk away. Focusing on her clan's crest, placed on her back.

"You know…" Itachi eyes went to the side, to Shisui stating his dragged quote to grasp attention. "I won't pry, but since I know something went down… you going to follow her?"

Itachi brought his eyes back to the street that Akina had disappeared from. "I should… but she's not a damsel."

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Akina jiggled the handle of her bedroom door, opening to— "Akina!" Akanah ran over and jumped in said girl's arms. "Where've you been, I was so scared. Ya all right?"

The silent girl pinched her thumb and index finger together as she ran them across her lips, pretending to zip her lips closed.

"You got laryngitis again?" Akanah sarcastically snarl scorning.

Akina nodded, heading over to her bed and plopping down on the plush mattress she had missed. _I should have played this laryngitis thing a long time ago. Don't have to talk to miss preppy… I wonder if I could pretend I've gone deaf?_

**CRICK—** Akina turned her sight to the sound of the floorboards? "Decided to come home after all?" And of course, it was Iva. Akina just sent a death glare to the shrewd woman. "WELL, SPEAK UP!"

Akanah stepped in front of Akina, bravely defending her younger cousin. "She can't speak." The older woman growled at how Akanah had betrayed her own mother.

Iva then just turned away, scoffing in her leave. "Well, at least I don't have to listen to you… monster."

Akanah turned to Akina, smiling to comfort the young girl. "Don't listen to her… well, I better get going." Akina then placed her hand up, asking Akanah to shake it to show her gratitude— but Akanah grasped her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're welcome, my sista… take care." The redhead then left, leaving Akina alone in her room; letting her get ready for her own mission.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: **So this next chapter is something of a filler, being the mission. But I think you guys will enjoy it. ^_^ No spoilers. (The only thing that I wish I coulda dropped was the laryngitis thing, but I don't know I just got the idea and liked it.)

I'm also early, but no complaints, right? Right. But anyway, voice your opinions on how you think things are going between Akina and Itachi. And also what you think of Keiko. Personally, I kinda like the girl and all, being a kunoichi of Uchiha, which of course we haven't really seen in the anime/manga. But that's just my opinion.

**Chapter's song: **"Airplanes" by B.O.B and Hayley Williams

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<br>**_Speak volumes_

**Leaf Gate  
><strong>Akina was the last to arrive at the gate, the boys leaning on gigantic wooden beam, patiently waiting for Akina. As she came up on them, Itachi lowered his head faintly to look her directly in the eyes. "You all right?" Akina smiled softly for her reply. _She's really gonna play along with this laryngitis. Huh, not that I'm surprised._

"I'd say she is… just laryngitis, but what do you think, ya ready to go?"

Akina tightened her fist as she placed it to her heart. Shisui chuckled to that answer, but Itachi pondered into his thoughts, gazing over Akina at his side. _She shouldn't be going on this mission. It's only been a week, since… I can't tell though. She'd never forgive me. I'll just have to keep tabs on her. Protect her, that's what I promised. This is going to be harder than I thought?_

Shisui watched the two, Itachi fixated on her. _Something's definitely going down between these two… or at least something's gonna? I wish they'd just hurry up and kiss… it's not like we all haven't seen it comin'. _Shisui broke from his thoughts, opening the folder the Hokage had given him. "Okay, we're heading out to the Land of Lightning. Something to do with a family feud between two villages… that's all it rights." Shisui then placed the folder in his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder and onto his back. "Well, let's get a move on."

**3 days later (Arrival in the Land of Lightning)  
><strong>Squad five climbed up the side of a mountain and at the arrival to the top— they could see their destination. "Wow," Went Shisui as they seen two huge mountains with villages at their bases, both divided by a river running between the grassy valley. Akina pulled out a map from her sleeve, Itachi watching her. To then feel Shisui turn his attention as well. Shisui peeked close leaning over Akina's shoulder. "Where you'd get the nice map."

Akina folded the map back up as she placed it back in her sleeve and looked to Shisui with a slight smile, and pointed up. To what the sky, no— the heavens?

Her father. Shisui became strained when realizing to Akina's awkward action; to her notice, Shisui bowed his head in shame under the shadow of his headband. Akina chuckled to the Uchiha's observation to her mild laugh when it escaped freely.

Shisui raised his head "Akina… I—"

Said girl waved her hand, Shisui softening his stern onyx eyes. _She's such a free soul. Nothing can bring her down, or ignite her temper. She's right in the middle of a unique personality I can't start to describe… no wonder you like her, Itachi._

Akina then started walking down the mountainside as she waved her hand behind her gently for her comrades to follow. Shisui sighed, to Itachi's glance and attention. "Do you know what to call her waywardness…? Because I'm desperately confused what to do with her."

Itachi sighed, pushing forward to make his way down the peek. "Working on it, my brother."

Shisui smirked, then catching up with Itachi. "Hey look, a hot spring." Shisui pointed out as Itachi added, "And a café." They then began running when they caught up to Akina's side

**Teahouse  
><strong>The freshly bathed chunin walked into the café— **RING-DING.** Went the bell on the café's door to Shisui walking in with his comrades following through and behind. "Nothing like a hot spring… the steam should help your voice, Akina." Itachi apathetically teased.

Said girl rolled her eyes, taking her seat across from the boys. _This no talking is getting old… though talking is even more of a burden at times._ Akina then looked to the waitress when she came to the end of the table. "Can I take your order?"

Shisui circled his index finger in that motion. "A round of green tea… sound good guys?"

Itachi nodded in reply. "Yeah… she'll also have some manju, please."

"Coming right up." Akina was slightly taken back— _he knew?_ Akina chuckled in her head, almost annoyed. _Okay… now it's really old. Yet kinda sweet, he knew what I wanted. How? I must be getting readable._

Akina then seen the waitress bring back just the tea, setting the mugs down in front of each of them. The waitress brought her tray close to her as she crossed her arms around it to inform, "The manju will be out shortly." Akina nodded, bringing her hot tea straight to her lips to quench her throat and then adjusting her voice, her fist coming to her mouth in a slight cough.

Itachi peeled his eyes to her. _What's the actress up to now? Hmph. _Itachi then drank his tea to then hear Akina's smooth flowing voice point out, "Am I getting that predictable, Uchiha?" Itachi lowered his cup, a slight surprise stealing his stone-faced façade. And then dismay to make Akina add, "Sorry… I mean _Itachi_." She mewed snottily to then only have Shisui jump into the conversation.

"Awesome your voice is back."

"Yeah… I guess _Itachi_ was right about the hot spring." Akina then took out her map once again. "Now as I was going to say earlier," Akina laid her map on the table as she pointed out, "the village that was to the east of the river belongs to the Eto family. And the one to the west to the Fujikawa." Akina pointed this all out on her map. Shisui acknowledging the beautiful, antique map— the writing of the streets and vibrant coloring on the old and well-kept paper. Akina noticed the appreciation Shisui held for the map and added, "Thank you for your compliment before… it was indeed my fathers."

Shisui lowered his head once more. "I didn't—"

The Mochizuki re-folded the map to say, "Don't give it a second thought… no need beating yourself up for something that isn't your fault." Shisui nodded when the waitress then sat down the plate of manju— Akina instantly taking a bun of her favorite desert. Thank the heavens Itachi did order some. Itachi and Shisui smiled to this and then looked when Akina scooted the other two buns of manju to the middle of the table. "Go on, enjoy you two." She was finally shedding her cold exterior, finally after three years with her trusted comrades— friends.

* * *

><p>Once fully rested— squad five left the hot spring, after getting bathed and dressed. To carry out on their mission that they came so far for this so-called family feud between the Eto and Fujikawa. Shisui pulled out his file the Hokage had given him, taking the lead towards the valley that separated the villages with the river running through. "We were hired by the Eto family, they seemed to got word of our mission in the Land of Grass. It impressed them, not that I'm surprised." Itachi and Akina just rolled their eyes to the same direction, as their comrade was bragging again. Not that Akina and Itachi didn't have their own moments of arrogance as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Akina and her squad came to kneel, waiting in a room for their client to arrive. Then when the screen came to slide back to have a ritzy dressed young woman, in her early teens enter. "I am Eto Rini… the one who has hired you, Leaf ninja. Thank you for coming." Akina had been keeping her eyes shut, but when she didn't hear Shisui reply to the woman— green eyes glanced over, to see Shisui baffled by the woman's beauty. She had long platinum blonde hair that went straight to the floor; a hime cut that framed her face and violet eyes that were wildly welcoming. Her tall elegant body was concealed by layers of kimonos, which was good, or Uchiha Itachi might have even lost his composer.<p>

The kunoichi watched him stay aloof with eyes keeping away from the woman as she continued to speak. "As you probably already know, there has been a strife between the two villages that resign in the valley."

Akina would have to do the talking this time. Should have played along with the laryngitis a little longer. "We our… I am Mochizuki Akina-hime by the way, and these two are Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui." Akina addressed with a graced gesture to both boys.

Shisui snapped to his name and took over. "Ahem… uh, what else can you tell us? What exactly are we here for?"

"Right, well…" the woman took her hand from her kimono sleeve, pulling out her left hand to show an engagement ring on her finger. "I've fallen in love with a man that has been sensed to death because of me." Shisui fell forward on his face in doom as Akina mumbled, "Well there goes that dream."

Shisui quickly re-gained his Uchiha composer, sitting back up straight. "Um… why is it your fault?"

The woman dabbed her eyes to keep her mascara from rolling down her pink cheeks in her washing tears. "He stood up for me. There was a fight between our villages. And a man from the Fujikawa broke into my house— he was about to kill me with the dull end of his blade as I lied petrified on the floor and just when I thought I seen my life flash before my eyes… I was still alive to come and see another Fujikawa man, defending me, standing over me." The woman paused for a few moments before adding, "He said he would not allow his own family soil their name by killing a defenseless woman, just because the name was different from their own. And now my savior has been sensed to death for his betrayal."

Akina closed her eyes, touched by the timeless story of forbidden love. "So why is there a differ between the families anyway?"

"Riches…" the woman whisper quick into the early fall air.

"Riches?" Itachi questioned with a glance of opening his eyes.

"Yes… we fight over the third mountain. The one you may have passed over when coming here. It is filled with diamonds." Shisui eyes went slightly wide, filling with dollar signs. "The mountain on the west that belongs to the Fujikawa is filled with emeralds. And the one on the east that is to my family is loaded with rubies deep in its mine."

"But since the third mountain sits between your two villages… hence the feud over it." Akina informed.

"Exactly."

"So once we save your lover… you want us to find a way to stop this feud." Itachi asked almost more in a statement than question.

The woman bowed low, with her nose to the floor as tears began dripping onto it. "Please, if you can save Ryogi… that's all I ask!"

The three comrades all sent slight nods to one another, as they then stood. "Well, this is what ninja are for." Shisui voice convinced the woman to re-raise her head. "Squad five has never failed a mission and we're not starting now." Shisui advised.

"Oh thank you." The woman stood, she was even taller than the boys, nonetheless the short-sided Akina. They all walked out to the porch to leave, when Akina stood by the woman's side— to only have Akina search through her sleeve for a handkerchief to pull out with a roll of her wrist to dangle in front of Rini. The woman took it, wiping away her black makeup.

"Don't you fret… like my comrade has already informed, squad five has never failed, we especially won't fail this one, not when a life is at stake." Akina add with no expression to be seen. The woman then clutched the handkerchief, going to hand it back, but Akina began walking away down the stairs to her Uchiha comrades. "Keep it… you'll use more than I do."

Squad five than vanished from the client's sight, to have the woman open her fist that she held the handkerchief with— to look at the Mochizuki crest embodied into it. "Oh thank you."

**Riverside  
><strong>Akina and her comrades sat with their backs to the huge rocks that lined along the river. Until Akina stood and picked up a few pebbles in her palm, skipping them across the settled and wide flowing current. "Got a plan, Akina." Shisui dug at as she skipped each stone.

"Re-analyzing it at least."

Itachi turned to Shisui. "Even if we got a plan to save Ryogi… what will stop the people from getting into another brawl?"

"We're not…" came Akina's smooth voice as she ran out of pebbles in her palm.

"What do you got, Akina… because for once I'm stumped." Shisui muttered.

"We've got to get the people to come to peace or Ryogi will never be safe, even after we save him. If that mountain is what they're fighting over… that's our problem."

Shisui smirked an almost scared chuckle. "What you wanna do… blow it up?" Akina stayed quiet, not disagreeing. "Oh no… NO!"

Akina sighed, "You think I'm crazy?"

"At times." Akina sent a death glare at Shisui's pointing finger— she hated pointing. Shisui put it down slowly when Akina then continued, "I'm thinking of just blowing a hole." Shisui hung his head in doom. As Itachi stood and looked around where Akina was standing.

"The river stops at the base of the mountain contained with diamonds… you want to continue the river flow, by blowing a hole in the mountain. Right in the middle of it, symbolizing the half the east village can own and the other to the west village. Fairly tallied up."

She nodded, picking up more pebbles. "Yeah… but even if we put this in picture for them. I can't say if they'll agree with it, when they can fight to gain the whole mountain to themselves. People are naturally greedy."

Itachi nodded, also beginning to skip pebbles across the water. "You two are always having to compete." Shisui stated in a pout.

Akina and Itachi didn't even notice they were, but yet again they both were. Itachi dropped all his pebbles in the water as he walked back to Shisui. "Well, it's all we got.

"Itachi, Akina, I'm putting you two in charge to save Ryogi and blow your mountain up as you please. You can work together, tally your jobs up, I'll let you decide that for yourselves." Shisui explained, getting up from his seat and heading to leave.

"And what are you doing?" Akina smooth voice came when she also plopped her pebbles in the river.

"Me… I'm gonna go do some digging for information, from all the villagers. See if we have a chance of making them get along."

Akina turned back to the river as she smirked seriously, "You're going back to flirt with Rini." Shisui instantly fell over face first, sheepishly, and re-stood quickly. "Well, comfort. And neither of you are fit for the job. Itachi's all Keiko's and you… well… bye."

He then was gone in his fast teleportation. He's lucky he was the fastest around or he would've been a dead boy. No bother. Akina would get him back with words he couldn't out run later.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Akina stealthily climbed the emerald mountain, where Ryogi was kept a prisoner in the mine. Akina and Itachi landed outside the mineshaft— Itachi activating his Sharingan to Akina's intensive notice. Itachi then stood from his crouched position against the wall. He walked up higher on the path outside the mine's entrance as Akina followed him. "We goin' in?"<p>

"Thet're just average men… no ninjutsu."

"So why aren't we heading in… we could probably place a genjutsu on them easily."

"Yeah… but I'd like to be even more precautious about it. You usually prefer to take the back ways anyway." With that said, Itachi slipped through the cliff wall using Akina's merging jutsu.

Akina was taken slightly back as she followed; when on the other side, their stood her Uchiha comrade they just had to pair her with! He had to copy her jutsu with those gorgeous glowing red eyes. She warned him even before they became comrades. "You copied my jutsu!" Akina said in a snapped whisper, as Itachi just glanced back at her with the damnable Sharingan still intact. He looked at her like she was the gorgeous one. Akina then looked around at why his eyes would leave and keep coming back to stare seductively at her? She then seen the millions of piles of emeralds all around her— Akina laid her eyes back to Itachi as he was again looking at her. He shoved his stare away to begin walking. Akina following. "What was with the staring, Uchiha?"

Itachi stopped, glancing back at her to make her stop. "Comparing." He then shoved away again. Akina also shoved off her thoughts as he once again ignored her, the Mochizuki mocking him from behind, swaying her arrogant hips. _What's the jerk mean by that?_

Once they got deeper in the mind, they found a man sitting on the ground, shackled to the end of the railway. Akina rushed over, placing her hand over his mouth before he could scream. "We were sent by Rini." Akina then brought her hand away as the man blushed.

"Y-you're..."

Akina sent a vine into the keyhole of the lock around Ryogi's ankles. It fiddled and fiddled until, the shackle willingly opened. "Copy that, Uchiha." Akina smirked knowing he couldn't copy her kekkei genkai. The three, once Ryogi was fully free, made their way back from where they came through the wall. "Copy cats first… and I'll pull Ryogi through."

Itachi nodded as he followed Akina's order, at this point Ryogi the simple street rat was helplessly confused at what these ninja his junior were actually capable of. And he might have his wish granted when— "Stay in!" Itachi's voice rang out from the outside.

Green eyes went wide, a scared gasping whisper of, "Itachi?" She then merged through the wall— **BANG!** Akina dodged the hammer that met the wall of the mountain above her ducked head. She then went to stand on one arm, sweeping her feet to make the man fall off the mountainside path.

Itachi defended off two other men with his kunai and a kick, knocking them also off the narrow path that wasn't fit for fighting. Itachi went to stand directly in front of Akina as he calmly stated sternly, "I told you to stay in!"

"And I told you not to treat me like a damsel!" Akina pointed to her headband pinned to her obi. "I'm just as much as a ninja as you are."

He softened his keen gaze, as Akina turned and merged back trough the mine's wall. He followed her, when they stood surrounded by miners. Akina then breathed almost jokingly in a mutter, "Back out?"

Itachi nodded. "Back out." As they did such, Akina pulling Ryogi out as well— "Whoa?" Was his simple reaction, to then only have Akina add, "Whoa is right." When miners stood blocking both ways of the path. Itachi pushed his back against Akina's— the men with sledgehammers were approaching closer from both of their directions.

"What do you want to do?" Itachi questioned.

Akina drawing a kunai, she didn't wish to result to violence, but— "We could easily take these guys down with one jutsu, but?"

Itachi sigh, he wasn't one for violence either. And these men would die, for knocking them off the cliff and any other way of getting rid of them would be a time waster. Akina peeked over this cliff, seeing noting but the grey rocky bottom. "Itachi… back in?" She asked to also have the Uchiha peek over the cliff, to the cold rocky stone surface below.

"I'll follow."

With that said Akina merged back through the wall with Ryogi, to then have Itachi join—his kunai tightly held, and his Sharingan keen and fierce. Akina stood in front of Ryogi taking a defense stance. Having Itachi charge into the surrounding men, taking them down one-by-one easily.

A few came charging towards Akina. "White rose. Shield." A shield protected her and more importantly Ryogi as Akina then gave a swift jab to the shield to have the men on the other side get knocked away in a blast of the breaking glass-like petals. All the men were down and out— Itachi standing in the middle of at least fifteen fallen men. But then the two chunin sensed chakra within the air, when— **BAM!** Went a hammer against the wall! A man had slammed that same hammer into the wall as he then disappeared behind a falling rock that blocked the entrance. Soon the whole mine was shaking as rocks fell from the ceiling. "It's gonna come down on us!" Ryogi reported to then just be pulled around by Akina as Itachi and her easily dodged every rock.

"We can head for that rail drop off… there's more or likely another exit down there!" Akina calmly shouted amongst the falling debris. Itachi started dodging through the rocks quickly with the help of his Sharingan, and Akina blocking the rocks with placing shields above her head. The only problem being was Ryogi— she couldn't focus her chakra and pull him around and away to dodge all the rocks. "You've got to get over here Ryogi… under the shield!"

Ryogi nodded when he came running, to get there actually safely. When a rock fell atop Akina's shield— a huge heavy bolder that made Akina go down to one knee. The shield was fine for normal sized rift-raft, but this forced her to struggle to try and shove the bolder off of the shield. Only if she had more physical strength— "Akina!" Came Itachi's cry from across the cave. The last time he yelled her name like that was on their first real mission, in the Land of Grass. When he saved her, and Itachi could see that same look in her eyes. "No…" his raspy voice would whisper.

Akina then kicking Ryogi in the chest— out from under the bolder and shield, letting it just collapse!

Itachi froze, his eyes going wide. "Akina?" He breathed. It would cover her whole body— crushing her entirely underneath it. Itachi had to break from his broken heart when the rest of him would be broken if he didn't get out of here soon. First he had to get Ryogi. To that, he dodged past the falling debris to then hear, "Itachi." Was that Akina's voice? He turned to the bolder now behind him— Akina lied with her ankle wedged down in a crack in the ground, so the bolder wouldn't crush it. A black rose and vine weaving up from that crack. "I'm out of chakra, it took all I had to dodge this bolder."

The Uchiha ran over to her, relieving, yet still slightly worried. "I thought…"

"Don't you dare." Akina growled in a cat like way.

Itachi smirked, but then working on getting her wedged ankle out of the crack. "You've got it jammed…"

"No kidding."

"There isn't a way of getting it out with out breaking your bone." He said in way just knowing there actually had to be another way.

"Well if we don't get out soon, more will be broken then just an ankle."

Itachi looked in Akina's fiercely calm emerald eyes; they were no doubt the prettiest emeralds here. Full of so much courage, self-sacrifice and—

"Look out!" Akina shouted knocking Itachi out of his trance and out of the way of the falling rock. Itachi was knocked away with the last of Akina's chakra, a vine that went straight across his body, hitting him with force to send him over the cliff side of the railways drop off. "Itachi!" Akina shouted bloodily as Ryogi all of a sudden collapsed. "What… the idiot fainted. And he's the one who saved Rini?" Akina then went back to where she knocked Itachi off— the rusty railway that ended. "What have I done?" Akina scolded to then have the rocks stop and in a choked voice, Akina whimper, "Itachi!"

Akina squirmed her ankle, as she didn't care if it would break, she had to get to Itachi. **SNAP!** "Ah!" Akina stopped squirming to the slight sharp pain. "Ah!"

"Akina stop!" Itachi's demanding husky voice ordered.

"Itachi?" Akina looked to the railway when his hand grasped the edge of the cliff, pulling himself up just enough with his elbows so Akina could see his face. "Oh, Itachi…" Akina lay back to the ground with much relief.

Said boy continued to pull himself up, it appeared his arm had a scratch from the railing, but— "It's all right, Akina… the rocks have stopped. Just relax, once I get up, I'll get you out safely." Akina loved it when he said, "it was going to be all right," just like her father always told her. There was a difference from telling herself that, and having another person say it to her— a big difference.

But everything wasn't all right yet, as— "AH!" Came Itachi's painful cry, Akina becoming alarmed to see a figure grinding his foot into Itachi's hand— the same man that was trying to make the mine collapse. "I must say… you two are very strong for what? Chunin?"

"You'll see how strong I am, once I—"

"What… you little pacifist." Akina was silenced by the crude man. Itachi lost one hand from the cliff side as it fell, to appear to be broken as it dangled with the rest of his body, hanging over the edge. The man then stomped on Itachi's only good hand a little harder. "ERRR!" Itachi grinded his teeth.

"Well, aren't you a strong little man… you're Uchiha Itachi. I've heard of you, one of the strongest Uchiha to come from this generation." Akina growled at the bloodthirsty man that was enjoying the pleasure of destroying that name. "Oh, don't think I forgot about you, a Mochizuki kunoichi, what a sight. Never seen one with those eyes or curls though… you're the daughter of Yasuo. Ah my, my, the new bloody black rose."

Akina couldn't take it anymore; she started to drive her ankle out, no matter what. When— **CRRACK!** "AHHhhhh! Ow… god… mmm!" Akina held her ankle, hissing and the crude man watching her in amazement.

"What… why?"

As the man was baffled, watching Akina, Itachi took his limp arm and brought his two fingers to his mouth as his Sharingan began to spin. "Fire style. Fire ball jutsu." Flames shot straight into the man's face— toppling over, backing up off Itachi's hand, screaming, "Noooo! Ahhhh!" He then fell to the ground completely as the flames took over quickly.

Akina watched the horror sight, until the man didn't squirm or scream anymore, with his body burning, slowly dying.

The Mochizuki kunoichi stood to her legs— she had to put pressure on her broken ankle to get to Itachi as fast as she could. "Itachi!" Akina cry, grabbing his hand as he was slipping. Akina held onto his hand, the boy dangling below her. It was just like the day he grabbed her in the Land of Grass. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan while he looked up into Akina's eyes— her giving a smile that smirked, "who's the damsel now?"

Itachi smiled back when, "I'm not letting go."

Akina now remembered— she let go when Itachi tried to save her. Akina then tried to pull Itachi up— when her watch slipped from her sleeve. "No!" Itachi thankfully grabbed the watch, but the chain slipped through and fell down into the cracks of the cave. "Phew." Akina was filled with relief, luckily she still had her watch, still had her friend. Akina pulled Itachi up, to have them sit there with each other until Akina advised, "We've got to get to Shisui…"

"I don't think your going anywhere." Itachi advised as he laid his sensitive hand on her ankle.

"I'm all right."

"You can't walk."

"Maybe… but if we don't—" Akina stopped, when Itachi stretched his arms out to her? "What are you?"

"Put your arms around my neck." Akina hesitated and then did as he said— the boy lifting her up to carry her bridal style. "What about Ryogi?"

"No one will get to him with the exit being blocked. He'll be safe." With that said, Itachi merged through the wall and headed for the diamond mountain.

* * *

><p>Once Itachi got to the mountain, to both his and Akina's surprise, a hole had already been blown through the mountainside. <strong>Clap-clap.<strong> The two turned their stares to see Shisui clapping. "Bravo… leave me to do the hard work." Shisui teleported over to his comrade's sides. "What happen, you all right?" Shisui directed to Akina in Itachi's arms.

"I'm all right—"

"She broke her ankle."

Akina frowned, eyeing the boy that held her still. "You can put me down now." But then Shisui stepped over to her ankle as he began healing it, ceasing Akina from being put down. But letting her add, "You broke your hand too… it's not good to be carrying me."

"You're not heavy." Well that was kinda rude. Akina pouted, making Itachi add, "It's just a little beat up, not broken."

Akina then looked to her ankle when Shisui stood over healing it. "So what's the status?"

"The Eto and the Fujikawa have made a deal. If you could get Ryogi out of the mine alive, they'd settle their differences and let Rini and him marry. If not, they will not share the mountain's riches." Akina kept a blank stare to her face, as did Itachi to cause Shisui to ask with dismay, "Please don't tell me he's dead."

"Not exactly dead…" Akina explained vaguely and dragged out to cause Shisui more dismay for her weird humor. That was pay back for before.

"Akina…" Shisui scolded in a whine.

"He's alive… unconscious, but?" Itachi proclaimed, to relieve his friend.

"Well, o-kay… on with the mission."

**A few days later  
><strong>"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and Ryogi kissed Rini to declare them married and the Leaf ninja mission's over. Shisui sighed to the sight of the beautiful woman with someone else. "Life is truly unfair to me."

Akina giggled, then correcting Shisui's statement. "To everyone."

Itachi turned to his beautiful comrade at that statement. "You sure you're okay to walk?"

She pressed on her foot testing it in the bandages. "Gonna have to be…"

Shisui then smirked to his thoughts. _Yeah, cause Keiko will kick your ass Itachi, if you bring Akina home bridal style._

Akina then turned away from watching the wedding from the far off hill. "We should be heading home. This marks the end of our mission."

"Maybe a dip in that hot spring first though." Shisui add.

"Sounds good to me… Itachi, feel like some manju?"

"Stole the words right out of my mouth." Itachi replied nonchalantly to have Akina giggle. And having Shisui burst, "What's the joke you two?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: **Only ten more chapters until the end of book one. It's all so wicked, it's just been my thirteenth week since I started… WOW? And as for the readers that have stuck with me… thank u! ^_^ You make me a happy author and for that, hope ya enjoy the next few chapters especially. $_$

**Chapter's song: **"Only exception" by Paramore (Lotta Paramore these last few chapters? Because they're awesome.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<br>**_I wouldn't say no_

**3 days later (Leaf gate)  
><strong>Shisui took in a deep breath, taking in his village's air, taking big steps through the gate. "Home again… nothing like the feeling of a successful mission." Akina and Itachi stood outside the gate, watching their steadfast comrade, not knowing to look upon him with annoyance or respect.

Itachi then stated, looking away from Akina, but his eyes shifting towards her. "It's weird?"

Akina tilted her head slightly to the boy beside her. "Huh?"

"I'd usually be listening to a witty remark on how big Shisui's head is... you lose your voice again or just day dreaming?"

Shisui frowned and cut in, smirking away his pout. "Be nice my brother… you should be showing off your good side."

"Huh?" Itachi stepped beyond the gate, beside Shisui to see what he was looking at. It being the beautiful miss Keiko to come running— "Hey… welcome home!" She'd jump into his arms as Itachi chided in surprise, swinging her around in his arms to support her without falling over. "Keiko?"

Akina smiled at the couple and lowered her eyes until her eyelashes closed over her green stare. She then also entered the village, walking past Shisui, passing his back as he turned his head. "Huh," Akina was walking away deep into the alleys of the Leaf, alone. Shisui smiled sadly, before he looked back to Keiko and Itachi in question.

* * *

><p>The green-eyed girl headed home to see— Shisui leaning on her clan's gate. Akina stopped with question, but without saying a word. Shisui pushed off the wall then repeatedly pulled his index finger into his palm, gesturing Akina to follow. "Come on… I want an X-ray of that ankle." Akina didn't argue; she hated hospitals, but not as much as arguing with Shisui. So she followed. "You're a good friend, Akina." Shisui stated as he took the lead.<p>

"Thanks," Akina stated dully, wondering what he really wanted? She'd pull out her watch. No chain to place around her neck to have the watch hang close to her heart, but at least she had it. _…Itachi?_

"Are you getting green eyed at all?"

"I'm already green eyed." Akina seriously stated.

Just to make Shisui chuckle, her always having a witty reply. "You know what I mean… jealous?"

Akina stopped dead in her tracks. "Why would I be jealous of them?"

"Them?" Shisui cockily asked, tricking her to open her mouth. "That could be you ya know." He'd apprise, turning to see Akina's careless expression.

"…I have no interest in Itachi. Besides, he seems content with her. And there's more important things to deal with."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… it's complicated."

"Still being… all you have to do is tell him. Neither Keiko or Itachi care for each other."

Akina stood listening to Shisui in the sun setting breeze, still wondering what he was going on about, what he knew? "Their parents are the ones making do this 'dating' crap." Shisui putting dating in air quotes. "You tell him and he'd be with you in a heartbeat. You'd be the one… his excuse to be with someone he really does love."

"What, love? There's nothing to tell."

"You can talk… tell me the truth."

"Truth? I don't need to talk, Shisui."

"Itachi's not your only comrade."

"What are you getting at?"

"Something happened… Itachi has always been slightly warmer to me. No one else, only because I wouldn't leave the damn loner alone."

_Just like Benjiro was to me._

"But then you… a loner for a loner. An understanding between each other— no one but you and Itachi have such personalities."

"So what?"

"You make a good pair."

"I thought it was opposites attract?"

"Heh-heh? Akina, just keep what I've said in mind." And nothing else was said, all the way to the hospital.

**Hospital  
><strong>Akina lied in the hospital bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her head placed atop them. _Shisui said Itachi loved me… did Itachi share that with him? No—_ _even if he did— he doesn't love Keiko and he would be with me? Me…?_

She'd then lean up when Shisui and Yutaka entered her room. "You're a lucky one… not totally broken, but I'd stay off it for as much as possible." Yutaka ordered.

"Yes, sir…"

"Hahaha… haven't changed. How did this happen again?"

"I was reckless." Was Akina's simple answer.

Shisui tightened his fist, coming irritated with her lack of emotion. _Reckless_? It wasn't such a thing; she saved Itachi's life. How could she deny what she felt for him? Yutaka noticed Shisui's fist, and then Akina as she stood, ready to leave— when Shisui would make his voice be heard. "How can you be so—"

"Cold?" Akina snapped, Shisui lowering his pointing finger that she growled at. "You said it yourself… only Itachi could understand."

"Then why don't you—"

Yutaka had to step in, his students being at each other's throats. "Why don't squad five gather for dinner… on me, for becoming chunin and all."

Akina shook her head, passing by Shisui's side. "I'll pass… have a boys night out. I'm sorry, Shisui, you're a good friend too. You can tell Itachi about our conversation."

"You haven't told me anything?"

She proceeded to the door, slightly limping on her foot. "Don't need to… truth will reveal itself in time if need be. Thanks guys, goodnight." With that, she was gone, away from the dreadful hospital she would refuse to stay. Not that home was much better.

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Akina unlocked her front door, proceeding into a dark house. _Good… the girls must still be on their missions._ Akina then dropped her backpack in the kitchen; she was going straight to bed as she achingly climbed the stairs. But as she got to the top— there was Iva— lying on the floor?

The Mochizuki princess stood staring until— **SHATTER!** Akina dodged Iva throwing a family picture frame at her. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! Because of you… I have no decedents!" Shock came to green eyes, but then— **SWAP! **Went Iva's hand through the air, Akina ducking in time, Iva then going to kick, trying to swipe Akina off her feet— but black roses threw her to the wall. Iva hit, her back cracking the drywall, as she slid down it. "You're a monster… get out of my face!" Akina coldly then left, leaving Iva to break down in tears afterwards. "A-Akanah… Benjiro… Botan, my—"

* * *

><p>The young girl left to her room, climbing out her window, scaling the drainpipe and lattice twined with closed morning glories. She sat on the edge of the rooftop.<em> Another life gone… and I was just starting to care about her. I-I I'm so sorry Akanah, it's all my fault. This stupid clan… <em>Akina then brought her dangling feet up to the roof's edge, tucking her chin into her kneecaps. She glanced her eyes around, then finally deciding to look to the sky, the full moon. _Well… tonight's the night. He's gonna move all my stuff to that outpost town._ Akina hop to the ground, with slight fatigue as she landed on her bad foot hard and then looked back up to the moon. "Better if I wasn't here."

Once Akina walked away out of the clan. The onyx-eyed man opened her window and snuck in, to go over and pick up a picture of Squad five. And as Akina left the clan's black barb gates— she'd think about what Iva could do to him. _You'll be all right, my brother… Iva will be getting drunk, crying in her sake. I don't want to be like her._

**Dumpling shop  
><strong>Yutaka was laughing hysterical, as did Shisui, sitting at a table enjoying themselves, with Itachi as well, who just watched his corky squad members. But then— the other serious member graced them with her presents, pushing back the curtain and standing still in the entranceway. Itachi lifted his head to the girl, acting distant again. Akina sheepishly smiled, when Yutaka and Shisui turned around to see what Itachi was looking at. "Akina?" Shisui questioned as said girl closed her eyes.

"I hope the invitation still stands?"

"Your still a member of squad five, right?" Shisui smile, being still very warm to her. Akina proceeding in with a soft smile, to then go sit by Itachi. Yutaka raised his glass, Shisui following his Master's action.

"Congratulation, and to the future." Yutaka would toast.

Itachi and Akina meeting their glasses to have them clank in the cheers. Akina then took a sip of her tea, setting her glass to the table, running her index finger around the inner opening of the cup, Itachi noticing this. _Tonight's when her clan member goes in after her parent's belongings._

* * *

><p>The night went by relatively fast, dinner being long eaten when they'd all just start vegging and reminiscing. Akina's squad always made her feel better. "Well, we gotta get back to the hospital." Yutaka addressed, rolling up to stand and then have Shisui follow, the other two also following the medics out into the street. "You heading home, my brother?" The other Uchiha ask.<p>

"No… I've got something else to do."

Akina had turned her head back, only to feel Itachi's eyes land on her crest. Wondering if he was implying for her to stop, him wishing to follow?

"You two in love?" Shisui scoffed, getting Itachi to send a disapproval glower to his friend. Akina got slightly flustered when she tried to keep the blood from flowing around in her hot cheeks. Itachi then pulled Akina's arm softly, guiding her to turn away.

* * *

><p>Once they were far enough away, Itachi take his arm back, placing his hand in his pocket. "How's your ankle?"<p>

"It's not broken… Shisui took an X-ray."

"That's good… do you need a place to stay?"

"Huh? Oh no, no," Akina shook her head multiple times, Itachi studying her reply, her emotion. "I-I…" Akina then just kept walking. Wondering what was wrong with her?

"What happened?" Itachi's husky voice demanded firmly to know.

Akina turned back, standing straight like a solider, daring to glance at onyx that somehow showed through in the night's own darkness. Itachi approach slowly, coming close to the silent girl, glancing gently down into Akina's green glow. "How do you know when something's wrong… you're destroying me, you know that."

"Destroying?"

"Akanah's dead."

"Akina, oh Akina, I—" said girl shake her head, backing away, to Itachi's wonder.

"I'm all right."

Itachi sighed, setting his eyes softly on her. "Okay… so where are you staying tonight?"

"I might grab a hotel… don't know why, I'm not gonna sleep." Akina kept walking, Itachi staying right with her. "So you're not walking me home." She confronted.

"I figured…" and yet he didn't leave.

**Park  
><strong>Akina sat down on the bench, Itachi remaining over at the top of the stairs. "You better get home… your parents will be worried sick."

"And who will worry about you?"

The stoic girl would shake her head. "You're so lucky."

Itachi now shook his head, and sat down beside her, how they watched the stars shoot by. "My father wants me to head into ANBU." Akina turned her head to Itachi immediately. "Just to give you the heads up… six months of training and then I'll be fighting in the dark."

Akina swallow, looking back to the stars, forcing all her bravery from her shadowed lips. "Fighting behind a mask… count me in." Itachi looked over to her, those glowing green eyes. "So we probably won't be seeing each other?"

"Huh?" Itachi questioned when Akina stood.

She turned back though, his orbs of gems meeting hers. "What I say is true. To the future… night, Uchiha."

And she left, walking down the stairs, Itachi going to the rail to watch her leave. _True? Truth means nothing, if you won't admit to it._

**Next Morning  
><strong>"It's all here, milady… right down to your mothers pearls. Will there be anything else?"

Akina shook her head, smiling softly to the onyx-eyed man. "Thank you… I'm sorry for your involvement." The man backed away bowing— **PUFF.** Akina walked through the storage room, as she seen— her pictures. She'd pick up a photograph of her squad. _I'll think I'll take this back with me._ She then picked up her parents picture with her as a young girl. _I miss you all so much… if only I could see you again. But dark times are coming._

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Akina sat the pictures back down on her dresser, but glancing up into the mirror, Iva appearing in the reflection. Green eyes turn to glare, when Iva growl, "Where in hell is all the stuff, you little wretch?" The raged Iva boiled, charging for the girl, but stopping when Akina made one single black rose bloom in her hand to hold. Iva cease her approaching of Akina. Giving the girl the chance to speak. "**My** stuff… is no longer in this household. From now on we live separate lives. What yours is yours and what mine is mine. I won't bother you, and you won't bother me… that is until I take the clan back of course." Akina speak profound, emotionless words scowled, her lifting her eyes to Iva in a warning glance of cold green crystal.

Iva slivered out, hissing just like a snake. "We'll see about that… but I do agree. We live separate lives. Although it won't be soon before long that I separate your life from this one." **SLAM!** Went the door when Iva left. Akina didn't quiver to the shake of the room to the impacting door. She'd just pick up her squads picture, to the attempt to keep it from falling over from the vibration. Akina smiled, remembering when she was placed on squad five. She was now thankful for the Uchiha she never wanted to be paired with. She had turned into one of those girls that fell over him. But one thing still hadn't changed—she would still never lose to him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **So I've got some kind of addiction to always use question marks when their not needed and the word 'as' (Don't ask why) But that's always my main corrections to look for. The ? wasn't brought to my attention until Chillybean's review way back in like 9. Which I thank u bunches for and all who have reviewed and reading this far. Love ya guys, PEACE.

**Chapter's song:** "Crawling in the dark" by Hoobastank

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<br>**_Children are to be seen and not heard_

**6 months later  
><strong>Akina brushed out her hair in the mirror, pulling some of it back to put in the red clip. She still left her strands of charcoal black locks of bangs hang in her face— setting her wooden brush down on her dresser in front of her squad's picture. Akina held onto the handle of the brush for a little while, resting it on the tabletop. To let go of it— and reach out to grasp the frame of the picture and pick it up slightly— before she'd set it down again— to turn off the light of her bedroom, and leave those days in the past.

**ANBU Exams  
><strong>Akina made her way into the dark corridor that would lead to a door with a shadowed room. About twelve other people stood waiting for the exams to be given. What did Anbu do for exams, and were the horrible rumors everyone spread true? Akina didn't care for rumors; she didn't care about these people that stood around her. Her eyes only fixated to one person's back— a back of a man, with the Uchiha clan crest emblazoned on it.

The Mochizuki approached quietly behind him, until she got close enough where she would let him hear the _tap _of her wooden shoe's step. "Hey there stranger." Akina's more womanly, but still young smooth voice rang out calmly. _It couldn't be?_ Was the Uchiha's only thought, as he turned and there she stood— Mochizuki Akina. "What, thought it was all talk? Been a long time since you've heard from me."

"Far too long." Was Itachi's sweet simple reply as he turned fully to the side to get a look at this girl— woman. She even seemed womanlier and this dark light didn't suit her. He wanted to get a better view. But he luckily had good focus on those green eyes that glowed, the most beautiful emerald gems around. Akina's eyes surly did glow more than usual, scanning over her old friend. Six months of hard training— of his father breaking his back to get into ANBU. Akina also had worked hard, she always had. She couldn't allow Itachi to be stronger. He knew this, her growth not just in her appearance, but the entirety of her jutsu. He knew all this from a simple glance from his starless eyes that blended into the shadows. But that all changed when they changed to burn crimson red— Sharingan was activated to turn to the ANBU that now stood above them, leaning over a rail that held him back, placing his foot up on it. "Welcome my friends… to the depths of hell."

Akina smirked at the man trying to scare her. "Depths of hell" was right. This room was a round cylinder that rose with a glass ceiling, to look at the night sky for there only light. All of the Anbu's barracks ran under ground of the Leaf village, so the glass ceiling was the only thing that sat vastly on the earth's surface. "So you think you have what it takes? Don't worry you won't think that when we get done with ya." Then Danzo and about eight other Anbu stepped besides the hissing Anbu.

Then all of a sudden, lights turned on, one row and level at a time, as each level of surrounding rails revealed more and more, Anbu standing behind them. There were hundreds of them. They would have to beat all these masked men— the strongest of the Leaf ninja, drenched in power of forbidden and advanced jutsu. So the rumors were true, when the lights all turned back off in one flash, leaving them in black shadows, to only hear there Anbu proctor hiss, "Have fun."

Danzo's voice then took over. "And begin!"

Akina looked back over her shoulder, feeling Itachi place his back against hers. When he'd flip a kunai into his hand, guarding it in front of his face. "You sure about this?" Came his husky voice, he would fight with her if she'd say yes.

But Akina thought about a better answer. "Now I am." Akina then shot knives into her hand from her sleeve, the ten-and-a-half-year-olds eyes had to turn cold, to harden their gentle hearts for what they would do.

**A few moments later  
><strong>All the other twelve contenders lied dead on the dark floor. Blood was splattered on the walls as the hundreds of ANBU also laid dead and badly hurt, surrounding the ones that harmed them. Itachi and Akina stood far apart from each other, each at the different sides of the ring of fallen Anbu— their backs facing each other. Their souls being broken, they were out of breath, but not a scratch was on them.

Each of them backed up, walking backwards until they met each other's backs once again. To the feel of it, Itachi dropped his kunai in his left hand to the floor. Having Akina drop her knives in her right, letting them slip through her fingers— the knives that were covered with a bloody bladed tip. To have the red liquid roll off onto the floor when they hit with a **ting** of the metal to the cold cement.

At the sound, Akina then went to grab Itachi's left hand with her right, as they were back-to-back. But she stopped herself, hesitating— when, to only have Itachi reach out the rest of the way to capture her hand in a comforting grasp, their fingers locking between each other's. They would fight by each other's sides no matter who was the enemy. "They beat the record… looks like we got some keepers?" the shocked ANBU that would no longer hiss his arrogance.

Danzo then lowered his gaze to these **young** chunin completing the Anbu exams. It had never been heard of, which gave Danzo the reason to reply, "Indeed."

**Danzo's office  
><strong>Akina and Itachi stood before Danzo in their new ANBU uniforms, a stone façade on both their features. "You'll both serve Anbu with your lives… no failure." Akina and Itachi closed their eyes acceptingly without a word— Danzo pushing his fingers in a going motion, gesturing them to be dismissed. The two new Anbu then turned away to the door in the shadowed room. "Itachi… you stay." said Danzo's stern old voice, when said boy turned back with a distrustful glance. Akina looked to Itachi, him giving a nod of his eyes, telling her to go ahead. Her then, only leaving.

Itachi re-approached Danzo's desk, everything staying quiet, until Itachi spoke out in his asking, "Is there something you want?"

"The question is… what is it that you want, Uchiha?" Itachi concealed his snarl, with a glower, one that was brought with slight surprise and suspicion.

Danzo smirk, seeing through his composer. "The Third wants to have a word." Itachi gave a curt nod, turning sharply on his heels to leave. Anyone was better than Danzo's presence.

* * *

><p>Akina walked through the bleak ANBU barracks— halting her consistent steady pace, seeing, and being before Danzo's presence. "Now I wish to talk to you."<p>

"What about?" Came Akina's smooth steady voice.

"I've heard, that you have the power… of black roses?" Akina keened her stare, her eyes sending a distrustful warning. "Don't worry, I'm not against you and your power… I'm with you. But tell me, do your clan mates treat you coldly, like a monster?" Akina did not answer, even though he spoke the truth. "You're an untrusting one, even more than your comrade." What the hell did he do to Itachi?

"I'm not untrusting… I'm simply cynical. What's your motive, you want something of my power?"

"Well put… you are your father's daughter."

"I'll take that as a compliment… bribery, eh? Now what do you want from me?"

"Would you be interested in a home in ANBU?"

Akina came with much question, but she wouldn't show her interests. "I have a home."

"A home is where the family is… if recall, you have no family left there."

Her stare came more severely on the sly badger. "And there's family in this place for me?"

"You know there's plenty people who are like you here. Orphaned and hurt, but it goes deeper than ANBU…"

"How much deeper?"

"All the way to the roots."

"Well, I know a lot about roots… keep talking."

Danzo then went into his explanation, an opening of his hands in a gesture. "I have an organization that takes in people like yourself… trains them and houses them for their services."

Akina shook her head and turned on her heel, just to step to her side. "No thank you, **Lord** Danzo."

"Why not child?"

"Because I'm already trained and I'll house myself." Akina then paused, and glanced her stunning green eyes over her shoulder. "But I would like to contribute some… worth to this organization, for the others in it… but I'm not signing anything."

Danzo sneered, and yet smirked. "You are your father's daughter,"

"Now you are just bribing me… are you quite done?"

"For now." On that note, Akina left in a flash of petals— gone from Danzo's presence.

**Hokage's office  
><strong>The Third looked up from his desk to the empty room, the old man's eyes shifting, when— "Itachi, please step forward."

Said boy appeared quick, in a flash of speed, standing like a solider in front of the Hokage's desk. "You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage was shrewd, emotionless and a little nervous. "Yes… to ask some things of you."

Itachi kept a straight façade, not showing any sign of emotion. The Third soften his shrewd stare just enough to say, "Itachi… I can tell you have good intentions for the village, and I want to know your intension for joining ANBU?" That was being blunt about it.

The Uchiha came slightly with surprise to this frankness, with what the Hokage faced him with. But then Itachi's eyes sighed, closing to be half-lidded to glance at the floor, and straight back up to the Third. He wouldn't dare lie. "Depends on who you're asking, Milord?"

"I'm asking you?"

"Then it would be, to stop the break out of the Fourth Shinobi World War."

The Hokage would steepled his hands together. "And why would war break out?"

"A coup d'état, sir." Said Itachi's anticipated, quick answer, yet it almost being inaudible.

"I see… now if I ask these 'others' you speak of… what would their answers be for your entry?"

"They wouldn't answer you with the truth, sir."

"What is the truth?"

"To bring village information into Uchiha."

The Third sighed sadly, Itachi also lowering his head in shame for his clan, he was ready for punishment, but it was better than serving in the bloodshed against his own home. But to Itachi's more surprise, the Hokage's soft voice came calm. "Itachi, my boy?"

Said boy lifted his sight to the Hokage, as he lit his pipe and took a few short breaths of the smoke before removing it to speak. "Would you give your life for your village, that headband you wear so proudly?"

Itachi thought for a few seconds, Akina coming straight to his mind. She was part of the village, outside the Uchiha, she could get hurt— and Uchiha Itachi made his promise. He loved this village, and he would die for it— die for the people in it. "In a heartbeat, sir."

The Hokage sighed, almost a sad sigh, but happy for what Itachi replied. Itachi still was wary of what would come of him, when— "Will you except your next mission?"

"Mission?"

"Will you serve under my command as an ANBU operative is suppose to?"

Itachi got down on one knee bowing his head low, to then have the Third continue, "I want to keep close tabs on the Uchiha, you will do the same for me as you were to do for your clan. You will be a double ancient. We must avoid violence with all cost."

The Uchiha raised his head slightly to meet the Hokage's eyes, pure gratitude. "My point exactly, sir. Thank you."

"I will try a peaceful approach with your people… but Itachi, I can't promise that you won't be caught in the crossfire if you except this mission."

"We've already discuss this, Milord… I will die for my village."

"Very good, my son… please advise me if anything comes up." With that said, Itachi vanished. _The will of fire is strong with you…_

* * *

><p>Itachi re-walked through the ANBU barracks, looking for Akina. He had to tell her the truth about how he felt. Itachi knew the feelings she held inside— when she went to reach for his hand. And Itachi knew how he felt when he thought about her perfect porcelain face— when making his decision to take on that mission. But as Itachi couldn't find his beloved comrade, he found Danzo, again. "Itachi… I want to have a few more words with you."<p>

The Uchiha lowered his glower slightly to let Danzo continue, "I seem to understand you have a lover amongst your clan… if it comes to what I believe it will come to. I don't want any bonds stopping you… your friend and comrade Shisui is a problem as well, but he may be useful as a pawn— of course you're going to need a lot of power." Itachi clench his teeth behind his lips when Danzo still went on. "Emotion and guilt is suicide for a ninja. Just take my advice… cut your bonds before it's too late. That is all." Danzo then walked slowly past Itachi, into the shadows of ANBU.

For once, Itachi agreed with the vindictive man. But of course, Itachi had already thought of what he knew he would do.

**Bridge  
><strong>Itachi leaned on the rail, looking over into the river that ran through the village wall, he thought about Akina when he looked at the reflection of the full moon in the water, but he broke from his dreamy thoughts when— "Hey there… so where we going tonight." Keiko said as she snuck up on his side.

Keiko smile, leaving one hand on the rail of the bridge, close to his. "I want to stay here for now… there's something I wanted to tell you—"

"You're breaking up with me?" Keiko said quickly with a smirk, closing onyx eyes in her acceptance.

Itachi stared for a second before calmly asking, "How'd you… Keiko, I'm—"

"It's all right… there's no love."

"There's just no future." Was Itachi's simple counter, but almost sweetly said as he closed his soft onyx eyes.

"Our fathers are going to be upset." Keiko stated seriously.

Itachi nodded, not really having any concern when it came to that. "What are you going to do?"

"Try to find a man that I love… and who loves me. Whom my father also approves of."

"…Finding a man who will love you is easy, it's getting your dad to approve."

Keiko then came with a small giggle again as she sneered, "You're one to speak… your father will be furious for the girl you love." Itachi stayed quiet, listening. "Akina?"

Itachi averted his stare, looking back emotionless to the reflection of the moon. "Hmph… just like you said. I want to find someone I can love, who will love me."

"Akina's a pearl. She's got a hard outside, but once you get her to open up… you'll see her beautiful pearl. I think you should be the one to open her."

"Why me?"

"Because someone's gotta open you too."

Itachi averted his eyes once again to the dark water, keeping his smile sad. "Thanks… and I'm sorry." Itachi's husky voice murmured, to only see Keiko backing away—

"I'm not… and thank you too." Keiko then leaned in, quickly kissing Itachi's cheek and leaving him behind.

**Uchiha Manor  
><strong>The Uchiha boy would lie in his bed, watching the ceiling fan spin— in the early warm spring weather. He'd listen to the sound of Akina playing in his head, re-listening and re-thinking every word she had said and what he should do about her. _"Hey there stranger."_ _"Oh Itachi you don't know what this watch means to me." __That's right?_ Itachi leaned up from his bed, sitting on the edge of it as he reached to his nightstand and took hold of his squad's picture. _If something's true, you can see it in the dark._ _Ugh… why should I jump into another relationship?_ Itachi smiled as he then remembered the feeling of her hand in his, as he brought his palm loose, staring at its print. _Because she's the one who's going to give me the strength._ Itachi then curled his fingers into a fist, glowering at his own hand. _"I'm not a damsel"_ "No… certainly not."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: **And the moment we've all been waiting for… (NO SPOILERS) :-( "It's easy to love someone, but it's hard to have them love you back." Tsk-Tsk. U can check out other quotes like that in my journal on DeviantART. That one isn't mine btw. Sorry, I'm a fictional writer not a poet. :-P

BTW, I'm not crazy about all the explaining, but— No more spoilers! Just see (read) for urself.

**Chapter's song: **"Black roses red" by Alana Grace (This song is beautiful. I'm really surprised I like it, mainly because it fit. I usually stick with metal or punk, but…)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<br>**_Finally a fairy-tale_

**Next day (Park)  
><strong>Akina leaned on the rail, enjoying the soft wind whistling all so silently— the breeze blowing over the stairway and through the village, carrying the leaves of the park's trees. But then to her surprise, she felt another almost silent husky sound that she knew all to well. "…I thought you'd be here?"

Emerald eyes turned to face him, holding onto her hair when the wind blew it around freely. "Here I am?" Once her waves settle along with the breeze, Akina finished, "What do you want?"

"The truth… will you tell it?" Itachi sauntered over asking, leaning on the rail just as Akina did before. She'd smile and lean back on the rail as well, with her elbow almost meeting Itachi's as they hunched over the bar.

"I'm a women of my word." Came Akina's answer, but then— "But first… I want you to tell me everything?"

"Like what?"

"Like… what about Keiko?" Akina said keeping the blush away, for he wouldn't be here if they were still together.

Itachi smiled gently, before attempting to shed his grin. "We're done… I finally found out what was stopping me."

Akina averted her eyes, in the way of simply closing them. "Me… why me?"

"Have I not made it clear… because we're the same." He mewed in her ear, Itachi then shoving away from the rail? Akina watched him as he pulled a chain with three rings on it out of his pocket. Itachi placed and hooked it around his neck, and then holding his hand out to the girl. She scanned his gentle hand— the creases in his palm were a perfect design, a strong yet gentle hand Akina could remember the feel of. "Can I see your watch?"

She'd look up from his palm, out of her trance to be set in a new one as she gazed into his onyx eyes. Eyes and touch, the two things this man could easily take down her guard with, but build her trust. She'd trust his touch and sincere stare to hand her beloved father's watch, to her beloved friend. Itachi smiled softly, taking hold of it, this meant she did trust him, love him even, because this watch was the only true thing she still cared about, but not for long.

Itachi took out another chain, similar to the one from before, but this one being longer. The boy slipping the watch onto the chain as it made its way down to dangle, Itachi holding it up from each clasp. Akina scanning the necklace, her beautiful watch hanging from a just as beautiful chain. A chain that was perfect and long, long enough to hang around her neck so the watch could be next to her heart. "You got me a new chain?" Akina's soft ragged breath asked.

Itachi kept holding it, closing his sexy onyx stare to state, "If you accept it… accept me?"

"I-Itachi…?" Akina smile glowed at that moment. Shaking her head in disbelief, in a chuckle, in Itachi's agony for her answer. Akina then sobered her expression, eyes lowering, averting to the watch that swung slightly in mid-air. Akina now sexy green eyes then going back to the Uchiha's.

She was dead serious, that was sexy to Itachi, but then she smirked ever so silently, "About time." Itachi's breath was taken away, until she glowed, smiling again. Itachi smiled to lowering the clasps and chain. But then Akina pulled her hair forward, the thick ebony flow of waves— turning around. Itachi stepping in close to her, as he knew what she wanted, bringing his hands out far in front of her neck, placing the watch to lay on her low collarbone, ticking, meeting the racing pit-pats of her heart when Itachi hooked the clasps together. His warm fingers against the nape of her cold neck, fiddling with the clasps until they were safely secure.

Itachi took a few steps back, to then have Akina turn slow and graceful around. Wetting her lips to say, "We are the same, love… I love the feeling of getting my heart pounding, such as those ANBU exams. Reminds me I have a heart." Itachi smiled devilishly, to only have Akina walk away from him, going to sit on the bench.

Akina eyes looked into Itachi's, him being pulled in by them, to come sit beside her as she began to speak. "I should start from the beginning." Itachi sat next to the green-eyed girl, as close as he could possibly sit by her— the bridges of their noses came close to one another's, but Akina pulled away with a sigh.

Itachi then watched her, the wind blowing the leaves around in a small twister low to the ground. Then Akina went back, all the way back to her whole history, as she said, start from the beginning. "Mochizuki Chiyome is the one who founded the clan. She was given a mission to form a training ground for female ninja, the start of the kunoichi. Chiyome took in Amarante— my great, great grandmother as her first disciple. After the first ninja war was over, Chiyome and her army of kunoichi, known as the Mochizuki clan established in Konoha." Akina paused as she licked her lips once again. "Chiyome was a peaceful woman, she reformed the Mochizuki clan with her as the last original member of it, after her husbands death. Emotion was forbidden in the clan, Chiyome didn't want her kunoichi to be burdened or distracted by such feelings. That's how that law was placed in the ninja handbook. But Amarante stood up to it, and so did the rest of the women when they started relationships when they met Shinobi that lived in the village. We were no longer a clan of just woman, as Mochizuki men came to be when Amarante married. Chiyome wanted it to be a clan known by the crest of the phoenix, the clan would always die in a burning of the houses and then rebuild again, gathering orphaned woman. But the clan became rebellions, and burned the phoenix crest, when they overthrown Chiyome to place Amarante as leader. The main reason they overthrown Chiyome was because they found out she was a black rose. That being her reason for the phoenix sign, she could die and come back to life. A black rose is granted with twelve lives."

Itachi then breathed, "That's how you?"

Akina smiled and continued, "Chiyome fled the village, when the clan treated her as they have treated me. Amarante regretted doing what she commanded on her teacher, so she banned the black rose ceiling jutsu. Chiyome got word of this, and returned to the village twelve years later. She presented Amarante with a deal, all black roses would be sent to her. Amarante agreed— a solid deal was clasped between Mochizuki women. Supposedly Amarante's adopted brother was a black rose, he just left with out a trace and so did Lady Chiyome. This assuming he was a black rose, and that a black rose presents itself in the kekkei genkai every twelve years."

She'd breath and continued with her conclusion, "Amarante soon had a daughter and years later her daughter had a daughter, Yei— my grandmother. She then also had a daughter as well, Iva. All these women took the leadership of the clan, but it ended with Yei. For she passed it onto her second born and not even just her second born, but her son. Leaving Iva spiteful to him and his legacy." Akina smiled as she referred to herself as such. "My father Yasuo took the leadership, he soon met my mother when she came to the Leaf during the final stage of the chunin exams. A daughter of a Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire, but my mother soon became pregnant with me… they were young and my mother's father refused her to return home with him if she'd continue with the pregnancy… and with my father." Akina ran her teeth over her bottom lip, just grazing them as she finished, "She never did go home… my parents then had me and everything was perfect. Until my mother was poisoned in a battle in The Third Great Shinobi War; then my father went into a depression, he gave this watch to me at my mother's funeral. We had each other, until his death two years later. I tried stopping him, during the nine-tails attack… I was in so much pain mentally and that's when my black roses bloomed. I soon gained physical pain when a wave of the nine-tails chakra was sent up my back. Leaving that scar. I was knocked out for two weeks, missing my father's funeral. Iva took the leadership under my nose and moved into my father's house. Supposedly Iva was to be my guardian, but she abused me terribly, all those training accidents, were her." Itachi softened his eyes in sympathy as Akina then put on a brave face. "Benjiro and I were going to move out, after the chunin exams, but then—" Akina stopped and then re-began, "Not long after is when Iva tried to remove the black roses from me and this is where you come in, when you saved me."

The boy persisted to remain quiet. Akina sighed, taking in a breath for all the words she spoke. "So your up to date. As for the future… to see if the clan will accept me as their head. And that's my history, everything to tell."

Itachi smiled, but had it fade. "One question?" Akina just looked with an agreeing glance. "So why wouldn't they accept your leadership… anything's better than Iva?"

"Some members of the clan would beg to differ. Since everyone has found out about my black roses, things have been colder, those icy stares. They're afraid of me."

"Why, what there's to be afraid of?"

Akina stood as she made her way back to the rail explaining, "People judge by what they see, preconception." She paused when Itachi stood, standing by the bench.

"Do you even know the meaning of each color of the roses? Red's obvious, but what does a black rose signify?"

Silence. Itachi knowing it meant death.

"Exactly… this is what they're afraid of. Death. But the meaning of death has different views to look at. Black roses also mean farewell and rebirth, but people go directly to death as black roses only definition. And because a black rose only shows up every twelve years, their rarity also makes them frightened. They think black roses are killers, a weapon that has no control of the power, a sin. Which is ironic since it's totally the other way around. It's written on our shrine's wall… a black rose will bloom every twelve years in the most pure-hearted person in the clan." Akina softly shrugged. "Which makes me pure, I'm still trying to figure out why… I have a good idea, but you'd laugh at me Uch— Itachi-kun."

Said boy shook his head slow and sincere. "I won't."

Akina again could trust this man. "I think it's how I wish to avoid conflict… it's hard to imagine I know, how I taunt my opponent. But I'm just trying to get them to attack me, so I don't have to. I hate being violent, because I think of becoming one of these ninja who simply kill for pleasure. And would I being killing a parent… leaving a little girl without a mother." Akina stopped abruptly.

"That kind of person killed your mother?" Itachi stated as he put his hand on top of hers, comfortingly, Akina meeting Itachi's eyes directly after looking away from his setting hand on hers.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"It's under the roses."

"If it was up to my own mind… I would have never become a ninja."

Itachi secretly smirked, "That's not a big secret… I share the same one. Akina eyes slightly popped as she looked to him, now the one explaining, "My mind was made up for me too… one day my father just came to me and said 'my boy, tomorrow your going to enter in the academy.'"

"Well… it wasn't that bad for me. I went to my father and said I wanted to enroll in the academy."

"But, you said—"

"I knew he wanted me to become a ninja, so I could take leadership of the clan. Just like your father… but my father wanted me to make my own decision and yet I still couldn't disappoint him, so I didn't." Akina again shrugged softly. "I still don't listen to my own mind." She stated into the wind, as her and Itachi stood up straight gazing over the rail out into the sky.

Itachi then got the courage to ask, "You don't want to be the head of the clan, do you?"

Akina closed her eyes, wandering her mind— she never asked herself that. "I want what's best for my people… even if it means living in my fathers shadow."

"What would you want to do, if none of those thoughts existed?"

Akina wasn't expecting that question, but she still didn't flinch. "Don't know… what do you think Shisui and Master will say about our dating?"

"Don't know… why do you ask?"

Akina smiled and turned to face Itachi straight on, him facing her as well. "Think about it… this is where we became genin."

Itachi glanced around, remembering every detail from that day. "That's right… three and a half years." Was his simple, happy reply.

"It doesn't seem like much, but it feels so long ago." Akina stated, Itachi not knowing if she was still referring to the squad.

"Are you all right?"

Akina lightly chuckle, "Why do you ask that?"

Itachi chuckled along with her in his reply, wondering what she meant. "Because I want to know if you're all right?"

"Yeah, but… you only ask it when you know I'm not."

"So what's wrong?"

Akina lowered her chin slightly to her chest. "How are we gonna make this work? We're ninja, emotion is forbidden. It's written in the shinobi rulebook. Strictly in my clan."

"Now you're being hypercritical."

"How so?"

"A rose is a rose… whether or not it has different color, right?"

"…Yeah."

"It's the same with people. A human is a human, whether it's of different color, religion, sex or even being a shinobi. We're still human. And like roses, that all need water and sun to survive… people need love and emotion."

Akina sneered, "I don't believe love is an emotion someone automatically feels, it's something someone has to master."

Itachi took a step close into Akina to her surprise as she raised her head. To have Itachi's forehead move close, almost setting on hers as he shut his eyes to offer, "We could master it together." Akina was breath taken, to only have Itachi raise his head slightly and crash his lips down to hers. Akina's eyes shot open in shock, as his warm, gentle, soft, warm… she already thought that— closing her eyes and surrendering, placing her arms around his neck. He was gentle; he did want to be with her, they wanted to be together as they only came to part the kiss when a raindrop fell to Akina's cheek— her bringing her hand from Itachi's nape as he was now holding her waist, watching her wipe away the raindrop from her porcelain skin. But then hundreds of thousands more raindrops followed. Having Akina let out one deep shrieking chuckle. Itachi grabbing her hand, holding her tight, running together for shelter.

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Itachi guided Akina back gently by the hand, guiding her onto her front porch. They stood under the covered porch— soaked in water from the rain. Akina pecked Itachi dripping cheek and parted to ask, "Do you want to meet me tomorrow?"

He was happy, feeling and watching Akina cup his cheek she just kissed, him replying in his gentle husky voice, "Of course… it's a date."

Akina then went to her front door, opening it, to have Itachi slightly sadden his eyes, but still with a smile on his façade. But then, to his surprise Akina stepped back out, not closing the door behind her— she turned with a closed umbrella in hand. Itachi smiled, she went to hand him it, when Itachi grasped the top of Akina's hand as it was holding the umbrella. He then pulled her closer, her feet willingly moving into his warm body, the boy kissing her silken lips ever so gently. He then part, removing the umbrella along with his hand. He opened it up, but first bending down to mew in Akina's ear, "Tomorrow?"

Akina smirked, then backing away to the door. "It's a date." She'd watch his onyx eyes watch her to then hear, "Goodnight." Itachi's voice said, turning away, down the stairs and away.

"Goodnight." Akina said when she closed the screen; once she did she turned around and leaned against the door. Licking her lips lustfully, happy once again.

But then Akina heard footsteps, and they only could belong to one person. "You've gotten close with that Uchiha?" Iva mewed stepping into the foyer.

"Why do you ask?" Akina inquired sternly.

"Just asking," Iva mewed once, pausing only for a mere second. "You remind me of your mother… you remind me of me, with that smile on your face."

"A compliment and an insult at once… that's new."

"But you have your fathers annoying wit." Iva growled in dismay.

"Two compliments, three strikes and your out… you must really want something?"

"Yes… to give you some womanly advice, if you'd shut up!"

"Womanly advice?" Akina mock.

"If you think that boy is going to turn your black roses into red ones… then you're sadly mistaken. I've tried doing it myself."

Akina came with surprise, as she breathed, "Uncle was a black rose?"

"Of course… do you think a man would actually just leave me?"

"No, of course not" Akina said dully sarcastic, but then got serious asking, "But I thought Uncle Botan died?"

"I thought I told you to shut up." Iva hissed.

"You did… but then you asked me another question."

"Anyway… yes, my husband was a black rose."

"So what does his leaving have to do with being a black rose?"

"You should know… when they send those icy stares, when they cut into your body. When **she** beckons you, those voices wouldn't leave him alone."

"Voices?"

"The same ones you hear." Iva mewed slyly.

"How did you know I can hear voices?" Akina calmly hissed.

"I didn't… but now I do"

Akina relaxed, smirking with just the corner of her lip. "Huh, you are a little like me."

"Don't flatter yourself, honey."

"So who's this **she**?"

"I'm not sure. Botan told me that he heard mostly woman's voices calling. One woman's voice who spoke the loudest. I got so pissed off when he told me this, told me he was a black rose. He asked me if he could go see what they wanted of him… I told him what they wanted. Botan was discussed with me, we got into a heated argument, but make-up sex was always a good thing after we practically killed each other. That was the night I conceived Akanah; Botan left in the middle of the night while I slept. A few days later he sent a messenger hock, saying that he would be returning. I sent back a letter stating that I didn't want him to return, saying I could never love anything but a red rose and you're a black one." Akina keened her stair, feeling no sympathy. "At the time I didn't know I was pregnant and I didn't ever hear from him again."

"Did you want to hear from him?"

"At that point in time."

"So why didn't you go find him?"

"I wanted him to fight for me, not the other way around. I did that for too long… I broke the law for him. I loved him."

"So why did you tell everyone he died?"

"He's dead in my heart… why should he live on in others?"

Akina frown when Iva walked away with an evil sway in her curvy hips. "Just take caution when it comes to love."

The young girl thought about Itachi, and then turned to look out the window, the raindrops clinging to the windowpane. "I have." Akina breathed in a smile, watching the pouring rain come down from the heavens.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: **So, I don't think I've mentioned how I named this story. Well, the "Akina Chronicles" kinda explains itself, don't it? And as for the Crimson & Clover… u also should know that was a song by Tommy James and the Shondells/it was also sung by Joan Jett. I mainly just like how it sounds. Rolls off the tongue and Crimson (Itachi's Sharingan) Clover (Akina's plant/rose jutsu) Got it? Good.

Oh wait, there's a stupid scene in here, but I find it truthful and funny. What's the most awkward and awful thing that can happen when you kiss? Braces get caught together. Now I've never had braces and that's probably why I find it funny… ^_^ anyway, Akina nor (yes I just used nor) Itachi have braces either, so start thinking of what's gonna happen?

**Chapter's song: **"True Faith" by Anberlin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<br>**_Change me for better or worst_

**Uchiha Police Force  
><strong>"You want me to what?" Shisui snarl, hearing his fellow clan members all too well.

"It's been three months since his entrance in ANBU… you're the closest person to Itachi." One of the Uchiha men spat, keening his eyes, just waiting to turn his Sharingan on.

"You want me to spy on him?"

"When was the last time you've seen him?"

"Not in a while… with his missions, but Itachi's—"

"Acting strange… we got to make sure his intentions for the clan are still loyal. You're the most loyal clansmen of us all. If you can do this job for us… we can guarantee a high ranking in the force." Shisui's eyes went wide and then back down as they looked out at nothing in the corners of his eyes, before closing them and agreeing with a soft forced nod.

**Mochizuki Stable and Laboratory  
><strong>Akina and Itachi strolled the paths of the rose arches overhead. Horses out in the field and the lab to their east— the greenhouse filled with herbs. Itachi chuckled when Akina unwrapped her hand locked in his. And then placing her arm through his, laying her head to his shoulder. "Aren't you happy today." He'd mew.

"It's a beautiful day, love… it's your birthday after all, you should be the happy one."

Itachi kissed the crown of her head, lulling in her ear, "I'm blissful, Akina-chan. I have you come to my bedroom window, hearing your beautiful voice ring out from my rooftop. And you sneak me out… you couldn't come to the front door could you?"

Akina chuckled, "That's no fun… besides I thought we were gonna keep this quiet. Your father would be sure to kill you, or me if he found out you're dating a Mochizuki."

Itachi stopped and cupped her beautiful face with both his hands. "He'll do no such thing."

"Oh you're smooth." Akina teased, having Itachi shake his head— she was ruining the mood. "Yes. You. Are… you gonna kiss me?"

"You want me to kiss you?" Itachi teased as he hung his lips next to hers.

"It's your birthday… will it be your wish?" Akina then pressed her lips to his, Itachi keeping the kiss going, caressing her lips in his a gentle take. They became butterflies kisses when Akina began to mutter between them. "Itachi— it pains me— but you— have to— get home— my love."

Itachi stopped his sweet kisses, laying his forehead on hers. "I want to spend my birthday with you."

"I know… but they're gonna start to wonder where you went off to this early."

"We need to start celebrating on the tenth, both our birthdays together."

"Not a bad idea… after this year. My birthday won't be much, just a big fake show. The elder is putting on a big bash for me early that morning."

"I'm not invited 'em I?"

"Haha… afraid not. But you come by afterwards and I'm yours for the rest of the day."

"The whole day?"

"Entire." Akina kissed his tender lips. "Go…" Akina teased when Itachi sneered slightly. "Don't wanna miss your party."

Itachi kissed her lips, muttering close to them, "You're the only gift I need." And after the kiss ended shortly, Itachi then disappeared into the June rose scented breeze. Leaving Akina with a smile and a yearning for another gentle press of his lips.

**Meanwhile at the Uchiha Manor  
><strong>"I'm sorry Shisui… Itachi isn't here at the moment." Mikoto replied, a slight dismay on the mother.

"Where has he gone this early?"

"He left a note saying he'd be back in an hour… though he'll be in trouble when he gets back so he can't train with you or anything, anyway."

"Oh, no-no… just wanted to see him. It's nothing of importance I guess, wish him a happy birthday for me. Good day."

Shisui then walked away when Mikoto closed the door. He made it to the middle of the street when he wondered, _Maybe he has been strange… he broke up with Keiko and didn't tell me— he just didn't get the chance, with all his ANBU missions and all. _Shisui then had an epiphany. _ANBU! Akina! No… still, I wonder if she knows anything? I'll wait till the day after tomorrow. Her birthday, I'll swing by and wish her a happy birthday._

**June 11th (Mochizuki entrance hall)  
><strong>Akina sat beside the elders waiting for this stupid charade to be over with. And to make matters worse she always had to dress for these boring so-called parties. _Come on, come on, come on… hurry up and wait already. I'm eleven, big whoop. After this I'm gonna strip down to my shorts and rose tied obi and run off with my hot Uchiha boyfriend. Hah… the elder would probably drop dead right here and now if I said that out loud._ Akina was never this much of a complainer, but when she was under pounds of kimono's that were tied too tight to her already too small of body— she felt as if she was going to faint. And the white geisha makeup was just weird feeling on her already pale skin, and red lips that looked as red as blood, it didn't taste very good either. What would Itachi say? The only thing Akina liked about her wardrobe was her headband, that they made her wear around her forehead, instead of pinning it to her obi. It was all so annoying; the lifestyle of the rich wasn't for Akina.

But it all soon ended as she quickly left the entrance hall— Akina pulling her hair down out of the hours of styling. The flowers and pins falling out the rest of the way as she jogged to the Mochizuki gate; where Itachi would be waiting for her.

**Mochizuki gate  
><strong>Akina ran to then see Itachi come in view— hopping in his arms. "Hey!" Itachi addressed happily. "Happy Birthday."

"Now it is." She'd snap mocking.

Itachi then put her down. "What's all this?" He'd ask, gazing over her attire.

"Just the stupid tradition of Mochizuki… you like it don't you?"

Itachi shook his head. "Not really, doesn't matter… you're pretty no matter what you do." Akina then leaned into her smooth boyfriend, as their foreheads met so they could closely stare into each other's eyes. But then— "Well, well?" Came Shisui's voice.

To have Akina jerk her head to Shisui, but still holding her forehead against Itachi's, when— she was stuck. "What the…?" Their headbands were caught onto each other's by a thread or something of the sort. Shisui laughed hysterical to the situation, then watching Akina untie her headband, and then Itachi undo his. He'd jiggle the headbands apart once he got them off. "Shisui?" Said Akina's voice as she approached him.

"Look at you… lovvve the look."

"Huh? You're being sarcastic." Akina frowned.

Shisui chortling, "This is good, seeing a tomboy like you dressed like this."

Akina just scowl, to then have it fade when Itachi came to her side and gently handed her headband over. Shisui watched, saddening to this and then handing Akina an envelope and card, saying, "Don't let me interrupt." Shisui then looked over to Itachi, somewhat in anger and yet again, just full disappointment. The slightly older Uchiha then turned to walk away— Itachi just watching him now, saddening his harsh stare.

"Itachi?" Akina whisper, when— "Thanks for telling me," Itachi's frown re-appeared to Shisui stopping and turning back to his side as he scoffed, "after all the times I tried getting you two together?" Akina stayed quiet, this was something between the two Uchiha.

"I'm sorry my friend, things have been—"

"I know you have missions… the both of ya. But—" Shisui then stopped himself.

"Shisui?" Akina decided to sadly scold when he stopped.

"This isn't about you, Akina." Shisui snapped.

Itachi now had to speak out, becoming protective over his girlfriend. "And what is it about, my brother?"

"I'm sorry… the Hokage has called upon all of us." Shisui said swallowing his pride as he licked his— biting down his tongue.

**Outside Hokage's house  
><strong>Shisui and Yutaka waited outside the Hokage's place for Akina and Itachi who had to go and suite up in Anbu uniform. When Shisui heard the steps of cleats on the gravel ground— he looked up to only say, "Now I see," Akina and Itachi stood in their Anbu uniforms, unmasked to have Shisui continue, "no wonder you started dating her Itachi… that Anbu uniform suites you better than the kimono for sure." Akina posed sheepishly sexy, placing her hand behind her head, bending her knee ever so slightly and giving off a sarcastic snobbism pose.

Itachi watched her, but then turned to Yutaka as he instructed, "Come on you three." Yutaka turning to walk away into the mansion.

As he did so, Akina leaned into Itachi to whisper in his ear, "Do you think Master knows what's going on?"

Itachi whispered back to Akina, "I don't know… he does seem like he's not telling us something though."

Shisui looked over at the two whispering amongst themselves— before lonely turning to follow Yutaka. _Things have changed… it's strange._

**Thirds office  
><strong>Squad five stood in front of the Third's desk, to only have the Hokage stay silent. Everyone else of course stayed hushed as well, the members of squad five shifting their glances to each other as they each had thoughts about one other. Akina looked to Itachi to her right. _What's going on, love… you and Shisui are being so cold to each other?_ Akina then glanced to Shisui. _Is it my fault… I'm sorry if he's replacing me with you. I didn't mean— _Akina stopped herself to have Shisui eyes shift on her.

_She's just as much in the dark about Itachi as I am… well, maybe not. She just doesn't know the Uchiha affairs. _Shisui scoff in his head.

Itachi sat his gazes on Akina first, with a slight smile and then to Shisui, with a skeptical glower. _I'm sure the clan has gotten to him… the question being, who is he more loyal to? I could take my guesses. _Itachi's onyx glance went back to Akina. _You're the only one I'll trust till the end._

Then all three squad members broke from their thoughts to have the Hokage break the silence. "You're probably all wondering why I called all three of you here." Akina and the Uchiha boys fixed their focus to the Third when he paused for effect to collect his thoughts. He re-opened his old eyes and placed his hands on the desk. "You three have been called upon to serve one of our Daimyo… permanently as guards."

The three came with slight shock, their eyes rising wide. Shisui of course asked the questions. "So this means we'd be leaving the village?"

The Third gave a stern nod, to only explain, "Yes… and all your other missions would come to a halt. You would wholly devote yourselves to your Daimyo."

Itachi closed his eyes— that did it for him. And Shisui noticed this and Akina was sunk in her own thoughts. _This is such a huge opportunity for Itachi… and Shisui. I couldn't just back out, this is just like the chunin exams. Ugh, what about the clan… what about Itachi? I'll go where he—"_

Akina's thoughts were then cut off when Itachi came back with, "I'm sorry, Lord Hokage… I can't except." The Third held back his smile to Itachi's answer.

While Akina finished her thoughts, _…goes? Thank you, my love._ Akina eyes then went back to the Hokage.

"You do realize, that if one of you backs out… none of you go?"

Shisui sought his eyes to the corners of them, out to Itachi. "Understood, Lord Hokage… Itachi, may I ask your reasoning, my brother?"

Akina looked at Itachi, waiting his answer, as he only shifted his soft onyx gaze to her. "What do you want to do?" He finally came whispering from his lips.

"I don't want to, if you don't." Akina reassured, having Itachi smile.

Yutaka then stepped in from behind. "But you two?" Yutaka scolded. "This is a huge opportunity for you guys—"

"I think they've achieved all the opportunities they've needed, Master." Shisui smirked to Itachi's surprise.

Itachi then had to ask, "Isn't there a way Shisui can still go, Lord—"

Shisui then butt in once again. "Nah… thanks, but I'm still fulfilling my opportunities too." Itachi keened his stare to then have Shisui add, "You know what you have here, my brother… that's why you're staying."

Akina then cut in as well. "I'm sorry you two… I have to stay, it's the clan who needs me to stay and I need you guys—"

Shisui chuckled, "Like I said Akina… this isn't about you." Akina silenced herself, Itachi just listening to his old friend this time. "We all decline, Lord Hokage. That's my final say." Still after all these years, Shisui still took the lead— even when Akina and Itachi had progressed past his own ranking.

The Hokage gave almost a sympathy nod. "I understand… Lord Kai will be disappointed. That will be all then, thank you three." They then all turned to head for the door, and leave.

**Outside the Hokage's place  
><strong>Shisui took the lead, with Yutaka following. But then— "Shisui?"

Said boy turned back to the sound of Itachi's voice calling out— it sounded sorrowful, but when Akina took over the conversation, "Master Yutaka, Shisui… why don't you two tag along with us to the dumpling shop?"

The Uchiha shook his head with a smile. "No… you two go ahead."

Itachi then scoffed, "You got something better to do?"

"Yeah, just do me a favor, Itachi… take care of her. And Akina… you take care of him."

"You know I will." Was Akina's simply sarcastic reply. But Shisui still waited Itachi's as he stayed quiet— a staring battle going down between the two Uchiha. "I will… now do me a favor?"

Shisui raised his gaze, when to his surprise— "Take care of yourself, Shisui… my brother. Thank you, old friend."

"No, thank you." Shisui then proceeded walking away— it felt cold in the summer air, until Shisui stopped dead in his tracks. "Uchiha Itachi… my friend, nothing old about it." Shisui then proceeding walking away, Yutaka turning to follow his star pupil— he never understood his squad. Squad five was one of a kind.

Itachi watched with a smile to Shisui's words, this would be the last time they wound see each other— squad five had seen it's better days. Itachi knew this as he pinned his onyx gaze to the crest that was bound to the cloth warn on Shisui's back. Itachi then knew that he belonged to that same clan— that crest was on his back, but it didn't mean one damn thing to him. Whether it did to Shisui or not, Itachi might never know. Itachi forgot all his choking thoughts when— he felt a silk touch wrap into his bare arm. Akina was still beside his side, as she wrapped her arm around his strong one. "Is everything all right?"

The boy smiled, he looked over and down to his dear girlfriend. "I'm the one who's suppose to ask that… you know everything is." Itachi paused in a sigh. "…Just an Uchiha thing." Akina accepted Itachi's short sincere answer in the silence of the fading day.

"Well… your birthday isn't over yet. Let's make the best of it." Akina smirked— she knew where she wanted to go, to unwind all the cold atmosphere from her mind.

**Konoha beach  
><strong>Akina and Itachi road out on Mochizuki horses— all the way out to Konoha beach. As the bright orange sun, was setting over the horizon of the dark blue water. Akina hopped off her black horse, with a long tail and an auburn bow tied in a loopy unique style at the base. Itachi's horse was the one that use to belong to Akina's father, and she trusted Itachi to ride him— she wished for Itachi to ride her father's white horse with a mid-length mane that was shorter than Akina's horse's— which was long and flowing with a few braids twined in it. When Akina got down she walked over to the rising tide, crashing on the beach. She put her arms out straight out with the landscape of the beach, as Itachi watched to what she was doing while the wind blew in her face. "Have you ever thought of just flying away?"

"What?" Itachi chuckled, teasing his free-spirited girl.

"Your own summoning jutsu is crows… don't you think of what it'd be like to be like them? To have no permanent home, no ties, just freedom, flying into the sunset. That's what I do, if it weren't for my clan."

"You think about that kind of life?"

"Yeah… dream. Do you think I could be a bird in another life?"

Itachi chuckled again and approached Akina as she sat down— sitting down with her as the tide brushed their toes. "Depends, could you and me come back as two birds of a feather?"

"Only if you'll flock with me?" Akina teased sarcastically snobby with a jester of turning and tilting her head to him. Itachi then cupped her cheek, and pressed his satin lips to hers— Akina always surrendering her lips to his gentleness. Pushing him down onto the warm beach sand, as they never parted the sweet tasting kiss. That yet again, didn't last long when the tide came in much further— **SPLASH!** The sound made, blanketing Akina and Itachi's bodies in the cold, shocking salt water. "Ahhh, haha." Went Akina's girly shriek, and then giggling when she lied back in the wet beach sand, letting the setting sun dry her. "I could come here every day."

Itachi rolled close to her, leaning over her slightly as she did before. "Why don't we… I'll come with you." Said his gentle seductive breath.

"Every day?" Akina breathed seriously.

"Everyday… but let's find a different spot to sit next time."

Akina leaned up, whipping some water off her collarbone and flicking it off at Itachi. "What, don't like water?" Itachi winced slightly as she splashed him with the dew into his face. "Hey! Heh-heh." Itachi then captured her lips, but the kiss was broken as Akina giggled once again at her smooth boyfriends gentle kisses. She knew one thing— she wanted to feel his lips everyday. That went the same for Itachi, but he knew he would have to take those days with gratitude while they lasted.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: **I'm gonna blabber so skip if ya want. Do any u or if u even noticed how awhile back the Sci-fi channel changed the Sci-fi logo to SyFy? I absolutely hate it! It is sooooooooooooo stupid. I mean it's "Sci-fi" because it'd short for Science Fiction.

(Sci)ence (Fi)ction… what the hell is SyFy? Okay, I'm good now… over it. *Rolls eyes*

**Chapter's song: **"Who knew" by P!nk (This works very well, because when she says three years from now… and in that time you know what Itachi does. What will Akina do? Have ya thought about that?) That don't count as a spoiler ~.~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<br>**_Love-lies-bleeding_

**Three months later (Konoha beach)  
><strong>Akina lay on Itachi chest— her ear listening to the sound of his heart, taking in his warm body heat. The warming of the sun vanished fast, behind the scenery of water; Akina then heard the sound of Itachi's voice coming to say, "Well, there goes the sun."

"Yeah… until dawn. It's getting late, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Yeah." Itachi stated sadly, fondling his fingers around in Akina's silken black locks. "But… just a few more minutes and then I'll walk you home." He was so good to her, and Akina didn't want to go home just yet. Home was with Itachi, where she was safe. Where she was free to put down her guard and just relax, as all he did was hold her in his arms. Akina then at the moment shut her eyes when the light was gone from the sky.

Itachi also had fallen asleep, but Akina was much sounder as she curled her cold body more into Itachi's warm one. To Akina's movement in her sleep Itachi woke. He looked down to Akina's peaceful face somewhat groggily, and then happy when she came in focus. But surprise suddenly hit the Uchiha's reality. "Akina! Akina!" Itachi called out softly shouting to wake her. He brushed her hair back, making her wake and the both of them leaning up.

Akina rubbing her eyes while Itachi continued to brush her hair, sleeking it through his palm and then setting his hand on her face— cupping her cheek when she asked innocently, "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing. But what time is it?" Itachi breathed to get Akina to pull out her watch. "Quarter to… ten! We fell asleep."

"My father's going to have a fit… come on, let me get you home." Itachi say, helping Akina up off the beach sand.

"No, don't fret about me. I think I'd rather stay around here anyway."

Itachi slipped his sandals on asking, "You sure?" Akina nodded lovingly appreciate. "Okay… I'll see you tomorrow morning." Itachi then placed his hand back to Akina's cheek— kissing the opposite one. He then started off running; he was a dead man if he got caught coming home at this hour. Though being with Akina and those peaceful quiet moments would be all worth it.

**Uchiha Manor  
><strong>Itachi slid back his houses door, to step into a dark foyer. Itachi was very quiet, removing his shoes and creeping up the few stairs, to then sense and hear **click**— a flip of the light switch as they turned on— and there stood Fugaku and Mikoto up on the steps. "You're past curfew… we're have you been, Itachi." Said boy's father scoffed angry with his son.

Mikoto approached Itachi, brushing the back of his shoulder. "And why are you dusted in sand?"

Itachi could only tell a sample of the truth as his father read his reactions. "I was at the beach… I just lost track of time."

"What the hell were you all the way out there for?"

"Get my mind off things." Itachi regretted saying that under his breath.

"Well, you need to keep your mind on things! You should know that."

"I do father… I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Make sure of it. Now get to bed." Itachi didn't argue as he pressed passed his parents, proceeding to his room.

Itachi got off easy, to what it seemed. But that was the farthest thing from his mind. _It's going to be hard to get away in the morning._

"Big brother… you're finally home." Said Sasuke's worried voice, groggily, rubbing his eyes when he came out from his bedroom into the hall— making Itachi stop.

"Hey there, Sasuke." It then dawned on Itachi. "Sasuke? I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow morning with me?"

"Really?" Sasuke snapped anxious, it was as if Itachi just didn't wake him. "Where are we going, when are we leaving?"

Itachi smiled to his little brother, flicking him in the forehead before turning away to keep proceeding down the hall, informing, "Um… at five and you'll see."

**Next Morning (Just before dawn)  
><strong>Sasuke slept sound in his bed like a baby, to feel a soft shake come over him. "Hey, wake up… I thought you wanted to go?" Itachi's voice whispered, having Sasuke shoot up to it.

"Huh? Oh I do, I do!" Sasuke pulled back his covers, rolling out of the bed. "Just give me a sec." Itachi looked out the window as the sun was rising, he didn't turn away even when Sasuke asked, "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

**Konoha beach  
><strong>Akina lay in the low tide, watching the sun appearing in her view. She had no parents that could kill her for a curfew— Akina wondered if that was a good or a bad thing? So she just stayed waiting for dawn and Itachi through the whole night on the coarse beach sand.

Her waiting was over at just the exact same time, when she heard the galloping of her father's horse coming. Itachi and Sasuke pulled up on the beach side, Akina gracefully standing to go greet them by the stallion. Itachi swung off the horse, and picked Sasuke up and off the saddle, setting him down to the ground. "Did you stay out here all night." The slightly scolding boyfriend asked.

Akina grinned, "Yeah…" she then ignored Itachi's scolding smile as she looked down to Sasuke. "Hi there, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed with a tilt down of his head, saying a meek, "Hi."

"I hope you don't mind him tagging along?"

Akina waved her hand back and forth. "Au contraire… it's always a pleasure to see you, Sasuke."

The little boy was just bemused. "Oh con…?"

Itachi smiled looking down at his little brother. "She means not at all."

Sasuke then looked back to the beautiful older girl. "Oh? It's nice to see you too… Itachi, so this is where you were last night?"

"Um, yeah." Itachi answer slightly sheepish, yet keeping his serious demeanor.

Akina smile softly. "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. We still a secret?"

"Uh-huh… I didn't think that would be the time to tell them the truth."

"I see." Akina breathed.

Itachi not knowing if it was relief or disappointment, he chose to assume the latter. "Don't take it the wrong way… I'm not embarrassed of us dating, but I just don't want anyone to ruin it for us, and—"

Akina silenced Itachi as she cupped his cheek to divulge, "Heh-heh, I like it like this… my Romeo. You really should stop talking." With that Itachi rested his gentle grasp on Akina's hips as she was going to lean when— "Eeew… you're not going to kiss are you?"

The girlfriend would gasp laughing when Itachi looked over to Sasuke slightly smirking and heavily annoyed, to both Akina's cute chuckle and his little brother. "Not now." Itachi scoff.

"So what are **we** going to do?" Sasuke asked when he put much emphasis on "we."

Akina then pushed gently away from Itachi's grasp, to walk over to the water asking, "You like to swim… the water is nice and cool in the morning."

"I don't know how." Sasuke bluntly stated.

"You don't? Well then, it's the perfect time to learn. Come on, I'll teach you myself."

* * *

><p>Itachi sat watching from the sandy shore side to Akina way out in the water up to her knees, waiting for Sasuke to come out. The timid five-year-old stood up next to his brother glancing down at him in question, only to have Itachi assure, "Go on, I'm here."<p>

Akina seen how that slightly encouraged Sasuke, but he still needed more. "Come on, Sasuke. I'm here, I promise you'll be fine." Sasuke smiled to have Akina reassure the same words as his trusted brother.

"Okay?" Sasuke then started walking in the water— a ridiculous and hilarious shocked look coming across his features. "It's cold!" He'd whine as Akina dully smirked, "Well what did you expect, hot springs water?" Akina chuckled her cruel humor off. "Just keep coming, love."

Sasuke did, going until his shoulders would be under the water with another step. "It's getting too deep… I'm barely touching the bottom."

"Great." Akina then took a few steps closer. She put both her hands out with a smile, to have Sasuke go off the deep end, in the attempt of grasping them. Itachi smiled as he watched the two from the beach.

"Okay… now start kicking and paddling your hands and feet like a puppy." Akina commanded as she slipped her hands around the boy's waist, to have him do as she said.

"Hey, I'm doin' it." Sasuke said, as he then set his eyes on a buoy way farther out. "I bet I can make it to that buoy." He growled anxiously, to only have Akina direct him back to the beach. "Let's see if you can make it back to shore without me totally holding onto you first."

"Of course I can, you can let go." Akina didn't argue with the boy. When she did, Sasuke started out fine, he was a quick learner, but he then lost it in his cockiness— "Whoa!" Was said when Sasuke went under the water and quickly then bobbed back up just to start paddling again. "**Hack**… I'm fine!"

Akina smiled and came beside Sasuke, brushing the sticky wet strands of hair back from his face. "I'm here if you need help." Itachi smiled again once the concern left his features.

Sasuke then just started swimming back to the shore, away from Akina. "I can make it."

Itachi stood and walked to the low tide, to call out, "You're doing great"

Sasuke smirked and bobbed under for a second when Akina grabbed him. "I got you… you're all right." They were close enough to shore where Itachi walked into the water, just deep enough for it to cover his feet. "You're almost there, Sasuke." Itachi proclaimed, when said boy was now back where he could touch the bottom. "I did it." He shouted smiling as he ran up to his big brother, who then flicked his forehead.

Akina then also came to the beach, implying to Itachi, "Spoke a little too soon there, didn't you?"

Sasuke interrupted, defending, "Hey, I made it didn't I?" Akina gave a soft nod for a reply, for Sasuke also to bow his head saying, "Thank you for teaching me, Akina-chan."

"My pleasure… maybe next time you'll make it to the buoy."

Itachi butted in coming close to Akina's side dully. "Trust me… he will or he won't give up until he does."

"Good to know… but for now, why don't we go dry off, and get an ice cream or something."

Sasuke lit up, running off. "Yeah!"

The two older children just sauntered beside each other, behind the little boy way ahead. "He's sweet… you're lucky."

Itachi folded his fingers into Akina's, holding a tight hold as he mewed a whisper of, "I know I am." Akina had a small smirk grace her face when Itachi continued, "Thank you, you're very good with him."

"Well, you're very good with me, so I owe you."

"Hey, I was wondering… would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"Sounds great… dumpling shop?"

"My place." The boy corrected nonchalantly.

"Huh, you want to…"

Itachi and Akina stopped, the boy setting the back of his hand to her cheek. "To show how lucky I am." Akina now was filled with a seductive onyx gaze into her emerald orbs, her being drawn into Itachi's lips when— "You're not going to kiss again are you?" Said Sasuke voice, shouting it across the luckily empty beach.

Akina was now the slightly annoyed one, mumbling in a pout of, "Again?"

Itachi pecked her cheek and then waved to Sasuke to come. "We should get going, Sasuke… I have something to tell mother and father."

"Already?"

The two older children walked over to the horses, Akina getting up on hers. "I need to be going too… I've got work at the lab."

"See you tonight?" Itachi asked— standing below her green gaze.

Akina smirk, turning her black mare around; not taking her gaze off Itachi's night onyx eyes. "Wouldn't miss it. See you then, love… see you later, Sasuke." With that said Akina whipped the reins into the horse as she took off across the sand.

"Bye, Akina-chan!" Sasuke waved his hand high, lowering it slowly to state, "I like her."

Itachi just kept his eyes on Akina riding away. "So do I." He then looked down at Sasuke to ask, "What do you think mother and father will think?"

Sasuke looked up to his brother, and then out to the buoy. "They'll love her… how couldn't they?"

**Uchiha Manor  
><strong>"And why do you want to have **her** for dinner!" Fugaku asked sternly loud— Itachi sitting knelt down on his knees before his parents.

Itachi sighed, and then decided to give the truth under his breath in a mumble. "Because I'm falling in love with her."

"Your what? With a Mochizuki?"

"Fugaku." Mikoto scolded when he referred her Mochizuki name to nothing more than a lowly woman.

Said man sternly defended, changing the subject fast. "He's to young to be in love."

Itachi now would defend himself and Akina. "I didn't know love had an age limitation… of course it wouldn't if it was Keiko?"

"**Keiko** was going to benefit the clan."

"Perhaps, but Akina benefits me." After that the Uchiha father and son locked in a deadly stare.

Fugaku closed his eyes, giving into his son's unyielding wishes. "Very well… do what you will. But lets make sure she doesn't get in the way of our objective, your objective."

"She won't father… thank you."

**Mochizuki Manor (Later that night)  
><strong>Akina stood in front of her mirror of her dresser— painting her lips in the red lip paint. That she really didn't like, but if it meant making her look more mature, then she was all for it. Akina had never had this feeling of wishing to please someone, besides Itachi. But this was Itachi's parents, so she assumed it to fall under the same circumstances. As Akina placed her ebony hair up in chopstick— Iva appeared in her mirrors view. "Well, where are you going?"

The girl didn't even bother to face Iva, to only scoff, "I could ask you the same thing?"

"I've got a date… mission." Iva hissed.

"Same here… just a date" Iva then rudely turned away, sharply leaving. Akina blew her off, to drop her robe and start pulling a silk pansy-purple mini-kimono dress over her bare body. "But at least my date's not going to be waking up with the fishes."

Itachi watched Akina's silhouette play on the shadow of the screened window from the outside. Smirking to glance away to the ground, picking up a pebble and throwing it at the frame— **ting!** To the sound of the pebble, Akina walked over to the window, tying her green obi into a simple bow. Once her hands were free she opened her window to see Itachi stand below. "You're beautiful enough… you ready?"

Akina smiled, nodding. "Now I am." She then shut the window, and turned off her bedroom light, rushing down the stairs, slipping on dainty Mary-Jane shoes. She then slid the front door open— Itachi waiting on the porch. He turned around from standing at the stair side, just when Akina stepped out. The boy scanned her body from toe-to-top, locking his eyes on her emerald ones to breath, "You're…"

"To much?"

Itachi stepped up to Akina, shaking his head. "No… you're perfect."

Akina averted her stare with a smirk. "I wouldn't go to that extent."

"I would." Itachi then gave his arm to Akina, her not hesitating to take it. Leaving to go have dinner with his parents.

**Uchiha Manor  
><strong>Sasuke peeked out his door— turning his head quickly back and forth until Itachi and Akina came in view. "They're here."

Fugaku came behind Sasuke to open the screen door up fully, Akina and Itachi stepping inside the foyer. Mikoto then came in the room, wiping her wet hands on her apron— brightening the heavy mood. "It's nice to see you again, dear. Thank you for joining us."

Fugaku then forced himself by adding, "Yes… please, make yourself at home."

Akina bowed her head ever so lightly to unwrap her arm from Itachi's. "Thank you for having me."

The older Uchiha man just turned away, going back into his home. Having Mikoto ask, "Shall we?" The woman also turning away, following her husband— Akina and Itachi also followed, Itachi leaning into Akina, reassuring, "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not." Akina said bravely, to only have Itachi grasp her hand sweetly, wrapping his fingers in hers. Fugaku caught this gesture, glancing back over his shoulder for only a split second before entering into the kitchen. They all sat down, and everything was quiet as Mikoto then left to bring the meal to the table. Fugaku knew he should just play along, so he decided to at least get some information from the Mochizuki. "So, Akina… tell me about yourself. You're the heir to the Mochizuki clan if I'm not mistaken, right?"

"Yes, sir… I'm the only daughter of the late Mochizuki leader Lord Yasuo."

"So when do you plan on taking the title?"

"I can't take it… not until my sixteenth birthday."

"Yes, that's a law… your clan has many laws." That was cold, as he was implying to the law of love that Akina had obviously broken. "I've heard there's conditions you have to fulfill… such as, developing a jutsu?"

"Um yes, there is." Akina composed herself, so she wouldn't show off her bragging side. "Actually, I've already developed one jutsu."

Fugaku opened his eyes and interest to that. "Really, what would that be?"

Mikoto interrupted, coming back in the room with a pot of curry. "Okay everyone, dinner's read—" And then she lost her footing to trip— the pot flying into the air, as everyone looked with shock— but for it to stay in the air? The pot upside down, spilling the curry out in the air as it magically defied gravity. "Telekinesis jutsu." Akina voice came in a susurrus. Sasuke gasping when he realized it was a jutsu. "Whoa...! Mother, are you all right?"

Said woman nodded and re-stood, having Fugaku take more interest in the jutsu. "Amazing?" The pot then flipped over in the air, along with the food and was brought down to set safely on the table. All with one steady movement of Akina's hand— for her to add, "It can be handy."

"How does it work?" Fugaku asked becoming not as shrewd as before.

"All I do is slip my chakra into the object and control it."

"But how did you do it while the pot was in mid-air?"

"I didn't… when she was tripping I quickly sent my chakra through her body to the pot before she dropped it… for instance in battle, the pot would be a shuriken; I'd be stopping from hitting me. And projecting it back at my enemy."

"Well, no doubt you take after your father."

Akina bowed her head slightly, happy to his words. "Thank you."

"Hopefully you don't share the same fate though."

The girl now frown, almost shocked, re-raising her head out from the bow she wished she had never given. Itachi closed his eyes, knowing it was going to be a long night. _Sigh… just when it was loosening up. I should have never brought her here. _Akina all of a sudden felt Itachi's hand on top of hers, lying gracefully on her thigh. As long as Itachi approved of her, that's all that mattered to Akina now.

**After the meal  
><strong>Akina watched as Mikoto clear the table. "Would you like me to help you, ma'am?"

"Oh no, you're a guest."

Itachi then stood, to Akina's attention. "I should see you home, anyway."

"Alright." Akina stood, first placing her hands in a prayer pose. "Thank you for your hospitality and the meal… it was delicious."

Mikoto smiled and gave a nod. "Only because you saved it, and you're very welcome."

Akina then turned and walked away with, "Night everyone." She and Itachi then left the room fully, and then the house.

* * *

><p>The couple made their way back to the Mochizuki clan— Itachi having his hands in his pockets when he casually glanced over to Akina. "I'm sorry." His husky voice spoke out.<p>

"For what?" Akina smooth voice came emotionless.

"For my father making you nervous like that."

"I'm not nervous… it's just cold out tonight." Akina said trying to convince Itachi by wrapping her arms around herself— only to have him take off his jacket he wore and drape it across her shoulders. She took hold of it, wrapping herself further in, lowering her head down into her chest. "I'm not very good at lying, am I?"

"Not towards me… but to my parents you did very well."

"Lie?" Akina questioned, implying she never did such a thing.

Itachi cockily smirked, "No? What about the delicious meal… my vegetarian?"

Akina averted her eyes, her nose high in the air. "It was delicious… so I was told."

Itachi wondered before stating, "You fed your flytraps."

"Hmph." Akina implied happily.

The boyfriend shook his head smiling. "You amaze me… you really are impossible to figure out, aren't you?" They came up on Akina's house as she made a blue rose bloom in her hand. She then handed it out to Itachi, him gently taking it. He then stepped up the stairs following Akina to her awareness to turn. He then placed the rose into her hair, right below the part, as it'd stay there— holding on with the thorns in her thick black tresses. Itachi kept his hand close, to then make a swift movement to the back of her neck, to then pull the chopsticks from her hair. Akina smiled, his gentle hand then went down, following the curve of her side, placing the chopsticks in her hand. He smiled too, whispering in her ear, "I guess I will see you in the morning?"

Akina nodded eagerly, to then have Itachi walk back down the stairs. "Yeah… can you meet me out in the hills around eight instead?"

The boy looked back, he didn't expect that, but composedly gave a short nod. "It's a date." He then continued walking away when Akina then backed to close her front door.

* * *

><p>Itachi headed home at a steady pace. But stopped dead in his tracks to glance over his shoulder keenly. "What do you two want?"<p>

The figures then showed themselves to appear— shadowed black holograms, they appeared to me male when they asked, "Our leader wants to know when you plan on awakening the power to achieve your goal?" The figures then vanished and re-appeared in front of Itachi for his answer. Itachi looked down, black shadows covering his dreadful cold eyes— he began walking, passing through the figures to then stop dead again and coldly stating, "Tomorrow night." **Zizz!** Went the figures when they disappeared.

**Uchiha Manor  
><strong>Itachi opened the house door; it had been awhile since he left to take Akina home. For he circled the block a few times before returning home. Itachi walked back into the doorway of the kitchen to have his mother turn and ask, "Did everything go all right?"

"With Akina, just fine… but something else has come up that I need to talk privately about."

Fugaku knitted his brows into a skeptical gaze at his son— to follow him to sit in another room. Sasuke had gone to bed, so they made sure to be quiet— even keeping all the lights out.

Itachi knelt down to sit in front of his parents. Gathering his words as his father waited for his son only to say, "I'm afraid I will be out all day tomorrow."

"WHAT? YOU DO KNOW WHAT DAY TOMMOROW IS, DON'T YOU?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: **Long chapter, one of my favs… yet, get a tissue. Anyway, after this chapter I'll be putting my nose to the grindstone for my artwork and so next chapter will pick up with a BIG time gap… again. Check out my profile and a link to my artwork. Comment about what you think, and thanks again to all the readers.

**Chapter's song: **"River" by Good Charlotte (Love, love this song! Best Good Charlotte song yet and it works so great with this chapter!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<br>**_ A sinking feeling_

Itachi stared at the writing on the wall of Nakano shrine— he read the painful truth of his clan. _Separating ties is one thing… cutting them off is another._ Itachi then turned away, climbing back up the stairs to come up through the seventh tatami mat from the far right. _You always wanted what's best for the clan… and you always said follow my heart. Unfortunately, my heart is leading me to do something I really don't want to do._

**Mochizuki Gardens  
><strong>Itachi climb the grassy hill— coming to feel weight lifted off his heart, he could then see Akina in view to re-think, _But it won't be without waste, my brother… think of yourself as a sacrifice for the good of others. I hope you'll forgive me._

The Uchiha approached Akina— the girl turn her emeralds when sensing his presence. "Hey you." Was her smooth voice when he sat down across from her. Akina scooted closer— Itachi smirking for the girl to place a kiss upon his lips. Akina could tell something was bothering him— from the lack of passion in the kiss. She'd peck his lips gently once again to then part and ask, "Talk to me."

Itachi was taken back, at least trying to show he was. "About what?"

Akina brushed a hanging remnant of his raven hair away from his sight. "You tell me…"

The boy let out a breath, to have Akina scan his blank expression, he was deep in thought, until he replied, "I just didn't get much sleep last night, Akina."

"Is there a reason for that?"

Itachi smile and then press his tender lips to hers, parting for another breath and resting his forehead on hers. "I don't know either… just wired. You did fine with my parents, don't think otherwise."

"Huh… oh please, don't worry over me. I'm over last night as long as they don't intimidate you against me, then—"

"I would never wish to leave you… it would have to be something unstoppable to pull me away."

"Nothing can stop you… and that brings us to why we're out here."

Itachi glanced over Akina's shoulder as he seen two katana lie in the grass behind her. Making him bring his eyes back to the emeralds. "Finally gave into the way of the Anbu, eh?"

Akina stood gracefully to walk over and pick up the katana, and pull it out from its sheath, informing, "I'm a master with every knife… but when it comes to the sword, well, that's why you're here. Could you teach me?"

The Uchiha was surprised— Mochizuki Akina-hime was asking him to teach her something? Itachi kept his modesty though, to pick the other katana up and have Akina smile.

They then stood off, Akina waiting for Itachi to make the first move— he came fast and close to her with a teleportation— clashing swords and Akina staying sharp for her first counter— **SWAT-SWAT-CRURVE!** Itachi turned his blade around as the two blades crashed once again. Itachi then took the hilt of his blade, flipping it and grinding it into Akina's gut— Itachi then brought his face close to hers as he stated simply, "You're too stiff…" he removed his hilt from her, strutting to go behind the girl. "Think as your weapon as part of yourself… with knives you use precision, you must use this with a sword as well, but only now you're in close combat." Itachi then stepped close into Akina's back to hang his head over her shoulder— Akina glancing to his seductive eyes, and she sent back a just as seducing stare.

Itachi lifted her elbow with his palm, making her take a relaxed stance, he then backed off, backing around to stand in front of her once again. "Ready?"

"I think so." Itachi came for her— **SWAT-SWAT**. Akina bend back slightly when Itachi lay down on her blade— he was physically stronger, but Akina was nimbler. She span out on the tip of her toe, around to his back to put her blade to his throat; and then look sexy into his eyes, just as before when he hung his head over her shoulder. Itachi smiled to when she removed the blade from his jugular and mewed, "How's that for close combat?"

"Could have you closer." Akina twirled around to the front of Itachi, to wrap her arms around his neck, and he captured her lips in a gentle passionate kiss that would not wish to part. _Please Shisui, you'll have to understand… it's you or her. I hate to be forced to choose between my comrades, but Akina is so much more than that. Please be able to forgive me for what I'll have to do with that damnable blade._

**Later that night (Uchiha clan)  
><strong>Itachi walked into his quiet home— all the lights being off. _They've already gone to the meeting._ Itachi ascended the stairs, going to the outside of Sasuke's bedroom door— the big brother peeking in on a sound asleep Sasuke, to smile and re-shut the screen silently.

He'd then proceed to his own room and undress from his clothes, tossing off his Uchiha crested shirt to the floor and suiting up in his ANBU gear. Itachi place his katana on his back and then glimpse to the clock. _Shisui won't be heading over until ten past… he's got to get away from the medical corp. first._ The conflicted boy would then head for Nakano River.

* * *

><p>Itachi leaned his back on the bridge that crossed the rocky, fast flowing river. He knew Shisui had to come this way to get to Nakano shrine, so he waited.<p>

"Itachi?" Came Shisui's voice, as said boy raised his rested head to glance at his old friend standing at the end of the bridge. "What are you doing here… shouldn't you be at the meeting already?"

The double ancient ANBU turned to face Shisui straight on from the opposite side of the red bridge. _The blood red bridge_, Itachi thought back before replying, "I've got a mission."

"Then why aren't you on it?" Shisui frown with suspicion.

"I am."

"What kind of mission would this be?"

Silence.

Shisui closed his eyes tight when he'd scorn, "This mission… you're going to eliminate the clan tonight aren't you?" Itachi looked with slight shock when his eyes shot back. Giving Shisui his answer to continue, "I could tell when you turned cold towards me, cold to Keiko… and warm to Akina. One thing I don't understand is that you can break the bonds to your own people to ensure you can kill them. But you'll have to leave the village after, so why hold onto the bonds you have with Akina? When you know you can't love her forever?"

"That's the thing, I'll always love her. I'll never cut my bond to her… even when she cuts her bond to me. It's her bond that's giving me the strength to do this."

"So, the Uchiha clans ideals are destroyed tonight?"

"No. Not yet… just yours." Shisui now was the one filled and frozen with shock. Itachi drew his katana from his back to snap Shisui out of his trance when Itachi pointed the tip of the blade to his old friend. "Akina is giving me the strength to kill them… but not the power. And that's why you're here, my friend."

"So we are friends. And you're after the Mangekyo sharingan."

"Best friends… you where even like a brother to me, to Akina as well. You kept are squad together, gave us our orders."

"A ninja always puts his comrades first." Shisui then took a piece of paper out from his pouch and then a pen. Writing something, and then taking a kunai and tying the note to it— to throw it past Itachi's shoulder just missing to cut it. The point of the kunai was stabbed into the dirt. "And this is the last time I'll be able to put you two first, so listen to my orders." Shisui paused, gaining his final chosen words. "First off, don't read that piece of paper, it's for the clans finding. When and if they present it to you, then you can read it. Second: stand by Akina; believe it or not she needs you as much as you need her. Thirdly: after I let you kill me tonight, tell Akina that you love her. She'll pull away when she finds out about by death… don't let her do that."

"Let me, but—"

"No buts, that's an order." Shisui then walked to the middle of the bridge, and then so did Itachi. "I'm going to need a push, my brother, for my own suicide isn't gonna get you power. At least it's in the shadows… I won't be on that bloody K.I.A stone. Though I don't think you can do it either. But if so, if you can really kill your best friend, at least I won't be remembered as a hero either, but—"

Itachi stepped quickly behind the shocked Shisui, hearing his blood brother murmur, "In my eyes you will be."

"Thank you." Shisui growled a smile as then he was falling— **SPLASH!**

Itachi closed his eyes, a tight jaw. "No. Thank you, my friend." Itachi murmured as he opened his eyes to the Mangekyo Sharingan with one tear flowing straight out of each eye.

**Next morning  
><strong>Itachi dropped to his knees— groveling to his father and three other clansman, begging, "…I did not kill Shisui, but I apologize for my inappropriate remarks… I'm very sorry."

Fugaku closed his eyes in burden and stated, "…Lately, the heavy mission load for the Anbu appears to have tired him out—"

"Captain!" One clansman argued.

"Anbu is under Lord Hokage's direct control… even we can't arrest him without a warrant. As for my son… I'll take responsibility for him." Fugaku bowed his head slightly, nervously as he begged to add, "Please…"

One of the clan members glanced to Fugaku. "…Understood."

The shrewd father then walked away, heading inside his home, as he gave another order, "Itachi… inside."

Said boy leaned up with his hands on the ground, turning his bowed head to his father's back with his piercing Sharingan activated, but only to then develop into his Mangekyo Sharingan.

**ANBU Barracks  
><strong>Akina walked through the halls of ANBU; she was just heading to leave when she came up on a crowd? Pushing and elbowing her way through, to make it to the front— **whisper-whisper, tsk-tsk**. It was all driving Akina crazy, but then two ANBU carried in a gurney with a body under the white covers— a dead body.

Emerald eyes turned to the closest man next to her. "What happened?"

"Uchiha Shisui was found dead in Nakano River… he supposedly committed suicide."

Emerald eyes turned cold, shocked with horror. Akina's body froze, but forcing her legs to move as they fled to Danzo's office.

* * *

><p>Akina opened the iron door with much force to only— <strong>SLAM!<strong> Close it just as hard behind her. "Akina?" Danzo questioned while he sat acting innocent at his desk.

"What happen…? I want the truth."

"Are you stating that I wouldn't give you the truth?"

"With all due respect, don't trifle with me."

"You know when you say with 'all due respect' it counter acts itself when you place a threat after it."

"That wasn't a threat… if it was, you'd be dead. I don't play around with words like you do. And I suggest you do the same in my presence, or a threat will be at hand."

"I don't know that much… the Uchiha are private people, they found a note stating that he ended his own life in Nakano River."

"Where is this note now?"

"Again, the Uchiha are private people."

Akina turned sharply on her heels— taking her leave. "I'll be going now, thank you for your **cooperation**."

"Of course." Danzo mewed once Akina re-shut the door behind her— him un-wrapping his Sharingan eye from the bandages— Shisui's eye, watching Akina leave for the Uchiha clan.

**Uchiha clan  
><strong>Akina started running to the Uchiha gate, to keep running when she entered the clan's streets and turning them sharply at swift turns to get to Itachi's home. "Itachi! Itachi!" Yelled Akina's despondent voice for him. She came in front of the shoji screen as she took her fist to it— **KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**– and when Akina went to bam her fist to knock the fourth time, the screen slid open.

"I knew you'd be showing up… I assume you heard?" Fugaku hissed, him being the one to answer the door.

The Mochizuki thought about what he said. _It's true._ Was Akina's hopeless thought when she then calmly snapped demanding, "Where's Itachi?"

Said boy then slowly approached and appeared at the top of the stairs, he stood there looking at Akina with a blank sorrowful stare. Fugaku turned away from Akina as he passed Itachi— climbing the stairs when he hissed in Itachi's ear, "Get out of here." Once Fugaku left the room, Akina stepped in the doorway and leaned her back against the wall— setting herself in a trance.

Itachi gradually approached to then put his warm soft hand to Akina's cheek. She pushed away, slipping herself around him to then go sit on the stairs. Itachi watched her, when she laid her forehead into her palm as if she had a huge headache. She then swiftly placed her hand slamming into her lap— she re-raised her sight to Itachi watching her. "What happened?" Itachi approached her once again, Akina remembering, "Wait… the note, do you—"

The Uchiha's hand held a folded piece of paper to take it out from his pant pocket, to then hand it to the Mochizuki and sit beside her. Akina didn't even notice Itachi sit beside her, as she read over the note. What was this? Shisui couldn't have written this?

"You're not going to pull away are you?" Said Itachi's voice, stopping Akina from re-reading over the note again.

She shook her head, to Itachi's relief, until she said, "No promises." Akina then folded the note, placing it in her sleeve.

Once she did, Itachi took hold of her hand, pulling her softly up and to her feet. "Come with me."

**Mochizuki Stable  
><strong>Akina entered the barn as Itachi pulled her in, opening the gate to let out his horse. "I don't want to go out there… I don't feel like riding."

Itachi saddled the horse and got on to place his hand out to Akina. "Just hold on then."

**Konoha beach  
><strong>Akina hopped down from the horse— Itachi tying the reins to a post so the horse wouldn't wander off. But he should have worried about Akina doing such— the girl turning back and facing Itachi from a few feet away. "Pulling away is the best option right now."

"How do you figure?" Itachi scoffed emotionless, focusing his onyx eyes to her when she then began trying to keep her emotionless composer.

"Because, Itachi… we're ninja! This is what I was talking about, what if it would have been you, if it was I'd— I'd—" Akina averted her gaze shaking her head to then sit— falling, plopping down to the beach, facing the ocean while the sun set.

Itachi then sat down beside her, leaning his head into her seriously, bringing his hand to pick up her chin and turn her emerald eyes to him. "You'd move on. Just like you did with your parents, with Benjiro, Akanah and just like you're going to do with Shisui. Because you are a ninja, Akina… you're a fighter, but you're also a lover. My lover and I love you, Akina. So don't you dare pull away."

Akina had that hit her with a warm blast of her heart pounding on her chest and stopping. To only be able to breath and get out, "You love me?" Itachi hand slipped up her cheek from her chin, petting the porcelain skin with his calloused thumb. She didn't have to ask that, she knew it. "I love you too." The girl then crashed her lips to his. As long as she always had him, everything would be all right.

**Few days later (Shisui's funeral)  
><strong>Akina made her way through the cemetery— she hadn't been here for a while now. She never visited this place, she hated to. Even though her parent's graves were on the other side of this cemetery, it still gave Akina an eerie feeling. That eerie feeling changed to an uneasy one when she came up on rows of Uchiha in black. They were on each side of her— the Mochizuki standing in the pathway. All looking back over their shoulders with onyx eyes telling her she didn't belong.

She wasn't scared in the least though, but it was discouraging; she knew she didn't belong, even Master Yutaka knew better not to come. But Akina had Itachi convince her with those loving onyx eyes— they were so extremely different from the ones that shot down on her now. But then speak of the devil— "It'll be all right." Itachi's husky voice was heard, as he sat a comforting hand to Akina's shoulder, stepping up close behind her. Akina then noticed all the Uchiha clansman turn their heads back to the chanting priest and Shisui's headstone.

* * *

><p>Once every Uchiha left, having only Itachi and Akina remain— the only ones standing in front of their fallen comrades resting place. Akina stepped away from Itachi's side— taking graceful steps in her high-heels. Wearing a black dress with long sleeves, and her heels were boot like as they ran up her leg in a tight cloth to cover her scars beneath. Akina kneeled down in the dew-covered grass, on her bare knees. She didn't care; she had to sit in front of Shisui one last time. She couldn't do anything else, she always hated forced goodbyes, yet she handled them very bravely; or so she thought. "Please don't do this." Said Itachi's raspy voice as he stood in the same spot Akina left him.<p>

"Do what?" Was Akina's simple and stoic answer, not turning away, not looking at Itachi.

So then the boy approach, to stand by her kneeling form. "Walk away, block me out again. Don't try to fool me… I know. I've done it too. You lock your heart so you don't have to worry about it breaking. You lack trust because you've seen how cruel the world is, how war is. I'm the same way."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Itachi."

Said boy knelt down in the wet grass as well, turning Akina, so that her knees would touch his own. "No. But who cares? Who says we're wrong?"

"I do… this is wrong. I can't take any more heartbreak. What if that was you— this is why ninja shouldn't love. This is why I can't have these feelings I have for you."

"So you do have feelings for me?" Itachi placed his soft palm to Akina's face, rubbing it ever so slowly.

"I shouldn't pursue them." But then Akina raised her hand on top of Itachi's as it held her cheek. She then smiled to continue, "but can I ask you something?" Itachi nodded sincerely sweet. "You're right, I locked my heart… I've even thrown away the key." Akina then forced out her words that she needed to let out, let Itachi in, let him hear, "Could you find that key for me? Can I put my trust in you to put together my broken heart?"

Itachi stayed quiet, just staring into her green eyes that closed. Akina then pushed off her knees to stand and take few steps, passing Itachi, when— he grabbed her wrist. It was just like the night in the cave, during the chunin exams. But this time— Itachi pulled her back down and into a kiss. Itachi protecting, comforting by cupping both of Akina's cheeks as they kissed desperately for each other's love. They knew they had each other, always. But as they parted for air, Akina breathed slightly sad, when Itachi asked, "Is everything all right?"

Akina wet her lips, closing her eyes while Itachi still held her face. "I love how you ask that when you know something's wrong."

"So what's wrong?"

"We've got each other, right?" Akina wet her lips again— Itachi just wishing to go for them as he then replied, "Always."

"Now, who does master got?" Itachi glanced with relation— still holding Akina's face, looking into her loving green eyes. Itachi knew what she wanted to do.

**Hospital  
><strong>Yutaka sat drunken slouched in his office, with all the lights off. Even when night fell, with only the moonlight giving him light to see. As he sat at his desk, holding squad five's picture in his one hand, and massaging his temple with the other, but his migraine came worst when— **KNOCK-KNOCK. **Yutaka sat down the picture and his hand from massaging to snarl, "This better be good?"

A nurse entered skittishly, softly replying, "Sir… I know you didn't want to be disturbed. But your company insists."

Yutaka stood pushing of his desk with annoyance. "And what **company** would this be?"

The door then opened wider when— Itachi and Akina slipped past the nurse. Akina walked in with her eyes closed, replying, "The remainders of squad five."

Itachi and Akina stood side-by-side as they took a firm stance in front of Yutaka's desk—their old master's eyes softening in sad happiness. "Been a while, my old students."

The Uchiha now closed his eyes as well to say, "It has… it's funny—"

"What do you see funny about this?"

Akina then came quick with, "How we throw dirt on the living and flowers on the dead."

Yutaka re-sat himself in his plush office chair. "He was the perfect student."

"He was the perfect man." Itachi state, holding his flipping gut down.

Akina shook her head, to just state, "He was perfect."

Itachi sadly smiled, getting Akina to say perfect. She always tried to please and come off as perfect. Which brought Itachi to why he was here with her. "Are you going to tell him now?"

Yutaka picked his head up to Akina, suspiciously. "Tell me what?"

Akina took a shallow breath. "I'm here for two reasons, Master Yutaka… the first of course is to grieve for Shisui. But also to ask you something… I've been wanting to ask this for a while now. Unfortunately, I've decided now of all moments, out of regards for his death and because I want to do this…"

"And what would this be?"

"For you to train me in the medical arts… I want to bring medical into ANBU. You see sir, the ANBU doesn't believe in it… to save someone who gives their life. But I want to make it heard."

Yutaka shook his head, refusing the girl. "You need to learn how to stop trying to please others, before you learn medical."

"That's the thing, pleasing others is how I please myself. And now is the time I want to heal… I'm making a vow for the sins that will come in Anbu. For every man I kill, I will heal another."

Yutaka stood sternly, peering at Akina with daggers. "You better be as determined as Shisui was."

"His determination is a lot to live up to, sir… but I assure you I will live up to everything I do."

Yutaka smiled, understanding this black rose for the first time. "I know you will."


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: **Hello! ^_^ So Akina's in ANBU and she's really maturing into a woman. ^_^ And it was so fun drawing her in her uniform which you gotta check out. And as for this chapter, you're getting TWO chapter songs. "Hero of war" for the mission part of the chapter and yeah… I'm using another Linkin Park song. One of my favorites, and as I said before, all the songs on Minute to Midnight are gold !period! and perfect for Akina's story. Especially, "Leave out all the rest" for this part in the story. This song is all for Itachi and check out my tribute to him why ur on deviantART. READ ON.

**Chapter's song: **"Hero of war" by Rise Against & "Leave out all the rest" by Linkin Park

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>_  
>I'll be famous when I'm dead<em>

**Three years later  
>BA-BOOM<strong> went off a bomb in a small town, as two Anbu took shelter behind a rock, pressing their backs to it— one man hid behind a monkey mask hissing into his radio, "We need backup!"

The other Anbu with a rooster mask watched, waiting for his partners reply. "Well, who they sending?"

"Them." Came the male Anbu's hair-raising reply.

The other Anbu male gasped quietly behind his mask. "You mean?"

The monkey masked one then went on with surprise in his admiration. "The most talented captains the Anbu's got… The black rose of Konoha and Cutthroat Crimson."

"Sir… is it true, what I've heard? That he has the eyes that can kill?"

"Well, the name gives it away doesn't it?"

"Yes… but what about her? She has many names… The black rose of Konoha, remedy rose and healing hawthorn… they're all so discouraging, yet reassuring."

"Exactly."

"Huh… what you—" came the rooster masked gasp.

"You'll know when you bask in her presence—" the two ninja then were interrupted, turning their heads, hearing figures land in the tree branches behind them. "You boys talking about me… well, start basking." Akina mew, having Itachi stand in the pine tree branch beside her. While their Anbu squad members took the other branches behind. Itachi had four other male Anbu following his orders, as he wore the traditional Anbu uniform, only with a white captains cloak. He also wore only a spandex half mask, so his Sharingan could be used and seen.

Akina also wore the traditional uniform, also including a white captains cloak. Which is why she had four other female Anbu following her. Akina's hair was free and flowing and her mask was designed as a bird with red paining of teardrops upon it.

Itachi and Akina hopped down from the trees, standing before the gaping two Anbu, which was shameful since the captains couldn't even see their faces or emotion.

"What's the situation?" Came Itachi's voice under his mouth-covered mask.

"We're out numbered, sir… the target has seemed to form allies with ronin that have taken over this village."

"Ronin, eh… anymore information, loves?" Akina's voice rang smoothly to the now blushing Anbu boys behind their masks.

"Our mission was to stop a dictator… the people that live in this village are mainly all illegal or Ronin. And they are following the orders of this dictator. They took a forceful hold of this town a few years ago, and the peaceful people want these bandits removed."

"So what did you need backup for exactly?" Akina ask in her arrogant disappointment.

"We are out powered, milady."

"So we assumed." Itachi added looking over at Akina, stealing her remark seductively.

Akina turned back to her squad, along with Itachi who gave his orders. "You men round up the ronin terrorizing the streets."

"Yes Sir!" Came all four of their voices as they vanished.

"You going to do some digging on who's running the show?"

Itachi gave a nod of his Sharingan to Akina. "And you?"

"Well, I think there's a difference on who's running the show and who's playing in it… I'll find this dictator." Itachi gave a forced nod to his free-spirited lover, not liking her going in things alone. "Don't fret, love…" Akina then turned, green eyes behind the mask away from her Uchiha boyfriend. "You girls follow me." Akina then vanished, to have her women follow their Captain.

* * *

><p>Akina snuck through the silent streets, surprised at that. She then gave a signal to have her subordinates split up— Akina heading towards the huge, trashed Daimyo house. Sneaking through the dark halls to then come to a secret door— she felt the wall. To give it a solid hit— to then have the wall begin to turn, spinning Akina into another room. It led to an iron door that Akina walked to, sensing what she came for. Akina kicked in the iron door! To then see the dictator hiding in the cove, guarding over his children, Akina assumed. The kunoichi flipped her knives back into her sleeve and yelled her commands. "Arrest him!"<p>

Two of Akina's female subordinates grabbed him, pulling him away from the children grasping to his leg. "Let go my children… everything will be all right." The kids cried when the other two female Anbu tore them off— they were only about six, one boy and one girl. Green eyes indecipherable— even if you could see them, but they never looked away from her subordinates doing their job also emotionlessly. The Anbu women took him away— binding his arms and placing a bag over his head. They left the house, to a bombing outside war torn misery; but that wasn't Akina's only concern as— "NO!" came a crying scream when a woman came running from the house— tripping over her own feet for flooding tears blinding in her vision. Akina gave signal nod to take the man away— assuming this woman coming was his wife. "Stop where you are." Akina commanded as she placed knives in her hand once again.

The woman stopped, scared fear in her eyes to see the knives, but she still slowly pressed on. Akina then yelled, almost begging, "Turn back now!"

But the woman shook her head, mumbling in meek tears, "Please don't take him…"

Akina then raised her hand to throw her knives when— **BOOM!** The house blew! Akina reacted with a shield to protect her. But she still felt broken as she seen the woman lay on the ground when the smoke cleared— blood that the sand was soaking up. A man then came out from the smoke, Akina keening her eyes and listening. "Well… you must be the hero? Got your man, eh? Hmph." He then vanished.

The "hero" would sneer, frowning to chase after the sadist. As she did, he led her back deep into the forest. To Akina's attention, Itachi then appeared by her side, chasing him as well. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Akina then clutched her fist tight, knuckles aflame white. "A hero… more like a ninja."

Itachi closed his eyes, shameful for what their job made them do. "As ninja… we've got a mission."

"No turning back now." Akina then slipped her knives back into her hand and threw them— they pinned the man by his sleeve to a branch as he hung at a dangerous height. He squirmed out of his coat that he was pinned by and slipped out and landed on another branch. "Akina! Thorn thrust."

Akina did her hand sign, to then teleport close to the man. He jumped into mid-air, as Akina brought a vine down into his gut! "Thorn thrust." The man fell fast to the ground, his body damaging and making a hole in the hard dirt. Itachi went to the ground to cautiously glance over into the hole, when— "Water style! Shot geyser!" Water then shot up and out for Itachi to quickly back away. The man jumped out of the streaming water as he took a blade in his hand— Itachi grabbing his own weapon for their blades to clash. Itachi allowed the man to get cocky, letting him wear down on his katana. "You're not very strong for an Anbu captain." The brown, short messy haired man, with dark blue eyes scoffed.

Itachi then knew he could test his power on this weakling. _I'd say it's time once again._ Itachi closed his eyes, to the man's wonder when Itachi shot them back open to his, "Mangekyo Sharingan."

Akina watched from a crouched branch. "Mangekyo Sharingan? What do you got up your sleeve, my love?" Akina then watched when the man was obviously sinking into a genjutsu.

The Uchiha's eyes wavered as he then muttered, "Tsukuyomi." The sky went red, and the man appeared to be ready to be crucified— Itachi standing before the man. "Prepare yourself… for the next 72 hours, it'll be nothing but this." Itachi then stabbed his dagger into the man's gut. "Ahhhgggg!"

An only a minute later, the man started stumbling away in heavy breathing— falling backwards. Itachi breathing was heavy as well, which concerned Akina. But he was safe— Akina had to get the criminal. The man fell backwards to his death— Akina did a hand sign with one hand as, "Bloody bloom jutsu." Akina then flicked her hand, as she did with her telekinesis, but this time to control the man's movement. The criminal was shocked when he regained his balance to replace his footing on the tree— he'd gulp when he realized it wasn't himself being controlled, but he looked to the kunoichi as he thought, _Her! Some kind of paralysis jutsu?_

"Bloody bloom is the name." Akina corrected for the man's eyes to shoot open in shock.

_Did she just read my thoughts?_

Akina chuckled, "Yes…you're a weak mind." Akina couldn't tease; she had to focus on this testing of her new jutsu. _It's draining my chakra quick._ _Damn… it's much more intense controlling a body instead of a simple object. _Akina slightly was shocked when the man broke his arm from her control over him— to grab a kunai—

"Amaterasu." Black flames rushed to the man's arm, to then have Akina pin him to a far tree away from Itachi. "Ahhhggg… fire?" Akina then transported to the man on the branch— her blade swiping across to cut his burning arm off! The loss limb fell to the ground, letting the flames decay it the rest of the way.

"You're lucky we have to bring you back alive…" Akina stabbed her bloody blade into the bark of the tree. She then glanced to Itachi far behind her, to see how he was holding on. _That jutsu is causing fatigue for you._

The man chuckled, to have Akina bring her attention to him. "The name's Banko… can I see the face of my killer?" Akina smirked, taking the one hand— the opposite one that held the hilt of her sword— as she took off her mask to a serious, seductive face.

"Whoa! You're a hotty… lucky me. Do I get any last wishes… because I wanna screw you and—"

Akina then flipped a knife to her hand to place it to his throat, as her other hand pulled the katana from the bark and placed the blade horizontally close to his groan. "And I'll slit you from mouth to manhood."

Then, again, lucky for the man— Akina and Itachi's subordinates appeared all around. Itachi raised his head to a silver haired man that stood beside him. "What's the order?" It sounded like Kakashi's voice.

Itachi swallowed, to hide his fatigue. "Take him… get him away from my Mochizuki woman. And head home, we'll catch up."

He did as his captain ordered. "Huh?" went Banko, when Kakashi appeared behind Akina.

"You wish for me to take it from here."

"Come on dude, I was just getting her horny." Akina shoved away from the idiot when Kakashi passed in front of her— Banko then realizing that he looked into that one Sharingan eye. "Not again." Then he wobbled back and forth as he fell unconscious— to have Kakashi catch him, and give the signal to leave to the other subordinates. As they vanished, Akina transported to the soft grass— kneeling down, trying to conceal her collapsing. _Damn… I drained my chakra too far with that bloody bloom jutsu._

Itachi breaths became heavy as he watched Akina. _It seems I'm not the only one who has discovered new power… well, this testing could have gone smoother._

The Uchiha hopped down to the ground in a slight stubble, but he quickly then regained his balance. He went and sat down beside Akina— the teenage girl lifting her head when he sat beside her. Akina smiled and raised a shaky hand to place on Itachi's cheek; she then hooked her finger into his mask and pulled it down around his neck for she then went in to kiss his lips. But she separated all to soon. "We've become stronger… although, yet we sit on the ground trying to catch our breaths."

Itachi kissed her again. "Mmm?" he then parted. "Harder to catch it when I'm kissing you."

Akina smirked, "You say that like it's a bad thing?"

Itachi leaned in again, devilishly smirking, "Not at all." He then pecked her lips, running his tongue over her bottom lip before parting to go to kneel on his one knee, putting out his arms. "Arms around my neck." He mewed.

Akina pouted, "If you can walk, I can." Itachi just sent a scolding smile that Akina sighed to as she placed her arms around his neck for him to raise her up, standing to carry her bridal style.

The girlfriend tucked her head into his chest— listening to his racing heart. He was hiding something more than just his weariness. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Itachi had to think fast for an answer that would fly. "Nothing… besides I love you."

Akina smirked and rolled her eyes closed, she would accept that, for now. "I love you too." Akina's mind then wandered freely. "A few more missions and we'll reach our quota."

Itachi glanced down to meet Akina's free-spirited green eyes. He loved her so much; it pained him to lie to her. "Yeah… not much longer." Could that be considered a lie? It wasn't much longer, until that day would come.

**Hokage's office  
><strong>Akina and Itachi stood unmasked in front of the Third. "It's good to see you two are all right… we would suffer a major blow if we would have lost either of you." Itachi closed his eyes to the Hokage secret scolding to him. But Itachi had to go— one: to test his new abilities, and two: for the sake of having one last mission with Mochizuki Akina-hime. And the Hokage knew this, so— "Akina," The green-eyed girl raised her view to the Hokage when he addressed her with pause. "…I want you to establish a medical teaching facility in Anbu."

Itachi smiled, he had nothing but admiration for the Hokage and what he had done for him, for Akina. Said woman went slightly breathless as she tucked her head in a long bow. "Oh thank you, sir… I would be most obliged to you, Lord Hokage. This means so much to me."

"I know you won't disappoint… you're the fineness ninja I've come across in a long time. The both of you." Itachi now bowed his head as well. "Akina, you may go… Itachi will catch up, I want to go over his next mission."

Akina frowned in suspicion and then glanced to Itachi that gave the faintest smile— so she just left.

The Hokage remained quiet for the longest moments. "I've spoken with the other elders and…" Itachi closed his eyes; he knew what was coming— when the Third sighed, "Do you think we could negotiate with your clan—"

"It's too late for that." Came Danzo's voice when he walked into the Hokage's office unannounced. "Actions speak louder than words."

Itachi carefully watched the old bagger, before agreeing, "Danzo's right… to a point." The Hokage listened intensively, what was Itachi doing? "I think it's already to hostile, but having the village attack the Uchiha would make matters worse… causing a war."

Now came more intrusions when Homura and Koharu entered— the old woman speaking of course. "The boy is right… this needs to stay secret. For if the other counties found out we are having problems from the inside… we would surely fall."

The Third now took control of the conversation. "This is why I mentioned negotiation… it's the only way to keep our village at peace. For if we revolt against Uchiha that would bring attention."

Danzo then closed his one evil eye as, "What if the village didn't revolt against the Uchiha… but if one of their own did." Itachi knew it.

Homura nodded his head. "I see… that would work."

The Hokage now only tried taking control as, "Hold on here… this hasn't been decided yet! We couldn't honestly ask this young man to throw his life away, to take on such a crime. He would then have to leave Konoha, his home. It's injustice—"

"It's all right, Lord Hokage." Said Itachi's monotone voice— accepting, closing his eyes. "If it's what must be done… I will result to violence if it means the village stays safe, remains in peace."

The Hokage looked with shock— but closing his eyes as well— in sadness. The Third didn't say a word, only giving Itachi a forced nod in agreement. Itachi bowed and left, passing Danzo and the others as he sent a threatening gaze to each elder, especially Danzo. Once Itachi had left behind the close of the door— the Third then sneered, "I don't like this."

Danzo closed his eye. "Sometimes we have to stomach things we don't like."

Third averted his sight away from Danzo as he stood and went to the window, watching Akina and how she waited for Itachi outside at the gate. The Third smiled slightly to this, and then hissed to Danzo, "What do you want?"

"I've heard of the establishment in Anbu your working on… is it true that you gave such a position to a mere child? **Medical **in Anbu, it's unheard of."

"The decision has already been carried out… you're too late. And they're not children… they're matured ninja that we are indebted to. Even though I could never live up to this debt even if I gave him my rank."

"So you're doing this in the state of your guilt— their pathetic ideals of peace. He will betray the clan in a couple weeks… why even do such things? And she'll… she'll fall apart after Itachi betrays her."

"Why… because it's been a while since I've seen such honorable and sensible young people come out of Anbu. Who would do anything for peace. They both are the kind of people that deserve so much more than they get and Akina's very strong… she'll be staying around for awhile."

Danzo and the other elders then turned away, walking out for Danzo to proclaim, "We'll see about that."

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Itachi had caught up with Akina as they went to the front door— **flip.** Went the lock as Akina then opened the door to step inside. "Iva's on a mission, so make yourself at home."

Akina and Itachi made their way into the kitchen— the Mochizuki turning on the lights. Itachi sat at the table as Akina started to prepare some tea— his eyes wondered watching her body. Itachi shook his head, to then only glance to a picture of Akina's parents on the wall. One he had never seen before, one where Akina's mother was probably only three years older than Akina now. And they looked almost identical, except for Akina's had long hair, instead of bobbed like her mothers. Itachi's eyes went back to Akina rummaging through the kitchen— his eyes watched the elegant loose thick curls as they kept on going down her back. One of Itachi's favorite things about Akina was her hair, he didn't know if it was the look, the spell, or the feel. Akina looked over her shoulder when she felt Itachi's eyes. "You watching me?"

Itachi averted his stare nonchalantly, turning it to the side, to then look to the picture again. "Your mother…"

Akina now also glanced to the picture. "Um, yeah."

"You do look like her… compared to that picture."

"They say that… I thinks she's much more beautiful."

Itachi looked to Akina once again when her eyes fixed on the picture in a faint smile. "I think you're more beautiful." Itachi's husky voice mewed— Akina smirking and turning away.

She poured the tea and brought it to the table, setting Itachi's cup down to him, before sitting with her own. "My memories of her are vague… but she use to sing to me. She had every good quality a person could have. I miss her so much… so did my father. That's the main reason he died, he missed her."

"I thought the nine tails killed him?"

"Yes… because he wanted it to. He gave up and the nine tails took advantage of that."

Itachi scooted close to Akina, resting his head in the crick of her neck, smelling her skin, her hair falling over her shoulder. Akina then felt his hot breath rolling over her fair skin as the Uchiha began to murmur, "He loved her… you can't blame the man." Akina smiled, sending a seductive stare to the man comforting her. Akina didn't want sympathy though, as she shoved her shoulder up, making Itachi move back away from her ever so little, so that Akina could stand. She began walking away to then mew, "Come lay in the gardens with me." Itachi couldn't deny that.

* * *

><p>Akina sat in the middle of the grass, overlooking the foggy gardens. It was fall as the green leaves were just changing color. Itachi then sat beside Akina— it was so peaceful. She then surprised Itachi when she broke his peaceful moment with an erotic one. As she placed her head to his neck, blowing over it with her minty breath that tinkled his shivering skin to the coolness. Itachi then wrapped his hand around Akina's lower waist that hand then sliding to her thigh and the other went to her hipbone. Akina then stopped her kissing of his neck, but for Itachi then to breath across her lips, "Don't stop." The boy lips came closer, he was asking for a kiss. Akina just bit her lower lip seductively, saying yes for Itachi to bring his lips in fully. Akina tried to part for air, but the kiss was too addicting to leave.<p>

The girl forced herself to lie back, her jelly body just rolling over when Itachi placed his hand up on her back as he helped her falling, while he laid her down in the grass. It was weird having her gentle lover, become passionate with her when the kiss never parted, and when he ran his tongue across her lower lip, she couldn't deny him— his tongue beginning to explore her mouth almost merciful, trying to restrain himself. But he didn't have much more time with his lover; he would remain never kissing her again after he left. He had to have her kisses last for the remainder of his life; he couldn't be near here, couldn't even yearn for her… which was impossible to do. So he then left her lips, as Akina lips graced a satisfied smile, taking in loss air, to have Itachi trail butterfly kisses from her lips to chin and chin to jugular. And then he came to her collarbone that was beautifully exposed in her Mochizuki attire— sleeves falling off her shoulders. Although the collarbone was all that was exposed, but with that Itachi wished to continue further down, daring to go lower to the higher part of her bosom. Akina swallowed, "Itachi?"

His eyes peeked up to her, seductively as he laid another butterfly kiss to the skin. "You know I love you… I would never wish to harm you." Itachi mewed into her chest. As he then raised her hand to her kimono, just grasping it, to then look to Akina for permission to pull it back.

Akina looked undetermined by Itachi's sudden lustful actions. The boy sighed lightly, letting go of her kimono and laying another kiss to her lips. Akina stopped the kiss, as their faces had about a half of inch between them when Akina placed her hand to brush back Itachi's bangs. "It's not that, love… my scar theyre— I've- I—"

"I've seen them before, my love…" with that said, Itachi brought it upon himself to take his hand to her kimono, pulling it back only a little. Just enough to reveal only, and all her cleavage, he wouldn't do anything Akina would regret. Itachi then began kissing at the peek of her of plump flesh, going down into the center as he began kissing at the scar. Akina drew in her breath, as her chest went inward to Itachi's lips caressing it— the boy glancing up to her skittish breath.

"They're still not pretty."

"Nonsense… you're the most beautiful gem to be found. Everything about you is beautiful.

"Itachi?" Akina said in a meek scold. He began kissing the scar to that, "I love you." Akina's smooth voice rang breathless.

Itachi then reclosed her kimono, going back up her skin trailing kisses as he made his way to her lips again. "I love you too, Akina." Itachi then rolled off of her to stand over the girl. He then put out a hand.

Akina trustfully taking it. "Something wrong?" Akina asked as he pulled her up and when she fully stood next to him— Itachi just shook his head, his eyes wandering over the garden. Akina could tell something was on his mind, but she only could guess, "You have to go home?" Akina said when she walked away to sit on the porch's bench swing.

The Uchiha followed her. "Not if you don't want me to."

"Heh-heh… you'd never go home if that was the case."

Itachi sat down beside Akina, as she rested her head on his shoulder, to finally bring her legs up on the bench when they'd lie across the rest of the bench's cushions. Itachi just watched her— he could see she was tired— he was too.

* * *

><p>Akina woke a little while later after her nap— and she realized she had fallen asleep when she was laying on Itachi chest— cuddling to one another as they both laid together stretched out as much as possible on the crowded bench. Akina slipped herself away from him, going into the house, leaving Itachi sleeping.<p>

It didn't take the Uchiha long though to wake after that, noticing Akina's absence from his arms. He leaned up, putting his feet back to the floor to stand and enter the house. When he did he could smell a delicious aroma of food— pancakes? Itachi walked into the kitchen, sliding the screen back to see Akina preparing the food. "Hey you… want some breakfast?" Akina smiled placing a small stack of pancakes on a plate for him. Itachi sat down to the table, as Akina did such action.

He then looked back up to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall—"

"It's all right… I enjoy your company."

Itachi then took a bite of the meal she prepared for him. "I enjoy your cooking."

Akina giggled, "I'm glad… hey, you know that mission I've got coming up?"

He raised his gaze to her. "The one in the Land of Grass?"

"Yeah… it will be my last."

Itachi looked to her seriously and surprised. "You're ready… really, you're thinking of leaving?"

Akina shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah… get out of these walls for awhile, travel around. You'll come with me, won't you? I'd really enjoy your company… we could travel to all the tea cafes if you'd want… you know what I like."

"Manju and hot tea." Itachi teased.

That was all he said, until Akina re-asked, "Well?" With that she leaned close, almost bribing, seducing.

Itachi smirked, "I've told you already…" Akina gazed with question when— "We flock together." Itachi mewed, for Akina to jump in his arms, wrapping herself around his neck in a hug. Itachi then was ashamed— he was really going to break her heart… break his own.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: **So this whole chapter is pretty much a filler… Akina's mission. But I love the beginning of it, so heart warming, yet… let's just label it bittersweet. These last few chapters were the favorite to write. Or more just publishing… being the last chapters of Book 1 that is… let's just label it bittersweet that book 1 is ending!

**Chapter's song: **"Feel good drag" by Anberlin

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<br>**_ Bloody but unbowed_

**2 weeks later (Departure for the Land of Grass)  
><strong>Itachi and Akina stood on a hill outside the Leaf Gate— their fingers locked together as Itachi whispered, "You're heading out now?" Him already knowing the answer.

"Yeah… you'll be ready to go when I get back?" Akina teased when she closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around him, bodies together.

Itachi forced a smile upon his façade. "Yeah." Was his simple answer, to then kiss Akina with the softest spark Akina had ever felt in all their kisses.

Akina then brought her one hand down, back to Itachi's as he held it again, the pad of his thumb running across her soft knuckles. Akina knew he never wished for her to leave, but she would be back and there would be no more missions for either of them. Akina's hand left the nape of his neck, sliding down to his chest. She pecked his lips, barely touching for the boy to stretch for another as she pushed off his chest and turned away.

She started walking away, while Itachi sat his eyes on her footsteps becoming farther and farther. He wasn't done with his goodbyes yet, to then take one big step of speed to take hold of Akina's hand. She turned back as Itachi stopped her. _What's with him this time?_ Akina then smiled, placing her hand to his cheek, caressing the crease in it. "This is my last mission… after this, I'm all yours. Don't be scared for me, I'll come back." With that Akina pulled away, slowly turning to make sure he wasn't going to grab her again.

"Akina?" Said girl turned her head over her shoulder, looking back at her Uchiha lover. She then turned fully, worried with a brave smile to comfort Itachi while he paused. "You know I love you, right?"

The girl raised her emerald eyes slightly, and softened them happily to walk back to Itachi for the last time. "Now I do." She'd reply, petting his frayed bangs out of his beautiful onyx eyes— wishing for him to kiss her this time. And he did— passionately! He didn't want it to be his last kiss, he couldn't yearn for her, couldn't bring her with him, couldn't destroy her life, yet he couldn't break her heart, wouldn't stop kissing her. Akina was lost between his lips as his tongue explored her soft mouth— her minty cool chocolate coated kiss he would never forget, even as she parted to breathe in more cool air. His kisses were so warm, hot and gentle and a feeling of lighting bringing you alive like you were Frankenstein. He had become much more passionate in those kisses lately though, and Akina didn't know if she should just enjoy, or be concerned? "I'll be all right." Was the only thing that slipped from Akina's lips, as she pecked at his one last time and disappeared in an instant between Itachi's hold, leaving in petals on the wind. Itachi smiled a sad glow, but it faded when he was brought back to the reality of her leaving.

"Now that's she gone, you can leave peacefully… without anyone stopping you." Danzo voice stated as he now appeared behind Itachi.

"If you think any of this is peaceful, then your more twisted than I ever imagined." Itachi stated, wishing to now just ignore Danzo, passing him coldly.

"Where are you going?" Danzo asked, turning towards Itachi to face his back.

The Uchiha not knowing why he answered, "To speak to Lord Hokage."

Danzo frowned to this, realizing, "I told you to break all bonds."

Itachi stopped dead, not turning as he prepared his warning. "I have… but the bond of brotherhood is unbreakable and so is the love of a rose." Itachi then turned with furry to show in just his eyes of his crimson Sharingan. "And I swear, Danzo… if you ever even think about breaking their bond from life, I won't hesitate to break your bonds to this life as well and make notice of the truth behind my upcoming mission." Itachi then turned sharply on his heels, leaving on that note.

**Hokage's rooftop  
><strong>Itachi knelt behind the Third's back. "You do realize he might seek revenge upon you one day… his hate might become uncontrollable." The Hokage notified.

The Uchiha kept his bowing position while he answered the Hokage, gazing to the floor. "Then let him hate me. Let him seek his revenge, but please until he does… protect him in his youth, from Danzo and the other elders. Please Milord… it is my only request."

"I wish you could present more requests, for I still feel shameful for what this has lead to… I will watch over Sasuke with all my power, I give my word to you as Hokage."

"I'm most grateful to you, thank you, Lord Hokage." Itachi said as he slowly stood to his feet.

"Before you go… what of Akina?"

Itachi took a silent breath. "Akina, will be hurt and confused, but she won't seek revenge," Itachi paused. "She'll ask for reasoning and nothing more, which must never be given. She knows the true me more than anyone in this life, but once she sees that I've betrayed the village… she'll go back into her shell and sever all bonds. I have no doubt she can fend for herself, but still… make sure there's justice for her and what she loves."

The Third turned to his side, with a nod. "Is there anything else I can do…? Please don't hesitate to ask."

Itachi shook his head, the Hokage nodding, keeping his head directed down to the ground. "Please don't blame yourself, Milord… you're not the one at blame, no one is. It's my mission and it's for a good cause, even though it's anything but good action… going against all my beliefs to achieve what I believe. Huh, it's seems hypocritical." Itachi then slid his foot to leave. "I'll being going now."

"You depart on the next full moon?" Itachi gave one soft serious nod to then be gone in a flash. The Hokage raised his old eyes to the sky. "Thank you for your service, my boy… your sacrifices." _The next full moon… that's the day after tomorrow._

**Land of Grass  
><strong>Akina walked into the small town, thinking, _Hmm, isn't that ironic, first mission here and my last. _Akina then voiced her thoughts with, "Imagine that?"

She didn't realize that it was loud enough for her ANBU squad behind her to hear— as a blonde that went by Komachi, innocently asked, "What Captain?"

"Nothing… Yugao, Komachi. You two will keep a safe eye over the town. I got to visit our client."

* * *

><p>Akina approached the Daimyo's house, with only the two of her female subordinates following. One had pin-straight black hair and the other white hair pulled up— both of their faces hid by cat masks. The two female ANBU stopped when Akina waved her hand slightly, gesturing for the girls to cease proceeding on with her.<p>

She came up on two guards outside the doorway. The ANBU Captain behind the bird mask would have her green eyes watch as the two guardsmen took hold of their hilts in defense, preparing to attack if necessary. "Halt! State your name and business."

"What does it matter… I am, an old friend."

Hisoka heard the smooth voice from the other side of the screen, it had matured from the last time he heard it, but— "It couldn't be?" he would breath, to then bolt the sliding door open.

"Actually it could." Akina smirked, removing her mask— her eyelashes then flitted open to confirm her green eyes to Hisoka.

"Same eyes… Akina?"

"So what's the trouble this time?"

The two ANBU females stayed watching their Captain from a distance, to have the girl with pin-straight black hair proclaim, "Do you think if I told Itachi that Captain cheated on him with this Daimyo he'd believe me?"

The girl with tied up white locks was just annoyed by the disrespectful woman. "Show respect… Leiko why are you always bashing her?"

"Because when I joined ANBU, I didn't realize I'd be placed under **her** lead."

I didn't either… she's ten years my junior, yet she's come to be a great Captain than I ever could be. You went to the academy with her, right?"

"Yeah… and I'm not her rival, no matter how much I think it. She's too arrogant to have one."

"What are you two talking about?" Akina's voice called out, glancing over her shoulder to watch the girls shriek and freeze in slight fear!

The emerald-eyed captain shook her head, closing her eyes until they would then open looking at Hisoka once again. It was time to finish this conversation, as Hisoka would shutter, "He'll seek revenge… I know it."

Akina would close her green orbs, a brief shake of her head. "If so, it will be on me, not you… will that be all?"

"No… how have you been?"

"So-so…" Akina then smirked, looking away in a daydream. "Actually… I'm the happiest I've ever been. I'm taking a long vacation with my boyfriend after this mission."

"Boyfriend?"

Akina gently nodded her head. "I'll be off now, Hisoka."

She turned on her heel, making Hisoka sigh— he had lost and thought, _He's a lucky man… Itachi. Take care, Akina… return to him safely._

Akina walked back over to her ANBU subordinates as they sat on the grass— Leiko looked up to her captain and snarled, "What took you so long?"

"It's hardly your concern… you two ready?" Akina then took out a picture of their target— Chojiro. "This is our target… he shouldn't be too hard to capture for I wasn't in my prime then."

Kagura turned to say, "You've faced him before, Captain?"

"I have." Was Akina's simple un-explained answer.

Leiko shrugged rudely. "Well that clears things up… she meant like when?"

"It was in my past." Akina said seriously, to make the two ANBU females hang their heads in doom to Akina's weird humor. "Let's move along." Akina commanded to then place her mask back on. _I want to get home to my true love._

**Prison  
><strong>Akina walked through the prison, lead by the warden as Kagura and Leiko followed behind. "So do you know how he even escaped?" Akina monotone voice asked to the warden leading her.

"No clue… and the stall is intact."

"Do you mind if I look it over?"

"Not at all." The warden then turned down a hall with prisons all clinging to the bars of their stalls. "Woo-hoo!" **Whistle!** "Hey baby."

Leiko was getting annoyed for the booty calls for Akina, but just played along pretending it was for her. "Eat ya heart out, boys!"

The warden then opened up an empty stall that had belonged to Chojiro; the warden backed up as Akina went in to expect it. While the warden stood with the two female subordinates. "How do you do know that whistle was for you?" The jailer would ask Leiko, trying to scoff up a conversation.

Leiko growled when Kagura gave a spilling out laugh. The man was then caught off guard when— he was pulled by his collar, as he had stepped to far back to another stall. To have a prisoner stretch his arm out through the bars and start choking the warden, hissing, "Hey buddy… do a fellow a favor and hook me up with your kunoichi friend."

"Arg!"

Akina threw several knives— right through the bars— pinning the prisoner to his sell wall. "How's that for a hook up?"

The warden sunk to the floor and then scurried to his feet and away. "Thank you…"

Leiko then muttered, "Deserves you right."

Akina ignored the lot of them when she proceeded into the sell once again. "This sell is untouched…" Akina then keened her eyes. "But there are many ways to escape without necessary of being destructive."

The warden knitted his brows in his ignorance, asking, "How so?"

Akina walked through the side of the sell wall, to only come back into the hall from the other sell. "You do know that your prisoner was a ninja, right?"

The warden watched Akina, and then hung his head, grinding his teeth. "We underestimated those points." Akina then focused her chakra in a hand sign. "Release."

He would then show his utter shock when a hole appeared in the back of Chojiro's sell wall— leading to the outside— it was genjutsu. "We just need to fight fire with fire." Akina breathed in a shrug to turn and leave the warden ashamed. "We'll be leaving now."

Then to Akina's least concern, the prisoner she had pinned to his own sell wall shouted in plea. "Hey wait… aren't you going to let me down? Hey, hey!"

Akina kept walking ostentatiously stern, to then put up two fingers. "Telekinesis jutsu." The knives then pulled themselves from the wall leaving the man to slide hard down the wall to his butt! **Ker whump!** "Oaf! Thank you…" Akina shook her head as she placed her knives back in her holster.

* * *

><p>As Akina and her subordinates made their way out of the prison, passing sells when Leiko rudely asked, "So what do we do now?"<p>

"You could try talking to me, baby?" A prisoner flirted as he leaned relaxed between his bars.

Akina removed her stuffy mask and looked back to her subordinates with those magnificent green eyes. "Don't listen to him." Was their captain's order as she began walking away again. "I can give you information about Chojiro?" Akina stopped dead, to just stay still, not turning back. "Well, are you interested?"

She'd turn around grinding off her thin hip. "I stopped walking didn't I?" She made her way up to the prisoner while he snickered to her beauty.

"Well good… now listen. Chojiro is going to release all of us if we help him overthrow the Lord, so he can become leader of this land… he'll be doing this tonight at eleven-eleven."

"And why would you tell me this?"

"Many reasons…"

"I only need one."

"Because you're a beautiful young babe… and maybe you'll throw your dog a bone if I obey some commands."

"Or maybe I'll just throw you away and keep the bone… now give me another reason that doesn't make me wanna puke."

"Because I only got another week left in this joint and it would be foolish to take a chance on having his plan fail and get myself a death penalty."

"Good dog." To that, Akina shoved away and left with that information.

**Hotel rooftop  
><strong>Akina and her four subordinates sat on the rooftop— Akina watched the crescent moon, standing at the edge of the roof. "So what are we doing?" Said Leiko's annoying voice.

"We're going back to the prison tonight."

Komachi then added, "With all do respect, Captain… you do realize, this probably is a trap. Chojiro wants you to show up tonight… he told that prisoner to whisper that in your ear."

Akina stayed stoic and soft to then reply, "That's why we're going back… he'll be expecting Konoha ninja, but he won't be expecting The black rose of Konoha." Akina then turned to her side, facing her subordinates. "You four will protect over the Daimyo, while I face what's in store. I'll call on you after… when we depart home."

Yugao then broke in, "You're going to face him alone?"

"Do you got a problem with that?"

"Uh? No, ma'am… not if you don't."

"Good… then we just wait." Akina proclaimed, taking out her watch as she listened to the time tick by.

**Prison  
><strong>Akina entered the dark masked prison, as the flirty prison rat informed happily, "You're back."

The ANBU Captain marched, before stopping in the middle of the hall to profess, "Where is he?"

"You looking for me?"

Akina knew that voice, and when she turned to look up to the man standing on the floor above her— she knew that mask even better. "No… some other scum." Said Akina, cold, serious and sarcastic.

The masked Chojiro pondered, "Those words?" Akina brought her hand slowly to her own mask, pulling it away from her face— only enough and for a second so Chojiro could see the glow of her green eyes and the snowy rose complexion.

Chojiro growled and then hid it with a hissing chuckle, "You've matured."

Akina then shot knives into her hand. "I'm just getting started."

"So am I…" **RING-CLANK**.

The kunoichi looked around her as all the sell gates shot open with one movement of Chojiro's hand before he fled. "Hmph…" **SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK!** Akina then cracked her knuckles as all the prisoners fell to her feet to then teleport away from the scene.

Chojiro ran and then to his surprise— he immediately slide to a stop when Akina appeared standing in front of him. "Oh how nice of you…" she began.

"Huh?"

"Giving me a warm up… before I kick your ass, again."

_Grrr… why didn't they kill her?_ Chojiro snapped as he backed up slowly, to then turn and start running back to the men. "Hey, where you think your going?" Akina said as she appeared in front of Chojiro again, shoving her elbow out— into his face when he then rolled and somersaulted backwards.

Chojiro's mask shattered when he slammed his back and frame to a wall. Once he could collect his strength and lift his head to the green-eyed woman— hidden behind her own bird mask. "You took all those men down in just under a minute… let's see how long it takes you to take me down." He proposed almost in a challenge, it was weird and sinister as he was mocking her strength.

Akina blew him off, not falling into his words— laughing it off. "I estimate about a third of a minute."

Chojiro shot up to his feet. "Why you, arrogant, sarcastic little… your traits will be the end of you!"

"Every garden has some weeds, but that doesn't mean you can't see the roses are still beautiful…" Akina closed her eyes _…Itachi._ Akina then reopened them, even though not to be seen, but her words could be heard. "But enough with my proverbs." Akina said all while to take off her mask, and drop it purposely to the floor to let it shatter in pieces. She wouldn't need it anymore after this.

Chojiro then drew a katana as he started to charge for Akina. She then stayed calm unlike Chojiro— placing her hand out as a flytrap appeared and puked up a katana into Akina's hand. Akina then positioned it for Chojiro and their blades to collide steel. **SLASH!** With one quick slice Akina knocked the blade from Chojiro's hands— knocking him back as well as his blade went into the air. Akina then reached out and grabbed it when the hilt came automatically down into her hand. But then— "Ow!" Akina exclaimed when spikes shot out from Chojiro's hilt.

Akina dropped both of the swords— her good hand laying across her bleeding one. "Gotcha." Chojiro snickered from across the room.

"Not exactly…" to Chojiro's attention, she wasn't trying to stop the bleeding, she was dabbing her thumb in the blood. But then he knew, when she swiped her blood-covered thumb across her arm. "Summoning jutsu!"

Chojiro prepared himself for a creature to appear when, but— "Well! Where's the monster you summoned?" Chojiro then felt a thumping under his feet. "Huh?"

Ibara's voice then began hissing from under ground. "In the most invariable place… right under your feet!" **CHOMP!** He shot from the dirt, locking his teeth around Chojiro's ankle.

"Ahhh!"

Akina didn't want Ibara eating him, only the DNA that now dripped on the flytraps bite. "Ibara return!"

Said creature did as she commanded wrapping to her arm, as he let the blood drip on her hand for her to then do a hand sign with it. "Bloody bloom jutsu." Said Akina's whisper.

_What? I can't control my own limbs, some kind of paralysis jutsu…_ Chojiro thought but then—

"It's called bloody bloom." Akina corrected.

"You're reading my mind?" Chojiro breathed scared and in irritated question, now that he had lost.

"I know… and I'm getting a headache. I'm glad I only read emotions of the weak minds." After that, the warden shot in with backup— ninja from the Hidden Grass village.

"You're under arrest… we'll be taking him now." The Grass ninja said, grasping hold of Chojiro for Akina to raise her hands in a sarcastic surrender to release her control of the prisoner. "It's to a ninja prison with you."

"You'll rue this day… black rose!"

Akina didn't say a word, as they dragged him away— never would she have to worry about seeing him again— or any person from a previous mission; for she now could go home to leave again with no more missions— only the love of her life by her side— her only.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: **Short chapter, but BIG cliffy ending… hope ya like! ^_^ I wanted to break it off here and that's why it's short and being that the next two final chapters will be Longgggggggggggggggggggg. Not my longest, but let me stop before this becomes the longest author's note.

**Chapter's song: **"With you" by Avril Lavigne

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<br>**_In the dark_

**Headed back to Konoha  
><strong>Akina led the way with her subordinates, following across the mountainside, but Akina then stopped and looked up to the full moon. She was always a stoic person, but something deeply bothered her. "Are you all right, milady?" Said Komachi's sweet voice, when Akina had to break from her daze.

"Huh… yeah." Akina then turned away to keep walking. _The sooner we get home the better. _Akina then emotionlessly added, "Let's move along…we need to get back to the village."

But then, yet again, Akina stopped when they came to the Cliffside's top. "What's wrong?" Yugao now begged for the answer.

"WHAT'S WRONG IS RIGHT! WE'RE TWO DAYS EARLY FROM EVEN SUPPOSE TO BEING DONE… CAN'T WE TAKE A BREAK—"

Kagura then grabbed Leiko, placing a knife to her neck— the ones similar to what Akina used. "Shut up, be respectful…"

Akina right now just ignored the girls— green eyes locked on the round white glow in the sky. _I don't like the looks of that moon… there's going to be bloodshed tonight? _Akina then placed her hand to her temple as the voices in her head screeched, _Leave now… don't look back, don't go back… more pain awaits._ Akina growled, unheard and under her breath as she thought, _These voices won't shut up… they're getting louder lately? _Akina placed her composer back, turning towards the still bickering girls. "I'm heading back to the village… you girls can take your sweet time, understood?"

Yugao gave a nod. "Yes, milady… is everything all right?"

"As far as I'm aware." With that— Akina puffed into petals. Soaring through the trees when she then reformed herself on the tip of a tall pine tree, standing in front of the seemly close, bright moonlight. "Please let everything be all right…"

**Uchiha clan  
><strong>Itachi crouched over his clan in that very same moonlight— on a high telephone pole. Watching over his dear little brother running home from being late from the academy, but only a dead family awaited.

**Hokage's place  
><strong>Akina made her way to the Hokage's office first— she had to report back and maybe discuss this aura she had come over her. _He might know something._

She cricked open his door, not even knocking as she entered slowly. The Third automatically turned to her in his dark office. "Akina… what are you doing back?" Something was definitely wrong in the way the Hokage asked that.

"We finished early… is everything, all right here?" The Third didn't answer as he averted his blank stare. "What happen, My Lord?" It then dawned on Akina— she didn't want to ask, "…Itachi? Oh Lord Hokage, please tell me he's alive, please," The Third remained quiet. Akina then was becoming slightly nervous. "What about my clan—"

Danzo then appeared in the doorway to Akina's senses as she turned her eyes to look to the old badger that stood behind her. "Your clan's in contact and Itachi's fine… for now."

The Hokage still remained quiet. _What are you up to, Danzo?_ He'd only growled in his mind.

Akina couldn't stay composed when it came to Itachi's wellbeing. "What do you mean for now…? Don't toy with me!" Akina hissed, and then breathed turning all the way around to Danzo. "And what do you mean by 'in contact?' What the hell, why wouldn't it be in contact—"

"Because the Uchiha isn't."

Akina froze to then take one-step back. "What?" She turned to the Third that closed his eyes when Akina's met his. "Is this true, and Itachi is he… please say he's alive. Do you know?"

Danzo retook over the conversation. "Oh I know…" the Third shot his eyes open with a death glare to Danzo when he continued, "He's the one who killed them."

"…You lie! Itachi would never do such a thing."

"He wouldn't…? Then why is he nowhere to be found amongst the dead Uchiha? Then why do I have a pursuit squad on his heels? It's seems you don't know your dear comrade as well as you thought."

Akina once again hissed, "And you do…! You don't even have a clue who he is!"

"No… but I know ninja." Danzo paused, to look to the Third. "Shall I have him killed or detained when we find him?"

"What?" Akina spun around to the Third— clutching her hands together. "No… Lord Hokage let me find him… call off the Anbu… I swear there's been a mistake!"

Danzo had placed the Third in a game with this girl, to have the Hokage go along with it. "Do what you feel is right, my dear… just don't let your heart blind you." Akina listen to the Third deep unfeigned voice— to then flee, marching out of his office, pushing past Danzo.

Once Akina was gone, the Third confronted, "Why make up such a story… pursuit squad… detained? What are you up to, Danzo?"

Said man turned in the doorway to leave. "Just making things more interesting… we've got to sell it now. Besides, we might be of one less Uchiha if she kills him. Akina is stronger than him… if her emotions get the best of her that is, wouldn't you say?"

The Third deepened his stare to the ground when Danzo closed the door behind him, leaving the Hokage in his dark moonlit office. "For once we agree on something."

**Leaf gate  
><strong>"Summoning jutsu!" Said Akina's voice in the night air, to have Ibara appear at her feet— his green-eyed master re-stood and looked down upon him. "Can I lend your serves?" The flytrap grinned maliciously, while Akina took out her watch's chain to have Ibara stiff Itachi's scent.

**Somewhere in the forest  
><strong>Mandra and Itachi stopped their fleeing when, "Someone's coming…" Mandra informed when the two rogue Uchiha stood atop a tree branch.

Itachi stayed quiet, pondering, and then replying, "I sense them… no. There's only one ninja."

"But we shouldn't be being followed… it's impossible."

It then hit Itachi when Mandra said "impossible" "Unless… you go ahead. Let me handle this." Itachi said sternly, activating his Sharingan.

Mandra prepared to jump and leave the young Uchiha behind. "You know where to meet me?"

"Yeah." Itachi replied under his breath— for the enemy was approaching quick.

* * *

><p>Ibara clung around Akina's leg. "I've picked up on his scent."<p>

"Just lead the—" Akina stopped— flipping backwards to dodge shuriken— drawing her katana in the air. She stood out, up on the side of the tree, as below on the ground stood Itachi, the same direction the shurican came from— from the shadows of the woods as his crimson glower showed through the shadows. Akina hopped down to stand in front of Itachi, she looked uneasy in her eyes, but as they met his own, changing back to onyx, Akina couldn't help but ask, "Itachi… are you—"

Itachi then flashed in an instant to then appear behind Akina, putting a sword to her throat. The shadows now covering over Akina's eyes in denial as she vexed, "Please tell me this is a dream?"

He'd stay quiet, until his cold husky voice pointed out, mewing in her ear, "The moon is full, my love… it's a nightmare."


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: **Whoa, hope ya liked last chapters ending. Man, this is going to be good—well bad actually— oh you know what I mean! Any-hoo, as I've mentioned before, fight scenes aren't my forte, but… the question is being what happens afterwards…?

**Chapter's song: **"Bring me to life" by Evanescence

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<br>**_Be left for dead_

He'd stay quiet, until his cold husky voice pointed out, mewing in her ear, "The moon is full, my love… it's a nightmare."

* * *

><p>Akina dared to turn her head as he held the blade to her throat— to have the past lovers look in each other's eyes seductively. As they did when Itachi taught her how to wield a sword. But Akina would now rely on her own power— <strong>POOF!<strong> Went petals in the air, Akina's body turning into them— escaping Itachi lock with the blade to her throat.

The Mochizuki reformed in the red petals, standing once again across and in front of Itachi's onyx eyes. To only have Akina confront, "You killed them… your own people? Have you lied to me this whole time… pitied me?" Akina breathed quieter and quieter as she went on and on with each word.

"Yes and no." Was Itachi's cold answer, when Akina frowned to have him continue, "They were animals and I slaughtered them like such."

"It's fully a **yes **answer when you use that discretion," Akina hung her head in the shadows once again. "Who are you… where's the man I love?"

"The man you love was living in a world where he can no longer be apart of."

"But why… talk to me." Akina whispered, raising her green eyes filled once again with distrust.

"You know me, Akina… I never wanted the ninja life. Yet it embraced me and now we're here… doing what?"

"I understand this… but why'd you have to kill them to leave? I thought we were going to leave peacefully… together?"

Itachi closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. "It's too late for that."

And to Akina's downfall, her own laws were broken, letting one tear fall out each eye silently sweeping down her pale cheeks. To then— have Itachi flash close to her, standing now an inch or less away. He cupped her cheek, Akina standing limp in his soft, but potential strong hold. Akina stared into Itachi's eyes, him staring right down into her soul— what was he going to do? As Itachi remained, just cupping her one cheek with his hand, he attempted to move his thumb slightly across her cheek, to wipe the tearstain away, when— **SMACK!** Akina slapped Itachi away, right across the face. Making him remove his touch from her. "Dirty hands won't wipe away my tears." Akina stated bravely and expressionlessly numb.

Itachi took steps back, rubbing his red cheek, to then stop and say, "I don't want to fight you my love, nor hurt you."

"Coulda fooled me. You've already hurt me… now give me the truth or take my life." The boy's eyes shot back in shock. "What will it be, _my love?"_ Akina finished with her smooth voice flowing in demand.

Itachi surprised settled. "I gave you the truth… I don't want this life anymore, _my love."_

"Then maybe we both should die here, but first tell me… am I really still your lover?"

"I will always love you, Akina."

"If you love me… let the truth run free… let me come with you?"

Itachi frowned in slight anger and then letting out a sigh. "I love you… but I don't want you anymore, Akina."

Akina tightened her fist, that did it for her, to then reach to her back and grab her katana quick and raise it straight out. Itachi knitted his brows in suspicion. "You said earlier that I either give you the truth or take your life… so why raise your sword?"

"Because you didn't give me the truth… I can tell and since you haven't killed me yet," Akina paused. "You show me the side of the man I know… so I offer a deal."

"Being?"

"If I win, you give me the truth. And well, if you win… hopefully I'll be dead."

Itachi eyes softened in sympathy. "As you wish… we have a deal, Mochizuki." He then also drew his sword.

The two stood off, each waiting for one another to attack first. It was hopeless— they would have to attack at the same time to initiate the fight. The two then took off to meet halfway in the air with a clash of their swords. **SLISE-SLISE-SLISE-SLISE-SLISE, TWANG**. Akina and Itachi landed back to their last standing point, as they couldn't stay in the midst of the air. The two panted softly to their quick exchanges with their blades— Akina glanced to her own Japanese steel; it had been worn down as the metal corroded away. Itachi glanced to his as well with slight dismay. "Our blades seem to have been the only casualty."

"Disappointed…?" Akina asserted calmly after she regained her breath.

"I guess you could say that…"

His ex frowned. _He's gone… I lost him in the darkness._

"…Though not surprised." Akina raised her sight when Itachi added that. "We always were equally matched… though not through your eyes. Even when we love or hate each other as we do now… we're still competing."

Akina stayed quiet, until, "…You think we're equals?" She said with slight bliss slipping off the tip of her tongue.

"Maybe… maybe just one-step ahead."

Akina frowned again and closed her eyes. "Exactly my thinking… y-you were the only one. The only one that was better. Back in the academy you were the top and I was the second… the only person that I cared for approval from… acknowledgment. I never felt that before, I never cared what people thought, but you— but from you I did. And you told me what you thought… you said you loved me. You were like me, a pacifist stuck in this ninja life. But now… it was all a show." Akina lowered her head as anger stretched across her facade as she growled, "Turn it on!" She demanded as she hung her green eyes under the shadows. Itachi pondered and watched her when she repeated, "Turn on your Sharingan, Itachi and stop mocking me."

"My Sharingan is the one step I have got ahead of you… once I turn it on, you'll die."

"So be it. That was the deal wasn't it? I'm not a damsel… I've got my own trump card."

Itachi then turned on the bloodshot Sharingan as the overcast sun rose into the sky along with it— orange light beating across the vermillion red eyes. "Why…" said Itachi's raspy whisper to get Akina's attention. "Why do you insist?"

"It was our—"

"Not that…" Akina became slightly confused when Itachi went on to say, "Why do you always have to be such a perfectionist? Always with so much idealism… you're always going to be perfect aren't you?"

"I was trying… perfect, that was you. You were the perfect one, but not anymore. The only time I was perfect was with you. We were perfect… we completed each other, but not now… not anymore." Akina raised her fragile arm up, tucking her fingers in a continuous gesture. "Come… let's see who's arrogance wins."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, when— **WHOOSH!** Akina flew through the air coming to kick Itachi across the face— Itachi raising his hand as it blocked her foot. Akina flipped back, touching that exact hand that he blocked with— she'd handspring back, flipping all the way to land gracefully on her feet. Itachi looked to his limp hand. "Hmph?" It was useless now.

Akina narrowed her stare. "Wish to continue?"

"Are you asking me to surrender?"

"Why do you deprive me of the truth?"

Itachi ignored her question. "…It's seems you need convincing. You've stopped my ability to use my hand… no jutsu, eh?" Itachi smirked. "Not ones that involve hand signs at least."

Akina then charged again— **WHAM! **Akina threw her fist to Itachi's legs in a whirlwind to knock him off his feet, but he blocked her— spinning and grasping her foot with his good hand. He then leaned to punch her with that hand to the ground— **WHACK!** Went Akina flipping off the hand she stood on to grasp his hand. The two stared at each other in attempts of catching their breath, when— **WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-WHAM**. The two then backed off from their exchanges of fist— Akina bringing her hand to wipe the dripping blood from the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes. "One for one… how long will this continue?"

"You're holding back… you're a fool for trying to live in peace. We both want it Akina, but it's a futile thought." Itachi mewed, scoffing deep and spitting a clump of blood from his mouth.

Akina shook her head. "I think the man afraid of the light is more the fool, then the child afraid of the dark."

"Again with the ideals… can't you realize it, Akina?"

"Huh?" Itachi clutched his fist so tight that his knuckles became burning white and it started to shake in fury as the veins started showing. Then to Akina's surprise— he beamed in front of her and punched her right in the gut! Knocking her back in the air and then bringing his leg up to hit her in the chin and send her whirling through the trees— skidding across the brush of the forest floor as she kept trying to regain her balance on her feet, but yet she didn't as she kept rolling. She then came out of the trees to the river to then have shock come to her eyes as she then rolled one last time to then stand steady on her feet on the edge of the riverside. Akina stared down into her reflection in the water. _Look at me… look what this boy's doing to you. What happen to your pride, Akina… it's too late. He can't turn back, realize it._

Akina then heard a footstep from behind her; she glanced over her shoulder to Itachi and then turned swiftly in a circle to face him.

"Don't you realize it… I don't need my hand to fight, all I need is my eyes and this battle is assured to be mine."

Akina closed her own eyes at that moment, and then brought her hand up around her neck, she pulled down the skintight collar of her Anbu uniform to grasp hold her necklace's chain, to pull it up and hang out fully. She then took hold of her watch, clutching it tight and—pulling it away from herself fast and hard! **SNAP!** Went the chain as she broke it as the watch was still held in her hand. The chain slipped away from the watch to drop to the ground. Akina gracefully bent down and picked it up and to Itachi's surprise— threw it over her shoulder into the rivers current. Itachi watch the chain get taken away, loosing sight of it as it went over the waterfall. But then to him putting down his guard—**SWACK!** Was Akina's fist into Itachi's cheek as it grounded in— the small girl then knocking him away into a whirlwind to hit a tree. Akina slowly walked over to stand in front of him, he eyed her every move, but he allowed her to step closer and closer as she came to where he could have kissed her. She silently stretched out her hand to grab the necklace he wore, placing a tight hold around the chain and when she was about to pull it off his neck— Itachi growled and shoved his weight off the tree and into Akina, tackling her away and— **CRACK!** Beaming her body into a bolder that he held her pinned to, by the straps of her Anbu armor. Akina peeked open her eyes to him as she grinded her teeth from the pain. "Don't you realize… don't you know I can't return even if I wanted to. It's done! And you can't come with me… the good of your clan binds you here. You couldn't leave with me… you'd have to come back someday. Now… I'll never have to set sight on this village again. So don't you—" Akina raised her legs— kicking into Itachi's gut to knock him away with a powerful slam of the bottom of her feet. Akina fell to her butt from not having Itachi hold her up as that boy just slid away a few feet from her kick.

He watched when Akina stood and replied, "I don't even know what I'm fighting for… who I'm fighting for? You're not a man… not the one I love at least." Akina leaned her back against the wall softly again into the impression her body had made. "You win… but I'll never surrender. Go. By all means, get out of my face if you can honestly say you don't love me."

Itachi flashed to stand in front of her, eye-to-eye. Akina stared with no fear as he brought his hand up to hold her face to raise her eyes to meet his gaze even more so as a new tomoe shape took place. Then when one tear of blood rolled from each eye of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan, Akina sniffed, holding back her own tears in bravery, smirking, "Tears of blood fall from your heart like wilting red rose petals, do they?"

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Was Itachi's demand when Akina then went limp, slipping into a genjutsu— the afterlife. Her beautiful green eyes went foggy as they rolled shut with her long feathery eyelashes lying closed. Now that she couldn't hear him, Itachi replied to her last question. "No… my love for you will never fade. Keep me in your heart and I'll mark this battle as a tie." He whispered lovingly to her ear. To then pick her seemly lifeless and fragile body up, to carry her bridal style one last time.

He walked to the riverside; then up to the First Hokage's statue, which he jumped up into his hand and sat her body against the chakra focusing fingers of the Hokage's statue. Leaving her back to it as she sat up in her un-consciousness. Itachi knelt before her, petting the frayed hair out of her face, and wiping the blood off her pale, glass doll face. But he'd stand when rain clouds formed. Itachi then watched the rain beginning to fall when he followed the raindrops back down to the ground, but then a sparkle caught his eye— something caught on a rock in the river far below? He jumped down to it and hooked it out of the water before it slipped away in the current. Itachi held it in his palm, "Akina's chain." The boy curled it in his tightly held fist, hiding it away as he then glanced up to Mandra's statue and Mandra himself now appearing. Itachi gazed and placed the chain in his pocket to then teleport to Mandra's side on the head of his statue. "Is she someone significant?

"No… she's dead." Itachi then began walking away. "Let's go."

"Yeah… there'll be no more interruptions with this rain covering our scent. No more of your old friends to kill." Itachi ignored Mandra as they made their way to the Akatsuki hideout.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: **Okay, 35 chapters, 255 pages, 112,485 words and 3 months of publishing… of you guys reading, thank for that btw. ^_^ So what happens from here, well, you'll have to carry on over to Book 2 that will be up and running by sometime tomorrow I promise. Well, bye for now. And I'll promise and be sure to thank every last one of you at the end of book two!

I'll be also putting this story up on deviantART soon, but as for now I gotta focus on book 2… so for right now, I'll shut up and allow you to enjoy the final chapter of Akina Chronicles: Book 1 Crimson & Clover  
>~Marie… MangekyoMarie<p>

**Chapter's song: **"Shadow of the day" by Linkin Park (Of course it had to be Linkin Park, who else?)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>_  
>The darkest hour is just before dawn<em>

Akina's body would lie in the rain as she then started breathing again, choking, but still not waking— being caught in the genjutsu Itachi had placed her under.

* * *

><p>She sat in a field of paper roses, and skies as far as you could see— skies of the shade of lavender and cotton candy pink clouds floating above the green-eyed girl. "This place… is my oasis. I've dreamt about…" Akina smiled. "Out of all the genjutsu's to be placed under… Itachi? You chose a peaceful one for me… you could have killed me fully, or at least let me suffer in a unsightly genjutsu… but no?" Akina stood and walked around the field as black swallowtail butterflies flew through the air, and then landed on the flowers to feed off the nectar. Akina giggled, "This is unrealistic… how can you feed off paper flowers? They're not alive and… they'll never die. Another unrealistic fantasy… I've been living in a fairytale far too long. It's time to wake up." To that note the butterflies flew around Akina, in circles as they then flew away. "You want me to follow?" Akina then started to walk with the butterflies leading, guiding her. They brought her to a lagoon— Akina kneeling down in front of the water to then look down to her reflection— the water then started spinning down like it was draining out. To only have Akina feel a force push her in— to fall into the water— gasping and swallowing and taking all water into her lungs to then— come back to reality.<p>

* * *

><p>Akina's foggy fading green eyes shot open when she was soaked— she brought her hand to her face as she wiped the water from her features, not the water from the lagoon, but the rain that fell down on her. Akina then brought her hand down so she could stare into her palm. "Where…" green eyes then looked to her side to the statue face of the First Hokage. "Itachi… thank you." She looked back to her hand when it uncontrollably began shaking in exertion. "He didn't kill me." She then slowly stood and then fell forward—down to all four. Akina tried to grasp the ground as she curled her fingers into a fist. "I wish you would have…!" She then stood once again, placing her trembling hands together to stop them. "Well… no use staying out here crying over it." Akina then slowly began walking away; she wouldn't go after him though. "But not like anyone will come look for me either." Akina kept telling herself that as she headed back to the village.<p>

* * *

><p>The Mochizuki princess wobbled to the gate when Izumo and Kotesu looked to the silhouette approaching in the rain. She let out a breath of her fatigue, when she then fell forward. Izumo's eyes shot wide— hopping over the desk. "What… Akina!" Kotesu then began following Izumo to get to Akina— get her out of the rain.<p>

* * *

><p>Green eyes groggily peeped open to the hospital ceiling tiles. "What's going on?"<p>

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Akina leaned up to Yutaka with his arms crossed, leaning his back to the wall across from the foot of her bed. "Master?"

Akina rolled her shoulders back, achingly. "He left me—" she gave as her explanation.

"He betrayed you…! All of us." Yutaka corrected.

"Does anyone know where he went?"

"No… it's like he vanished, not a trace." Akina then looked out her window, not listening to Yutaka as he went on. "To actually have the nerve… he kills Shisui and then the rest of his clan with the power he gained by killing Shisui…" Yutaka then stopped his explaining when Akina showed no care, no signs of listing as she stared out the window. "Don't even think about going after him… you almost killed yourself."

"He didn't kill me… he could of, yet he…" Akina smiled, and then glanced to Yutaka solemnly. "I won't go after him. I'm a woman of my word… but Master,"

"Yeah?"

"I do hope I'll meet that man again. Have our paths cross. Next time, I won't lose."

"Well, you won't be crossing any paths for awhile." Yutaka then headed for the door. "Stay here… that's an order. If you need anything just holler."

Akina pouted looking around at her hospital room's walls— like a cage. The girl then stood, walking to the window and opening it. "I need some wind under these broken wings." Akina climbed out onto the slanted roof. "I'll be leaving when it blows."

* * *

><p><strong>KNOCK-KNOCK!<strong> Came someone tapping at the door as Yutaka entered with a nurse. The nurse rang out, "Akina, you have a few visitors." The nurse then opened her eyes to an empty room. Yutaka shook his head. _You knew she wouldn't listen, Yutaka… she's never needed you. Then you decided to teach her how to heal… now she really doesn't need ya._ Yutaka then watched as the nurse scattered across the room. "Akina, Akina, Akina!" Said pouting person then climbed back in the hospital room from the window and rooftop. The nurse then scolded, "What are you doing out there… that roof is steep!"

"Just looking around… and it's not that steep. I've been on worst."

Yutaka smiled and then signed the nurse to follow him out as he said, "You boys can come in." Boys? Akina then looked when Itachi's Anbu subordinates all entered.

"Good to see you still have your spirit." Kakashi came to say first, as Aoba, Tenzo and Asuma also stood beside him, eyeing Akina sadly and with sympathy.

Akina hated sympathy when she replied bravely to stop it all, "Why would I have lost it?"

Kakashi just lowered his head, just as everyone did and stayed quiet, but then to have Aoba ask, "…so he's gone—"

Asuma then scoffed, "Aoba shut—"

"No please, speak up… just because everyone doesn't speak about it, doesn't mean I forget."

Kakashi then added, "Well, we just wanted to see if you were all right."

"I'm all right."

"The girls are all alright as well. They'll be returning at noon."

Akina sighed, to then have Asuma address, "You're not thinking about going after him, are you?"

The Mochizuki woman raised an eye to him as she answered, "Of course I thought about it, but there's no way in hell I'm going to do it."

Then to Akina's prayers the nurse stuck her head back in the door. "I'm sorry, but you boys really should be going now."

"Actually can I have a few more minutes… with just you Kakashi?"

The nurse nodded and the other boys left. "Very well… one minute."

Kakashi watched Akina when she went to her window. "You're not going after him?"

"No… but if your thinking of leaving Anbu, now's the time. Before I leave."

Shock hit Kakashi— how'd she know he wished to exit Anbu? Akina then walked over to Kakashi, holding up a card in front of his face. "Here's my Anbu ID… just tell Aoba and Asuma to make their decisions quick as well." Kakashi nodded and took the card. "It would be hell getting out of Anbu without a Captains dismissal."

Kakashi bowed his head. "Thank you, milady." He then made his way to place his hand on the door handle to then ask, "But when do you leave." He then looked back as Akina didn't answer— only to see the girl shooing him with a grace movement of her hand. "On a whim… when the wind blows." Kakashi nodded and left with that, the unknowing of Mochizuki Akina.

**Next Morning  
><strong>Akina stepped back into her hospital room as she left the bathroom from a hot shower— the steam pouring out. Akina shook her hair out of the towel when its thick waves kept the water drenched in it when it fell down her back to just past her butt— being an even darker ebony color than usual, being wet. Once she got done drying her towel tousled hair, getting the tresses out of her sight to then see the bed. "Huh?"

There sat her Anbu ID— Akina then glanced to her windowsill as cards sat lining down it. Akina picked her ID up with her telekinesis as she made her way over to the window. She picked up one of the cards, reading it off in her hollow thoughts.

-Anbu has changed because you blessed us with your grace. It will remain improved because of you, for the better of so many lives saved. Yet it will never be the same without you. God speed in your own improvement.  
>-Kakashi and behalf of all ANBU.<p>

**KNOCK-KNOCK!** Akina sat the card back down when she turned to the door. "Come in."

Then Akina's four Anbu subordinates entered in a row— Komachi smiling. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Yugao bowed her head. "I'm sorry… we were shocked with the news."

"I wasn't." Leiko shrugged.

Akina eyed the quiet girls, something was wrong. "If you wish to ask something then ask it already."

"**Hick-up**…" went Komachi as the other girls eyed her. "What?"

Akina shook her head. "I don't have all day girls."

"Why's that… you're suppose to stay in this hospital for two weeks?"

"It's my business."

"And the boy's business is theirs… you're signing them out of Anbu?" Leiko snapped.

"Yes I am."

Leiko then made her way over to Akina and then snatched the card Akina had been reading off the windowsill. Leiko began reading it. "Probably a thank you card for doing it… just because they declare you Captain, you think you can just—" Leiko eyes then began wandering, and shifting over the words written in the card— to then ask shocked and breathless, raising her eyes to Akina's cold ones. "Y-your leaving too?"

The other girls also had shock hit their eyes, hit them like a truck— Akina didn't answer to close her raven feathered eyelashes over her mean stare.

Leiko the crushed the card in her fist, snapping, "YOU'RE DEPARING JUST BECAUSE YOUR UCHIHA BOY TOY BROKE YOUR HEART… YOUR BOYFRIEND KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, YOU DON'T SEE ME LEAVIN' DO YOU?"

Akina kept her eyes closed, not wavering or acknowledging Leiko to reply, "I'm leaving for the same reasons he did… but not because he left." Akina defended to then open her eyes, not even to look at Leiko as she added, "And I think you want to leave too."

Leiko eyes peeked up— Akina was right. But Leiko couldn't let her hate for her captain go. "Even if I did… I don't want charity." Leiko hissed fighting back misty-eyed anger to throw Akina's crumbled up card to her feet, to then have Leiko leave with a **SLAM** of the door! Akina still didn't jump or wince to the shaking slam, as her other subordinates did.

The Mochizuki girl then caught the others attention with, "Do any of you want out?" Kagura lowered her head in shame while Yugao asked, "Do you think we should?"

"I'm not thinking for you… if you want out I suggested you let me know."

Komachi shook her head like a little girl. "I don't want to go… there's more for me in Anbu. Even though, a lot will be lost when you leave, ma'am."

Yugao nodded. "Same here… we'll miss your guidance."

Akina walked to her windowsill and sat down, mumbling over her reply in her head. _I miss my own guidance… that's the other reason why I'm leaving. _Akina closed her eyes, when she now spoke out. "I'd like to be alone girls… if that is all?"

The girls then sadly respected their Captain's wishes and turned away. "…Kagura?" said Akina's smooth voice, to have said woman stop and the other girls proceed out. "You didn't give an answer, love?"

Kagura averted her eyes. "Come Captain… you know me better than I'll ever know you."

"You want more. Not just Anbu… but the village entirely." Kagura continued to avert her stare when Akina asked and stated simply, "Tsunade?"

Kagura raised her eyes to Akina's, before re-looking away to confirm, "She left after she lost her lover… now you will do the same. I just want out…"

"Don't let me make your mind up… I'm not stopping you either."

"Thank you… and for what it's worth… you turned out to be a great teacher." On that note Kagura turned away. "Goodbye and good luck."

Akina looked back out her window when birds flew by. "Luck? I need a miracle… I need—" Akina stopped her thoughts as she was about to say Itachi. "…No man. No one." Akina watched when the sun was leaving behind its setting orange glow. "Goodbye… never liked the word much. See you later…" Akina then opened the window up as she spun her legs over the windowsill to the outside to then jump from the window frame.

* * *

><p>Yutaka sat back in his office chair, looking at his student's picture. <em>I never did understand you or Itachi, but you did understand each other… it must be hard living life like that. All I know is you both had great hearts and were students that come once in a life time.<em> Yutaka glanced to the window as the crescent moon appeared in the starless sky. _Were… and Akina, never thought you were this strong. Stronger than me… all of you were. Never needed me… guess that's a good thing?_ Yutaka smiled, chuckling sadly.

**Hokage's place  
><strong>Akina sauntered to the Hokages office, down the halls, pondering and wandering in her daydreams. To only break from her assumingly blissful thoughts as she then frowned deeper to a question and voice that asked from behind. "So you made it back alive… I hear you're leaving Anbu, can't handle it all?"

_Danzo!_ Akina growled, still in her thoughts when she turned to defend, "Leaving Anbu is handling it."

"You do realize once you leave Anbu; you're placed back at your last ranking… chunin that is."

Akina didn't show any concern. "So, what's your point…? I'll just take Jonin exams."

Danzo was enjoying his next select thoughts under his dull façade. "I've spoken with the other counselors and they agree that you will be permanently placed back at Chunin."

Akina wish she could have convinced herself she didn't see this coming. She wished she didn't know Danzo's answer to, "Give me reasoning?" Why did she asked that, she would never be vindicated for what they seen her as.

"For one… those black roses have lurked over the village's past. Your power is uncontrollable through our eyes. Two… mainly because your intertwined with Itachi and he has control of you… he's turned your roses red. That's the key and I'm changing the locks."

Akina didn't care, which surprised Danzo when she backed away, shaking her head and turning. "Just try Danzo… that's all I can say." With that, Akina left with her pride and dignity intact, as her footsteps marched hard and swift across the floor, stomps tapping to the sound of her anger under her stoic appearance.

* * *

><p>The Mochizuki heir entered the Third's office with a soft opening of his door. "Akina?" The Hokage addressed to her unannounced entrance.<p>

She stood with her eyes closed like a solider in front of the Third and his oak-wooden desk. "I was here to declare my exit of Anbu, but…"

"A lot of Anbu have hopped out lately… where's your own exciting form?"

"I've got some unfinished business… maybe it will knock some sense into me. A mission I've imposed on myself, sir."

"But you're done with the Anbu… once you return?"

"Yes, sir… but can I ask you one last question?"

"A last request?"

"Well no… not a request. I just need an answer." She'd pause, averting her emerald orbs. "It is true that I will return to chunin rank,"

The Third nodded calmly. "Those are the rules…"

"Yes, but must they stay permanently at that ranking?" Akina asked bluntly and unwavering.

The Hokage closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Akina… they over ruled me. When is your departure exactly?"

"When the wind blows." Was Akina's reply, to not even answer, she meant it that way.

"You have my admiration… will you be all right out there?"

Akina appeased a nod, to then turn for door as she replied in her own mind, _Well, I'm not all right in here… so I don't think it can get worst._ Akina didn't wish to say it out loud— complaining, as it seemed, just causing worry on the old mans conscious. "Thank you." Were Akina's only last words, to say them as she rested her hand on the door handle, before opening it and disappearing into the dark hall. Leaving the Hokage in his own reply in his own thoughts. _No, thank you… I look forward to your return._

**Mochizuki shrine  
><strong>Akina approached the Mochizuki shrine, and a stone carved with names of past Mochizuki. Akina then took her katana out as she brought it to her throat— gulping— to then bring her wavy black hair forward and slice it all off as it all fell and the rest cascading in a bob. Akina placed her hands in a prayer and bowed, leaving her cut locks as a sacrifice to the gods. Hopefully they'd forgive her sins.

**Mochizuki Manor  
><strong>Akina had an empty suitcase sit open on her bed, while emerald eyes stared into her mirror blankly— at her reflection and the moon gazing on her to serve as her only light in her dark lonely room. Akina glanced across the pictures sitting positioned on her dresser perfectly set— until Akina kept glancing— feeling her stomach forming knots to the happy faces in the pictures. Her parents and her, all smiling— squad five, all smiling— and then a newly added picture of Akina and Itachi together as a couple, with Itachi placing his hands on Akina's shoulders behind her. She was her happiest with him, and to not even lose him to death… but to what? Akina tightened her fist, fighting, trying to loosen it, when— she then only swung and hooked her fist into the mirror's glass! **SMASH!** Went the sound of the cracking and shattering mirror, the broken glass cutting, shredding into Akina's bloody knuckles as she kept the taut fist in the broken pane. Akina raised her head from the shadows that covered her shameful, dampening eyes, when she talked to her reflection. "You can repair cracks… but they'll always still be there under the surface!" Akina's bloody hand then swiftly withdrew from her— or what use to be her dresser mirror. She turned away to start throwing stuff into her suitcase, unfolded clothes and random junk and belongings. She didn't care about anything but her whim to leave, for the wellbeing of her own life. She wouldn't end up going crazy like Itachi… or her dad. She snapped her bag shut with the quickness movement to grab the handle and flee through the window that let in the moonlight that had been the only thing to watch over her and the rare tears that hardly ever flowed free.

* * *

><p>Akina now exited the leaf gate without notice in her stealth movements, no one would know until she was long gone. She got all the way to a top of a hill, until she decided to look back as she bravely had no more tears to shed. The lights of The Village Hidden in the Leaves— Konohagakure— a place that held all Akina's memories behind those walls. "Goodbye, my home." Akina hated saying it, but she didn't know if she'd ever see this place again. Whether if she'd simply die, or just never wish to return, to nothing that was here for her anymore anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>The now missing kunoichi made it to an outpost town sometime around midnight—stopping to rest for the remainder of the night. She sauntered up to the front desk of a hotel, to place her money down, while asking for, "A room please."<p>

"I'm sorry… there'll be no rooms till morning." The man informed to have Akina pick up her money and exit the hotel. Akina sat down outside the building, on a bench in the dark cloudy night. Akina brought her elbows into her lap as she sighed, _Not like I was going to sleep anyway._

Akina eyes wandered across the ground to then look to the sky quick when she felt water hit her cheek. It soon started down pouring! But she didn't care to take shelter— to then only lie down, stretching her body length across the bench, looking straight up into the rain falling upon her face.

**CHOO-CHOO!** Akina sat up quick to the sound of a train's whistle. Akina wondered, what the hell she was doing— so she stood back up to bring back her will to move on. "Well, no use staying here." Akina followed to the sound of the whistle blowing— cutting through trashed, junky alleys to then see the train station in view. "All aboard?" yelled the conductor, as Akina ran to the clerk, grabbing her wallet ahead of time— sliding it from her soaked clothes, sticking tightly to her body. "One way ticket, please."

"Where to?" The kind clerk with brown hair and a grey tuff in the front asked.

"Anywhere." Was Akina's simple order as she dug through her wallet for the cash she surly had in the thick wad of bills.

"Alright…" the man replied as he flipped through the train schedule. "All I've got is a train to the Land of Sand, boarding tomorrow morning."

Akina now was disappointed. "What about the one that's boarding now?"

"Full."

Akina nodded and placed her money back in her wallet. "Never mind then." The girl began walking away as she would just wander into the pouring rain. "**Ah-choo**" if it didn't kill her first?

"Um, miss…" Akina turned back to the clerk, adding, "I know it's not my business… but if a prosperous person such as yourself, doesn't mind traveling with cargo… go on ahead." The clerk was assured a rich snob wouldn't do such a thing, but to his amusement, Akina proved him wrong to reply, "Really… oh thank you." With That Akina took of running. **CHOO-CHOO!**

The clerk stretched his head out of his cubicle window— watching Akina, he was filled with surprise. He could lose his job for doing this, though it was better than that young gal losing her life. _She's running from her own riches I'd assume… god speed._

The train started pulling away from the station, to then have Akina jump to the latter that hung from the caboose. "Hah!" Was Akina's breathless gasp, as she grasped hold, pulling herself on the train. She had never ridden on a train before— most stations didn't allow ninja to ride them. And which was a pity with Akina's curious nature for everything, as she opened the back door of the train, entering into a chamber of hay. Akina plopped her body down, falling backwards into the welcoming warm bale. She couldn't go to sleep though, even though she was so warn, there was so much on her mind. Maybe if she'd just close her eyes she would fall asleep, which she did as she numbed her thoughts of her life.

* * *

><p>Akina sunk into her black dreams of her self-conscious; to have the haunting voices sliver, "You have nowhere else to go… so come to us, and you'll be safe here."<p>

The girl then spoke with the voices this time. "Where do I go?" Akina's own voice and words echoed through her mind.

"You'll find out on your own."

* * *

><p>And with that short nap— Akina was awake again, to have her eyes shoot open. To the morning sun as it shined through the small rectangle window of the caboose. Akina dug through her bag of belonging, pulling out her father's map. <em>Oh no way… I'm listening to myself from now on. <em>She then opened the map up to place it fully spread across the hay-covered floor of the train. _First, the Land of Earth… then Lightning, Water and finally Wind. Then I'll see what the hell these voices want from me?_ Akina the felt the train come to a stop as it blew its whistle— she slipped out the back door of the caboose, sneaking away without notice when she casually looked around at the new scenery. Rolling rocky hills, beyond the train station— Akina knew this would be where she'd start her walking, her journey, her new life of freedom. _No ones stopping me… I'm a rootless rose from now on. I'll never be a caged bird ever again, never._ Akina smirked to her own thoughts, watching doves fly overhead at that moment, into the morning sun of dawn. Well, if that wasn't a sign… she didn't know what was.

Akina then sighed once again— Itachi had haunted his way into her thoughts, yet once again. How long would it take for him to fade from her thoughts? Maybe by the end of her travels, maybe not until the day she died. Mochizuki Akina-hime didn't know— just had to see where time brought her?


End file.
